Un nuevo comienzo
by brudark
Summary: Cuando Finn pierde lo que mas queria, él deside suisidarce, pero en ves de morir encuentra una oportunidad de iniciar una nueva vida, pero su nuevo viaje lo hara convertirse en un hombre para poder ser el heroe que desea
1. Lluvia triste

**Este es mi primer Fanfic asi que espero que les guste. Todo esto que viene es por parte de mi imaginacion, claro que la creacion de los personajes principales es por parte de los creadores de la serio hora de aventura, de hay en fuela la historia es mia asi que si se les parese a otra es solo coincidencia. **

Era una tarde lluviosa en las tierras de Ooo, había un perro dorado tratando de esconderse de la lluvia corría a su casa ubicada dentro de un árbol, en la cual se encontraba un chico de 16 años llamado Finn, vestía un gorro de oso del cual se le salían uno mechones de su cabello rubio, sus ojos eran de color azul claro y tenía una playera de color azul, unos pantalones cortos del mismo color y un par de tenis negros. El chico solo miraba por la ventana el horizonte con una cara de tristeza y pocas esperanzas.

Mientras el perro entraba a la casa se escucha como grita -ya llegue- mientras se sacudía ya que estaba mojado, - hola Jake- repode una pequeña consola verde que bajaba en las escaleras, -hola BMO responde el perro – ¿ya está Finn en casa?- le pregunta a la consola, pero esta bajando los ojos le contesta –si ya llego pero por alguna razón esta deprimido y no quiere halarme-. Cuando Jake escucha estas palabras de BMO pone cara de confundido y decide subir a ver a su hermano.

-¿Finn, hermano que te pasa?- pregunta Jake, pero Finn actúa como si lo ignorara, lo cual hace que su hermano se preocupe más, - pensé que estarías más contento ya que fuiste a ver a tu novia "flame princess" – al oír eso Finn se empieza a sollozar y le brotan lágrimas de los ojo , al ver esto Jake se da cuenta que algo malo paso y se sienta a su lado y le dice – vamos hermano sabes que puedes contarme los que sea- con una voz de consuelo.

En ese momento Finn le dice a Jake –Flame princess termino con migo-, cuando Finn termina de decir estas palabras Jake pone una cara de sorprendido y Finn empieza a llorar fuertemente. Jake abrasa a su hermano para consolarlo, -¿pero qué fue lo que paso?-le pregunta Jake y fin le contesta – ella dijo que se había cansado de estar con alguien que no puede tocar sin dejarlo herido, sin mencionar que en más de 2 años de salir no podía besarla por el riesgo de que si los hacia terminaría destruyendo el planeta, después solo se marchó y me menciono que no quería volver a verme-, Finn decía esto mientras lloraba.

-Tranquilo hermano te aseguro que podrás encontrar a alguien más en la vida- Dice Jake, -Eso no es cierto- le contesta Finn –ya no hay nadie más, recuerda que princess Bubblegum jamás me quiso por ser demasiado joven, y también desde que fuimos a las nocheosfera Marceline no ha querido volver a verme después de que su padre le dijo que yo le agradaba, y ahora Flame princess tampoco quiere verme-.

Pasa un rato mientras Jake lo consuela y dice –mejor vamos a dormir, y veras como mañana estarás mejor-, Finn se va a su cama sin decir una palabra y se acuesta a dormir aun con ojos llorosos. –Pobre Finn ahora quien podrá arreglar su corazón roto- pensó Jake mientras también se iba a acostar-durante 2 años estuvimos buscando una forma de que los poderes de Flame princess y hirieran a Finn aun cuando a el no le importaba salir quemado pero parece que ya es muy tarde-, cuando Jake termina de pensar se acuesta y se duerme.


	2. Salidas preocupantes

Ya avía pasado dos semanas desde que Flame princess dejo a Finn pero por alguna extraña razón ya no parecía triste. Desde ese día Finn se levantaba muy temprano sin despertar a Jake y regresaba hasta la tarde, Jake le preguntaba a donde iba a diario pero el siempre con una cara muy seria decía –es un secreto-, y no importaba cuantas veces tratara Jake para seguirlo ya que Finn siempre se las ingeniaba para perderlo.

Jake se sentía confuso ya que prácticamente ya no avía aventuras en Ooo desde hace seis meses que Finn y Jake se libraron de toda maldad, e incluso el Rey helado se avía retirado de secuestrar princesas después de tantos intentos frustrados por Finn. Aun así cuando fin salía se llevaba sus dos espadas, la espada de la familia echa con sangre de demonio y la espada vieja hecha de oro.

Un día cuando Finn regreso a casa se veía con una cara de satisfacción y una leve sonrisa, -¿a que se debe esa mirada?- pregunta Jake a su hermano y este contesta –Es por que mañana será un gran día- diciendo aun con esa mirada de confianza, entonces Finn se fue a acostar temprano y parecía muy cansado.

Al mañana siguiente cuando se despierta Jake se da cuenta que su hermano aún está durmiendo y no esta fuera como había acostumbrado, Jake se la acerco al durmiente Finn y se le quedo viendo por un momento, el aun parecía muy agotado así que decidió dejarlo dormir más tiempo. Y el tiempo paso sin que Finn despertar, ya era las dos de la tarde cuando Finn despertó, en ese momento Jake estaba jugando un videojuego con BMO y escucho como Finn gritaba -"O NO VOY A LLEGAR TARDE"-, unos segundos después de escucharse esta fin baja corriendo a gran velocidad, tomo su mochila la cual aún llevaba ambas espadas del chico rubio y sale corriendo, mientras se iba Finn le gritaba a Jake – en un rato regreso, no me tardo-, al ver esto Jake se sintió aliviado ya que era la primera en vez mucho tiempo que veía a su hermano sonreír de esa forma.

Avía caído la noche y Finn aún no regresaba, Jake había salido a buscarlo ya que estaba muy preocupado porque le dijo que regresaría pronto, -hay mi hermanito, ¿qué la avía pasado?, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿y si está en problemas?-, todo esto sonaba en la cabeza de Jake mientras buscaba a Finn.

Después de un rato Jake encuentra a Finn en el lugar menos esperando, se encontraba en la orilla de un barranco mirando hacia el océano el cual aún le daba un poco de miedo. Jake corrió hacia Finn mientras gritaba –hermanito ¿qué estás haciendo?, estaba muy preocupado- de repente a unos cuantos metros de Finn, Jake frena en seco y ve que su hermano se encontraba llorando con su gorro agarrado en su mano derecha y colocada en el pecho dejando su cabello rubio al descubierto moviéndose por el viento nocturno.

-¿Hermano que es lo que te sucede?- pregunto Jake guardando distancia de Finn, -¿Jake que es lo que soy?- dice Finn - ¿de que estas hablando?, tu eres Finn el humano, eres Finn el aventurero y eres Finn el héroe de todo Ooo- le contesta Jake tratando de darle ánimos pero parece que esto solo entristece a Finn, -conque así es ¿he?- menciona fin con las lágrimas cayendo al suelo.

-¿Jake sabes a donde iba tan temprano todos los días?- Dijo Finn al darse cuenta que su hermano estaba detrás de él, -Por supuesto que no lo sé- contesta Jake con una cara de curiosidad.

-iba al reino helado- Dijo Finn


	3. Esperanza perdida

-¿Qué? ¿Pero en que estabas pensando? ¿A que ibas?-preguntaba Jake al escuchar a donde iba Finn todos los días

-¿Recuerdas que hace un año Flame princess me enseño magia de fuego con la esperanza de que así ya no me quemara?- Finn desea esto mientras su mano izquierda le salía fuego que el parecer no le quemaba y sus ojos se volvían de color rojo.

-Pospuesto que lo recuerdo, pero fallo, aun cuando dominaras magia de fuego aun te quemaba Flame princess, ¿pero a todo esto que tiene que ver con ir al reino de hielo?- Jake volvió a preguntar.

- le había pedido al Rey de hielo que me enseñara como usar magia de hielo con la esperanza de que mi cuerpo se volvía lo suficientemente frio podría resistir el fuego de Flame princess- menciona Finn mientras se seca las lágrimas y se coloca su gorro blanco.

-¿Pero estas loco? El rey helado obtiene sus poderes de su corona mágica, es imposible que tú puedas tener esos pode…- en ese momento Jake deja da hablar viendo como al mano derecha de Finn se avía cubierto por hielo y sus ojos avían cambiado a color blanco.

Jake estaba anonadado, no podía creer que su hermano ahora podía controlar el elemento hielo -wow eso es sorprendente- dice Jake,-¿pero que paso por que estas llorando entonces?-

Mientras Finn bajaba su brazo este recuperaba su forma normal y los ojos de Finn regresaban a ser azules, este agacho la mirada y dijo lo siguiente –fui a la casa de Flame princess a mostrarle mis nuevos poderes y pedirle que regresara con migo, pero no resulto como esperaba-

-¿Pero qué fue lo que paso? cuéntame- Jake decía desesperado por saber que ocurrió

Finn dio un suspiro y con ojos lloroso continuo –Cuando trate de cocar a Flame princess, ella… ella… yo…. Yo…- Finn volvía e empezar a llorar.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso?, dime hermano-

-yo perdí el control de mis poderes helados y termine hiriendo a Flame princess de forma grave, eso hizo que quedará inconsciente por un momento y cuando por fin la desperté me dijo: tu maldito ¿pero acaso tratas de matarme?, en ese momento me empezó a atacar con grande bolas de fuego, así que empecé a unir sin tener ni la oportunidad de explicarme y por ultimo me dijo: no quiero saber más de ti en toda la vida así que ti te vuelvo a ver ten por seguro que te matare- al terminar de hablar Finn se puso de rodillas y golpeando a suelo comenzó a gritar y llorar.

Al ver esto Jake trato de acercarse a Finn para consolarlo pero él no sabía cómo, pero entonces Finn nuevamente de paro, se secó las lágrimas y alzo la cabeza mirando hacia el horizonte del océano.

En ese instante Jake quería decirle a su hermano que regresaran a casa pero Finn empezó a hablar otra vez –Entones ¿Cómo puedo ser Finn el héroe cuando e herido a la personas más importante de mi vida?, ¿Cómo puedo ser Finn el aventurero si desde ya medio año ya no ha habido ninguna aventura que me pueda ofrecer Ooo?, entonces solo me quedaría ser Finn el humano pero estaría mejor dicho "Finn el ultimo humano" ya que jamás he visto a nadie de mi misma especie, es como si el mundo hubiera decidido que debo permanecer solo y triste el reto de mi vida-

Al escuchar todo esta Jake se entristece y voltea la mirada al suelo, un momento después Finn se da la vuelta dando la espalda al océano y mira a Jake y dice las siguientes palabras –Jake hermano supongo que Ooo ya no me necesita más, así que yo ya no necesito mas esta vida, así que espero que puedas seguir siendo feliz son mi-

Jake se queda paralizado con las palabras de Finn, en entonces ve como Finn se inclina hacia atrás cayendo directamente al océano, Jake intenta reaccionar lo las rápido que puede estirando sus brazos para atraparlo mientras grita -"FINN"-, pero no logra hacerlo a tiempo y Finn cae al agua, debido a que era de noche estaba muy oscuro como para que Jake pudiera verlo y seguir buscando, por lo que el perro deja de buscar a Finn, se tira al suelo de rodillas y comienza a maldecir al aire mientas llora –Nooooooooooooooooo ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por queeeeeeeeeeeee?-


	4. Despedida al héroe

**Hola a todos antes de seguir con esta historia que al parecer si les gusto a algunos quisiera agradecer a los comentarios que me dejaran, aunque sean pocos son importantes. Y también quiero agradecer a "hylian" ya que estoy usando su imagen en mi avatar y les dejo la dirección para aquellos que quieran ver su galería de arte ( ).**

**Ahora que sigo con la historia, parece que se les hacen los capítulos muy cortos así que tratare se hacerlos de forma que los puedan disfrutar más, y por otra partea los que crean que es muy triste pues téngame paciencia =), no podía omitir las tragedias antes de pasar a lo emocionante. Ahora dejémonos de esperas y sigamos con la historia.**

A la mañana siguiente Jake siguió buscando a su hermano, pero esta vez fue acompañado por un equipo de rescate por parte de Princess Bubblegom.

Jake le avía contado a Princess Bubblegom y de inmediato salieron a buscarlo.

Varios reinos de todo Ooo se ofrecieron a buscar a Finn, algunos por aire y otros bajo el agua.

Dentro de un submarino Jake y Princess Bubblegom estaban buscando en pare profunda de mar, mientras la novia Arcoíris buscaba desde los cielos.

Pasaron ocho horas de búsqueda pero sin resultado alguno. Jake no quería darse por vencido pero Princess Bubblegom sabía que ya era inútil segur buscando.

PB: -Jake ya es hora de parar, hay que admitir que buscando seguir imposible que podamos encontrarlo- diciendo esto con una voz de desilusión

J: -No aun no el aun no puede estar muerto- dice esto mientras que acelera más el

PB: -vasta Jake submarino si seguimos no vamos a tener suficiente energía para poder regresar a la superficie-

Entonces Jake suelta los controles y comienza a llorar –Todo es mi culpa, lo hubiera cuidado mas no habría pasado esto-.

Un momento después vuelven a la superficie, ven a todos los demás grupos de búsqueda en la orilla del mar, parece que nade tuvo éxito al localizar a Finn lo que hace que Jake baje la mirada en forma de desilusión.

La novia de Jake baja de los cielos y bajando la mirada y mueve la cabeza en forma de negación, que quiere decir que no encontró nada.

Volviendo a la playa Jake aún no puede creer que su hermano haya muerto, Princess Bubblegom se acerca a Jake y le pone su mano en su obro, -lo siento pero esto solo puede significar dos cosas, una es que haya sido arrastrado a las profundidades del océano y la otra es que se lo llevara una corriente marina, en todo caso no es posible de que haya sobrevivido-.

Jake tratando de afrontar la realidad de que Finn á muerto es consolado siendo abrazado por su novia Arcoíris

PB: -Supongo que no queda nada más que hacer más que organizar el funeral- Dijo esto con un tono de voz de tristeza, -perdóname es también culpa mía, jamás ate dijo lo que en verdad sentía- Esos fueron los pensamientos de Princess Bubblegum.

En todo el lugar se sentía un mal sentimiento de tristeza.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde y se podía ver como poco a poco el día terminaba y empezaba la noche, todos estaban reunidos para la ceremonia de despedida de Finn, aunque no se encontró el cuerpo todos iban a dar un último adiós.

Se izó una lápida con que decía lo siguiente: -"Finn" Héroe y Aventurero de toda Ooo, descansa en paz en donde sea que te encuentres-.

Al funeral asistieron prácticamente todas las princesas de las tierras de Ooo, claro que con la excepción de Flame princess, además de ir Marceline a quien no había sido vista en mucho tiempo, el Rey helado que consideraba a Finn como un amigo y por ultimo también asistió Billy.

Cuando llego el momento de pasar a decir unas palabras, las personas se quedaron mudas así que Jake pasó primero.

J: -Finn fuiste el mejor hermano que un perro mágico pudo tener, siempre luchaste por los demás sobre ti mismo, tuvimos muchas aventuras pero al final fuiste a una aventura a la que no pude acompañarte, te extrañaremos hermano- Jake terminaba de hablar entre lágrimas, y la siguiente en pasar fue Princess Bubblegum.

PB: -Finn el héroe de toda Ooo, lamento que tu viaje terminara y lamento aún más el que jamás pude decirte lo que en verdad sentía por ti, siempre estuve al tanto de que yo te gustaba y la verdad es que tú también me gustabas- diciendo esto mientras que se pone a llorar –lamento haberte rechazado tantas veces pero jamás hubiera funcionado ya que yo era cinco años mayor que tú, incluso siempre estuve celosa de Flame princess ya que ella si podía tener aquel amor que yo siempre quise tener, yo lo..lo.. lo siento Finn- terminando de decir estas palabras Princess Bubblegum se tira a llorar. Un momento después fue el turno de hablar para Marceline.

M: -Finn fuiste el primer gran amigo que tuve, siempre me ayudabas en mis problemas y estabas disponible cuando quería salir a divertirme, y gracias a ti logre acercarme más a mi padre y lograste que él me comprendiera, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, te extrañare Finn- termino de decir estas palabas con una cara tiste.

Parecía que el que seguía en decir algo era Billy pero Ice King tomo el momento para hablar.

IK: -Finn aunque siempre frustro mis planes, me golpeara, destruyera mi casa, me golpeara más, me amenazara y me volviera a golpear, siempre lo vi como un amigo, uno de mis pocos amigos- dice esto mientras inclina la cabeza y baja su tono de voz, -pero estos últimos días en los que siempre me visitaba y me pedía que le enseñara magia helada, fueron los mejores días de mi larga vida, incluso hace poco había empezado a quererlo como si fuera mi propio hijo, pero el ya no está y vuelvo a estar solo con mis pingüinos- al terminar de hablar todos se quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Ice King. Posteriormente él se fue volando con una apariencia muy triste y tomo Billy fuel le último en pasar a decir unas palabras.

B: -Finn fuiste una gran héroe para toda Ooo, aun a tu corta edad lograste grandes hazañas y lograste lo que yo nunca pude en tanto tiempo, lograste traer la paz a todo Ooo, tu lograste ser mejor héroe de lo que yo fui, descansa en paz Finn- Con estas palabras Billy termino con un gesto serio en el rostro.

Al terminar la ceremonia se revelo un monumento a Finn y todos guardaron un momento de silencio y se fueron retirando uno a uno con excepción de Jake que se quedó viendo la lápida un momento más hasta que ya era muy noche y se retiró a su casa del árbol, aunque sin ya no sería lo mismo son Finn.

Fin del capítulo 4

**Si los sé, algo triste pero pronto pasara algo bueno. Solo que me desocupe de la escuela y seguiré con esta historia que espero que les guste, por ultimo saludos a especialmente a "NAZH045" que también sigo su historia, ok dejen sus comentarios si les gusto o no les gusto gracias y adiós.**


	5. Inicia la nueva aventura

**Hola a todos los lectores, al parecer les gusto esta historia y muchos se preguntan ¿Qué le paso a Finn?, bueno aquí les traigo exactamente lo que sucedió, obviamente no está muerto o si no la historia duraría muy poco y no me gustan los finales tristes. También muchos quieren que sean más largos los episodios y no los culpo, a mí también me gusta que duren mucho así que tratare de hacerlos lo más largos posibles claro que tratando de no aburrirlos. Ahora disfruten del capítulo.**

Para saber lo que en verdad paso con Finn abra que volver a la mañana del mismo día del funeral.

En una playa lejana a las tierras de Ooo se encuentra nuestro héroe rubio inconsciente tirado sobre la arena. Era alrededor de diez de la mañana, no hacia ni frio ni calor y los rayos de sol eran tan débiles que hacían un ambiente perfecto para tomar una siesta de forma muy relajante.

Él chico rubio se encontraba acostado boca abajo sobre la suave arena, tenía su mochila puesta y aun sus dos espadas estaban sujetadas de esta, aunque la mochila parecía rasgada al igual que la ropa del chico.

Su gorro de oso apenas se sujetaba de su cabeza y tenía una gran apertura en la parte de atrás que dejaba gran parte del cabello rubio a la vista.

Mientras tanto en los pensamientos de fin sonaba lo siguiente: -¿qué fue lo que me pasó?, acaso ¿ya estoy muerto?, no, no lo creo aun siento mi respiración, pero ¿Por qué no me muevo?, ¿Por qué me siento tan.. tan.. tranquilo?, esto en verdad se siente bien- Finn repetía estos pensamientos de forma tan tranquila ya que el clima en ese momento y la sensación de la suave arena debajo de él hacían que permanecer acostado fuera un gran placer, aunque este gusto no le dudaría mocho.

Un pequeño cangrejo salió de la arena y se acercó a Finn tronando sus pequeñas tenazas, el curioso cangrejito pellizcó a Finn con sus tenazas en su castado derecho del abdomen, lo que hizo que el chico se levantara de manera inmediata al sentir el dolor que le causaba.

Finn intento ponerse de pie pero no pudo, sintió que sus pues estaban atrapados de una forma que lo inmovilizaba y volvió a caer a la arena boca abajo, mientras tanto el cangrejo se soltó de Finn al momento que cayo y se volvió a enterrar en la arena del susto.

F: -ouch eso dolió y mucho- decía esto mientras aún tenía la rara pegada a la arena, después de esto se voltio a ver sus piernas para saber por qué no podía moverlas. El chico quedo sorprendido al ver que sus piernas estaban congeladas dentro de un gran trozo de hielo.

F: - con que fue eso- sus nuevos poderes helados lo avían congelado cuando cayó al agua, -supongo que no me puedo morir tan fácil- diciendo esto Finn puso sus ojos de color blanco activando sus poderes de hielo y el hielo se partió en pedazos después de esto.

Extrañamente no le sucedió nada a Finn después de que retiro el hielo, al parecer no sentía el frio en sus pies que normalmente tenía cuando era congelado por el Rey Helado, al contrario el hielo solo sirvió como un escudo que mantenía Finn intacto.

F: -O rayos ¿y ahora qué hago?- se preguntaba fin mientras se levantaba en la playa, -no tengo más aventura, no tengo a nadie que me ame, no puedo ni siquiera suicidarme, ¿qué se supone de debo hacer?- Finn gritaba al cielo.

En ese momento Finn empezó a voltear a todas direcciones y se quedó impactado de lo que vio o más bien de lo que no vio puesto que estaba en un sitio que jama sabia visto en toda su vida.

F: -increíble ¿qué es este lugar?, por alguna razón siento que ya no estoy en Ooo- y siguió observando a su alrededor hasta que por fin vio algo que le parecía interesante. –Pero que es esa cosa es enorme- decía Finn mientras se le quedaba viendo ese lugar.

Lo que veía Finn era un edificio que estaba construido cerca de las orillas de un acantilado, tenía forma de un prisma circular y la parte de arriba terminaba en forma de media esfera, estaba cubierta de plantas y tenía un tono blanco además que lo cubría por la mitad hacia debajo de un moho de color verdoso. Al parecer este lugar tenía mucho tiempo abandonado se podría decir a simple vista, pero en ese momento Finn sentía una sensación de no sentía en mucho tiempo, era su espíritu de aventura que surgía nuevamente.

Finn no resistió la tentación de dirigirse hacia ese lugar extraño, así que empezó a correr en esa dirección, el lugar parecía están un poco legos, además que parecía que tendría que cruzar un pequeño bosque de árboles así que Finn se puso a correr, pero se detuvo ya que sintió que algo no estaba bien, se puso a analizar la situación y noto que ya no tenía puesto su gorro de oso.

Finn regreso al lugar de donde partió y luego de una hora de búsqueda por pin encontró su preciado gorro atorado en una rama de árbol prácticamente donde iniciaba el bosque. Finn tomo su gorro y noto que lo tenía una enorme rasgadura, Finn se desilusión al notar que si se lo volvía a poner el gorro se le volvería a caer, y si esto pasaba probablemente lo terminaría perdiendo.

Finn decidió guardar su gorro en su mochila, Finn noto que aún tenía sus dos espadas sujetas a la mochila, las tomo ambas y las levanto al cielo, se quedó observando las por un momento y dijo –Supongo que no te usare por un tiempo- mientras miraba su espada de sangre de demonio, luego de esto guardo nuevamente sus espadas en las agarraderas de la mochila, le de oro gastado la puso a su lado izquierdo y la de sangre de demoño a su lado derecho.

Después de guardar sus espadas continuo su viaje hacia aquel lugar en la cima del acantilado, ya había perdido mucho tiempo cuando fue a buscar su gorro, así que corrió a aquel lugar. Para él era muy extraño el no sentir su gorro y tener su cabellera rubia expuesta, pero eso de pronto se le fue de la cabeza por un pequeño obstáculo que se le presento.

Se topó con una manada de lobos rabiosos que se le quedaron viendo a Finn por un momento, Finn por reflejo tomo el mango su espada de sangre de demonio a punto de sacarla, pero se detuvo antes de eso y dijo –es cierto supongo que es la costumbre-, después de eso soltó el mango de su espada y se quedó parado con la mirada hacia abajo y serró los ojos.

Los lobos empezaron a correr para atacar a Finn y saltaron hacia él, pero en ese momento Fin alzo la mirada y al abrir sus ojos se notaba que los tenia de un color rojo, instantáneamente su cuerpo se rodeó de llamas y una onda de calor mando a volar a los lobos que se encontraban cerca de Finn, los lobos se detuvieron y en cambio salieron huyendo de él.

F: -bueno supongo que ya puedo seguir- dijo esto mientras el fuego a su alrededor se apagaba y sus ojos volvían a ser de color azul. Una vez que el fuego se apagó siguió corriendo hacia ese lugar.

Las horas transcurrieron, ya estaba cayendo la noche, Finn tenía hambre pro le importaba poco, pero por fin había llegado a su destino el lugar era aún más grande visto de cerca e incluso tenía un molino de viento en la parte de atrás. Finn abrió la puerta y entro el lugar estaba muy oscuro así que prendió su mano en llamas para iluminar el lugar ya que la lámpara que siempre cargaba fin se quedó se baterías, una vez adentro subió unas escaleras que conducían hacia arriba.

El lugar estaba lleno que tableros de controles que ya no servían, Finn se puso a buscar en el lugar y encontró un par de cosas que le sirvieron de mucho, la primera era un una conexión que aun tenia energía y podía recargar las pilas de su lámpara así que la puso a cargar un rato, las segunda cosa que le llamo la atención fue un telescopio de casi su mismo tamaño. Antes de entrar había notado un pasillo en la parte de arriba donde podía usar ese telescopio.

Al salir noto que ese lugar era un observatorio que se usaba especialmente para mirar al espacio, -lástima que este lugar ya no sirva- dijo el joven mientras colocaba el telescopio que iba cargando, -ok por fin podre saber en dónde estoy- decía mientras observaba por el telescopio, para su suerte aún había luz de sol suficiente como para ver el paisaje.

F: -Wow increíble, tenía razón estoy muy lejos de casa, puedo ver todo Ooo desde aquí- diciendo estas palabras buscaba el acercar la mirada y que todo lo que pudiera, el telescopio tenía tan buen acercamiento que podía ver casi como si estuviera caminando en Ooo, pero pronto vería algo que lo sorprendería.

F: -No, no noooo- Finn estaba viendo como la gente de todo Ooo estaba en un funeral y rápidamente se dio cuenta que era el suyo, Finn siguió mirando como si buscara algo en particular pero pronto dejo de observar y se sentó en el suelo.

F: -como lo pensé Flame princess no asistió a mi funeral, supongo que en el fondo me odia demasiado- Finn con una voz triste se levantó y tomo el telescopio mientras lo llevaba al otro lado del observatorio. El solo quería observar a otro lado para olvidar lo que sucedió.

Cuando se puso a ver en el telescopio descubrió algo que lo dejo impactado

F: - ¿Qué es eso?, no puede ser, es real- Finn acerco la mirada del telescopio lo más que pudo para poder observar lo más de cerca posible, lo que miraba lo dejo sin palabras, a lo muy lejos podía observar otras tierras parecidas a les de Ooo pero estaba tan lejos que apenas podía verse el panorama de aquel lugar. El lugar se encontraba pasando bosques, montañas, selvas y aun así el telescopio podía verlo. Finn se quedó viendo aquel lugar hasta que el último rayo de sol se lo permitió.

F: - Una nueva tierra muy lejos de aquí, será que pueda ser una señal- Finn se decía a sí mismo –un nuevo lugar con nuevas aventuras, eso es justo lo que quería, puede que ya no sea un héroe, puede que ya no hay quien me ame, puede que sea el último humano en la tierra, pero aun puedo ser un aventurero, en Ooo ya no me necesitan incluso creen que ya estoy muerto así que no hay nada que me detenga, lo are viajare a ese lugar- Finn decía estas palabras de una forma tan emotiva que no había hablado en mucho tiempo.

Finn dejo el telescopio justo donde lo encontró, tomo su lámpara que estaba cargada completamente, tomo unas cuantas pilas extras que había en el lugar y salió del edificio hacia el bosque, cazo un conejo que encontró, se aseguró que no tuviera rabia o alguna enfermedad que pudiera hacerle daño, hiso una fogata, cocino el conejo y se lo comió ya que moría de hambre. Al terminar de comer se recostó sobre un árbol y se dispuso a dormir mientras se decía a si mismo unas cuantas palabras.

F: -mañana iniciare mi nuevo viaje, tal vez me tome años en llegar pero estoy seguro que lo are- terminando de decir esto Finn se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Finn se despertó muy temprano ya que estaba muy emocionado y se puso en marcha asía aquella dirección donde vio aquel lugar.

Fin del capítulo 5

**Espero que les haya gustado, este apenas es el inicio de la historia ya que quiero que dure y sea emocionante. Y ahora les responderé algunas preguntas por si tienen dudas**

**¿El lugar que vio Finn era Aaa?**

**R= Si, pero no me enfocare en que pasa en Aaa, de hecho quiero desarrollar una gran historia sobre lo que sucede en todo este transcurso del viaje de Finn**

**¿Cada cuánto sacaras un capitulo?**

**R= Bueno, ya que los siguientes capítulos quiero que sean lo más largos posibles y estén llenos de suspenso, pero está el hecho que me dejen tarea de la escuela y en que estoy trabajando en una novela propia que no tiene nada que ver con un fanfic, sino una historia de mi propia imaginación tipo anime, tratare de sacar mínimo un capitulo a la semana si me es posible.**

**Nota: estoy planeando un capitulo que esté lleno de suspenso y terror que les haga ponerse los pelos de punta**

**Gracias por seguirme y leer mi historia espero que les haya gustado y sigan esperando más, y por ultimo dejen su comentario o alguna duda y se las responderé. Adiós y hasta la próxima.**


	6. La espada muerta

**Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y perdones si tiene faltas de ortografía**

Era una mañana soleada y muy pacífica en medio de una pequeña selva, había un rio de agua clara y en la orilla de él se encontraba rubio casi desnudo tomando un baño, solo tenía puesto un bóxer y el resto de su ropa y pertenencias estaban colgadas sobre las ramas de unos árboles cerca de él.

Ya había pasado más de medio año desde que Finn decidió iniciar su viaje hacia aquellas lejanas tierras que observo a lo lejos, y para nuestro joven aventurero se le avía hecho una eternidad el viaje, pero se encontraba tan emocionado que estaba dispuesto seguir su largo camino con tal de llegar a su destino.

El siempre utilizaba ocasiones como esta que encontraba agua para hacer tres simpes cosas, tomar agua para rehidratarse, lavar su ropa y tomar un baño. Esto no era de extrañar puesto que diario caminaba grandes distancias, lo que le provocaba que terminara cansado, sudando mucho y apestando.

Todos los días realizaba casi siempre la misma rutina que constaba de despertarse temprano, caminar la distancia más larga que pudiera antes de que oscureciera, cazar algo para cenar y descansar para seguir al día siguiente.

Toda esta rutina se le hacía muy aburrida así que buscaba la forma de hacer que su vida fuera algo interesante. Por ejemplo, cuando tomaba descansos de coto tiempo, sacaba una flauta de color azul y rojo que el mismo había tallado y trataba de tocar algo mientras permanecía sentado debajo de un árbol. En otras ocasiones se trepaba a los arboles más altos que encontraba para ver que tanto le faltaba, aunque era prácticamente inútil ver a simple vista. Pero esas aburridas rutinas estarían a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Una vez que su ropa se secó se puso en marcha nuevamente, camino alrededor de media hora cuando escucho unos gritos de ayuda, -auxilio, por favor que alguien me ayude-, Finn al escuchar esto siguió la voz para saber de lo que se trataba.

Aunque esto lo desviara un poco de su ruta simplemente no podía ignora la súplica de ayuda de alguien, ya avía pasado mucho tiempo desde que ayudo a alguien y prácticamente se sentía muy emocionado por esto.

Por fin había llegado a donde se escuchaba la voz que pedía ayuda, para su sorpresa era un pequeño duende que cargaba una pequeña piedra que daba un tono de gris y relucía con un pequeño brillo, el problema es que este duende era perseguido por un demonio, era alto, un poco más alto que Finn, tenía una larga cola que terminaba en punta, su piel era de un tono gris y tenía un par de cuernos cortos en su frente.

El demonio ya había rodeado al pequeño duende, -¿estás listo para morir pequeña sabandija?- pregunto el demonio mientras que se le acercaba lentamente al duende y con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro, mientras el duende lo único que podía hacer era cerrar los ojo.

En ese momento Finn salta hacia el demonio mientras sacaba su espada de oro y la sujetaba con su mano izquierda, entonces Finn le grita al demonio –oye deja al pobre duende en paz-, el demonio voltio la mirada lo más rápido que pudo pero ya era tarde, Finn ya le había cortado su brazo derecho.

El brazo del demonio cayó al suelo y se desvaneció como si fueras solo polvo, el demonio sostuvo su herida con su otra mano mientras gritaba de dolor y Finn se colocaba delante del duende para protegerlo, el duende aún seguía con los ojos cerrados y temblando del miedo, aunque logro ver que aquel muchacho lo protegía él no quería ver.

F: -lárgate de aquí o te cortare en pedazos- le decía Finn al demonio en un tono de advertencia.

De repente el grito de dolor del demonio paso a ser un risa siniestra -Jajajajaja, chico idiota, ¿crees que puedes vencerme con un arma tan inútil?, ahora morirás junto con ese duende-, le decía a Finn mientras le crecía otro brazo, pero Finn se quedó callado observando su espada de oro, parecía como si observara algo en su espada, como si algo fuera diferente, aunque ya estuviera vieja y rota no había nada diferente a lo habitual de ella, aun así Finn bajo la mirada como si las palabras del demonio le hubieran ofendido.

El demonio salto hacia Finn determinado a matarlo, pero en ese momento la espada de Finn había atravesado el pecho del demonio, el movimiento de la espada fue tan rápido que el demonio no consiguió reaccionar a esto, Finn que solo sostenía su espada levantada con la mano izquierda, alzo la mirada y dijo con un tono de voz muy furioso -tu acabas de ofender a mi espada-.

Finn bajo el filo de su espada y con el extremo de la espada que salía de la espalda del demonio la enterró en el suelo dejando el demonio arrapado. El brazo de Finn que aun sostenía el mango de la espada empujaba con tanta fuerza que hacía que el dominio gritara de dolor.

-Maldito chico ya te dije que así no podrás matarme-, Finn voltio la mirada hacia los ojos del demonio y dijo –eso es lo que tú crees-, entonces los ojos de Finn se tornaron de un color blanco y el pecho del demonio empezó a congelarse justamente de donde tenía clavada la espada. – ¿Qué? no espera déjame, noooooo- gritaba el demonio mientras se congelaba poco a poco, y cuando quedo completamente congelado Finn retiro su espada y el demonio se quebró en cientos de pedazos.

F: -Tranquilo amigo ya paso todo- Finn guardo su espada y caminaba hacia el duende que se quedó impresionado de lo que paso. – ¿De dónde eres pequeño?- le pregunto Finn, -vengo de una pequeña aldea de duende que se encuentra en esa dirección- decía el duende mientras apuntaba con el dedo.

F: -¿y para qué es esa piedra que llevas hay?

Du: -pues esta piedra es para construir la el techo de mi casa-

F: - ¿y cómo aras eso?

Du: -en donde yo vivo hay un herrero que puede construir cualquier cosa si le llevas el materia que necesitas, pero en estas tierras están habitadas por muchos demonios que atesoran materiales como estos-, al oír esto Finn se puso a pensar y le pregunto al duende.

F: -Por favor llévame a tu aldea, quiero ver a ese herrero del que hablas-, el duende acepto llevar a Finn a su aldea para que pudiera ver al herrero.

Después de llegar a la aldea el duende condujo a Finn a la herrería, Finn se quedó sorprendido al ver al herrero, era un duende muy alto y musculoso, normalmente los duende no median más de la mitad de Finn pero este era incluso un poco más alto que él. El duende se acercó al herrero y le dio la piedra que tenía mientras Finn se quedaba parado fuera de la puerta, y al poco rato el herrero le entrego un techo al duende, el duende le dio una moneda de oro y se fue con su techo cargando, -bien chico ahora es tu turno, suerte y gracias por lo del demonio- el duende dijo estas palabras y dejo a Finn solo en la puerta de la herrería.

Finn entro y se le acercó al herrero mientras este se le quedaba viendo con una mirada fija.

H: -¿qué es lo que quieres chico?- él hablaba con una voy muy aguda

F: -Quiero que arregles mi espada- Finn decía mientras sacaba su espada de ora y se la mostraba al herrero. El herrero la tomo y la observo por un rato y dijo lo siguiente.

H: -esta espada ya no tiene arreglo, el oro del que está hecho es un material muy escaso-

F: - a que se refiere con escaso, solo es oro normal- Finn decía con un tono de que estaba molesto al escuchar las palabras del herrero.

H: - escucha chico, la espada que sostienes es una espada hecha con oro mágico, pero esta tan dañada que perdió sus poderes. Es más un chico que no reconoce esto no debería tener una espada como es..- el herrero se quedó callado y vio que del lado derecho de la mochila de Finn se encontraba una espada roja que se le hizo muy familiar, -chicho ¿esa es una espada hecha con sangre de demonio?, ¿de dónde la conseguiste? – Finn retrocedió y se puso en una posición defensiva.

F: -esta espada me la dio mi padre, ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en ella?-

H: - un momento ¿tu padre?, ¿eres el hijo de Joshua?-

F: -¿Conociste a mi padre?- decía con un tono impactado.

H: -por supuesto que lo conocí, era un gran amigo mío, es más yo mismo forje esa espada que tienes hay-

F: - ¿Qué?, ¿tú fuiste el creador de esta espada?- en ese momento la cara de Finn tenía una forma de sorpresa.

H: - así es, hace 15 años Joshua llego aquí mismo con un gran contenedor lleno de sangre de demonio y me pidió que forjara una espada esas sangre, yo jamás había visto tanta sangre de demonio, los demonios a lo mucho tenían 2 litros de sangre pero este era un tanque de 20 litros, al instante le dije que sería imposible hacerla ya que era imposible combinar la sangre de distintos demonios, pero lo extraño es que me dijo que era de un solo demonio, no era posible, para que un demonio tuviera tanta sangre tenía que haber sido uno brutalmente poderoso.- Finn que escuchaba la historia del herrero se quedó boca abierta y siguió escuchando, - él dijo que quería una espada poderosa ya que había encontrado un humano y había decidido criarlo como su hijo para que fuera un gran héroe algún día, y por eso una espada hecha con sangre de demonio era perfecta para él, no puedo creer que tú seas el hijo de que tanto hablaba-.

F: -bueno sí, soy el hijo de Joshua y esta es la espada que me dio, pero quiero saber ¿qué va a pasar con mi espada de oro?-

H: -¿por qué quieres esta espada cuando puedes usar esa que tienes alado?-

F: -porque aún no estoy listo- Finn dijo bajando la mirada y poniendo un tono de voz bajo, - me di cuenta de que esta espada es muy poderosa, así que yo tengo que ser igual de poderoso para poder usarla-

H: -¿esa es la única razón?

F: - No hay otra, pero no quiero decirla-

H: - Bien estoy convencido, solo por ser el hijo de Joshua voy a arreglar tu espada-, al escuchar estas palabreas el rostro de Finn cambio de uno tiste a uno de emoción.

F: -¿en serio?, genial ¿cuánto me costara?

H: -pues normalmente te cobraría mucho, pero por ser el hijo de Joshua no te cobrara nada, pero a cambio tu tendrás que conseguir el material-

F: - bien ¿cómo lo consigo?-, el herrero saco un mapa y se lo mostro a Finn

H: -mira aquí, en esta colina hay una cueva y en esta habita un feroz demonio, clara que no tan poderoso como el que venció tu padre pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que ese demonio tiene un gran trozo de oro mágico, trémelo y are que tu espada sea igual de poderosa que le de sangre de demonio-, Finn tomo el mapa y lo guardo en s mochila.

F: -Bien iré por ese oro- decía con una mirada de determinación

H: -a una cosa más-

F: -¿Qué?

H: -me gustaría que dejaras tu espada de demonio aquí, por si mueres me gustaría conservarla-

F: -Jajajaja como si fuera morir-, y Finn entierra su espada rojo en el suelo y guarda su espada de oro en su mochila, -Volveré antes de lo que crees, así que cuida mientras de mi espada-.

H: -Suerte muchacho-, dicho esto Finn se fue, -tenías razón Joshua, este chico algún día será un gran guerrero y un gran héroe- se dijo a sí mismo el herrero.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando Finn llego a la entrada de la cueva, no noto al demonio que se suponía que vivía hay, pero si noto el trozo de oro mágico que resplandecía el fondo de la cueva. Finn sabía que en cualquier momento, podía aparecer el demonio, así que empuño su espada con la mano izquierda y se acercó lentamente al trozo de oro.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente lo tomo con su mano derecha peral sostenerlo noto como si ese trozo de oro tuviera algo raro, como si dentro de él se encontraba un gran sentimiento de odio, pero Finn no tenía tiempo para eso, así que guardo el trozo de oro en su mochila y se dirigió a la salida.

En ese momento una sensación de miedo se apodero de Finn, sabía que algo o alguien estaba detrás de él, rápidamente voltio su y un fuerte golpe le aventó a la salida de la cueva, era el demonio que habitaba en la cueva, era similar al que Finn había derrotado en la mañana pero este tenía los cuernos más largos, tenía la piel de un tono rojizo oscuro y este tenía alas en la espalda, pero lo que lo hacía más interesante es que aparentemente este no hablaba, tenía una postura más encorvada y se le caía la saliva de la boca, era más como si fuera un monstro que solo actuaba por instinto.

Finn se recuperó lo más rápido que pudo de ese golpe y se puso en guardia el demonio empezó a correr en dirección a Finn, pero Finn logro esquívalo a tiempo y trato de atravesarlo con su espada, salto a la espalda del demonio y la traspaso como lo hizo con el otro, pero entes de activar sus poderes para congelarlo, el demonio se zarandeó y Finn salió volando de su espalda. El demonio se quitó la espada de Finn y tomándola de los extremos la doblo.

La espada en si ya estaba muy dañada así que no aguanto la fuerza del demonio y se quebró en dos. Al ver Finn esto se puso nuevamente de pie pero esta vez tenía esa mirada de enojo en su rostro. Mientras que el demonio trato de correr hacia él. Pero esta vez Finn con sus ojos blancos congelo el suelo lo que hizo que el demonio resbalara y callera, entonces Finn aprovecho esta oportunidad, se arrojó otra vez a la espalda del demonio pero esta vez enrollo sus brazos alrededor del su cuello y aplico presión para asfixiarlo y eso no fue todo, mientras estrangulaba al demonio Finn activo sus poderes de fuego lo que hizo que se viera rodeado de fuego junto al demonio.

Poco a poco el demonio dejo de luchar y cayo inconsciente mientras se seguía quemando hasta hacerse cenizas. Mientras tanto Finn se retiraba de la cueva aun con los resto del demonio en llamas, el tomo los trozos de su espada y bajo de la colima.

Regreso a la herrería donde el duende herrero lo esperaba ya con la forja caliente.

H: - ¿Y cómo te fue chico?- Finn saco de su mochila el trozo de oro que encontró y le mostro los pedazos de su espada. –mmm parece que no tan bien como esperaba-.

F: -tuve ciertos problemas con el demonio-

H: -entiendo pero recuerda que estas con el mejor herrero del mundo- dijo mientras tomaba la espada rota y el trozo de oro, pero de inmediato sintió lo mismo que Finn sintió al tocar el oro. -¿sabes lo que sucederá verdad?-.

F: -Si ese pedazo de oro esta maldito, pero aun así quiero recuperar mi espada-

H: -Bien esto está bajo ti propio riesgo-

F: -Lo sé-

Paso alrededor de dos horas, ya había caído la noche, y mientras Finn esperaba sentado en un cuarto aparte llego el herrero y le dijo

H: -contempla tu nueva espada- Dijo esto mientras le mostraba la espada a Finn, era muy similar a como era anteriormente pero esta tenía un tono de dorado y rojizo, no estaba rota y parecía bastante afilada –una espada para un guerrero, y no es para tomar en juego, como el oro que use estaba maldito tendrás que saber cómo controlarla-

F: -a ¿qué te refieres?-

H: - que esta esta sedienta de sangre y pelea, así que si no la usas a menudo podrá enojarse y traicionarte en medio de una pelea, pero supongo que ya conocías el riesgo-

F: -tenía una idea, pero no estaba seguro hasta ahora-, Finn tomo su espada, la sintió y la guardo a la izquierda de su mochila donde estaba originalmente, tomo su espada de sangre que aún estaba enterrada en el suelo y la guardo a su lado derecho. – ¿Podría pedirle otro favor?- menciono Finn

H: - claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

F: -quisiera quedarme a dormir esta noche aquí, mañana regresare a mi viaje

H: -por supuesto, y pensándolo bien también tengo sueño, forjar esa espada me dejo agotado- decía mientras daba un gran bostezo, -en la vida es la cuarta espada que me cuesta tanto trabajo- al oír esto Finn le pregunto

F: -¿cuáles han sido las otras tres?-

H: -una fue la de sangre de demonio que le hice a Joshua, y las otras dos fuero para una gata muy rara que llego y trajo uno materiales muy raros uno era un cristal mágico de color rosa y el otro era sangre de ángel, fue casi igual de difícil que tus espadas pero no hay nada que no pueda hacer con mi forja y mi martillo- diciendo esto mientras muestra una sonrisa y se va a acostar.

Al día siguiente Finn está listo para partir, no sin antes dar las gracias de nuevo al herrero.

H: -por cierto, no me has dicho a dónde vas-

F: -voy a las tierras que se encuentran pasando las montañas- le herrero se quedó aterrorizado con lo que dijo y dio un gran suspiro

H: -supongo que estas muy determinado y no puedo detenerte, pero escucha a partir de ahora el camino será más peligroso y está repleto de criaturas extrañas, pero lo peor de todo es que justo antes de llegar a esas montañas te toparas con un bosque maldito-

F: -¿Cómo que maldito?-

H: -se dice que los que entran a ese bosque de noche no vuelven a ser vistos jamás, dicen que hay una criatura que ronde en ese bosque y solo sale de noche, así que si entras a ese bosque será mejor que lo hagas de día o no te aseguro que sobrevivirás- Finn escucho esta advertencias con un tono serio.

F: -bien, supongo que es hora que me vaya, fue un gusto conocerlo- Finn dice esta mientras estira la mano

H: -el gusto fue mío chico- dice el herrero mientras estrecha la mano de Finn

Después de esto Finn se marcha para continuar su viaje con sus dos espadas.

Fin del capítulo 6

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por sus comentarios, adiós y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Nota: el siguiente capítulo será de terror**


	7. El ser oscuro

**Hola de nuevo a todos los lectores, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de mi historia, en está ocasión puse a un personaje ya muy conocido en el mundo, y para los que no lo conocen les recomiendo que juegos uno de sus juegos para que se den un buen susto, también un agradecimiento a todos los que me dejaron un comentario ya que me gusta saber que les gusta la historia. Espero que les guste y perdonen la falta de ortografía.**

El viaje del joven aventurero continua, pero ha sido más largo de que creía, ya ha pasado casi un año desde que puso rumbo a su destino y los problemas cada vez crecías más y más.

Después de que salió de la aldea de los duendes su viaje a estado lleno de peleas, cada día se encontraba con demonios que lo atacaban, animales salvajes que lo querían para comer, y uno que otro ser que pretendía robarle sus pertenencias. Esto se le empezaba hacer algo agobiante.

El problema que tenía es que mientras más avanzaba los enemigos eran más fuertes, un pequeño descuido y podía significar su muerte. Pero él lo sabía, así que día con día entrenaba su fuerza, velocidad y su magia, y después de un par de meses, los molestos demonios y demás criaturas ya no presentaban amenaza para el chico, aunque todavía tenía un problema.

Al entrenar en su transcurso del viaje tardaba más tiempo en avanzar, y no solo eso, a lo largo del tiempo sus ropas no le quedaban y se deterioraban. Desde hace un año que partió su cuerpo también cambio, a sus brazos y piernas le habían salido un poco musculatura, su pecho y abdomen se marcaron y su estatura aumento por lo cual su ropa que tenía ya le apretaba y se había empezado a romper. Su cabello le había crecido hasta los hombros, y siempre lo tenía suelto desde que su gorro de oso blanco se rompió y al no saber cómo arreglar o hacer ropa él tenía que soportar el estado en el que se encontraba.

Ahora tiene 17 años, aquel aventurero de 16 años que inicio su viaje se convirtió en un poderoso guerrero, aunque por fuera solo parecía un joven muy serio aún era ese chico en busca de emociones y aventuras.

Finn caminaba por un amplio valle, el parecer no había muchas criaturas lo cual era extraño ya que parecía un muy buen lugar para habitar. En ese momento Finn vio algo que le emociono mucho, colina arriba se podían apreciar los picos de las montañas, lo que significaba que su viaje casi terminaba, así que empezó a subir la colina a toda velocidad de la emoción, pero al terminar de subir la colina noto algo que le asusto un poco.

En frente de él, se veía un bosque inmenso con árboles oscuros como si les faltara vida, y entonces entendió el por qué no había ningún tipo de criaturas cerca, aquel bosque era el que le menciono el herrero, el bosque maldito al que no se debe entrar de noche ya que habita una criatura a la que incluso los demonios le temen.

Finn dirigió su mirada al cielo y noto que estaba cerca el anochecer, así que bajo la mirada y dando un gran suspiro se dijo a sí mismo – parece que tendré que acampar aquí y esperar a que amanezca-, incluso él, que se enfrentaba diariamente a demonios poderoso, decidió seguir la advertencia que se la había dado de no entrar al bosque.

Cayo la noche pero esta noche era algo diferente a las anteriores, no había luna que iluminara ya que estaba tapada por nubes, todo estaba cubierto por una inmensa oscuridad, y fuera del bosque, se podía observar una pequeña fogata sobre el valle. Finn aunque no tenía la intención de entrar al bosque de noche decidió quedarse lo más cerca posible, técnicamente no le sucedería nada siempre y cuando no entrara así que debía estar bien o al menos eso pensaba él.

Todo era muy callado, Finn no podía oír nada más que sus propios pensamientos, era como si no existiera nada además de él. Finn se cruzando sus piernas, cerro sus ojos y se puso a meditar, esto le permitía ampliar sus sentidos y sentir todo su alrededor.

Paso un momento y logro escucharse un leve sonido dentro del bosque, Finn rápidamente abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a ese lugar. Y en ese momento Finn se quedó paralizado sin ninguna explicación, fue como si un miedo que jamás había sentido se apoderada de él y no lo dejara mover sin ninguna explicación, él podía sentir algo muy malvado dentro del bosque pero no podía verlo, solo se distinguía una gran sombra dentro de la oscuridad.

Paso un par de minutos y esa presencia no se había movido y Finn empezaba a reaccionar, bajo la mirada, agarro su frente como si hubiera sentido un dolor, volvió a voltear a la dirección en la que se encontraba aquella sombra pero ya no estaba, Finn quedo pensativo sin saber que había sucedido, trato de despejar su mente meditando de nuevo y esperando sentir nuevamente esa presencia, pero no sintió nada, pero un momento después sintió algo más cerca de él.

Casi por reflejo Finn agacho la cabeza y una flecha le paso rosando la parte de arriba de la cabeza, la flecha se enterró en el suelo a tres metre enfrente de él y casi de inmediato el pasto alrededor de donde cayó la flecha se prendió en un fuego morado junto con una onda de explosión.

Finn salió volando hacia atrás, pero logro reaccionar a tiempo y se puso de pie mientras sacaba su espada dorada, paso solo un instante antes de que lograra sentir dos flechas más que se dirigían a él pero esta vez, en vez de esquivarlas las partió exactamente por en medio con unos reflejos impresionantes y las flechas explotaron a los costados atrás de él.

F: -¿Quién eres?, muéstrate- gritaba hacia una dirección como si supiera donde se encontraba

En ese momento se le acerco una silueta casi de su misma estatura, poco a poco se acercó y la luz de la fogata lograba hacer que se distinguiera aquella silueta. Finn se quedó sorprendido de quien era o más bien lo que era, era una chica con un cabello hacho de hojas, tenía una capa que le cubría la cabeza y de ella salían un par de ramas que parecía como si fueran de antenas, aparte de eso parecía tener una edad similar a la de Finn. Ella sostenía un arco con el que apuntaba a Finn y este tensaba una flecha con un color morado y dijo -soy una bruja cazadora- y soltó la flecha.

Finn activo sus poderes helados e hiso un muro de hielo, la flecha se incrusto en el hielo y este se deshizo en pequeños pedazos.

F: -¿pero qué te sucede?- con una cara de enojado, pero la bruja se quedó sorprendida al ver esos ojos blancos.

BC: -¿pero que eres?, no solo tienes una espada capas de cortar mis flechas, tienes unos increíbles reflejos y además eres un mago de hielo- después se le quedo mirando fijamente a Finn por un momento. –Tiene dos espadas, una de oro y otra de sangre de demonio, tiene una piel rosada y cabello rubio, además de una ropa extraña y una mochila verde- todo esto es lo que pasaba en la mente de la bruja.

F: - ¿Qué es lo que tanto me vez?-

BC: -no puede ser, eres Finn, Finn el humano ¿no es así?- decía con una vos de entusiasmo

F: -¿y que si lo soy?- bajando la mirada

BC: -¿a qué te refieres?, eres una leyenda en Ooo, eres el que trajo la paz a toda Ooo y el que derroto al Linch, el gran Finn el héroe se supone que desapareciste hace más de un año-

F: -eso fue hace mucho, y ya no soy un héroe, solo soy un aventurero en busca de otro comienzo- dice esto con una vos de tristeza.

BC: -yo esperaba más de ti, en fin si no sirves de nada hazte a un lado- pasando a un lado de Finn

F: -¿a dónde vas?-

BC: -soy una cazadora y estoy en busca del ser que vive en este bosque- dice mientras saca una lámpara

F: -¿estás loca?, sea lo que sea que haya hay no es algo a lo que se le pueda cazar así nada más, yo mismo sentí lo que es y jamás había sentido algo así-

BC: -no pensé que fueras un miedoso-, con estas palabras ignoro a Finn y entro al bosque.

F: -demonios ¿por qué me suceden este tipo de cosas?- apretaba sus puños con fuerza y poniendo una cara de enojado, -no puedo dejar que haga algo así-, Finn sabía que si se encontraba con esa cosa ella moriría y no podía dejarla a su suerte así nada más, así que saco su linterna y se fue a seguirla.

Finn corría en el bosque siguiendo la luz de la lámpara de la cazadora, trataba de alcanzarla pero era tan rápida que se adentró demasiado en el bosque una vez que ya la tenía cerca. Estaba por alcanzar su luz cuando un horrible grito de chica se oye y la luz se apagó. Finn corrió más rápido para ver que sucedió, pero de repente choco con algo de frente y cayó al suelo hacia atrás. Era la bruja cazadora que estaba corriendo al lado opuesto que él, Finn se le quedo viendo el rostro por un momento y noto en ella una mirada de terror y desesperación.

F: - ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué viste?- Finn le sujetaba el rostro y la veía de frente mientras le preguntaba.

BC: -esa esa cosa apareció de la nada, era era enorm no tenía cara- elle tartamudeaba del miedo. Finn levanto la luz de su lámpara para observar enfrente del pero no logro ver nada.

F: -Hay que salir de aquí- pero la cazadora estaba en shock y no se podía mover, así que Finn decidió cargarla en brazos mientras con su mano derecha sostenía la linterna.

Finn la sostenía echo un último vistazo de donde se suponía que estaba la criatura pero no vio nada, así que regresaría justo por donde vino, pero cuando dio media vuelta esa criatura estaba justo en frente de ellos, la cazadora se aferró abrasando a Finn y cerraba los ojos del miedo, mientras Finn se quedó inmovilizado al verlo.

La criatura parecía un hombre alto, sin rostro, tenía ropas negras, tenía unos enormes brazos y parecía sumamente delgado pero lo que lo hacía tan aterrador era le esencia de maldad que lo rodeaba y un inmensa sensación de muerte le entrara al alma y la criatura solo se les quedaba observando.

Finn no podía soportar observar, bajo la mirada y empezó a correr para alejarse de él, pero esto solo lo alejaba más de la salida, Finn supuso que para salir entonces tendrían que llegar a las montañas. Unos minutos después Finn se cansó de correr debido a que cargaba a la cazadora que lo abrazaba con demasiada fuerza que no lo dejaba respirar apropiadamente.

F: -oye sé que tienes miedo pero si no me ayudas esa cosa nos alcanzara pronto- lo decía con una vos de desesperación, al oírlo la cazadora abrió los ojos y lo soltó con una mirada de avergonzada.

BC: -lo siento, perdón por no hacerte caso-

F: -eso ya no importa ahora si queremos salir hay que llegar a las montañas- la bruja miro los ojos de Finn y movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación

Finn saco su espada de oro mágica que sostenía con la mano izquierda y con la derecha sostenía la lámpara mientras que la cazadora saco su arco y tenso una flecha, caminar uno muy cerca del otro y volteando constantemente para asegurarse de que no estuviera cerca, ambos estaban muy asustados. Caminaron por cinco minutos con el temor de que apareciera cerca de ellos.

Entonces la linterna de Finn empezaba perder potencia, sabían que tenían que apresurarse pero no podía correr por el temor de separarse. Entonces ambos sintieron un escalofrió, voltearon a la derecha y ahí se encontraba aquella criatura observándolos, la cazadora intento dispararle una flecha pero sus manos temblaban y su flecha fallo, así que trataron de moverse y salir corriendo.

La cazadora sujeto el brazo de Finn para que no se separaran al correr pero unos metros esto hace que se tropiecen, Finn cayó un par de metros legos de la cazadora y la linterna termino apuntando a Finn en el suelo. Finn se paró tan rápido como pudo y entonces sintió de nuevo ese escalofrió y a su izquierda se encontraba la criatura y estaba esta vez demasiado cerca de Finn.

Finn se armó de coraje y trato de atacarlo con su espada pero al intentarlo se quedó paralizado al ver cómo le salían a la criatura unos tentáculos de la espalda, los tentáculos se le acercaban poco a poco a Finn un momento antes de que lo tocaran una flecha morada callo en el suelo entre Finn y la criatura, cuando la flecha exploto la criatura se alejó lo suficiente para que la cazadora tomara a Finn de la mano y siguieran corriendo, pero esta vez ya no tenían la lámpara de Finn, así que corrían en la oscuridad sin ver por donde pisaban .

Al correr en la oscuridad llego el momento en que se tropezaron y cayeron por una zona empinada, ambos rodaban pero ninguno se soltó de las manos ni soltaron sus armas. Una vez que dejaron de rodar se pusieron de pie pero ya no sabían a donde correr, en ese momento las nubes que tapaban la luna se hicieron a un lado y la luz de luna logro iluminar lo suficiente pera que se percataran de lo que los rodeaba. Pero al mirar a su alrededor vieron una escena tan espantosa que prácticamente ambos vomitaron.

En donde cayeron se podía observar todo un camino de árboles secos y en la parte de arriba de cada elles se encontraban decenas de criaturas muertas, todas de la misma forma, con el pecho atravesado por una rama. La vista era horrible, parecían incontables, cientos de árboles y todos ellos bañados en la sangre de las criaturas clavadas en ellas. A simple vista se apreciaban miles de cuerpos atravesados, algunos ya eran solo esqueletos pero había uno que otro que parecía reciente con algunos órganos colgando de ellos y goteando sangre.

Las criaturas iban desde animales pequeños, animales grandes, duendes, elfos y demonios y tanto Finn y la cazadora se quedaron horrorizados.

F: - conque esto es lo que les sucede a aquellos que entran al bosque, ¿cómo puede alguien hacer esto de forma natural?- parecía que quería llorar del coraje. Pero en ese momento sintieron algo que los vigilaba desde atrás

Ambos voltearen y vieron a la criatura parada a medio metro de ellos, tenía sus tentáculos de fuera, ninguno lograba moverse, esta vez le criatura enredo a Finn son loes tentáculos y lo levanto en el aire. Finn tenía la mirada hacia abajo viendo cómo se elevaba, la criatura levanto el cuerpo de Finn hasta la rama de un árbol, parecía que le aria lo mismo que las demás criaturas atravesadas por las ramas y la cazadora solo se quedó tirada sobre sus rodillas del miedo de tenerlo tan cerca.

Finn había soltado su espada cayo enterrada en el suelo, y la criatura estaba a punto de empujarlo para que fuera atravesado, pero antes de que eso sucediera Finn cerro sus puños y levantando la mirada con ojos rojos se envolvió en fuego quemando los tentáculos de la criatura, lo que hizo que soltara a Finn y diera un chirrido de dolor a pesar de que no tenía una boca que se viera.

Finn cayó al suelo aun encendido y mirando hacia el monstro tomo su espada y empezó a hablar

F: -tu eres aquella criatura a la que todos temen, incluso yo te tengo un gran miedo, pero aun así lo único que puedo sentir hacia ti es odio, tu maldito acecino sin sentido, yo seré quien vengue a todos estos seres y te mate de una vez por todas-, mientras Finn hablaba también soltaba lágrimas, tenía una mirada de ira, apretaba su puño derecho y sujetaba su espada con fuerza, mientras la cazadora solo se quedó observando sin poder creer que Finn tuviera tal poder y fuerza para amenazar a la criatura.

La criatura se recuperó de las quemaduras de Finn pero en vez de atacarlo se tiro al suelo y empezó a retorcerse sin razón, de repente cuatro tentáculos más salieron de su espalda pero estos en vez de parecerse a los de un pulpo como los anteriores, esta vez era como de una araña y se paró sobre ellas, y su cara se empezó a partir horizontalmente, y de esa partidura se abrió y salieron unos colmillos a filados y gran una lengua que terminaba en punta de color negra. Una vez que termino de abrir la boca soltó un chirrido muy agudo era su verdadera forma, ahora solo se le podía llamar monstro a esa cosa

El monstro lanzo sus tentáculos hacia fin solo que ahora parecían cuchillas afiladas, Finn hizo un domo de hilo alrededor de él y la cazadora para protegerse, Fin se volteó a la cazadora la cual aún estaba asustada pero la mirada de Finn la sorprendió aún más, ese rostro asustado que el tenia cambio por uno de seriedad.

F: -escucha sé que estas aterrada y yo también, pero necesitare de tu ayuda si queremos salir vivos de aquí, el domo que hice no aguantara mucho, así que cuando se rompa tendremos que atacarlo- la cazadora al oír estas palabas asintió con la cabeza y puso al igual que él una cara de determinación, -bien ahora pon atención-, Finn empieza a susurrarle al oído mientas el monstro atacaba frenéticamente el domo el cual se partía poco a poco.

BC: -bien entiendo-, Finn le había dicho cuál era el plan así que solo tenían que esperar que el domo se partiera por completo para empezar a moverse, entonces un último ataque del monstro y el domo se partió y callo.

F: -AHORA- Finn grito mientas le disparaba fuego con su mano derecha al monstro mientras que la cazadora salto hacia atrás y tomaba cuatro flechas que las disparo a la vez. Las cuatro flechas le dieron en uno de sus tentáculos que lo sostenían y al explotar el tentáculo se desprendió, el monstro solo soltó un fuerte rugido de dolor pero aún se mantenía levantado con tres. Finn se apresuró a cortar otro tentáculo pero el monstro retrocedió así que no estaba lo suficiente cerca.

Finn se le acercaba corriendo mientras le disparaba fuego, el monstro lo empezó a atacar con sus tentáculos afilados, Finn los esquivo y corto otra pata, sabía que si cortaba el tercero no podría mantenerse equilibrado y caería.

Finn se acercó para cortar la siguiente pata pero un tentáculo lo ataco y tubo que retroceder lo que provocó que tropezara con una piedra quedando baca arriba, el monstro aprovecho para seguir atacando a Finn, uno de los tentáculos atravesó el hombro derecho de Finn y con ese mismo tentáculo lo alzo hasta que quedo de frente al monstro. El dolor de su hombro le impedía a Finn atacarlo con la espada, el monstro abrió la boca y trato de arrancarle la cabeza a Finn, por surte una flecha le dio directamente al cráneo antes de que pusiera a Finn dentro de su boca.

Finn tomo el tentáculo que lo atravesaba y lo empezó a congelar para romperlo, una vez libre Finn corto la tercera pata que lo sujetaba mientras caía. El monstro perdió el equilibrio y también cayo. Finn se levantó rápido y corrió hacia el monstro que se encontraba tirado, aunque trato de levantarse rápido pero no fue lo suficiente rápido para esquivar la espada de Finn y le dio un corte profundo en el pecho. El monstro intento contraatacar a Finn con sus tentáculos pero volvió a caer tas recibir tres flecas de las cazadoras en la espalda.

El monstro parecía acabado, empezó a arrastrarse con tal de huir pero Finn congelo sus pies que impidieron que escapara. Fin se acercó al monstro el cual parecía que se retorcía del dolor.

F: -es tiempo de que desaparezcas-, con su espada y su brazo ensangrentado Finn atravesó el cráneo de monstro con su espada, y soltando un último grito el monstro quedo inmóvil.

BC: -¿ya está muerto?-

F: -si eso creo-, Finn se tiró al suelo puesto que estaba muy cansado de correr tanto, de la pelea que tubo y por el dolor que sentía en su hombro.

BC: -has perdido mucha sangre será mejor que salgamos de aquí- y apoyo a Finn en su hombro ayudándolo a caminar.

Paso alrededor de una hora hasta que lograron ver la salida del bosque. Una vez que salieron la cazadora saco un par de vendas y empezó a curar la herida de Finn quien se había quedado dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Finn despertó, estaba cubierto por una cobija y a su lado estaba la cazadora aun dormida sujetando su brazo, Finn quedo algo apenado así que se levantó rápidamente lo que despertó a la cazadora. Al ponerse de pie noto que su pecho estaba descubierto mostrando sus pectorales y su abdomen.

F: -oye que fue lo que le hiciste a mi playera-, tenía una cada de apenado

BC: -perdón pero no podía sacártela para curarte, así que termine rompiéndola- su cara mostraba vergüenza

F: -¿y que se supone que use ahora?

BC: -tranquilo mira hacia allá-, Finn volteo y logro ver las montañas que eran el último obstáculo para llegar a su destino, y antes de llegar a ellas se podía observar una aldea, -supongo que hay puedes encontrar alguien que te haga ropa a tu medida- decía la cazadora con una cara de burla.

F: -pero no tengo dinero para pagarla-

BC: -no importa, yo te lo pagare como agradecimiento por salvarme, héroe-

F: -ya te dije que no soy un héroe- bajando la mirada

BC: -aun así, si no hubieras ido a buscarme esa cosa me habría matado, así que para mí ya eres un héroe-, ambos se sonrojaron al decir estas palabras

F: -bueno supongo que hay que ir a la aldea- volteando la mirada. Y así pusieron marcha a la aldea.

Fin del capítulo 7

**Uff al fin termine de escribir este capítulo, creo que me emocione demasiado y me quedo adolorida la mano. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios y sus dudas, mientras más comentarios recibo me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo XD**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Nota: para los que aún no saben cuál fue el personaje que incluí se llama "SLENDER"**


	8. Criaturas místicas

**Hola a todos otra vez, ahora me apresure a escribir el siguiente capítulo ya que al ver los comentarios los deje con muchas dudas, así que al finalizar el capítulo responderá algunas, mientras tanto disfruten de esta capitulo que es un poco corto, pero espero que les guste.**

Finn que tenía su ropa en muy mal estado y no llevaba puesta ninguna playera se dirigía a una aldea a pie de las montañas, caminaba a lado de la bruja cazadora. Finn caminaba algo lento ya que la herida que tenía no estaba del todo curada, solo tenía una venda que impedía que se desangrara o infectara, pero sin un buen tratamiento no sanaría.

Una vez que llegaron a la aldea notaron algo muy raro, la aldea no era una simple aldea como pensaron, era una aldea de magos. Ellos se acercaron a la entrada de la aldea pero cinco sujetos se pusieron delante de ellos impidiéndoles el pasar, -aquí no pueden pasar más, solo magos pueden así que denos sus pertenencias si no quieren salir heridos- decía el que parecía el líder del grupo mientras sacaban baritas de poder y las apuntaba hacia Finn y la Cazadora.

Finn y la cazadora pusieron una cara de molestos en especial Finn que estaba de mal humor por el dolor que sentía además de que tenía el pecho desnudo así que los ignoraron y siguieron caminando, -¿se están burlando de nosotros?- decían molestos así que esta vez de sus baritas les dispararon unos rayos. Finn y la cazadora los esquivaron y voltearon a la mira hacia ellos, al final Finn dejo congelado a tres de ellos y la cazadora mando a volar a los otros dos con una de sus flechas explosivas.

Una vez dentro buscaron algún tipo de hospital para poder corar a Finn apropiadamente. Llegaron a una casa que tenía un letrero que tenía un símbolo de una cruz, al entrar parecía un pequeña sala parecía a la de los hospitales, y en una silla estaba sentada una chica con una apariencia muy particular, parecía tener unos 22 años, tenía buena forma, usaba ropa oscura y una piel verde y tenía una guitarra del mismo color, a simple vista a Finn le recordaba un poco al Marceline. La chica se levantó y se les acerco a los chicos diciendo –buenos días ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?-pero después de ver la evidente herida de Finn dijo –o conque es un herido, bueno yo soy una clériga o mejor dicho una maga experta en curación, si quieres que cure todas las heridas que tienen les cobrar una moneda de oro a cada uno-.

F: -¿en serio puedes curar cualquier herida?- tenía una cara de asombro

C: -claro soy la mejor clériga que existe- poniendo una cara de orgullo, la cazadora se puso a analizar a sí misma y dijo

BC: -bueno supongo que tengo unas cuantas heridas así que está bien-

C: -ok primero las damas así que siéntate-, la clériga puso una silla en frente de ellas para que se sentara. Al momento que se sentó la clériga puso sus manos en la espalda de la cazadora y una luz verde salía de ellas, poco a poco los rasguños que tenia se iban cerrando, no tardo más de un minuto y dijo –eso fue fácil ahora el siguiente- poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque le recordara a Marceline ella parecía ser más alegre y amable.

F: -está bien- decía con un tono nervioso, Finn se sentó y la clériga retiro los vendajes para ver la herida

C: -ooo pero que herida tan mas horrible- decía mientras la observaba detalladamente, -bien puedo curarte pero tardara un poco de tiempo

F: -no importa, no tenemos prisa-

C: -bien trata de no moverte-, terminando de decir esto puso sus manos con ese brillo verde a los lados de la herida de Finn y poco a poco parecía que se cerraba

BC: -oye mientras estás en eso, ¿sabes dónde hacen ropa?

C: -claro a lado de aquí se encuentra mi abuela, ella es muy buena haciendo ropa-

BC: - bien, iré a verla para decirle de que medias quiero que la haga-

F: - claro pero también ¿podrías llevar mi mochila? que también necesita que la arreglen, además adentro hay un gorro que me gustaría que arreglaran- diciendo esto la cazadora asienta con la cabeza y empieza a sacar las espadas de Finn de la mochila y ponerlas en una esquina, pero al momento de agarrarlas siente algo muy extraño en ellas, la de oro se sentía una sensación de maldad en ellas y en la de sangre de demonio parecía tener un sentimiento de tristeza.

La cazadora trato de no prestarle mucha atención y se fue con la mochila a buscar a la anciana.

C: -bien, dime chico viajero ¿a dónde vas?- poniendo una cara de curiosa

F: -pues voy a las tierras que se encuentran al otro lado de las montañas-

C: -interesante vas a las tierras de Aaa-

F: -¿Aaa?-

C: -sí, así se llaman, es un hermoso lugar pero últimamente ha habido muchos problemas con bandidos y monstros en esas tierras, escuche que hay alguien que las combate pero no es posible ponerle un alto con tantos malvados en esos lugares-

F: -bien entonces mejor para mí-, al decir esto ponía una sonrisa en su rostro

C: -bien ya está listo-, Finn miro su hombro y noto que ya no tenía aquel agujero, se paró movió su brazo un poco y boto que toda había vuelto a la normalidad. En ese momento regreso la cazadora cargando algo de ropa

F: -wow ¿tan rápido?- poniendo una cara de asombrado

C: -así es mi abuela es la mejor después de todo-

BC: -bien póntela-, la cazadora le entrego la ropa a Finn y este se fue a la otra habitación para cambiarse.

Finn sale del curto con su nueva ropa puesta, ahora tiene en vez de shorts unos pantalones de mezclilla de color negro, una playera como la que tenía pero ahora era de un azul más oscuro, tenis negros iguales a los que tenía solo que una talla más grande, una mochila verde con azul y por ultimo su gorro de oso blanco dejando salir algo de su cabello rubio pero con la diferencia de que ahora le colgaba una capa.

BC: -¿Cómo te sientes?-

F: -algo raro-

BC: -eso es porque es tela mágica, se ajusta a la talla de tu cuerpo y la capa que tienes se puede aparecer y desaparecer al gusto solo tienes que pensarlo.

F: -¿enserio?- mientras decía esto la capa ya no estaba y solo quedo el gorro

BC: -además de que se repara si se rasga y una que otra sorpresa que te darás cuenta en su momento

F: -enserio esto debió costarte una fortuna-

BC: -así es, pero solo fue por haber salvado mi vida- la cazadora se le acerca a Finn y lo toma de la ropa diciendo –pero si me entero que algo le pasa a esto te aseguro que te matare- poniendo una mirada diabólica-, dejando a Finn con una cara nerviosa.

C: -por cierto si van a pasar las montañas hay que tener cuidado, se dice que hay viven unas criaturas muy raras que cuidan tesoros-, al oír esto una mirada de entusiasmo de los chicos se voltearon a la clériga.

F: -¿dijiste criaturas raras?-

BC: -¿dijiste tesoros?-

C: -sí, unos que las han visto de lejos dicen que son criaturas enormes con alas pero nadie ha podido ver de cerca a una-

F: -bien, aún es temprano así que será mejor que siga si quiero ver a las criaturas-

BC: -bien y yo te seguiré para poder buscar ese tesoro-

F: -a ti solo te importa el dinero-, le dice a la cazadora pero esta voltea con una cara de furia y le contesta

BC: -por supuesto, lo que gaste en tu ropa lo estaba guardando para un nuevo arco así que no me critiques- dejando callado a Finn se voltea y dice –bueno ya vamos que no hay que perder tiempo-

C: -jajaja, ustedes me agradan así que tomen esto- la clériga saco dos frasco con un líquido adentro y se las entrega a los chicos, -son lágrimas de ciclope, pueden curar cualquier herida así que solo úsenlas en caso de emergencia- poniendo una sonrisa.

Finn guardo su botella en su mochila mientras que la cazadora la guardo en una bosa alado de sus flechas, después Finn fue por sus espadas que estaban recargadas en una esquina, guardo su espada de oro a su izquierda pero no guardo la de sangre de demonio, se le quedo viendo a su espada un momento y murmuro –lo siento solo espera un poco más-, y guardo su espada del lado derecho, luego tanto la cazadora como Finn se despidieron y tomaron rumbo a la montaña.

Paso un par de horas cuando Finn y la Cazadora estaban a punto de llegar a la cima. Ambos tenían una increíble rapidez con la cual subieron la montaña, a diferencia de cuando intentaron escapar de aquel bosque ya que tenían que permanecer juntos.

De repente una bola de fuego cae cerca de Finn, la cual lo dejo sorprendido, empezó a voltear a todos lados para ver de dónde venía. La cara tanto de Finn y la cazadora se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que vieron, era una criatura parecida a lagartija gigante con alas. Rápidamente empezaron a perseguir a la criatura, pero era demasiado rápida volando así que perdieron el rastro.

F: -rayos es muy rápido-

BC: -mira hay-, la cazadora apunta a una cueva –quizás entro hay-

Finn y la cazadora entraron a la cueva tratando de no hacer ruido, de repente sintieron que algo se es acercaba desde el interior de la cueva, ambos se pusieron en guardia y una silueta bastante grande se les acerco. Finn se sorprendió de lo que veía al igual que la cazadora, era una criatura parecida a una lagarto muy grande, con piel escamosa de color rojo y con alas, perecía ser el doble de alto que Finn, la criatura sacaba la lengua y movía la cola como un perro, Finn se le acerco y trato de tocarlo con la mano, puso su mano arriba de la nariz y empezó a moverla, y la criatura se agacho como si le gustara.

BC: -¿oye sabes qué es?, nunca he visto algo como esto-

F: -es un dragón, pero este es muy chico comparado con el que nos atacó-

BC: -jamás he oído sobre los dragones-

F: -es porque son criaturas que se habían extinto mucho antes de la guerra de los champiñones, o lámenos eso decía el enquiridión, ojala lo hubiera leído todo-, terminando de hablar se oye un rugido inmenso fuera de la cueva, Finn y la cazadora salieron a ver qué pasaba y se toparon con una escena muy inquietante.

Había un dragón de color dorado metálico peleando con otro del mismo color que se encontraba en la cueva, pero estos eran tres o cuatro veces más grandes.

BC: -ahora lo entiendo, esa es la madre de este dragón y por eso nos atacó, solo nos daba una advertencia de que no nos acercáramos, pero ese otro dragón parece que solo quiere apoderarse de este territorio-

F: -¿Cómo sabes tanto?-

BC: -recuerda soy cazadora y entiendo el comportamiento de los animales-

En ese momento la cría de dragón salió de la cueva y al ver a su madre peleando dio un pequeño rugido que llamo la atención de los dragones, el ver el dragón dorado que el rojo se distrajo aprovecho para morder su cuello, solo se escuchó un fuerte crujido de huesos y el dragón quedo inmovilizado. El dragón rojo cayó de los cielos ya muerto y el dragón dorado se dirijo a donde estaba la cría de dragón. Finn y la cazadora tomaron sus armas al ver que se dirigía hacia ellos. La cazadora arrojo tres flechas dirigidas al dragón mientas Finn que sujetaba su espada de oro con su mano izquierda y con le derecha arrojaba ráfagas de cuchillos de hielo.

Pero ningunos de los ataques le hirió y continuaba acercándose. Así que Finn creo una gran punta de hielo alrededor de ellos, el dragón choco directamente con la punta pero solo hizo que el hielo se destruyera pero quedó inmovilizado un momento por el impacto, Finn aprovecho pasa saltar sobre el dragón, quedo sobre su espalda y trato de enterrarle su espada. Pero al momento en que la espada tocaba la piel del dragón esta rebotaba, su piel era demasiado dura incluso para la espada súper afilada de Finn.

El dragón se recuperó y emprendió vuelo con Finn aun sobre él, la altura y rapidez impedían que Finn saltara ya que si caía podía morir al chocar con las rocas de la montaña. Aun así Finn siguió atacando al dragón pero su espada seguía rebotando en su piel. Así que trato de probar con fuego, con los ojos rojos de Finn empezó a arrojar fuego a la espalda del dragón, increíblemente la piel del dragón se tornó de color rojo al igual que el metal al calentarse, el dragón soltó un rugido de dolor y se sacudió haciendo que Finn callera.

Finn caía hacia la nada pero entonces sintió que seguía volando, abrió los ojos y vio que estaba sobre la espalda de la cría del dragón rojo y también estaba la cazadora dirigiéndolo.

F: -no sabía que volabas dragones-

BC: -ni yo, ¿pero que vamos hacer con aquel dragón?- el dragón dorado parecía perseguirlos

F: - tengo una idea pero debo de acercarme-, el dragón dorado se acercó bastante y Finn empezó a lanzarle otra vez fuego, hasta que se pusiera rojo.

BC: -¿Qué piensas hacer?-

F: -solo atrápame cuando termine-, diciendo esto salto al aire con dirección al dragón dorado, saco nuevamente su espada de oro pero algo raro paso esta vez, la espada de color dorado y rojizo te torno de un color negro y lo más extraño es que sacaba una especie de luz oscura, cayendo en la parte de atrás del cuello Finn enterró su espada dentro del dragón, Finn había calentado la piel del dragón de tal manera que fuera posible de atravesarla.

Finn comenzó a correr por toda la espalda del dragón mientras cortaba toda la espalda y de la cortada salía una especie de fuego negro. Al final Finn llego a la cola del dragón que empezaba a caer muerto, así que Finn salto esperando a que lo atrapara la cazadora.

Un poco antes de caer apareció el pequeño dragón y atrapo a Finn antes de que tocare suelo.

F: -te tardaste demasiado-

BC: -jeje perdón es que quería ver que gritaras- poniendo una cara de burla. Paso un momento y la cazadora hizo descender al pequeño dragón justo en donde cayó el dorado.

F: -¿por qué descendemos aquí?-

BC: -quiero ver algo que me llamo la atención- decía mientas tocaba la piel del dragón muerto y de repente comenzó a gritar como loca.

F: -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?-

BC: - la piel de este dragón está hecha de oro-.

F: -¿qué?, ¿cómo es esto posible?

BC: - no lo sé pero de que es oro, es oro, así que ayúdame a quitarle unas escamas-, Finn dio un suspiro y empezó a ayudarla a retirar unas cuantas escamas. Al final la cazadora saco una gran bolsa de escamas y se la cargo en la espalda

F: -¿y ahora que piensas hacer?-

BC: -voy a regresar a Ooo, por fin poder comprar ese arco que venden en el mercado de magos, ya que en la aldea no venden ninguna buena arma-

F: -¿y cómo piensas volver a Ooo?, está a casi un año de camino

BC: -Si pero ahora tengo a este precioso dragón volador así que solo me tomara una semana a lo mucho-

F: -¿piensas llevarte al este dragón?- poniendo una cara de sorprendido

BC: -por supuesto, yo de agrado mucho ¿verdad?- y empieza a ráscale detrás de la oreja al dragón y esta se retuerce de placer, -además ya no hay quien lo cuide ya que su madre a muerto, pero pienso volver hay muchas criaturas extrañas que puedo cazar en estos lugares, así que tal vez te vuelva a ver-

F: -Entonces espero verte pronto- poniendo una sonrisa de entusiasmo-, la cazadora se le acercó a Finn y le dio un abrazo de despedida, pero Finn se quedó completamente paralizado y enrojecido, y quien no después de pasar un año si ver más que demonio y monstros. La cazadora lo soltó y subió al dragón.

BC: -espera a que todos se enteren de que Finn el humano sigue vivo- decía mientras el dragón se elevaba

F: -no espera no debes decirles que sigo vivo- pero el aleteo de las alas le hacía imposible escuchar a la cazadora

BC: -adiós nos vemos luego príncipe Finn- gritaba mientras se alejaba

Finn quedo muy confundido al oír eso, -¿a que se refería con lo de príncipe?- pensaba. Después de un rato dejo esos pensamientos atrás y siguió caminando. Unos momentos después se detuvo y pudo observar algo que lo dejo con la boca abierta.

Era un gigantesco bosque que comenzaba al bajar de la montaña y al terminar se podía ver aquellas tierras con las que había soñado todo un año. Observando el inmenso bosque pensó en que tardaría varios días en cruzarlos pero al fin llegaría a su destino, así que se puso en marcha al instante, él quería bajar la montaña antes de que oscureciera.

Finn del capítulo 8

**Bueno a responder dudas:**

**¿Qué si Finn tiene una relación con la bruja cazadora?, pues no lo sé, aun no tengo bien decidido con quien se quedara al final, escribo la historia como se me valla ocurriendo, pero quien sabe ya veré tal vez si o tal vez no, sigan la historia si quieren averiguarlo XD**

**¿Si meteré al Jake otra ves?, pues sí, claro, por supuesto que volverá a la historia, solo que aún no, es mas en el siguiente capítulo volverá a aparecer, pero solo un poco para que sepan cómo se integrara de nuevo a la historia, aun faltara un poco para que lo meta otra vez acompañando a Finn él lo que falta de su gran aventura que tendrá.**

**Si tienen más dudas mándemelas y se las responderé en el siguiente capítulo, también déjenme su comentario de que les pareció la historia, gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	9. El rayo azul

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de la historia, estoy muy emocionado por que vean como quedo. Así que disfruten y perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**

A pasado una semana desde aquel incidente con los dragones, Finn había continuado la última parte de si viaje y la bruja cazadora tomo rumbo a Ooo. Así que iremos a Ooo parta ver cómo han cambiado las cosas un año después de que Finn desapareció.

En una llanura se ve a un perro amarillo caminando sobre dos pata, llevaba con sigo un ramo de flores, en su cabeza se observa a un pequeño cachorro similar a él pero con un tono de piel más colorido y un cuerno saliendo del centro de su frente, y arriba de él volaba un pequeño perro alargado con cola similar a la de un caballo de color amarillo y rosa.

Los tres se dirigían a un cementerio, al entrar se acercan a un monumento de un humano levantando una espada y se quedan prados en frente de esta, el perro coloca las flores en el suelo frente a la estatua. El perro toma a las dos criaturas y las muestra frente a la estatua.

J: -jejeje, miren hijos míos, este es su tío Finn, el grandioso héroe de Ooo-, los cachorros solo se le quedaban observando la gran estatua pero no parecía que entendieran bien lo que dice, -Jejeje ¿no son lindos Finn? se llaman Jack- refiriéndose al perro volador –y esta es Rain- refiriéndose a la del cuerno, -nacieron hace 5 meses pero no tenía la oportunidad de traerlos a que te visiten, - el perro dio un gran suspiro y continuo - hay hermano como quisiera que aun estuvieras aquí-, en eso se escucha una voz que dice –hola Jake-, el perro volteo y vio a Princess Bubblegom.

J: -hola princesa ¿Qué haces aquí?-

PG: - no es obvio, vengo a visitar la lápida de Finn- poniendo una sonrisa habitual, parecía que ya habían superado la perdida de aquel chico, Princess Bubblegom se acercó a Jake y tomo a sus dos hijos, -hay pero que lindas criaturitas, por cierto Jake ¿Cómo ha estado lady Rainicorn?-

J: -está bien, un poco cansada ya que estos dos lloraron mucho de noche pero solo necesita dormir un poco-

Un rato después Princess Bubblegom menciona solo para romper el silencio que había

PB: -este año sin Finn ha sido algo aburrido-

J: -si me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si siguiera aquí- poniendo una cara de tristeza

PB: -pues no lo sé, solo sé que ahora sería un…- la princesa no pudo terminar su frase ya que

Jake le interrumpió poniendo su pata en su boca, Jake empezó a olfatear el aire que lo como si oliera algo en especial

J: -no es posible- poniendo una cara de angustia

PB: -¿qué sucede Jake?-

J: -ese olor solo puede ser de alguien-, Jake comenzó a crecer y coloco a sus dos hijos en su espalda junto con Princess Bubblegom y grito –SUJETENCE FUERTE-, y empezó a correr demasiado rápido.

PB: -¿A dónde vamos con tanta prisa?-

J: -ese olor es idéntico al de Finn-, de pronto Jake paro y voltio la mirada al cielo, vio a una gran criatura alada volando, al principio no sabía que hacer ya que nunca vio a una criatura así pero no le tomo mucha importancia, estiro sus brazos para alcanzar a la criatura y subió a ella junto con hijos y a la princesa.

Al llegar a la espalda de la criatura se encontraron a una chica que apuntaba con su arco y una flecha mágica en dirección al Jake

BC: -¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren?-, Jake pareció ignorarla y siguió olfateando, pero no encontró la que buscaba

J: -oye tu- dirigiéndose a la cazadora, -¿Dónde está Finn?- pregunto en un tono acusador

BC: -¿a qué te refieres?-

J: -el olor de Finn está impregnado a esta criatura y en ti, así que debió estar muy carca de ustedes-, la princesa al escuchar las palabras que decía Jake a la cazadora quedo muy confundida

BC: -¿Qué tienen ustedes que ver con Finn?

J: -yo soy su hermano y se supone que él está muerto pero puedo oler su aroma aquí y en ti-

BC: -mmm, así que eres su hermano, supongo que tendré que contártelo- dijo esto y empero a aterrizar al dragón. Paso un rato y a la cazadora les conto todo lo que sucedió, de cómo encontró a Finn, como la salvo y como, obtuvo al dragón, Jake y Princess Bubblegom se quedaron paralizados y con una gran sonrisa de felicidad al escuchar que Finn seguía con vida.

J: -lo sabía, sabía que él no podía morir tan fácilmente- y tanto Jake y la princesa empezaron a soltar lágrimas de alegría. Después de un rato se calmaron y siguieron hablando

PB: -así que se dirigió a un lugar llamado Aaa, jamás había escuchado de él-

BC: -es un lugar muy lejano y está a una semana volando-

PB: -eso es mucho ni siguiera Lady Rainicorn puede volar tanto ni tan rápido- decía mientras observaba al dragón.

BC: -mmm, si están interesados yo volveré a ese lugar en una semana y podría llevarlos, claro que les cobrare y no será nada barato y solo puedo llevar hasta tres personas-

J: -por supuesto que yo voy-

PB: -yo también-

BC: -ok, iré al dulce reino en una semana así que estén preparados y recuerden traer con que pagar-. Terminando de hablar subió al dragón y se fue volando

Tanto Jake y Princess Bubblegom, tenían una sonrisa que no podían borrar de su rostro, por fin después de tanto se enteran de que Finn seguía con vida y que pronto podrían volver a verlo, así que ambos se despidieron, Jake tomo a sus dos hijos y Princess Bubblegom llamo a viernes y fueron a prepararse a esperar una semana para ver a su querido amigo, hermano y héroe. Pero por otra parte Finn no estaba tan feliz.

Aun en aquel bosque nuestro aventurero había tenido un muy mal día, el bosque en el que entro estaba lleno de lobos doctores, y no había podido dormir en dos días enteros debido a esto, el prácticamente se está desmallando de sueño pero el persiste en seguir, ya está muy cerca del final del bosque así que prefiere salir lo antes posible para dormir sin que lo molesten las criaturas que lo habitan.

Era alrededor de las tres de la tarde, veía borroso, tenía hambre y se tropezaba constantemente. De repente escucho un grito como si fuera de ira que hizo que sus sentidos se activaran un poco, se dirigió de inmediato a donde escucho el aquel grito, y se detuvo al ver como un gran árbol se venía abajo en dirección a él. Finn lo esquivo lo más rápido que pudo, pero por estado apenas y se movió lo suficiente aventándose a un lado de donde cayó el tronco. Volvía a ver borroso, el cansancio era insoportable pero alcanzó a distinguir una silueta a cerca de donde empezaba el tronco del árbol pero el cansancio era demasiado así que cerró los ojos y quedo inconsciente.

Cuando despertó ya estaba oscuro, estaba un poco confundido, aun tenia sueño pero tenía suficiente energía como para ponerse alerta, él sintió algo extraño, podía sentir que estaba siendo arrastrado hacia atrás en una posición sentada. Cuando recupero los sentidos sintió un par de manos que lo jalaban sujetándolo de la parte de atrás de su playera, él se zafo mientras se volteaba y ponía de pie además de sacar su espada dorada con su mano izquierda y tomar una posición de defensa.

Levanto la mirada y noto una silueta que no podía distinguir, el bosque era muy oscuro y los arboles tapaban la mayor parte de la luz de luna, se quedó mirando fijamente a la silueta y esta empezó a llevar lo que parecía sus manos a la parte de atrás de su espalda y sacando un par de objetos largos empuñados por sus manos, Finn reconoció de inmediato ese movimiento, había sacado dos espadas y ahora las sujetaba con sus manos.

Finn sabía que eso significaba que quería pelear, Finn puso una sonrisa en el rostro, había ya olvidado cuando tuvo su último enfrentamiento entre espadas contra alguien y eso lo emocionaba. Los ojos de Finn se tornaron de color blanco y su mano derecha se cubrió de una capa de hielo en forma de un brazo y garra de oso.

F: -estoy listo ¿y tú?- Finn grito a la silueta, esta no contesto, en cambio veía un par de círculos verdes resplandecientes en su rostro, parecía que lo que brillaban eran sus ojos al igual que los blancos de Finn.

Finn comenzó a correr directo a la silueta e hiso un ataque directo con su espada la cual fue bloqueada por la del enemigo, el sonido de las espadas sonando resonaron el todo el bosque. El siguiente movimiento fue del enemigo que son su otra espada la dirigió a el torso de Finn pero este la bloqueo con su mano congelada la cual le servía a Finn como un escudo. Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás y se miraron fijamente, entonces la silueta empezó a correr zigzagueando alrededor de Finn el cual no podía creer la velocidad con la que lo hacía.

Finn volteaba de un lado a otro siguiendo la luz de verde sus ojos y casi por reflejo Finn coloco su espada justamente en donde paso la del enemigo, aun así no logro ser lo bastante rápido como para desviar todo el ataque y una parte de su ropa se rasgó, aunque se regenero rápidamente ya que era de tela mágica.

Finn formo a su alrededor un domo de hielo para protegerse, se sentó y empero a meditar, él tenía que aumentar sus sentidos y habilidades si quería seguirle el paso a su enemigo y meditando era la forma más fácil para Finn de lograrlo, pasaron solo diez segundos cuando fin entro a este modo sensorial aumentado y estaba listo para retirar el domo y seguir peleando, pero para sus sorpresa sus sentidos la advirtieron que el domo seria atacado por un golpe lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerlo polvo.

Finn salió del domo mientras este se destruía y noto que el golpe fue realmente una patada, Finn esperaba que fuera un ataque cargado con alguna espada, pero su domo que era muy resistente fue hecho añicos por una simple patada. Finn con sus sentidos aumentados empezó a atacar de forma muy rápida a la silueta, con sus sentidos aumentados podía segur el paso de los movimientos del enemigo pero estos sentidos volverían a ser normales en cuestión de tiempo así que tenía que darse prisa.

Ambos corrían a una gran velocidad a lo largo del bosque, solo guiados por sus sentidos. En cada ataque que daban sus espadas resonaban fuertemente y siempre retrocedía un salto después de atacar e inmediatamente seguían corriendo preparando su siguiente choque de espadas. Pasaron un buen rato peleando en la oscuridad y llegaron a una parte en la que se veía la salida del bosque, la cual Finn trataba de llegar pero la silueta se sitio enfrente de él impidiéndole el paso.

Finn estaba muy agotado, aun no recuperaba todo su sueño y sus sentidos aumentados estaban a punto de desaparecer, aun así él estaba muy emocionado con este encuentro, aún tenía esa sonrisa de emoción en el rostro, pero sabía que si continuaba terminaría cansado y perdería así de tendría que retirarse por el momento pero no sin antes pasar sobre el enemigo y salir del bosque.

Entonces Finn corrió directamente a la silueta y serrando su garra de oso salto tratando de golpear la parte de arriba de la cabeza del enemigo, pero Finn sabía que eso no iba a funcionar y de inmediato el enemigo se cubrió con ambas espadas lo cual había planeado Finn. Al momento que el brazo congelado de Finn golpeo las espadas el flexiono su codo y se dio un gran impulso saliendo volando por los aires fuera del bosque.

Finn ya estaba fuera del bosque donde la luz de la luna permitía tener una mejor vista y esperaba ver a su enemigo salir del bosque. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que él ya estaba fuera y no solo eso él estaba a muchos metros en el aire sobre de él, Finn sorprendido reacciono y noto como su enemigo bajaba del cielo a una inimaginable velocidad, dejando una simple línea de luz azul simulando a un rayo de una nube.

Finn puso toda su fuerza en su brazo congelado en forma de garra, y sobre este puso su espada la cual se tornó de un color oscuro, así tratando de bloquear el ataque enemigo. Finn Recibió todo el ataque que cayó del cielo en su espada que era apoyada con su brazo, el suelo se hundió justo en donde pisaba Finn formando un cráter a su alrededor debido a la magnitud de impacto. Y una nube de polvo se formó alrededor de ellos.

Finn logro soportar el impacto pero el combate aun no terminaba y su capa de hielo en el brazo se había roto por completo, el polvo impedía la visibilidad y a sus sentidos se apagaban, a lo mucho le quedaban diez segundos antes de volver a sus sentidos normales. Finn sintió el ataque que se aproximaba y contraataco con su espada, ambas chocaron formando un sonido aún más fuerte que el anterior y haciendo que parte del polvo se dispersara aclarando la visibilidad.

La otra espada del enemigo se dirigía a la cabeza de Finn en un movimiento horizontal obligando a Finn agacharse. En su nuca sintió una ráfaga de viento formada por la espada que el enemigo tenía en su mano derecha. Finn retrocedió fuera del cráter al igual que su contrincante, ambos parecían cansados y se tiraron sobre las rodillas en el pasto del valle en el que se encontraban, ambos tenían la mirada hacia abajo mirando el suelo, ambos tenían una fuerte respiración y solo estaban sosteniéndose de sus espadas. El humo se disipo y ambos podían verse directa y claramente

F: -Wow, nunca había tenido una pelea tan algebraica como esta, por cierto me llamo Finn- hablando entre pausado y mientras sus ojos volvían a ser azules

?: -yo tampoco estoy muy agotada- decía una vos femenina y hablando entre pausas al igual que Finn.

Finn al oír esta vos femenina volteo rápidamente a ver su oponente, era una chica de edad similar con un gorro blanco de conejo, una esbelta figura, usaba una playera azul clara, tenis negros, unas calcetas que le llegaban a la rodilla y una falda corta ajustada dejando ver gran parte de sus firmes y gruesas piernas, en cuento sus espadas una era de color rosa con apariencia de cristal y la otra azul con forma similar a la de sangre de demonio que carga Finn. Esta chica levanto la mirada mientras que sus ojos pasaban de color verde a un color azul igual que el de Finn y dijo.

?: -Gracias, esa pelea me ayudo a des estresarme, y por cierto me llamo Fionna-

Fin del capítulo 9

**Wow, por fin puse a Fionna en la historia y me emocione bastante en la pelea, aunque creo que olvide hacer la tarea por ponerme a escribir, pero no importa, ya tengo ganas de escribir el siguiente pero tengo trabajo que hacer, así que cuando lo termine seguiré con el siguiente capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios, me gusta saber que les gusta cómo va la historia. Nos vemos el siguiente capítulo, adiós.**


	10. Amores dolorosos

**Hola nuevamente, aquí les trigo el nuevo capítulo, donde se aclaran algunas dudas, pero hay una que no quiero decirles todavía porque arruinaría las sorpresas XD, así que disfruten del capítulo y perdonen los errores que tenga.**

Finn estaba con la boca abierta al ver aquella chica con esa hermosa chica que lo había dejado en semejante estado, Finn no podía ponerse de pie, aún no recuperaba todas sus energías de la falta de sueño que tubo anteriormente, y el haber utilizado la técnica para estar a los niveles de su oponente gasto todo lo que le quedaba. Poco a poco Finn se quedaba dormido otra vez.

Fi: -¿Por cierto que eres?, nunca te había visto por aquí y no actúas como los hombres pez-, decía Fionna mientras guardaba sus espadas y se acercaba al Finn que aún estaba de rodillas luchando por quedarse consiente

F: -vendo de Ooo y soy un humano- terminando de decir esto, Finn quedo inconsciente dejando caer todo su cuerpo al suelo.

Ya era de mañana y Finn comenzaba a despertar, algo sentía extraño, se tallo los ojos y echo una mirada a su alrededor. Estaba sentado en un cómodo sofá dentro de una casa muy parecida a la suya. Se revisó a sí mismo y noto que le faltaba su gorro, su mochila y sus estadas. Siguió mirando alrededor y noto que estaban colocadas en un rincón y su gorro colgado en un perchero junto a otro con forma de conejo.

Entonces Finn se acercó a sus cosas para tomarlas, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo, podía oler un delicioso aroma que provenía del cuarto de alado, él tenía un par de días sin comer así que no pudo evitar acercarse al origen de ese olor. Entro al cuarto y noto aquella chica con la que peleo la noche anterior cocinando, esta vez no llevaba aquel gorro de conejo así que se lo podía apreciar una grande y lacia cabellera rubia que le llegaba más abajo que su cintura. La chica volteo y vio a Finn parado como un zombi.

Fi: -o buenos días, ¿Qué haces hay parado?-

F: -Eres, eres una, ¿eres una humana?- tartamudeaba del asombro

Fi: -por supuesto que soy una humana, yo debería ser la asombrada, eres el primer humano que conozco- poniendo su manos en la cintura y hablando con un tono un poco molesto

F: -yo tampoco he conocido a ningún humano, por eso es que estoy asombrado-, Finn poniendo una cara acusadora se le queda mirando a Fionna por un momento, pero las tripas de Finn rugieron haciendo gran ruido.

Fi: -Jajaja, parece que alguien tiene que ser amable si quiere comer un poco-, Finn sentía mucha hambre así que tuvo que ceder a las peticiones de la chica.

F: -lo siento tengo mucha hambre, ¿podrías convidar un poco de lo que cocinas con migo?- Finn agachaba la cabeza de vergüenza.

Fi: -o creo que se te olvido decir algo- poniendo una cara burlona

F: -por, por favor-, Fionna al oír esto puso una cara de satisfacción y dijo

Fi: -bien ya que no puedo dejarte por ahí con hambre te convidare, pero al terminar tendrás que responderme ciertas preguntas-, Finn tomo lugar y comenzó a servirse un par de huevos y tocino que Fionna había cocinado. Una vez que ambos terminaron de desayunar se limpiaron la mesa y se sentaron uno frente de otro como en un interrogatorio.

Fi: -dime Finn, antes dijiste que vienes de Ooo, yo nunca he oído hablar de él-

F: -Ooo son unas tierras muy lejanas de aquí, me tomo más de un año llegar aquí-

Fi: ¿Qué edad tienes?-

F: -tengo 17 y en un par de semanas cumplo los 18-

Fi: -¿porque viniste a Aaa?-, Finn baja la mirada aparentando tristeza y contesta

F: -Solo soy un aventurero y en Ooo ya no había más aventuras-, de inmediato Fionna se para enojada delante de Finn

Fi: -no me mientas, vi tus armas y un aventurero normal no tiene ese tipo de armas ni ese tipo de poderes con los que peleaste anoche, así que deja de ocultarme la verdad-

F: -bien, si enserio te interesa tanto te lo diré- decía con un tono de enojo y a la vez tristeza, -en Ooo yo era un héroe, pero ya no me necesitaban, logre derrotar a todo el mal que Ooo tenía, la vida con el tiempo se volvió aburrida, solo había una cosa por la que me levantaba con esperanza todos los días, y esa era ver a mi novia, ella era una princesa, pero estaba hecha de fuego, no podía acercármele lo suficiente sin quedarme, incluso había un hechizo que me producía un escudo a prueba de fuego pero después de usarlo tantas veces el hechizo perdió efecto en mí y se volvió inútil-.

Fionna estaba muy interesada en lo que contaba Finn, sabía que algo malo había ocurrido por el tono de vos que tenía, así que siguió poniéndole atención

F: -entonces busque otra forma para poder estar con ella pero todo se volvió inútil, aprendí que podía aprender a usar mi energía para desarrollar poderes de fuego y así poder tolerar su calor, pero fue inútil, ella era fuego puro y lo mío solo era magia así que cuando ella me tocaba nuestros fuegos se repelían y ambos salíamos heridos. Tiempo después ella decidió no querer estar más con migo y decidió dejarme.- Finn empezó a soltar lagrimas mientras contaba la historia, -yo no quería aceptar eso, así que desesperado busque otras medidas, aprendí estos poderes helados, pensé que si me volvía lo suficiente frio ella podría tocarme sin que me lastimara, después de que aprendí este nuevo poder fui a pedirle que me diera otra oportunidad pero al mostrarle mis poderes la herí, yo herí a la persona que más me importaba en el mundo, así que no puedo volverme a llamar héroe- Finn trato de contener su llanto pero no pudo

Fi: -pero ¿no hay nadie más que te importara como ella?-, los ojos de Fionna parecían conmocionados al escuchar la historia de Finn

F: -no, esa fue segunda vez que me rompen el corazón, ya no podía soportarlo una tercera, así que decidí dejarlo todo, decidí quitarme la vida, aquella noche me arroje al océano, esperando morir ahogado pero desperté intacto en una playa lejana, pensé que haría si no he muerto, pensé que era la oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo, todos a los que conocía me dieron por muerto y luego vi estas tierras pensando que aquí podría olvidarme de todo eso, pensando que aquí seria alguien a quien necesiten, es por eso por lo que estoy aquí-

Fi: -perdón Finn no pensé que te doliera tanto tu pasado-

F: -no importa- secándose las lágrimas y parándose, -no es tu culpa-, Finn toma sus espadas, su mochila y se pone su gorro mientras se dirige a la salida, -gracias por la comida, y por cierto creo que tome la decisión correcta en venir a Aaa-

Fi: -¿Por qué?-

F: -ahora sé que no soy el único humano en el mundo, nos vemos luego Fionna- diciendo esto Finn abrió la puerta y salió de la casa, volteo hacia arriba y vio que era una casa de árbol igual a en la que vivía con su hermano, un momento después se marcha.

Fionna observa por la ventana cono aquel chico se marcha, detrás de ella se escucha unos pequeños pasos dirigiéndose a Fionna, ella voltea y se observa un pequeño robot amarillo

Fi: -o hola BMA ¿qué haces?-

BMA: -solo observo, ¿quién era ese chico que se fue?, ¿era tu novio?- al oír esto Fionna se sonrosa y responde a BMA

Fi: -por supuesto que no, apenas lo conozco, además ya tengo suficientes problemas con aquel par-, Fionna voltio nuevamente su mirada a donde estaba el chico pero este ya se había ido y dio un suspiro –pobre Finn ya ha sufrido demasiado-

Finn caminaba por una pradera observando el paisaje del lugar, ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que dejo la casa de aquella chica se sentó un momento a sentir el ambiente, le recordaba mucho a Ooo lo cual lo entristecía. Entonces sintió que el suelo temblaba ligeramente, volteo a todos lados y vio a un gigantesco monstro de hielo que se aproximaba a lo que parecía un reino de color rosa, Finn comenzó a correr a aquel lugar lo más rápido que podía tratando de alcanzar aquel gigante, pero no era lo bastante rápido.

El monstro llego a aquel reino un par de guardianes de su misma estatura intentaron detenerlo sujetando al gigante, pero el monstro los tomo y los arrojo a un lado y los congelo escupiendo un rayo helado de su boca. El monstro siguió adelante pero en el tiempo que se enfrentó a los guardianes Finn logro alcanzar al monstro y llamo su atención arrojándole una gran bola de fuego.

El gigante volteo y se dirigió a Finn, el monstro se inclinó y soltó un puñetazo dirigido a Finn pero él logro esquivarlo y con su espada de oro en mano subió por el brazo del monstro que tocaba suelo, al momento que el monstro levanto su mano del suelo Finn comenzó a correr alrededor del monstro mientras disparaba fuego a su rostro el cual parecía derretirse. El gigante de hielo llevo su otra mano a chocar con su brazo como si quisiera aplastar a un mosquito pero ese mosquito era Finn.

Finn salto esquivando el manotazo del gigante y aprovecho la cercanía del otro bazo para saltar justo donde se dobla el codo. Finn rápidamente enterró su espada y con un puño envuelto en fuego comenzó a golpear al monstro haciendo que el hielo que lo conformaba se rompiera poco a poco, pero fue más que suficiente como para que se le callera el brazo al monstro.

Finn cayó al suelo y el brazo cortado del gigante a un lado de él, Finn voltio su mirada con ojos rojos al gigantesco monstro de hielo el cual parecía sufrir por su rostro derretido y su brazo cortado, pero aquellas partes deñadas que provoco Finn se regeneraron, a Finn lo le gustaba la situación, no era un monstro que pudiera derrotar con ataques simples.

Un rayo azul golpeo fuertemente al monstro justo en su costado haciendo que callera hacia un lado y se quebrara una gran zona, Finn recordó aquel rayo, era el mismo que recibió la noche anterior, sabía que aquella chica era la responsable. En la zona del impacto estaba Fionna y tenía los ojos verdes como la vez anterior, ella dio un salto hacia atrás y se acercó a Finn.

Fi: -creí que dijiste que ya no eras un héroe-, Finn estaba sorprendido del poder de Fionna, agito su cabeza y reacciono respondiéndole

F: -no lo soy, aun no-, Finn observaba al monstro que se recuperaba del golpe de Fionna y se ponía de pie nuevamente –hablamos después hay que terminar con esto-

Fi: -lo sé pero esa cosa se regenerara aunque la ágamos pedacitos, al menos que encontremos su núcleo dentro de él, pero se su pecho se regenera antes de que llegue a el -

F: -bien entonces trata de tirar lo otra vez, tengo una idea-, Finn guardo su espada y ambos se miraban con una mirada de determinación con esos ojos de color verde y rojo. El monstro tiro una pisada en donde se encontraban Finn y Fionna, ellos aún no se movían, como si no les importara aquella pisada que se dirigía a ello. El pie del monstro cayó sobre ellos, el monstro comenzó a reír al ver que los había pisado pero polo le duro la sonrisa al ver que su pie con el que los piso se empezó a quebrar.

Debajo de su pie estaba Finn como si nada con los brazos cruzados y Fionna tenía su brazo izquierdo levantado sosteniendo el pie del monstro gigante. Ella formo un puño con su brazo derecho y golpeo la planta del pie del gigante haciendo que se destruyera por completo. El gigante cayo y Finn subió a él y corrió hasta llegar a su rostro y entro en su boca. Fionna se quedó con un rostro de confusión.

Fi: -¿Ese es tu gran plan?, ¿ser comido?-

El gigante de hielo regenero su pie y se paró nuevamente, comenzó a acercarse a Fionna pero se detuvo repentinamente, comenzó a sujetarse el pecho y a derretirse poco a poco, en su cetra comenzaba a salir vapor y se formó un gran agujero que dejaba ver a Finn envuelto en potentes llamas, el monstro se derritió completamente y Finn cayo con una esfera en la mano derecha la cual presiono hasta que se quebró. Fionna se le acerco a Finn, ambos volvieron sus ojos a la normalidad, Fionna tenía una cara de enojo mientras que Finn una de satisfacción.

Fi: -pudiste decirme el plan y no me hubiera preocupado-

F: -pero si te lo decía dirías que estaba loco y no me hubieras dejado-, Fionna dejo salir un gran suspiro y le dijo a Finn un poco apenada

Fi: -gracias por la ayuda, normalmente los derroto fácilmente pero no soy tan buena cuando estoy sola-

F: -¿y entonces donde está tu compañero e lucha?

Fi: -bueno veras antes tenía a mi hermana, era una gata con poderes pero, hace unos meses ella se casó, y tuvo un par de hijos, así que se fue a vivir con ese tal Lord Monochromicorn y desde entonces ya no la veo tan seguido- decía con los brazos cruzados y una cara de disgusto

F: -o ya veo, la extrañas-

Fi: -por supuesto que la extraño, no es lo mismo ir de aventuras sola-

Una vos que viene desde aquel reino se escucha gritando el nombre de Fionna. Ambos voltean y ven a un hombre vestido con rapas rosas corriendo hacia ellos

Fi: -hay no-

F: -¿Qué pasa?-

Fi: -Es prince Gumball, es una buena persona pero siempre está fastidiando con que salga con él y ya estoy harta, siempre se la pasa peleando con otro amigo que tengo, antes me gustaba pero me rechazo, ahora a él si le gusto pero cambio y ahora trata a todo el mundo como si fuera inferior además que es un cobarde a la hora de defender a otros- ella hablaba nuevamente con su cara de disgusto

F: -bueno será mejor que me valla no quiero meterme en asuntos personales-

Fi: -no, espera- Fionna sujeta a Finn de la muñeca deteniéndolo, -no quiero que me dejes sola con él-, los ojos de Fionna parecían como los de un perro suplicando

F: -está bien, aunque ciento que una mala idea-

Aquel hombre vestido de rosa se acercó a ellos, tenía una apariencia muy similar a Princess Bubblegom, él tenía una gran sonrisa pero esta cambio al ver que Fionna estaba acompañada de otro chico.

PG: -hola Fionna, ¿Quién es él?

Fi: -él es Finn es un aventurero-

PG: -Fionna sabes que no te debes de juntar con cualquier forajido que veas- estas palabas hicieron enojar tanto a Fionna y especialmente a Finn

Fi: -él no es ningún forajido, él es quien derroto al gigante de hielo, así que debes de estar agradecido-

PG: -alguien de la realeza como yo no necesita agradecer a nadie-, Finn trataba de aguantarse las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo en la cara de Gumball.

F: -Fionna es hora de irnos-, mirando a Gumball con una mirada de desprecio

Fi: -si vámonos-, Fionna empezó a seguir a Finn dándole la espalda a Gumball, el cual estaba rojo de ira

PG: -Fionna no olvides de que dentro de 6 días es el baile de realezas y diste tu palabra de asistir-

Fi: -si lo sé-, decía Fionna con un tono muy normal pero ella apretaba los puños de ira.

Finn había llevado a Fionna de vuelta a su casa, él quería hablar con Fionna acerca de lo que paso así que entro a su casa y ambos se sentaron en el sofá.

F: -hace un momento te enojaste cuando te dijo lo del baile pero si no quieres ir ¿Por qué le diste tu palabra?

Fi: -es una larga historia, tengo un amigo llamado Marshall-Lee, él también está muy interesado en mí, una vez trate de salir con el pero era demasiado celoso, no me dejaba en paz ni un minuto, incluso trato de obligarme a que dejara de salvar a las personas de Aaa, así que lo deje, él lo tomo de muy mala manera, aun así él no dejaba de acosarme, hace un par de días que fui a visitar a mi hermana Cake me topé con él y con Prince Gumball discutiendo, no debí meterme en su pelea, pero cuando me vieron ellos me pidieron ir al baile de realezas, yo no quería ir pero mi hermana se entrometió y me pidió un favor, ella quería que asistiera al baile, así que como un favor a mi hermana le di mi palabra que asistiría-, ella hablaba con un tono de decepción

F:-entiendo, pero ¿porque tú hermana quiere que vallas?-

Fi: -ella siempre trata de que yo consiga un novio, pero yo no quiero salir con ninguno de los dos, ellos solo me quieren porque les parezco linda, y no me gusta salir con superficiales, incluso una vez cake me presento a alguien llamado Prince Flame, él era un chico muy apuesto, pero de lo que no sabía cake es que era un maniaco, le gusta herir a los demás y quemar cosas solo por diversión, incluso una vez trato de matarme cuando lo rechace, Cake me ayudo a detenerlo pero el juro algún día vengarse-

La conversación perecía tornarse un poco triste, así que Finn trato de cambiar de tema

F: -oye quería preguntarte, ¿Cómo obtuviste esos poderes cuando tus ojos se ponen verdes?-

Fi: -a ¿te refieres a estos?- Fiona puso sus ojos verde y levanto el sofá donde estaba sentado Finn con una sola mano, como si no pasara nada

F: -sí, son unos poderes sorprendentes-, Fionna bajo el sofá y volviendo sus ojos a un tono azul se sentó en el

Fi: -bueno estos poderes lo que hacen es incrementar todas mis habilidades naturales, como fuerza, velocidad, reflejos además de sentidos cono vista, olfato y oído, los aprendí de un libro que encontré hace un poco más de un año, pero es extraño, ese libro desapareció hace tiempo como por arte de magia así que no pude seguir aprendiendo más.

F: -¿Qué libro era?- Finn estaba muy interesado en lo que le contaba

Fi: -tenía un nombre muy extraño, creo que se llamaba El Enquiridión-

Fin del capitulo 10

**Espero que les haya gustado, comenten que les pareció y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nota: a los que preguntas que por que le dicen Príncipe a Finn, es una sorpresa que revelare a su tiempo, ya que ese misterio forma parte importante del desarrollo de la historia.**

**Nota: tal vez me tarde un tiempo en sacar el siguiente capítulo, estaré algo ocupado la siguiente semana ya que será de puras evaluaciones en mi escuela, pero cuando esto termine siguiere con esta historia.**


	11. Nuevo hogar

**Hola aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, muchos me hacen varias preguntas pero no todas se las respondo para mantener en suspenso la historia, pero como avance la historia se irán descubriendo, así que disfruten del episodio y perdón por los errores que tenga**

Finn estaba un poco sorprendido, él tenía antes el enquiridión y anteriormente le provocó muchos problemas, pero no quería decírselo a Fionna, era algo extraño ya que el recordaba haberlo destruido, pero aun así solo se sentía un poco inquieto de cómo lo tenía, él pensó que solo era una copia como lo tiene varios libros, -pero que importa, ese maldito libro solo arruino mi vida- pensaba Finn poniendo una cara de molesto. Lo que sucedió que el almaceno una hojas con el título de "Como besar princesas", el cual Flame Princess vio y se enojó mucho con Finn, eso fue una semana antes de que terminara con Finn.

Fi: -¿Qué te pasa Finn?, le pregunto por esa cara que puso

F: -o, nana, no pasa nada, solo un mal recuerdo pasó por mi mente, y también quería preguntarte de esas espadas, son muy extrañas-

Fi: -¿te refieres a estas?- dijo sacando sus espadas de su mochila y mostrándolas a Finn, -esta rosa es de cristal mágico, mientras que esta azul es de sangre de ángel, mi madre me las dio para que algún día fuera una poderosa guerrera-

F: -¿acaso tu madre derroto a un ángel solo para tener su sangre?-

Fi: -claro que no, ella me conto que encontró a un ángel y un demonio peleando, ella trato de ayudar al ángel pero era demasiado tarde y el demonio gano y se fue, así que ella solo tomo la sangre del ángel muerto-

F: -aun así eso suena muy cruel-

Fi: -¿y que hay de ti y esas espadas que tienes?-

F: -esta dorada es de oro mágico y me la encontré entre una pila de tesoros, estaba en muy mal estado pero un herrero la reparo, y esta roja es de sangre de demonio, mi padre la mando hacer para que fuera un héroe-, Fiona tenía unos ojos de hipnotizada al ver las espadas del chico

Fi: -¿puedo usarlas?-, Finn dio un suspiro de preocupación

F: -¿no las tomaste, cuando me trajiste aquí?-

Fi: -claro que no, yo no tomo las cosas de los demás sin permiso, solo te quite la mochila para que pudieras descansar, pero jamás las toque-

F: -está bien puedes usarlas, pero ten cuidado, no son como cualquier espada-

Fi: -por favor, como si no supiera como…- Fionna no completo su frase, ella había sujetado las espadas del mango y se quedó paralizada, unos segundos después las aventó asustada

F: -te lo advertí, no son como cualquier espada-

Fi: -que rayos tienen tus espadas, son aterradoras-

F: -eso es porque la de oro esta maldita, siempre tiene una inmensa sed de matar, y la de sangre está demasiado deprimida, ya paso más de un año que la use-

Fi: -¿y por qué no la usas?-, decía aun temblando

F: -ya te dije esta espada fue hecha para un héroe, así que tengo que volver a ser un héroe para poder usarla-, estas palabras las dijo con una calma y determinación que Fionna de quedo con una cara de admiración

Fi: -oye, pero si ya salvaste a todo un reino, eso ya te hace un héroe, ¿por qué no la usas ya?-

F: -aun no soy un héroe, aun me falta una cosa para poder serlo-

Fi: -¿Qué es?

F: -es un secreto-, Finn puso una cara muy enrojecida al decir esto, así que Fionna no quiso insistir

Finn recogió sus espadas que Fionna aventó. La puerta se abrió y se veía una gata con un par de gatitos alargados de color negro y con un cuerno en la frente. La gata estaba impresionada por la escena que vio, su hermana estaba sentada en el sillón con una pose de que había sido asustada, y cerca de ella un chico sujetando dos espadas.

La gata se arrojó al chico, haciendo su mano grande lo tomo del pecho y lo estrello a la pared con tanta fuerza que hizo que tirara sus espadas, Finn estaba adolorido y aturdido, no tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse ya no estaba preparado para un ataque como ese. La gata con su otra mano hizo una bola con púas y amenazó a Finn

C: -¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?-, Fionna reacciono y sujeto a la gata

Fi: -espera Cake, él no me hizo nada, él es solo un amigo que me acompaño a casa-

C: -¿enserio?- la gata bajo a Finn que estaba aún aturdido del golpe en la nuca con la pared que recibió, -perdón, enserio, creí que estabas atacando a mi hermana- Cake tenía una cara de avergonzada por lo que hizo

F: -estoy bien no hay problema- decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza

C: -por cierto ¿Quién eres?, jamás había visto alguien como tú-

F: -Soy Finn, un humano, y soy nuevo en Aaa-

C: -¿Enserio?, y dime ¿tienes en donde vivir?-, ella tenía una cara maliciosa

Fi: -¡Cake!-

C: -¿Qué?, es solo curiosidad-

F: -Pues la verdad suelo acampar en cualquier parte-

C: -En ese caso quédate a vivir aquí-

F/Fi: -¿Qué?-

C: -o vamos, no hay nada de malo, hay mucho espacio en la caza, además ti odias estar sola, así que él podría ser tu nuevo compañero de aventuras, ya que yo ya no puedo-

Fi: -bueno eso es cierto pero-

C: -confía en mi hermanita, ambas sabemos que no ere buena en pelear sin compañero- Fionna bajo la mirada al suelo muy avergonzada, -está decidido, desde ahora tu vivirás aquí y serás el nuevo compañero de Fionna-, Finn tenía una mirada de que no entendía que acababa de pasar, Cake cargo a sus dos gatitos y dijo –bien hoy yo are de comer pare celebrar- Cake fue a la cocina dejando a los dos jóvenes solos en la sala, ambos se quedaron con un rostro de confusión.

F: pensaba – ¿pero cómo rayos me metí en esto?-

Fi: pensaba -esa gata me las va a pagar, de seguro solo lo hiso para que me guste Finn-

Cake llamo a todos a comer, Finn y Fionna se sentía algo incomodos así que estuvieron callados. Después de la comida Cake comenzó a preguntar muchas cosas a Finn acerca de Ooo, sus aventuras y acerca de sus amigos él le contesto todas hasta que oscureció y Cake tomo a sus gatitos y se retiró, dejando a Finn y Fiona solos. Fionna le mostro a Finn el cuarto donde dormiría, era una habitación arriba de la de Fionna, ella se fue a su cuarto y Finn quedo solo.

Fionna no podía dormir por el simple hecho que un chico estaba en la habitación de arriba, ella se levantó y abrió la ventana para tratar de respirar algo de aire fresco, asomo la cabeza y dio un fuerte respiro para calmarse. Para su sorpresa logro ver a Finn que estaba sentado sobre la copa de una rama del árbol. Ella no entendía por qué, solo se le quedo viendo sin que él lo notara, Finn solo veía la luna con una cara de tristeza.

Finn dejo de mirar la luna, sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo brillante, miro su mano derecha de la cual salió una flama que poco a poco comenzó a tomar una forma muy extraña, la flama tomo la forma de una chica con un gran vestido y cabello largo, Finn se quedó viendo esa flama por unos minutos, dio un suspiro, llevo su mano izquierda a su cabeza, se quitó su sombrero de oso dejando su cabello rubio a la vista, llevo su sombrero a su pecho y sin dejar de ver esa flama en su mano comenzó a cantar sin música: (siempre-mago de oz)

_Como ayer te busqué  
en el doble techo de mi corazón  
y halle nostalgia de ti  
y soledad_

Comence a llorar estos versos  
bañados en canción  
quiero volver a dormir con tu olor

Desaucie tus besos de mi memoria  
y digo adiós  
te dejaré marchar

Duele tanto vivir  
duele siempre sin ti  
necesito tu olor  
necesito tu calor

Quiero perfumar mi alma  
con gotas de ti  
y archivar mi dolor  
en el doble fondo que hay en mi colchón

Como ayer me perdí  
en el laberinto al caminar sin ti  
Dime mi amor donde estas  
y yo iré

Tu me preguntabas  
cuanto te queria yo  
te quiero siempre amor!

Duele tanto vivir  
duele siempre sin ti  
necesito tu olor  
necesito tu calor

Quiero perfumar mi alma  
con gotas de ti  
y archivar mi dolor  
en el doble fondo que hay en mi colchón

Pinto amaneceres  
sin saber cual es el color  
que ahora tiene tu piel  
canto despedidas en papel  
y deshechos de tu querer

Duele tanto vivir  
duele siempre sin ti  
necesito tu olor  
necesito tu calor

Quiero perfumar mi alma  
con gotas de ti  
y archivar mi dolor  
en el doble fondo que hay en mi colchón

Te quiero siempre, Mi amor!

Finn cerró su mano su mano apagando la llama, se podía apreciar un par de lágrimas que solía de los ojos de Finn, Finn se puso de pie y de inmediato Fionna cerro su ventana antes que volteara Finn sin que se diera cuenta. Finn volvió a su habitación caminando por la rama, Fionna regreso a su cama, y se tapó con sus cobijas.

BMA: -¿Qué le sucede a ese chico?- preguntaba la pequeña consola que también observo a Finn

Fi: -no lo sé, parece que extraña a esa chica que menciono anteriormente-

BMA: -¿estará bien?-

Fi: -no lo sé, si no lo supera pronto terminara sufriendo aún más hasta que ya no aguante-

BMA: -¿y que pasara si ya no aguanta?-

Fi: -no estoy segura pero la tristeza es el camino más fácil al odio, y ese odio puede cambiarte de maneras horribles, espero que eso no pase, mejor vamos a dormir y no pensemos en eso-, y con esto tanto Fionna y BMA se durmieron

A la mañana siguiente Finn despertó de la peor manera posible, Fionna entro a su habitación y lo tiro de la cama con todo y el colchón

F: -Pero ¿Por qué hesite eso?- sobándose la frente con la que cayo

Fi: -ahora eres mi compañero, así que tendrás que levantarte temprano para que salgamos de aventura-

F: -pero esa no es razón para que me despiertes de esa forma-

Fi: -aun así te levantas muy tarde-

F: -perdón, ayer, no pude dormir bien-, ella recordó lo que Finn hacia asta noche, tratando de que no hablara del tema Fionna se retiró de la habitación, antes de salir decirle unas palabras

Fi: -tu desayuno está listo, cuando lo acabes nos iremos- ella se marchó-

F: -vivir aquí no será fácil- se dijo a si mismo después de dar un gran suspiro

Después de que Finn termino, se colocó su mochila con sus espadas y salió de la casa donde Fionna estaba esperando, Fionna le dijo que irían a ver las tierras heladas, donde vivía la reina helada, solo para revisar si no ha capturado a algún príncipe. Finn llegando a las tierras heladas le recordó a el reino helado de Ooo, era muy similar. Fionna y Finn subieron la montaña donde se encontraba la entrada del castillo.

Los chicos entraron y se asomaron a una habitación, prácticamente se morían de risa al ver la escena, la reina halada estaba besando un muñeco con forma de Prince Gumball. Finn y Fionna no pudieron ocultar sus carcajadas, la reina volteo y vio a los dos jóvenes reírse de ella.

RH: -¿Qué hacen en mi castillo?- la reina helada cargo sus puños para dispararles rayos congelantes, peros e detuvo y miro detenidamente a Finn, - ¡un príncipe en mi castillo!-, Finn y Fionna voltearon a ambos lados pero no vieron ningún príncipe.

F/Fi: -no veo ningún princ….- ninguno completo la frase, la reina los había congelado completamente cuando se distrajeron. Ya congelados ella se acercó a los chicos

RH: -o Fionna ¿pero qué haces con un príncipe tan apuesto como este?-, los ojos de los chicos brillaban, Fionna con sus ojos verdes rompió el hielo fácilmente, mientras Finn con sus ojos rojos derritió el hielo.

F: -yo no soy ningún príncipe, solo soy un aventurero- Finn encendido en fuego se dirigió a la Reina Helada, la cual se quedó asustada y paralizada por la mirada enrojecida de Finn. Fionna y Finn salieron del castillo dejando a la reina helada en el suelo.

Fi: -¿Qué quiso decir con lo de príncipe?-

F: -no lo sé, la verdad no me interesa. Por cierto ahora que estamos en el reina helado ¿Por qué no jugamos un poco?-

Fi: -¿jugar? ¿Cómo?-, Finn uso sus poderes de hielo e hiso un par de trineos de hielo, -alcánzame si puedes-, Finn salto a un trineo y se deslizo por la montaña, Fionna se lanzó de inmediato al otro, ambos bajaban muy rápido, Fionna alcanzo a Finn, ambos se golpeaban con los trineos hasta llegar a pie de la montaña, resultando un empate el cual los dejo inconformes.

F: -¿otra vez?-

Fi: -claro, hace tiempo que no hacía algo así-

Ellos subían la montaña y descendían de ella usando los trineos que hacia Finn, una y otra vez descendieron empatando hasta que empezó a oscurecer y decidieron regresar a la casa del árbol. Todo estaba bien hasta que Finn sintió una presencia a punto de atacarlo. Finn saco su espada de oro y la giro, una hacha roja golpeo justo donde Finn llevo su espada, un chico con piel gris, cabello negro, flotando y sujetando una hacha con seis cuerdas, esa persona que ataco a Finn retrocedió cuando Finn rechazo su hacha.

F: ¿y tú quién eres?-

Fi: -él es Marshall Lee, el rey vampiro, es de quien te hable anteriormente, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

M: -Nada en especial, solo pensé que sería divertido partir en dos a ese sujeto que te sigue-

Fi: -no puedes hacer eso, él solo…- Finn la interrumpió

F: -déjalo, quiero ver de lo que es capaz el rey vampiro-

M: -conque tienes agallas, bien te las arrancare-

Marshall se lanzó atacando a Finn con su hacha-guitarra, Finn bloqueaba todos los ataques causando un gran sonido de metal chocando cada vez que sus armas se tocaban, para Finn sus movimientos eran demasiados lentos, el usar un hacha de ese tamaño reducía la velocidad de ataque así que Finn solo tenía que cansarlo para atacarlo

Al vampiro comenzó a desesperarse al ver que sus ataques no funcionaban, lo que lo llevo a la desesperación, Finn aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe en la cara en una apertura que tenía. Él vampiro enfurecido tomo una forma de nube negra gigante. Marshall tomo a Finn, lo levanto en el aire y comenzó a aplastarlo, haciendo que Finn gritara de dolor.

Fi: -ya vasta Marshall-

F: -no te metas Fionna, yo puedo con él-, Finn puso sus ojos rojos y se encendí en fuego, pero esta vez parecía más radiante simulando la luz del sol, Marshall soltó a Finn y comenzó a quemarse, haciéndolo volver a su Forma normal, Finn se apagó y se acercó a Marshall el cual se arrastraba para llegar a su hacha, Finn pisa su hacha y coloca su espada a un lado del cuello de Marshall, Fionna estaba aterrada que Finn lo fuera a matar, -Te cortaría la cabeza ahora mismo pero tengo tres razones para no hacerlo, la primera es que eres un amigo de Fionna, la segundo es que eres un guerrero y me gustaría volver a pelear contigo en otra ocasión, y la tercera es que me recuerdas mucho a Marceline-, Finn guardo su espada y se alejó de Marshall dándole una última advertencia, vuelve a atacarme por sorpresa y la próxima vez no te perdonare.

Finn se acercó a Fiona y le dijo:

F: -adelante, me lo merezco- , apenas termino Finn de hablar y Fiona lo abofeteo haciendo que Finn girara la cabeza, -perdón por ponerte en una situación como esa, si mis amigos se pelearan entre si tampoco podría escoger a quien a quien ayudar-

M: -espera- con una vos de agotamiento, -dijiste que conoces a Marceline ¿verdad?- su vos de odio desapareció completamente y en cambio parecía la de alguien normal

F: -sí, ¿acaso sabes quién es?-

M: -por supuesto, hace 150 años ella fue mi novia-, Finn puso una cara de sorprendido al oír estas palabras,

F: -¿enserio?-

M: -claro que sí, pero su padre me odiaba, así que tuve que alejarme de ella y me vina a vivir a Aaa- la expresión de Marshall era de alguien que tenía recuerdos tristes

Finn se acercó a Marshall pero esta vez le ofreció su mano para levantarse

F: -tu y yo tenemos que hablar- con una sonrisa confianza en su rostro

Finn del capítulo 10

**Espero que le haya gustado, a muchos no les gusto el cómo trate a los príncipes de Aaa, pero no se apuren, recuerden que la categoría que tiene es tragedia, así que pasaran varias cosas antes de que la pase a romance, mejor no digo más o arruinare las sorpresas XD, los veré en el próximo capítulo, no olviden comentar.**

**Nota: como avise anteriormente ya empezó mi semana de avaluaciones así que no sacare en un tiempo, solo adelante antes de perder mi tiempo libre XD. Adios.**


	12. 300 años

**Hola a todos, ¿me extrañaron?, he vuelto con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, ya que sigo ocupado con evaluaciones no sacare tan seguido pero aun así le pondré esfuerzo a mi vida. Disfruten del capítulo**

Fionna, Marshall y Finn Fueron a la casa de Fionna, Marshall tenía varias quemaduras que le produjo Finn, Fionna trataba de curárselas pero Marshall se retorcía por el dolor.

M: -sabes que para mañana estaré como nuevo, me regenero bastante rápido así que no necesito que me cures- le decía a Fionna con un una vos seductora, pero a Fionna no le agrado esa actitud, así que lo sometió doblándole un brazo

Fi: -entonces ¿Por qué pediste que te curara?-

M: -auch, es que es la única forma de que te me acerques, por favor suéltame-

F: -basta Fionna, no lo traje para que lo tortures- Fiona soltó a Marshall –pero si no me respondes lo que quiero te chamusco, otra vez-, el rey vampiro parecía intimidad a las palabras de Finn cosa que a Fionna le daba risa

M: -bien pregúntame lo que quieras- tenía una cara de insatisfacción

F: .primero ¿tienes una edad similar a Marceline?-

M: -sí, ¿pero qué tiene eso de importante?-

F: -¿hace más de 150 años vivías en Ooo ¿verdad?

M: -ve al grano

F: -¿tienes recuerdos de que paso hace 300 años exactamente?-

M: -¿a qué te refieres?-

F: -solo dime que recuerdos tienes de hace 300 años-

M: -bien, deja recuerdo- Marshall cerro los ojos y llevo sus manos a su cabeza –mmm, que extraño-

F: -¿Qué pasa?-

M: -no lo sé, es como si hubiera una enorme mancha negra que no me deja recordar, es como…- Marshall dejo de hablar y empezó a gritar sin razón alguna y seguía sujetándose la cabeza pero esta vez como si le doliera

F/Fi: -Marshall ¿Qué te pasa?-

M: -Duele, ¡duele!, ¡DUELE!- Marshall se retorcía en el suelo del dolor, estuvo así por cinco segundos antes de que se desmallara, Fionna y Finn se acercaron para revisar su estado, Fionna noto que seguía respirando,

Fi: - solo esta desmallado, pero sigue vivo-, Finn escucho las palabras de Fionna y dio un gran suspiro

F: -rayos, él también-, Finn murmuro, pero Fionna fue capaz de escucharlo

Fi: -a que te refieres con él también, ¿Qué le paso?-

F: -te lo contare, pero mejor esperamos a que despierte, también quiero que él escuche-, Finn cargo al inconsciente Marshall y lo coloco acostado en el sofá

Paso alrededor de una hora y Marshall aún no despertaba, Finn y Fionna no sabían que hacer, para evitar un silencio incomodo, ello jugaban con BMA, pero a esta se le acabo la batería después de un tiempo, ellos estaban aburridos, así que Fionna trato de romper el silencio.

Fi: -oye Finn-

F: -¿Qué pasa?-

Fi: -aun no me hablas de tus amigo de Ooo, ¿pudieras contarme algo de ellos?-, Finn se quedó callado un momento, dio un suspiro y le contesto a Fionna

F: -Pues antes de venir tenía unos cuantos- Finn se acostó en el suelo y cerrando los ojos continuo hablando, -primero está mi hermano Jake, un perro con poderes similares a los de Cake. La princesa Bubblegom, es la gobernante del dulce reino, es muy similar a la apariencia del príncipe Gumball pero ella tiene una dulce actitud a diferencia de ese odioso, además de que también es una guerrera aunque no es muy buena. También Billy, él es el antiguo héroe de Ooo pero está retirado, aunque esta viejo aun es sorprendente y por ultimo esta Marceline, ella es la reina vampira, es muy atrevida y a veces da miedo, pero es una gran chica, siempre trata de verse malvada pero es buena persona-, Finn termino pero tenía expresión de que continuaría pero no li hiso.

Fi: -¿son todos?-

F: -bueno también está el rey Helado, siempre trato de secuestrar princesas, pero como siempre lo detenía termino por rendirse-

Fi: -no Finn, me refiero a aquella chica que mencionaste la otra vez-, Finn quedo callado, la expresión de su rostro cambio a una más seria

F: -prefiero no hablar de ella-

Fi: -por favor tengo curiosidad, no le diré a nadie-, después de unos segundos Finn dio otro suspiro y contesto

F: -ella es la futura gobernante del Reino de Fuego de Ooo, solía estar encerrada dentro de una lámpara, Jake se hiso pasar por mí para convencer al rey de que saliera con migo, Jake quería conseguirme un novia para quitarme la depresión de ser rechazado por la princesa Bubblegom, pero era malvada y Jake hiso que se enfadara con migo. Cuando la conocí trato de quemarme, al principio creí que solo era un monstro, pero callo lluvia y ella se debilito a tal grado que volvió a su forma original y casi muere si no la salvo, cuando la vi ella era una hermosa chica, en sus ojos se podía ver una gran pación pero no diría que era malvada, tenía un gran cabello y unos rubís que resaltaban en su frente y pecho, con el tiempo ella se convirtió en mi novia, pero no estoy seguro de eso, siempre quería abrasarla pero para ello tenía que tener una espacie de escudo, jamás la pude tocar directamente, y la única vez que la bese case se destruye el mundo, aun así a mí me gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella-

Finn tenía un rostro de deprimido pero lo podía ocultar con una sonrisa falsa

Fi: -perdón Finn hice que te deprimieras otra vez-, en ese momento Marshall se había despertado

M: -¿Qué paso?-

F: -te desmayaste por tratar de recordar- Finn se puso de pie y poniendo una nueva actitud se dirigió a Marshall y Fionna -bueno, supongo que es momento de hablar-

M: -bien explícame por qué no recuerdo nada de esa época-

F: -no estoy seguro de eso, lo que sé es que nadie que allá vivido en esa apoca puede recordar que paso. Hace tiempo cuando salí de aventura encontré unas cuevas muy interesantes, en ellas tenían distintos dibujos extraños, en unos parecía que había un gran monstro-, Marshall interrumpió

M: -¿Qué tiene de especial un monstro?-

F: -en la imagen él tenía un ejército, y también parecía que el Lich era un simple sirviente-

M: -espera te refieres al el Lich, ¿aquel Lich que casi destruye Ooo hace 200 años?, él no puede ser un simple sirviente-

F: -es por eso que me impacto, en otra imagen estaba un gran grupo de guerreros peleando con aquel monstro pero en la misma imagen el sol parecía totalmente oscuro, después de eso ya no había más imágenes solo unas cuantas figuras como si alguien no hubiera podido terminarla-

Fi: -oye Finn ¿Quién es el Lich?-

F: -él era un hechicero muy malvado, lo único que le interesaba era destruir a todo lo vivo, hace tiempo lo derrote pero no fue nada fácil, incluso estuve a punto de morir-

Fi: -y dices, que el Lich solo era un sirviente de este monstro-

M: -espera ¿Cómo que tú derrotaste al Lich?, ¿un simple humano como tú?-, a Finn y Fionna se le hiso insultante las palabras de Marshall

Fi: -¿Qué quieres decir con simple humano?-, tanto Finn y Fionna se quedaron con una mirada fija a Marshall que hiso que se retractara.

M: -¿haaaa y que paso después?- tratando de cambiar el tema

F: -bueno fui con la princesa Bubblegom para que me explicara lo que vi, ella me dijo que no sabía nada excepto que el sol negro se debía a un eclipse que ocurre cada cierto tiempo, por lo cual me dijo que ocurrió exactamente a 300 años de ahora. Fui con Billy, Marceline y el rey Helado a preguntar acerca de que paso pero ninguno sabia, y al igual que Marshall les dolió la cabeza y se desmallaron sin poder recordar, era algo muy extraño. Volví a preguntar la princesa Bubblegom para saber cuándo ocurriría el siguiente eclipse, lo preocupante es que es por estas fechas, no recuerdo exactamente el día pero me parece que será pronto-

Fionna y Marshall estaban con la boca abierta de lo que les conto Finn, ninguno podía creer lo que le decía en especial Marshall que tenía y profundo miedo desde que escucho sobre el Lich, pero tratando de volver a su actitud de valiente empezó a hablar

M: -vamos Finn, hablas como si algo malo fuera a pasar, si ocurre el eclipse, no creo que pase algo, tal vez solo era coincidencia que estuviera así la pintura-

F: -tal vez, yo también espero eso, pero aún me preocupa él que nadie pueda recordar lo que paso-

Terminando de decir esto Fionna dio un gran bostezo

Fi: -bueno, ya es tarde y tengo sueño así que será mejor que te vayas Marshall-

M: -¿tan rápido te desases de mi querida Fionna?, en fin, ya no hay razón para estar aquí así que me voy-, Marshall tomo su hacha y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que la abriera Finn lo empujo a ella, y con su espada de oro a un lado del cuello del vampiro amenazo a Marshall

Fi: -Finn, ¿qué rayos haces?-

F: -había otra cosa de la que quería hablar contigo- empujando a Marshall a la puerta sin quitar su espada de su cuello, -dices que Marceline era tu novia, pero dices que terminaron por que su padre te odiaba.

M: -sí, ¿y?-

F: -la Marceline que conozco no hubiera terminado contigo solo porque se lo dijera su padre, ella jamás hace caso a lo que su padre le diga, incluso eso el aria que se aferrara llevarle la contra, incluso ella salió con ese patán llamado Ash, así que si en verdad ella fue tu novia tuviste que hacer algo verdaderamente horrible para que terminaran, ¿no es así?-, Marshall comenzó a reírse maniáticamente y cuando paro su actitud cambio otra vez pero ahora parecía alguien más siniestra

M: -después de todo si eres listo, bien si te interesa que paso te lo diré- poniendo una sonrisa tenebrosa, -yo trate de matar a su padre quitándole sus poderes y así convertirme en el dueño de la nocheosfera, pero ella llego y me detuvo, después de eso viene a Aaa y me convertí en el rey vampiro- Marshall termino de hablar y Finn retrocedió quitando su espada

F: -bien eso era todo lo que quería saber-, Marshall volteo, abrió la puerta y salió no sin antes decir algo

M: -me caes bien chico, pero cuídate las espaldas, a y casi lo olvido, nos vemos en el baile Fionna-, Marshall comenzó a volar retirándose de la casa

Finn y Fionna ya estaban cansados así que se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir. Fionna estaba a punto de acostarse pero un ruido afuera le llamo la atención. Finn nuevamente estaba en la copa de la misma rama de la noche anterior, lo único que hacía era ver el cielo observando las estrellas y la luna. Fionna lo observo por un momento y después se acostó en su cama.

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano, Jake, la bruja cazadora, Bubblegom y él dragón acampaban alrededor de la fogata, era el segundo día de viaje a Aaa. El dragón que tenía la bruja cazadora había crecido dramáticamente, normalmente estaba en las montañas frías pero cuando salieron a tierras más cálidas creció de manera increíble alcanzando el doble de tamaño que tenía anteriormente

J: -aaaaa, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

BC: -sigues con eso, ya te dije que cinco días, les dije que es un viaje de una semana

J: -lo sé pero es muy aburrido-

B: te dije que trajeras algo para el camino-

J: -lo sé pero no tenía nada más que mi violín, y a cierta persona no le gusta que toque mientras duerme, halando de ella ¿Dónde está Marceline?-

B: -dijo que daría una vuelta, como viajamos de día ella está durmiendo bajo su sombrilla mientras viajamos, es el único momento en el que puede hacer algo-

La cazadora se recostó alado de su dragón e intento dormir, pero Jake tenía sus quejas a tolo lo que daba, apenas llevaban 2 días y faltaban cinco y ellos ya no lo soportan. La cazadora se cubre con su capucha y dice a si misma

BC: -debí cobrar más-

Pasaron los días, para los viajeros eran un viaje interminable, ya habían transcurrido los cinco días restantes pero por culpa de Jake que acabo con toda la comida del viaje tuvieron que detenerse al quinto día a recolectar y cazar provisiones, alargando su viaje de un siete días a ocho. Por otra Finn se adaptó fácilmente s su nueva forma de vida, cada mañana se levantaba lo más temprano que el sueño le permitiera, desayunaba e iba con Fionna a buscar aventuras.

Normalmente se topaban con algún monstro provocando problemas, pero no era oponente para estos dos jóvenes cargados de poder, al final del viaje Finn trataba de dar alguna idea para divertirse, Fionna siempre accedía y al terminar se retiraban a la casa del árbol.

En la mañana del ese día Finn se despertó mucho antes que Fionna, el parecía muy ansioso pero no decía el por qué. Saliendo a buscar alguna aventura Fionna quería saber el por qué esta ves Finn se había levantado temprano ya que suele dormir mucho

Fi: -¿Por qué estas de tan buen humor?

F: -es una sorpresa-

Fi: -¿Qué clase de sorpresa?-

F: -lo veras cuando lleguemos-, Fionna se contuvo las ganas de seguir preguntando. Con forme caminaron llegaron a un pequeño lago, Fionna no entendía el por qué, pero lo descubrió de inmediato. Finn congelo el lago haciéndolo una pista de hielo, Finn saco dos pares de patines para hielo que guardo en su mochila. Fionna estaba impresionada, se puso los patines que afortunadamente le quedaban, y trato de patinar sobre el hielo. Finn parecía tener práctica en esto de patinar, pero por otro lado Fionna luchaba por mantener el equilibrio.

Fionna no podía hacerlo bien, poco a poco trato de acelerar lo cual hiso bien, pero el problema era que no sabía cómo frenar haciendo que obtuviera más y más velocidad. Finn sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía Fionna fue golpeado por esta el cual fue un gran problema, el golpe desprevenido hiso que Finn quedara inconsciente por un rato. Fionna abrió los ojos y noto que estaba encima del inconsciente Finn, obviamente se sonrojo al tener al chico tan cerca, Fionna tenía una cara de pánico ya que estaban tirados en medio del hielo y tenía que sacar a Finn de ahí, la orilla del lago no estaba muy lejos pero ella no podía simplemente pararse sin volver a caer y mucho menos llevando a Finn inconsciente.

Después de varias caídas Fionna llevo a Finn a la orilla y lo sacudió para que despertara lo cual no funciono, ella estaba muy apenada

Fi: -Finn escogido especialmente este lugar para divertirnos y yo lo eche a perder todo- decía Fionna a si misma

F: -No te preocupes, estoy bien- decía Finn que se recuperaba de la inconciencia

Fi: -¿no estas molesto?-

F: -¿Por qué he de estarlo?-

Fi: -bueno, tú te estabas divirtiendo y yo lo arruine todo-

F: -no hay problema, hoy nada puede desanimarme- poniendo una sonrisa hizo que Fionna se sintiera aliviada, aunque ella un tenia curiosidad lo que quiso decir

Fi: -¿Qué tiene de especial el día de hoy?-

F: -je, es una sorpresa, te lo diré cuando regresemos a casa-, Finn trato de ponerse de pie pero sintió un dolor en su pie derecho que hizo que callera nuevamente al suelo

Fi: -¿Qué te paso?- le pregunto Fionna al ver que se cayó de nuevo

F: -creo que me fracture el tobillo-, Finn aguantaba las ganas de gritar de dolor mientras se sujetaba el tobillo

Fi: -o perdona, es mi culpa, en verdad lo ciento-

F: -estoy bien, pero no puedo mantenerme en pie, así que tendrás que ayudarme a caminar-, Fionna asintió con la cabeza y ayudo a Finn a ponerse de pie

Finn paso su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de Fionna, mientras ella paso su brazo izquierdo por la parte de atrás de la espalda de Finn para que apoyara su brazo en ella. Comenzaron a caminar, Finn se apoyaba en Fionna mientas avanzaba solo con su pie izquierdo mientras que el derecho lo tenía encogido, ellos caminaron hasta la casa del árbol, era demasiado lejos y tardaron bastante tiempo.

Cuando llegaron Finn se sentó en el sillón y Fionna saco un botiquín para corar a Finn. Fionna puso un ungüento alrededor de la fractura y una venda, la lesión no era muy grave pero aun así tendrá que descansar el pie por un par de días. Cuando Fionna termino de tratar el pie de Finn dio un suspiro y se sentó a un lado de él.

Fi: -estarás bien así hasta que sane, pero no lo esfuerces mucho o volverás a lastimarte-

F: -está bien, ya deja de preocuparte por mí, no es tu culpa, es mía por llevarte a patinar sin que supieras-, la cara de Finn seguía teniendo una gran sonrisa como si no le importara nada el dolor de su pie, Fionna a su lado estaba sonrojada sin saber el porqué, para ella Finn se había convertido en su mejor amigo pero parece como si a ella se sintiera de una forma atraída a él. Fionna agito su cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos y trato de hablar sobre otra cosa

Fi: -este, Finn, no me has dicho el por qué estas ten feliz hoy-

F: -o es cierto, pues lo que pasa es que hoy es…-, antes de que continuara hablando la puerta de la casa abrió rápidamente produciendo un sonido de choque entre la puerta y la pared.

Era Cake que entro con, esta vez no traía a sus hijos, ni Finn ni Fionna sabían por qué entro de esa manera, su rostro parecía estar lleno de entusiasmo.

C: -¿estas lista Fionna?-

Fi: -¿lista para qué?-

C: -¿acaso lo olvidaste?, esta noche es el baile de ralezas-

Fi: -¿Qué?, ¿es hoy?- con una cara de sorpresa

C: claro que es hoy- Cake estiro su brazo y tomo a Fionna, rápidamente subió las escaleras y la llevo a su cuarto, mientras Finn seguía sentado en el sillón como si se hubieran olvidado de él.

En el cuarto de Fionna, Cake le daba un baño ya que se había ensuciado cuando salió con Finn

C: -dime hermanita, ¿Cómo te ha ido con Finn?-

Fi: -¿a qué te refieres?- poniendo una cara de avergonzada

C: -tu sabes a qué me refiero, es obvio que él te gusta-

Fi: -eso no es cierto, además él no parece estar interesado en mí, aun el piensa en aquella chica de Ooo-

C: -mmm, bueno no importa, esta noche estarás rodeada de apuestos príncipes, apuesto que si te lo propones cualquiera de ellos saldrá contigo-

Fi: -basta Cake, sabes que solo voy a ese baile porque tú me lo pediste y le di mi palabra a Gumball-

C: -si lo sé, pero si voy yo sola con mi esposo me sentiría mal por ti-

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde que Cake sabio con Fionna y Finn estaba muy aburrido, de repente escucho pasos bajando las escaleras, poco a poco Fionna bajo y Finn se quedó con la boca abierta con lo que vio.

Fionna tenía puesto un vestido azul ajustado y muy elegante, con una gran falda que le cubría hasta los tobillos y estaba adornada con un listón que rodeaba toda la falda, el vestido no tenía ni tirantes o mangas, así que dejaban al descubierto los hombros de la chica, usaba unos guantes blancos de manga larga, usaba zapatillas blancas, no llevaba su sombrero de conejo que habitualmente llevaba tenía, ella estaba peinada de tal forma que su gran cabello lacio y rubio caía suelto hasta sus rodillas y llevaba una tensa que rodeaba su cráneo haciendo parecer que tenía una corona echa con su propio cabello.

Finn jamás había visto a Fionna de esa manera, así que no tenía palabras para lo que veía, después de ella bajo Cake adornada con un gran moño rojo en su espalda

C: -bueno Finn, nos vamos, quisiera que fueras pero no puedes en ese estado, sin mencionar que solo gente de la realeza y sus invitados pueden asistir-

F: -no hay problema, solo diviértanse- él tenía una sonrisa para que no se preocuparan por él-

Fi: -adiós Finn volveré más tarde-, ella tomaba su espada re cristal mágico que se transformó en un pequeño rubí y se lo coloco en el cuello como un collar-

C: -¿Por qué llevas eso?-

Fi: -no me gusta salir sin un arma, además no nadie lo notara-

C: -bien entonces vámonos, adiós Finn-, salió Cake de la casa

Fi: - adiós Finn- ella salía y serraba la puerta dando una última mirada a Finn con esa sonrisa en su rostro que parecía que nada quitaba

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, la cara de Finn cambio completamente, él tenía una cara de depresión que estaba ocultando con esa sonrisa falsa. Él que estaba sentado en el sillón subió sus pies con cuidad tratando de no mover demasiado su tobillo lastimado, se recostó y cerró los ojos, parecía que iba a tomar una siesta, dio un gran respiro y dijo a si mismo

F: -Feliz cumpleaños Finn-

Finn del capítulo 12

**Wow, me deprimí yo mismo al escribir la última parte, pobre Finn.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen sus comentarios y tan pronto acabe mis deberes are la siguiente parte. Aún falta mucho y estoy a media inspiración. Los veré en el próximo cap. Adiós **


	13. Una fiesta encendida

**Hola ¿me extrañaron?, pues yo si extrañe escribir, mande al diablo la escuela en este puente, después de una dura semana de evaluaciones pase todas mis materias, así que ya tuve tiempo de seguir le historia que a muchos les gusta y al parecer a otros no, aun así yo solo lo hago por gusto con la esperanza de que les guste a los que lo leen. Así que disfruten de este capítulo que es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora**

El dulce reino de Aaa estaba envuelto en llamas, en su interior una chica de cabello rubio y vestido azul se encontraba tirada en el suelo sostenido su abdomen como si tuviera una herida que le doliera, se podía apreciar una silueta a la distancia, no se distinguía quien era pero se veía con un arco apuntando a la chica. Todo parecía una escena de guerra, dentro del salón aquella silueta soltó la flecha y este impacto a la chica tirada en el suelo creando una gran explosión. La escena volvió a las afueras del reino, las llamas alcanzaron aún más nivel reduciendo todo a cenizas, en ese momento las flamas forman una figura peculiar, las llamas que cubrían el reino se transformaron en un búho con la piel amarilla y estrellada. Una voz muy grave se escuchó diciendo las siguientes palabras, -si quieres evitar esto, debe encontrar lo que necesitas para que retorne el héroe-.

F: -¡FIONNA!- Finn grita al despertar de su sueño, él estaba sudando, tenía una cara de terror, el comprendía que lo que acababa de experimentar era un sueño profético, él vio morir a su amiga Fionna.

F: -esto no puede ser tengo que hacer algo- se decía a si mismo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a su mochila con sus armas.

Dio un par de pasos y cayó al suelo, él recordó que su tobillo derecho estaba lastimado, no podía mantenerse en pie sin sentir un gran dolor en él. Finn tirado en el suelo trato de ponerse nuevamente en pie. No hace mucho Fionna y Cake salieron a ese baile de realezas, si Finn pudiera correr podría a alcanzarla y evitar que llegara, pero en el estado que estaba era imposible.

F: -no, tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que eso pase-, Finn se repetía estas palabras en su mente mientras se arrastraba en el suelo

El chico por fin había alcanzado su mochila con sus espadas, el chico haciendo otro esfuerzo se puso de pie y camino cojeando hasta la puerta, en la mente de Finn estaban las palabras "no podrás", "eres inútil", "la perderás".

F: -no, no, no- se decía a sí mismo, -no dejare que ella muera, yo puedo hacerlo, yo puedo hacerlo, YO PUEDO HACERLO- esa última parte la dijo con una vos de furia, saliendo de la casa comenzó a correr con su tobillo vendado, el dolor era insoportable pero él no se detenía y seguía corriendo, no le importaba lo que le pasara el tenía que llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Mientas tanto en el dulce reino Fionna llegaba con su muy elegante y hermoso vestido azul acampada de Cake, justo antes de entrar al salón de fiesta ellas chocaron de frente con una pared invisible

Fi: -auch, ¿Qué fue eso?-, en ese momento llega el príncipe Gumball vistiendo un taje rojo suave

PG: -o querida Fionna lo lamento, pero ya que es un baile de solo realeza tuba que tomar precauciones- Fionna observo más determinadamente y se distinguía como una pared transparente tapaba la entrada, -es un campo de fuerza, nadie que no sea de la realeza puede entrar-, el príncipe dirigió su mano a su bolsillo y saco un par de gemas y se las entregó a Fionna, -pónganse esto en la cabeza y podrán entrar sin problemas.

Después de ponerse las gemas Fionna y Cake entraron sin problemas, dentro del salón estaban todos los príncipes de Aaa, la mayoría estaba acompañada por una pareja que también llevaban jemas en la frente y otros estaban solos. Cake dejo solo a su hermana y busco a su esposo, el cual también usaba una jema en su frente debajo de su cuerno, él no era realeza pero le servía al príncipe Gumball por lo que fue invitado.

Fionna quedo sola y el príncipe Gumball tomo de la muñeca llevándola a la pista de baile, pero no paso mucho antes de que Marshall llegara y jalara a Fionna de la otra muñeca. Marshall iba vestido con un atuendo muy elegante de un estilo antiguo haciéndolo parecer todo un conde lo que le era muy favorecedor contando que era un vampiro, y en su espalda colgando de una agarradera su inseparable hacha

PG: -¿qué es lo que te pasa Marshall?- con una voz de irritado, -ella va a bailar conmigo-

M: -por supuesto que no afeminado,- él hablaba con su voz burlona y creída de siempre -tu eres el anfitrión así que tienes que supervisar la fiesta, y ya que estarás ocupado yo seré quien baile con Fionna-, Marshall jalo más fuerte de Fionna e hiso que Gumball la soltara, Marshall tomo vuelo aun tomando Fionna y se alejó hasta el otro lado del salón.

Fona tenía una expresión de molesta pero no decía nada, parecía que ya esperaba que sucediera algo así. Marshall aprovechó que Gumball no los alcanzara todavía y se puso a bailar junto con Fionna.

M: -vamos Fionna quita esa cara, no me digas que estás pensando en ese chiquillo-

Fi: -cállate Marshall- dijo con una pequeña vos deprimida

M: -ja, así que si piensas en él, ¿Por qué no lo trajiste?, me encantaría ver a Gumball hirviendo de celos, aunque pensándolo bien él no podría pasar la barrera sin el permiso de Gumball-

Fi: -deja a Finn fuera de esto, él no ha tenido un buen día-

M: -o vamos, sabes que me agrada el chico, aunque algún día pensó cortarle la cabeza- después de decir esto puso una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

Una mano tomo a Fionna de la muñeca, era Gumball que había cruzado el gran salón buscándolos entra todas las parejas

PG: -suficiente ella va a bailar conmigo-

M: -claro que no, ella ya está bailando conmigo-

PG: -bien entonces que ella escoja-

M: -me parece bien-

PG/M: -¿con quién vas a bailar Fionna?-

Fionna estaba bastante irritada de que se pelearan, estaba a punto de responderles que no quería bailar con ninguno, que estaba harta de que la trataran de esa forma, tomo aire con los pulmones para darles el regaño de su vida pero algo interrumpió. Una voz un poco grave proveniente de la entrada al salón estremeció el lugar, -ELLA VA A BAILAR CONMIGO-. Todos en la fiesta voltearon a ver solo para llevarse un gran susto. Marshall puso una expresión de ira, Gumball por el contrario una de terror y Fionna una de seriedad y enojo.

M: -¿acaso lo invitaste Gumball?-

PG: -por supuesto que no, no entiendo como paso a los guardias-

Fi: -Gumball, si él está aquí significa que tus guardias están muertos-

PG: -¿ahora qué hacemos?-

M: -saca a todos, es demasiado peligroso en un lugar tan cerrado-, Marshall tomo su hacha que tenía atada en su espalda

F: -rápido, que usen la salida trasera Marshall y yo lo distraeremos-, Fionna tomo su collar que se convirtió en su espada rosa y puso una posición de defensa

Aquel ser comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, él era un ser que mucha gente en Aaa le temía, era conocido por destruir aldeas completas sin piedad solo por diversión, con un arco en mano y el poder de crear sus propias flechas con sus poderes lo convirtieron en un asesino famoso. Tenía el cabello rojo, un traje del mismo color pero más oscuro y su piel era de color naranja fuego, a decir verdad él era prácticamente de fuego, él era mejor conocido como el Príncipe Flama.

Todos en la fiesta salían por la puerta trasera, los únicos que se quedaron eran Marshall, Gumball, Cake y Fionna

PF: -ooo, ¿todos se van?, pero si la fiesta apenas comienza-, el príncipe Flama tenso su arco y apareció una flecha que lanzo al techo, la flecha hiso explosión y el techo comenzó a romperse dejando caer algunos pedazos, todos trataron de evitarlos pero Cake no lo logro a tiempo y un gran pedazo cayó sobre su cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

Fionna al ver a su hermana caer corrió hacia ella, y empezó a retirar los escombros encima de ella, mientas Marshall se lanzó a atacar con su hacha al príncipe Flama, lo cual fue una pésima idea, Flame Prince se envolvió en sus llamas y produjo una luz simulando al sol, que hiso que Marshall se quemara, era el mismo movimiento que Finn había usado con el pero este era más intenso, como si tratara de matarlo.

PF: -pobre, pobre vampirito, ¿no toleras algo de luz?-, una vez que Marshall cayó al suelo inconsciente Flame prince se apagó un poco, dejando al vampiro con grandes quemaduras, -vamos, matarte así es demasiado fácil, -tomo a Marshall del cuello y lo levanto con una sola mano, -¿acaso es todo lo que el rey de los vampiros puede hacer?-

Flame Prince se burlaba del inconsciente vampiro hasta que Fionna se acercó a gran velocidad sin que se percatara y le soltó un gran golpe en el rostro que lo arrojo hasta estrellarse en la pared. Fionna rápidamente recogió a Marshall y lo llevo a la salida. Gumball trataba de sacar a Cake que también estaba inconsciente, por Cake no pasaba por la puerta, cuando los escombros del techo la golpearon su jema que le permitía atravesar el escudo. Mientras Fionna corría con a la salida trasera con Marshall en la espalda Gumball la detuvo

PG: -Fionna La jema da Cake se rompió y no me queda otra, así que ella no puede salir del salón-

Fi: -entonces toma la mía- Fionna que quito su jema y se la entregó a Gumball, -sácala y ya afuera arrójamela para que yo pueda salir-

Gumball actuó conforme las ordenes de Fionna sacando a la gata, le retiro la jema y entro nuevamente al salón para que Fionna saliera, antes de que la mano Gumball le diera la jema a Fionna una gran bola de fuego lo golpeo arrojándolo nuevamente fuera del salón, Gumball cayó fuera del castillo con parte de su rostro derretido y la jema que le entregaría a Fionna también se destruyó dejando a Fionna sin manera de salir. De los escombros de donde se estrelló el príncipe Flama se escuchó una risa burlona.

PF: -jajajajaja, golpeas más duro de lo que recuerdo querida Fionna- el príncipe salía de los escombros y ajustándose el cuello, estaba intacto a pesar del golpe que le propino Fionna, -en fin, ahora que no tienes como salir no importa lo fuerte o rápida que seas, no tendrás a donde huir de mis llamas-, el príncipe flama rodeo todo el salón con fuego haciendo que se empezará a quemar todo el lugar.

Fi: -¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

PF: -¿No es obvio?, tú me rechazaste, y a mí nadie me rechaza y sale con vida-

Fi: -por supuesto que te rechace, solo eres un lunático sediento de sangre, no sé por qué haces eres así, pero no permitiré que sigas causando daño sin razón alguna-

PF: -ja, tienes razón no sabes por lo que he pasado, pero aun así, ¿Qué piensas hacerme?, ¿tienes las agallas para matarme?-

Fi: -si no me dejas opción lo tendré que hacerlo-

Fionna sujetando su espada y poniendo sus ojos verdes, corrió hacia el príncipe, mientras él tenso su arco y cargo su flecha, Fionna dio un espadazo tratando solo cortar su hombro para inutilizar el uso de su arco. Flame prince sabía que intentaría hacer algo así, por lo que disparo su flecha al suelo muy cerca de donde estaba él parado, esto hiso una explosión frente de él antes de que Fionna se acercara. Fionna paro por completo antes de entrar al radio de la explosión, una pantalla de humo se levantó bloqueando la visión de Fionna, en el humo ella sintió un ataque que provenía de un costado, con sus sentidos aumentados le fue fácil, la flecha cayó al suelo pero no exploto, solo se quedó incrustada en el suelo.

Flame prince salto por encima de Fionna y tensando su arco lanzo una lluvia de flechas sobre Fionna, ella bloqueo todas las que se dirigían a ella con su espada, el príncipe volvió a caer y observo la escena con una sonrisa, Fionna cansada rodeada de flechas incrustadas en el suelo, respirando fuertemente de agotamiento, el fuego alrededor hacía un calor insoportable, a tal grado que Fionna no reaccionaba adecuadamente y el gran vestido que llevaba solo le dificultaba las cosas.

El príncipe Flama chasqueo sus dedos y una por una las flechas alrededor de Fionna comenzaron a explotar, todo era una trampa en la que Fionna cayó, la única salida de Fionna era saltar y esperar salir a tiempo de las explosiones, era arriesgado pero no tenía opción, Fionna salto de la zona de explosiones y como lo esperaba Flame prince envió una ráfaga de flechas directamente a Fionna, ella boqueo todas las flecas que pudo, estaba realmente cansada por lo que no pudo mantener más sus poderes, el calor le impedía respirar apropiadamente, aun así ella no se rendía y bloqueaba todas las flechas.

Fionna se detuvo, su cuerpo dejo de responder del agotamiento, ella se quedó sin fuerzas para seguir sujetando su espada. El príncipe aprovecho esto y lanzo una última flecha mientras Fionna caía, la flecha dio en la parte derecha del abdomen de Fionna, la flecha atravesó por completo el cuerpo de la chica dejando dos pequeños agujeros de donde comenzaron a tirar sangre rápidamente.

La chica golpeo fuertemente el suelo sujeto su herida pero la sangre no dejaba de salir. Fionna estaba al borde del desmayo, sabía que ya no le quedaban salidas para ella. Lo único que podía hacer era observar como el príncipe Flama apuntaba otra flecha, esta parecía estar más cargado que las anteriores, era evidente que eso el tiro de gracia y poniendo una sonrisa siniestra dijo

PF: -adiós querida Fionn…-, antes de que terminara su frase un gran golpe en el lado izquierdo del rostro lo mando a volar, un golpe casi tan fuerte como el que Fionna le dio anteriormente

El príncipe se sujetaba el rostro y se retorcía en el suelo de dolor

PF: -¿quién se atreve?- grito con una voz de ira mientras que se ponía de pie con una mano sujetándose la cara y miraba a su atacante

Aquel ser tenía una capa que cubría toda su espalda con dos aperturas donde salían los mangos de dos espadas, usaba un gorro de orejas de oso, tenía su brazo congelado con una forma de garra y una mirada fría con ojos blancos brillantes dirigida al príncipe de Flamas. Era Finn pero algo raro había en ere rostro de seriedad, el príncipe noto que el dolor que sintió era debido a ese puño cubierto de hielo.

PF: -tú, ¿Cómo rayos pasaste la barrera?-

Finn ignoro la pregunta del príncipe y camino cojeando hacia Fionna, él había corrido con su tobillo lastimado hasta el dulce reino solo para salvar a Fionna, emocional y físicamente agotado Finn se sacó una botella con un líquido que parecía agua de su mochila que era cubierta por la capa que se extendía de su gorro.

Fionna abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y observo al chico que se dirigía a ella, ella se quedó mirando a Finn con una sonrisa.

Fi: -Fi, Fi, Finn-

Estaba por llegar con la agonizante Fionna pero una ráfaga del furioso príncipe Flama detuvo.

Finn voltio y miro las flechas que se dirigían a él, Finn volvió a guardar la botella y con una cara de enojo golpeo el suelo con las palmas de sus mano y un muro de hielo se formó enfrente de él. Las flecas de fuego destruían poco a poco el muro. Una vez que el muro se destruyó una nube de vapor se formó dejando a Finn oculto, el príncipe no dejo de disparar sus flecas esperando que con un tiro de suerte darle al humano pero se detuvo con terror el ver que el suelo comenzaba a congelarse y poco a poco el fuego que cubría el salón, se apagaba, el príncipe se retorcía de dolor y cayo inclinado mirando al suelo frio. Levanto la mirada y vio al humano frente de él sosteniendo una espada de oro con su mano izquierda mirándolo fijamente.

Finn estaba lleno de ira, levanto su mano que sostenía su espada y se preparó para cortar al príncipe en dos. El príncipe aterrado no se podía mover, estaba paralizado de ver a Finn a punto de atacarlo. Finn bajo su espada dispuesto a cortar al príncipe, pero justo antes de que la espada tocara su cabeza, la espada de Finn se detuvo y su brazo comenzó a temblar. Ante los ojos de Finn apareció la imagen de la princesa Flama tirada en el suelo cubriéndose la cara con sus manos, recordaba justamente lo que sucedió aquella noche en la que lastimo a la chica que amaba. El parecido a la princesa hiso que los recuerdos de Finn lo traicionaran.

Una leve voz llego a los oídos de Finn

Fi: -Finn cuidado-, Finn regreso a si mismo solo para ver como los puños del príncipe Flama lo golpeaban junto con una llamarada hiriendo gravemente a Finn haciéndolo tirar su espada de oro. El príncipe lleno de ira tomo su forma como un titán de fuego que alcanzaba el techo del gran salón, el hielo que había comenzó a derretirse rápidamente y el titán de fuego preparo sus manos para incinerar a Finn y Fionna. Fionna seguía perdiendo sangre y Finn luchaba por ponerse de pie.

El príncipe arrogo gigantescas flamas de sus manos dirigiéndose a Finn. Finn por otra parte se puso de pie y utilizo sus últimas fuerzas para contraatacar lanzando rayos de hielo de sus manos, Finn se quedaba sin energías mientras más usaba sus poderes y su estado mental empeoraba las cosas llevándolo al punto del colapso.

Fionna que estaba tirada en el suelo solo veía como los poderes de Finn y Flame prince chocaban liberando vapor en el punto de choque, Finn parecía tener una desventaja ante el titán de fuego, el fuego del príncipe estaba por sobrepasar los rayos congelantes de Finn.

Finn sabía que si perdía moriría y después Fionna, él no podía darse el lujo de perder, así que en un último intento Finn usa el resto de poder que le queda concentrándolo en un último ataque, pero para eso tendría que dejar de atacar por un instante.

Fionna observa como Finn deja de atacar y es envuelto en llamas. La chica comenzó a gritar desesperadamente del horror de ver como Finn se consumía en fuego.

Una pequeña lis blanca se ve dentro de las llamas, una luz brillante que comenzó a avanzar del punto de donde estaba Finn hasta el pecho del titán de fuego causando una gran explosión en el salón.

Una gran nube de vapor lleno el lugar impidiéndole ver a Fionna lo que sucedía. Poco a poco vio como una silueta de alguien que caminaba con dificultad que se le acercaba, y cuando lo tuvo enfrente se cayó de rodillas frente a ella. Poco a poco distinguía quien era la persona que estaba enfrente era Finn, tenía sus ropas hechas añicos y casi todo el cuerpo quemado, con grandes manchas negras.

F: -lo siento Fionna, me he quedado sin magia y sin fuerzas-, dijo esto poniendo una pequeña sonrisa, él trato de levantar a Fionna para verla más de cerca, paso su mano sobre le espalda y la levanto hasta ponerle sobre sus piernas. La ropa de Finn se regeneraba poco a poco, trato de quitarse su mochila y buscar algo adentro

De repente una bola de fuego golpea la espalda de Finn haciéndolo soltar su mochila y apoyarse con las manos en el suelo aun con Fionna en sus piernas. El vapor se disipo y dejo ver al príncipe flama en su forma normal parado a lo lejos y sujetando su pecho con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra apuntaba a la espalda de Finn. Parecía estar gravemente herido, con un ojo serrado y su pecho con una gran mancha de color negro que sujetaba con dolor.

Finn ya no podía hacer nada más que soportar los ataques que recibía por la espalda. Volteo la mirada a Fionna y cerró los ojos mientras sacaba lágrimas. El príncipe arto de su resistencia decidió ponerle fin con un gran ataque, cargando toda la energía que le quedaba creo una gigantesca bola de fuego con la intención desesperada de matarlos a los dos de una vez por todas.

F: -perdóname, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte-, Fin sintió una mano en su mejilla y abrió los ojos

Fi: -no te preocupes Finn- poniendo una sonrisa en el rostro, -ya hiciste más que suficiente, me hiciste saber que soy la única humana en el mundo, te volviste mi compañero de aventuras y viniste a salvarme, aunque vallamos a morir quiero que sapas que tú eres mi héroe-, en ese momento Flame prince lanzo la gran bola de fuego a Finn aunque por ser de gran tamaño avanzaba más lento pero destruida todo lo que se tobaba en su camino.

Fionna llevo la mano que tocaba su mejilla y la llevo a la nuca de Finn jalando su cara hacia abajo mientras ella levantaba la suya haciendo que sus labios se juntaran

Finn no sabía cómo reaccionar, no podía creer que Fionna lo besara de esa manera, en ese momento el mundo de Finn se detuvo completamente, aquel beso parecía que no terminaba, como si pasaran los minutos y no pasara nada. Un sentimiento muy extraño paso en su mente trayéndole barios recuerdos. A diferencia de los otros besos que había tenido Finn a las princesas, este era el más extraño de todos. Al besar los labios de la Bubblegom tenía un muy dulce sabor a caramelo, pero eran bastante fríos y sin sentimiento, en cambio con Flame Princess, la vez que la beso sintió una gran pación pero sus labios tenían un sabor a carbón y él calor hicieron que los labios de Finn se quemaran gravemente.

Pero con los labios de Fionna él podía sentir una enorme pación de ella, tenían un sabor muy dulce y eran cálidos, él podía sentir todo eso del beso. Poco a poco Finn volvió a sí mismo y sintió una energía que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, una sensación muy familiar pero que no había sentido en muchos años

Los labios de Finn y de Fionna se separaron, para Finn esos pocos segundos en los que sus labios estaban pagados fueron extremadamente largos. Una vez que sus labios se separaron la mente de Finn regreso a la realidad aunque su percepción del tiempo aún era un poco lenta, el sintió un abrumado calor que se dirigía a ellos. Sin voltear Finn casi por reflejo tomo con su mano derecha la espada de sangre de demonio que se encontraba en su mochila y la agito dando un espadazo al aire en dirección a la gigantesca bola de fuego que se acercaba a ellos.

La espada de Finn saco una ráfaga de energía que corto a la gigantesca bola de fuego en dos, las partes se separaron y pasaron a un lado de los chicos sin tocarlos y se desvanecieron en el aire.

Finn recostó a Fionna en el suelo y le mostro una sonrisa, el saco de su mochila la botella con el líquido que parecía agua, lo abrió y lo vertió sobre la herida de Fionna. La herida se cerró rápidamente y dejo de sangrar, pero aún estaba muy débil por la sangre que perdió y las heridas que aun tenia.

Finn se puso de pie y comenzó a observase a sí mismo. A su alrededor resplandecía un aura azul que envolvía su cuerpo, mientras sus ojos brillaba seguían siendo de color azul cielo pero ahora tenía la diferencia de que resplandecían con un color igual. Finn recordó que era ese poder, era algo que espero desde hace mucho tiempo.

F: -Este es el poder que solo un verdadero héroe puede tener, el poder que me permite hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga, eso significa que me he convertido en un héroe nuevamente-, la mirada de Finn se dirigió al príncipe Flama que lo veía aterrado. –Gracias Fionna-.

Fi: -de ¿Qué hablas?- decía con una voz débil mientras veía con asombro a Finn

F: -tú te convertiste en lo único que me faltaba para volver a ser un héroe-

Fi: ¿Qué es lo que te faltaba?-

F: -para que alguien pueda ser un héroe se necesita algo muy importante, un héroe necesita tener un amor al que desee proteger-, con estas palabras Finn apretó el mango de su espada de sangre y la apunto al príncipe Flama.

El príncipe Flama estaba totalmente aterrado, él había consumido toda su energía en ese último ataque y el humano lo partió con su espada solo utilizando con agitarla en el aire, a él se le habían acabado las opciones, sin el poder de embocar mas fuego su técnica de arco con flechas era inútil

PF: -no, no puedo perder ante un simple humano- con una voz de desesperación e ira.

Flame prince saco un cristal que se convirtió en una espada de fuego y soltando un fuerte grito se dirigía a atacar a Finn. Fin bloque todos los ataque del príncipe, Finn solo movía su muñeca bloqueando todos los ataque de Flame prince. El estado en el que se encontraba Finn iba mas allá de cualquier cosa que Fionna o el príncipe habían visto en sus vidas.

Finn desarmo a Flame prince mandando su espada por los aires y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Finn había colocado el filo de su espada a un lado del cuello del príncipe.

F: -esta es tu ultima oportunidad, vete ahora mismo o muere, es tu elección- la vos firme de Finn asusto aún más al príncipe y soltando unas lágrimas de lava Flame prince salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo del salo y del reino

Una vez que el príncipe se fue Finn tiro su espada y su aura azul desapareció, en ese momento el dolor del tobillo que Finn ignoro por tanto tiempo regreso haciéndole caer al suelo boca abajo. Finn se arrastró solo con su mano izquierda hasta estar a un lado de Fionna y sujeto su mano. Los chicos se miraron Firmemente a los ojos un momento y ambos cayeron desmallados.

Fin del capítulo 13

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿muy tierno?, pues espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y otra vez perdón por la espera, no se olviden comentar y sigan la historia, aún no empiezo con la parte más interesante, esto solo es el comienzo. Adiós y hasta la otra**

**Nota: en el siguiente volverá a salir Jake, Bubblegom Marceline y la bruja cazadora**


	14. Ser más fuerte

**Perdón por tardar, es que tuve muchos problemas esta semana y no pude avanzar mucho, a decir verdad fue la peor semana que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Pero aun así me las arregle para sacar mínimo un capitulo esta semana,**

**ADVERTENCIA: en este capítulo hay mochos cambios de percepción y en una parte hay seres misteriosos que tuve que usar "¿?" con una enumeración para tratar de no confundir tanto**

**Bueno disfrútenlo y perdones si hay faltas de ortografía**

Es una mañana en Aaa, el sol se alza entre las colinas e ilumina poco a poco todos los reinos de Aaa, todo parece muy normal, sin embargo en un hospital dentro del dulce reino, se allá un gran silencio.

Una chica de cabello rubio se encuentra dormida sobre una camilla usando una bata de paciente de color azul, a simple vista parece tener unos cuantos rasguños y su brazo izquierdo esta vendado mientras el derecho tiene conectada una intravenosa y un marcador de pulso.

Fi: -¡FINN!-, la chica se despierta asustada y gritando ese nombre

La chica aun media dormida mira a su alrededor, ella puede distinguir una mancha rosa parada frente a la cama de ella

PG: -por fin despiertas, estábamos preocupados-, el príncipe de color rosa da un suspiro

La mitad del rostro de Gumball se encontraba envuelto en una venda blanca y al igual que Fionna usa una bata de paciente pero de color rosa.

Fi: -¿Gumball?- pregunta la chica tallándose los ojos y aclarando su vista

PG: -claro que soy Gumball, ¿a quién esperabas?-

Fi: -¿en dónde estamos?-

PG: -es la sala de recuperación de pacientes del hospital del dulce reino, después de recobrar la conciencia, te sacamos de la sala y llevamos a todos los heridos aquí para tratarlos-

¿?: -hay ya cállate, el simple hecho de que hables hace que me duelan los oídos- dijo voz que provenía a un lado de Fionna

Fionna volteo y observo al vampiro Marshall sentado en una cama junto a la de Fionna, vistiendo una bata azul oscuro se retiraba una gran cantidad de vendas que cubrían todo su cuerpo y tenía una cara de que algo lo molestaba.

En ese momento una gata con la cabeza vendada entra a la habitación acompañada de dos gatitos voladores con un cuerno, la gata agitaba una palo de escoba que tenía en la mano y golpeaba a una doctor con el palo.

C: -miren hijos míos, así es como mamá acaba con los duendecillos ninjas- la gata dio un grito de ataque y sigue golpeando a medico hasta que dos guardias llegaron a detenerla, pero esta gata siguió golpeando a cualquiera que se acercara, -jamás me atraparan, yo no quiero ir a la luna- la escena era observada por Fionna Marshall y Gumball con ojos de confusos, pero no decían nada, -síganme hijos míos vayamos a matar al gran molino que se ríe y arrojémoslo a la barranca-

La gata salió de la habitación gritando incoherencias mientras llegaban más guardias a perseguirla.

Fi: -¿Qué le paso a Cake?-

PG: -bueno, este- rascándose la cabeza, -creo que no aplicamos la medida exacta de calmantes y esta alucinando-

M: -bien echo afeminado-

PG: -yo no tuve la culpa de eso- le contesto al vampiro con una graciosa cara de rabia

Fi: -bueno por lo menos Cake está bien, ¿pero qué paso con Finn?-, al oír estas palabras Gumball bajo la mirada y dio un suspiro

PG: -bueno, él fue transferido a cuidados intensivos-

Fi: -¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

PG: -su estado es muy crítico, tiene quemaduras de tercer grado en todo su cuerpo, un tobillo muy lastimado y pulmones con quemaduras internas, Marshall por ser vampiro se recupera fácilmente, en cuanto a mí no es nada que no se quite con una hora de moldeado, pero Finn, no estoy seguro que sobreviva-

Fi: -¿Qué? ¿Pero como llego a ese estado? –decía con una cara de preocupación

PG: -por la pelea que tubo contra Flame prince, debió haber un momento que Finn se vio envuelto en llamas y las respiro- en ese momento Fionna recuerda cuando Finn lo cubre el ataque de llamas para contraatacar con una potente bala que hirió al Flame prince, -cuando los sacamos del salón de fiestas tu habías perdido mucha sangre, por ser humana no hay muchos donantes con sangre compatible, incluso Marshall no es compatible, así que tuvimos que extraerle a Finn una gran cantidad de sangre y traspasártela para que no murieras-

Fionna se quedó sin palabras y apretando fuertemente los puños al escuchar a Gumball, lentamente se quitó la intravenosa, el marcador de pulso y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación.

PG: -¿a dónde vas Fionna?-, la chica no respondió y salió al pasillo, Marshall y Gumball la siguieron para convencerla de regresar a la cama, pero era inútil ella los ignoraba y siguió caminando en dirección a la sala de cuidados intensivos siguiendo los letreros del hospital. Una vez que llegaron Fionna entro en shock al ver el estado de Finn. El chico se encontraba inconsciente dentro de una capsula transparente inclinada, esta estaba diseñada para una regeneración más rápida, aunque juzgando por sus heridas no sería suficiente.

Alrededor de todo su cuerpo había vendas que lo envolvían desde la frente hasta sus tobillos como a una momia, y sobre esas vendas una bata de paciente azul, su pie derecho estaba enyesado, en su brazo derecho había una intravenosa que conectaba con la maquina al igual que un par de tubos que entraban por su nariz proporcionándole oxígeno y otro que conectaba con su pecho mostrando su ritmo cardiaco en una pantalla a un lado de la capsula.

Su ritmo cardiaco era muy lento, prácticamente sonaba una vez cada tres segundos, lo único que se podía observar de él era su cabello rubio que anteriormente era largo y que bajaba más allá de sus hombros, pero ahora era corto de apenas unas 3 centímetros, esto debido a que se quemó gran parte, gracias a su gorro que funcionaba como una manta que lo protegía mejor que su ropa mágica su cuero cabelludo no se quemó.

El pobre chico parecía prácticamente muerto, y Fionna lo observaba desde una gran ventana fuera de la habitación de cuidados intensivos, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, se sentía culpable de que Finn se encontrara en ese estado tan horrible.

Gumball y Marshall solo observaban a Fionna deprimida u apretando sus puños, antes de tratar de consolarla, Fionna voltea con una cara de ira que prácticamente asusto a ambos

Fi: -¿Dónde están mis cosas?-, Fionna hablo en un tono muy serio, así que Gumball contesto en un tono igual

PG: -están en el almacén en el primer piso, ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

Fi: -voy a entrenar.

M: -aun no estás en condiciones para hacer eso-

Fi: -y ustedes no están en condiciones para detenerme- con estas palabras Fionna dejo a Gumball y Marshall y se dirigió a las escaleras

M: -¿piensas dejarla que haga eso sin que hacer nada?-

PG: -¿Recuerdas lo que acordamos?-

M: -¿de qué?-

PG: -si ella llegaba a tomar una decisión nosotros la respetaríamos, ahora ella quiere volverse más fuerte, su orgullo fue herido, y no la culpo, todos fuimos vencidos por el príncipe Flama como si nada- Marshall bajo la cabeza por las palabras de Gumball que estaba llenas de razón

M: -de acuerdo, pero que pasa con ese chico creí que no te agradaba-

PG: -no me agrada, pero nos salvó a todos y todo el reino de Flame prince-

M: -¿hay algo mas no es así?-, con esto Gumball volteo la mirada a Marshall como si se tratara de un tema aún más serio

Por otra parte Fionna ya había llegado a el almacén y busco sus pertenencias, dentro de una gran ropero que abrió encontró su espada de cristal mágico y su gran vestido azul destrozado por el fuego, la espada de oro mágico y la espada de sangre de demonio de Finn además de su ropa que parecía intacta, incluso se encontraba el hacha de Marshall y sus ropas quemadas.

Fionna solo tomo su espada y los restos de su vestido. Saliendo del almacén Cake se encontraba caminando media mareada hacia su hermana mientras se sobaba la cabeza, se encontraba solo acompañada de sus hijos.

C: -¿Fionna?, que fue lo que paso, me siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tren echo de hierva de gato-, al ver a su hermana en ese estado tan divertido Fionna se calmó un poco y mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

Fi: -que buena que ya estés mejor, ¿podría llevarme a casa?, necesito cambiarme por ropa que no sea de hospital-

C: -¿Qué?, claro-, Fionna Cake y sus hijos salieron del hospital y Cake tomo creció para que su hermane y sus hijos subieran a ella y se dirijo a la casa del árbol

Volviendo con Gumball y Marshall:

M: -dime de una vez, desde que ese chico esta aquí estas muy inquieto-

PG: -tu deberías saberlo, ya has peleado con él-

M: -si conozco lo fuerte que es, ¿pero es solo eso lo que te preocupa?-

PG: -en parte, este chico está lleno de sorpresas, no solo sus poderes o sus habilidades, mientras estabas inconsciente y sacábamos a este chico y a Fionna del salón algo raro ocurrió-

M: -¿Qué sucedió?-

PG: -él traspaso el al campo que rodeaba al salón como si no le afectara, incluso para sacar a Fionna tuvimos que buscar otra jema, además usa unas ropas muy extrañas con capacidad de regenerarse y armas extremadamente poderosas -

M: -si este chico está lleno de sorpresas-

PG: -Bueno, ya veremos todo lo que tiene en su autopsia si es que muere-

M: -eso es muy cruel de tu parte-

PG: -ja, desde cuando te preocupa otras personas que apenas conoces-, Marshall dio un suspiro y continuo

M: -no sé, pero no te acostumbres-

PG: -bien será mejor que valla a remodelar mi rostro, tu hacha y tu ropa está en el almacén por si te quieres ir- mientras hablaba Gumball se retiraba y subía las escaleras hacia un piso más arriba del hospital, mientras Marshall se quedó un poco más mirando Fijamente al inconsciente Finn antes de retirarse

M: -¿qué secretos escondes humano?-, pensando esto Marshall bajo las escaleras hasta el almacén y tomo su hacha y su ropa, además de una gran manta que cubría todo su cuerpo ya que era de día y salió del dulce reino rumbo a su casa

Mientras tanto en la mente de Finn

F: -mmm, ¿dónde estoy?- el chico abre los ojos y solo ven un pasillo café amarillento con muchas puertas de madera oscura. Detrás de él se encontraba el final del pacillo con una puerta de metal azul con varias decoraciones de color rojo.

Finn se talla los ojos y observa más determinadamente el lugar. Unos pocos segundos después se queda mirando de frente a la puerta y golpea su frente con la palma de su mano y dice

F: -o no, estoy aquí- con una vos de pocos ánimos

¿?1: -valla, yo creí que estarías más contento, después de todo tu eres el líder-, una vos con un tono similar al suyo pero un poco más sutil le dijo a Finn, Finn no volteo y solo se quedó viendo la puerta

F: -¿por qué estoy aquí?-

¿?1: -¿no es obvio?, mientras estas inconsciente tendremos nuestra primera gran reunión-

F: ¿reunión?, ¿acaso todos vinieron?-

¿?1: -sí, es la primera vez que todos nos reunimos, supongo que sabes el por qué-

F: -no del todo, pero no importa ya estoy aquí, aunque la verdad no quiero verlo a él-

¿?1: -tranquilo, a él no le interesa participar solo está aquí por deber, pero no lo provoques si no quieres iniciar un desastre-

F: -bien, terminemos rápido con esto-, Finn abrió la puerta y entro seguido de aquella persona que lo acompañaba

Dentro de la puerta se encontraba una habitación completamente oscura y en el centro se encontraba una gran mesa redonda con varias siluetas sentadas en sillas alrededor de la mesa, una luz que caía del techo apuntaba solo a la mesa dejando a las demás siluetas ocultas en oscuridad. Finn camino a la mesa y se sentó en un trono a diferencia de los demás que usaban una silla adornada pero más chica.

¿?2: -es bueno verte de nuevo Finn-, dijo la silueta sentada al lado izquierdo de Finn con una vos alegre

F: -bien ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

¿?3: -tranquilo Finn, solo queremos discutir sobre los sucesos de ayer-, una voz calmada le hablo a Finn

¿?4: -ja, sabes que no puedes mantenerlo calmado- decía una vos más activa

¿?5: -sí, pero por eso mismo estamos en esta situación- muy seriamente hablo una cuarta voz

¿?4: -mínimo él tiene el valor de hacer algo-

¿?2: -silencio-, callo a la vos 4 y 5, -no estamos aquí para pelear, Finn, la razón por la que hicimos la reunión es porque ayer entraste al modo héroe, y ese es un asunto que nos concierne a todos-

F: -eso ya lo sé pero no lo active p0or voluntad propia, se activó solo después de que recibí ese beso de Fionna-

¿?3: -o si, le hermosa chica con la que convives ahora, supongo que es algo inevitable, después de todo para ser un verdadero héroe se necesita amar a alguien, y después de lo que paso con Flame Princess no te podías llamar a ti mismo héroe-

¿?5: -no menciones a Flame Princess, él aún no ha superado por completo esa pérdida-

F: -basta, puede que me guste Fionna, pero llamarlo amor es algo inseguro aun-

¿?4: -o vamos, tienes que seguir adelante y es eminente que le gustas-

¿?2: -es suficiente, recuerden que el motivo por lo que estamos aquí es el de hablar acerca del modo héroe-

F: -¿a qué quieren llegar? ya les dije que no fue intencional-

¿?2: -que seas un héroe nuevamente no significa que puedas tomar al modo héroe por la ligera-

F: -si ya se, ya me la han explicado cada uno de ustedes una y otra vez, pero solo lo he usado en casos de emergencia

¿?5: -¿y recuerdas las consecuencias de no usarlo apropiadamente como aquella vez?-

F: -si lo recuerdo- Finn bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños con fuerza, -no pienso dejar que eso suceda otra vez-

¿?1: -Fue por eso que te prohibimos usarlo hasta que lo controlaras por completo-

¿?3: -aun así no estamos molestos ya que la situación lo requería y por suerte se detuvo antes de que pasara a mayores-

¿?2: -eso es todo lo que necesitábamos hablar-

¿?4: -recuerda que cuando entras a ese modo todos nos vemos involucrados así que ten cuidado en especial por él-

¿?6: jajaja, ¿por qué me han de culpar de todo?- una voz muy grave y siniestra se escuchó al otro lado de la mesa de donde estaba Finn, la voz parecía como si proviniera de un demonio que se burlaba y solo se observaba su silueta con dos grandes ojos rojos que resplandecían

F: -tú eres el que siempre está sediento por matar sin razón y eres el que impulsa ese instinto sin misericordia que obtengo cuando entro al modo héroe-

¿?6: p eso es cruel, pero después de todo solo soy una parte de ti ¿recuerdas?, tú me creaste así que te lo diré solo una vez, ¡SOMOS TUS EMOCIENES IDIOTA, SOMOS UNA PARTE DE TI Y TU TE COMPONES DE NOSOTROS!- aquella silueta grito de una forma muy aterradora

F: -tienes razón, eres todo ese odio y desesperación que he mantenido por mucho tiempo, y te seguiré manteniendo oculto hasta mi muerte-

¿?6: -ja, ambos sabemos que cuando llegues a tu límite yo saldré y te lamentaras por eso-

F: -hasta entonces seguirás aquí-, Finn se paró de su trono y todos los demás también se pararon de sus sillas

¿?1: -bien con eso damos concluida la reunión- una a una las siluetas se convertían en polvo y se esfumaban hasta que quedo solo Finn dentro de esa habitación oscura

F: -bien supongo que falta un tiempo antes de que despierte, será mejor que use este tiempo para ordenar mis ideas- se dijo a sí mismo y salió de la habitación y entro a otra que contenía un recuerdo, y cuando terminaba de ver uno pasaba a otro.

Volviendo con Fionna, se encontraba caminando en hacia un bosque cercano, Cake y sus pequeños gatitos la acompañaban, la chica tenía su atuendo habitual, una playera azul clara, una mini falda ajustada de color azul marino, una mochila verde donde colgaban su espada de cristal mágico y su espada azul de sangre de ángel y llevaba su sombrero de orejas de conejo

C: -¿estas segura cariño?, aun no te has recuperado por completo-

Fi: -estoy bien Cake, no te preocupes tanto-

C: -de acuerdo pero ten cuidado, me voy a mi casa a darles de comer a mis pequeños y volveré más tarde-

Fi: -entiendo, entonces nos vemos más tarde- la gata se despidió de Fionna y se marchó con sus gatitos dejando a Fionna sola

Fionna quería volverse más fuerte, el simple hecho de haber perdido tan fácilmente contra Flame prince le daba vueltas en la cabeza, aun con sus habilidades estuvo a punto de morir si Finn no hubiera llegado, y Finn que no podía pelear en sus mejores condiciones fue capaz de vencerlo.

Ella jamás a visco como es Finn peleando a su 100%, cuando peleo con él ella tenía la ventaja ya que Finn estaba cansado, cuando peleo contra Marshall lo venció fácilmente sin usar todo su poder al igual que con el monstro gigante de hielo y contra Flame prince tenía un tobillo fracturado que ella misma provoco. En conclusión Finn era demasiado poderoso aunque no lo mostrara y no se daba por vencido sin importar lo que sucediera.

Fionna ya era bastante poderosa pero siempre dependía de tener un compañero para sacar lo mejor de ella, pero eso ya la había cansado, si quería ser más fuerte tendría que dejar de depender de un compañero y lograr más por ella misma.

Fionna tenía un entrenamiento especial, en medio del bosque había una cueva donde habitan miles de dominios y monstros salvajes, normalmente cuando iba era acompañada de Cake y utilizaba sus poderes, aun así jamás llegaron al final de la cueva.

La razón por la que iban a la cueva era porque se decía que dentro de ella habitaba un poderoso monstro y que cuidaba un cristal con sorprendentes poderes, claro que solo eran rumores pero era suficiente para que Cake y Fionna les interesara, pero mientras más se adentraban en la cueva las criaturas se hacían más y más fuertes por lo que se retiraban sin llegar al final. Y después de que Cake quedo embarazada dejaron de ir por preocupación de sus bebes

Fionna tenía un reto para sí misma, tenía que entrar lo más posible a la cueva por su propia cuenta, pero para ser más fuerte tenía que entrar sin usar sus poderes, si volvía más fuerte sus habilidades naturales al igual incrementarían aún más al usar sus poderes.

Dentro de la cueva Fionna luchaba con cualquiera que la atacara, usando solo sus espadas se había paso a través de todos los monstros. Una hora después de haber entrado solo había caminado alrededor de 100 metros, hordas y hordas de monstros aparecían cada paso que daba sin darle tiempo de tomar un respiro.

Cortando cabezas y enterrando sus espadas en monstros la había dejado muy agotada después de una hora, por lo general una batalla no duraba tanto pero esta vez era como si se enfrentara a todo un ejército

Como la luz no entraba a la cueva llevaba una lámpara de banda sujetada a su frente y otra lámpara de vela colgando de su mochila lo que la hacía un punto llamativo a todos los monstros.

Cuando corto la cabeza del último monstro se hiso polvo al igual que los anteriores y Fionna callo de rodillas al suelo por cansancio, se encontraba completamente cubierta de sangre de todos los monstros que mato. Sabía que no podía seguir más sin arriesgarse a ser asesinada por lo que decidió regresar.

Se acercaba a la salida lentamente, a unos cuantos metros de la salida otra rodeada de monstros rodea a Fionna bloqueándole la salida, Fionna da un respiro y sostiene fuertemente sus espadas con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Uno a uno los monstros se aproximan a ella atacándola con sus filosas garras y colmillos. Fionna evade sus ataques y usa sus espadas para partirlos.

Los monstros caen uno a uno pero el número es demasiado y Fionna está perdiendo la fuerza, varios monstros se avientas a Fionna que estaba ocupada esquivando los ataque de otro, Fionna se percató de la proximidad de los monstros pero no se podía defender de ese ataque.

Un gran puño golpea a todos esos monstros que se aproximaron a Fionna, la chica voltea a la mirada a donde provenía ese gran brazo, entre luces ve a su hermana Cake con una cara enojada y toma a Fionna sacándola de la cueva, corrió en su forma gigante lejos de la cueva con su hermana encima de ella

Corrió hasta que salieron del bosque y volvió a su tamaño normal

C: -te dije que no te habías recuperado por completo, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no llego?, tienes suerte que tenga buenos sentidos o no te hubiera encontrado - hablando con una vos de regaño

Fi: -lo siento pero quiero volverme más fuerte por mi cuenta- sentándose en el suelo y bajando la mirada

C: -hay hermana, hay otras formas de hacerse más fuerte sin tener que arriesgar la vida-

Fi: -¿pero cómo?, solo soy buena cuando tengo un compañero, tú ya no puedes serlo y Finn está en el hospital por mi culpa-, la vos de Fionna cambio a una de desesperación mientras soltaba unas lagrimas

C: -tranquila, Finn estará bien él es fuerte y se recuperara pronto, y cuando se recupere pídele que te entrene.

Fi: -¿Qué me entrene?-

C: -claro, si quieres ser tan fuerte como él, que te ayude-

Fi: -pero entonces así tendré que depender de alguien para siempre-

C: -¿y que hay de malo con depender de alguien?, recuerda lo que decía nuestra madre, "los que luchan solos se vuelven fuerte, pero los que luchan acompañadas pueden usar toda su fuerza-, Fionna escucho estas palabras y su mirada de tristeza desapareció, levanto la mirada a su hermana y puso una sonrisa

Fi: -nuestra madre era muy lista-

C: -esa es la Fionna que conozco, la que siempre sonríe, bueno ¿lista para volver a casa? Pronto oscurecerá y no has comido ¿verdad?-, Fionna toco su estómago y movió la cabeza negando, -bien hoy yo te are de cenar- ambas comenzaron a caminar lentamente mientras oscurecía

Estaba cerca de la casa del árbol cuando algo detuvo a Cake

Fi: -¿Qué pasa?-

C: -alguien se acerca- un pequeño sonido se oía a lo lejos, era un leve subido pero poco a poco se hacía más grande hasta que se distinguía el sonidos de muchos gritos

Voltearon arriba y notaron una enorme mancha negra que se acercaba a gran velocidad en dirección a la casa del árbol. Pasó unos momentos y aquel objeto impacto en el suelo a unos metro de la casa, pero por efecto de rebote el objeto siguió su camino hasta golpear la casa del árbol haciendo que se sacudiera fuertemente y levantando una gran nube de polvo y tierra que no dejaba ver.

Fionna y Cake se quedaron paralizados al ver como esa cosa golpeo la casa, después de unos segundos se acercaron al lugar de impacto pero se detuvieron ante la nube de tierra que lo cubría

Dentro de la nove se podía apreciar varias siluetas entre ellas una de un tamaño gigantesco, también se escuchaban algunos estornudos. Fionna sostenía su espada de sangre azul esperando que algo saliera, de repente se escucharon varias voces provenientes dentro de la nube.

¿?: -aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya me arte, voy a atravesar a ese perro con una flecha- se escuchaba la vos de una chica gritar con una voz rabiosa

¿?: -a no, primero yo lo corto en pedazos- se escuchó la vos de una mujer más grande pero en un tono rabioso también

¿?: -o esperen tengo una buena razón- una vos de hombre nervioso se escucho

¿?: -es oficial, no volveré a viajar con ninguno de ustedes otra vez, y menos con un loco como tú

Un fuerte rugido se escuchó dentro de la nube haciendo que todos taparan sus oídos y al terminar una fuerte onda de aire se sintió dispersando todo el polvo en el aire. Fionna y Cake se cubrieron los ojos hasta que la ráfaga de aire terminara y cuando alzaron la vista se quedaron completamente paralizadas al ver.

Primero vieron a una chica con un chaleco u unos pantalones rosas y piel del mismo color al igual que su cabello medio largo, después a una chica que vestía un conjunto de telas verdes con un antifaz y un peinado envuelto en hojas del cual salían dos ramas en forma de astas y una capa que cubría su cuerpo como si fuera un traje de camuflaje que portaba un arco con una flecha que emanaba una luz morada y apuntaba a un perro de color amarillo, igual una chica con una playera negra sin mangas, nos jeans ajustados y rotos de las rodillas, unas botas cafés y tenía esbelta figura con piel gris con un enorme cabello negro, esta estaba flotando y amenazaba con un bajo en forma de hacha al perro.

Pero lo que en verdad las dejo paralizadas fue la enorme criatura con características de un reptil gigante y con alas que se encontraba detrás de ellas pero a ellas no le importaba más que el perro

Ma: -¿acaso te volviste loco Jake?, casi nos matas a todos-

BC: -bien perro di tus últimas palabras- decía la chica tensando su arco

J: por favor entiendan, no era mi intensión entallar al dragón- hablaba el asustado perro, -pude oler él olor de Finn así que trate de dirigir al dragón.

PB: -pero esa no es razón para que tomaras las riendas del dragón y lo dirigieras en picada-

J: -perdón pero es que estoy desesperado, he viajado más de una semana con ustedes, no he visto a mis hijos en todo ese tiempo y estoy desesperado por ver a mi hermano-

BC: -sabes que pudiste decirme y yo le habría pedido al dragón que aterrizara- la chica bajo su arco y dio un gran suspiro, -en serio, debí cobrar más- se dijo a sí misma, -¿estás bien Bruce?- se dirigió al dragón y este afirmo con la cabeza

Ma: -bien, entonces, ¿Dónde está Finn?-

Jake: -dame un momento- el perro comenzó a olfatear en el aire, -bueno percibo su esencia en esta casa y también en…-Jake no a completo su frase y se quedó mirando a un lugar con grandes ojos por lo que Marceline, Bubblegom y la bruja cazadora voltearon a donde estaba la mirada de Jake

Ma/PB/BC: -¿en don…-, tampoco terminaron su frase ya que cuando voltearon la mirada se percataron de la presencia de una chica y una gata que los miraba con cara de asombro

No tardo mucho antes que los instintos de Jake lo dominaran

J: -ga, ga, ga, ¡GATO!- Dando este grito Jake comenzó a ladrar y a perseguir a la gata como loco y la gata asustada del miedo comenzó a correr gritando

Fi: -oye tú deja a mi hermana en paz-

Ma/PB: -Jake vasta-

J: -no puedo, necesito atacarla sin razón alguna-

C: -Fionna ayúdame-

Jake seguía huyendo del perro hasta que dejo de escuchar los ladridos y se detuvo para voltear.

Fionna se puso de frente al Jake bloqueándole el camino. Fionna miro al perro amarillo con una mirada intimidante de ojos verdes y sus brazos cruzados.

Fi: -bien, no sé quiénes son ni que quieren, pero no permitiré que nadie lastime a mi hermana-

Fin del capítulo 14

**Je, ese perro, Bueno hasta aquí por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, si no, pues ya que, no pienso cambiar el rumbo de mi historia XD**

**Dejen su comentario y/o dudas **

**Adiós, hasta la próxima **


	15. Hiciste bien

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo el siguiente capítulo, aunque me hubiera gustado poner algo más de acción pero quise darles un descanso a los héroes antes de ponerles las cosas difíciles.**

**Aunque creo que me pase con lo cursi esta vez**

**Aun así espero que sea de su agrado, disfrútenlo y disculpen la tardanza**

Jake con un susto dio un salto hacia atrás al ver a la chica de ojos verdes con una mirada amenazante.

J: -hay mamacita, ayuda- gritaba el perro asustado mientras se escondía detrás de Marceline

PB: -vamos fue solo un incidente, él no puede controlar a sus instintos- poniendo una pequeña sonrisa habitual

Ma: -un momento-

PB: -¿Qué pasa Marceline?-

Ma: -¿no notas algo familiar en esa chica?-

PB: -ahora que lo mencionas, es muy parecida a él-

BC: -entonces significa que ella también es…-

Ma/PB/BC: -¿una humana?- dijeron las tres sorprendidas al mismo tiempo

Fi: -¿y que si soy humana?- dijo enojada pues aun seguía molesta por lo de su hermana pero ya había regresado sus ojos a su color azul

Ma:- increíble, creí que Finn era el último-

PG: -yo también-

BC: -oigan, ¿olvidaron por qué están aquí?-

PG: -cierto, tenemos que buscar e Finn- una vez más ellas habían mencionado el nombre de Finn lo que dejaba a Fionna con muchas dudas

BC: -bien perro usa esa nariz tuya para encontrarlo-

J: -a la orden- Jake que estaba trepándose la cara aun del miedo comenzó a olfatear el aire si comenzó a caminar directamente a la casa del árbol hasta que entro

C: -hey tú, quien te dio permiso de entrar a la casa- dijo Cake que persiguió a Jake dentro de la casa.

No paso muchos segundos antes de que se escuchara una pelea dentro de la casa, así que Fionna preocupada por su hermana se dirijo a su cata para ayudar a su hermana pero algo o más bien alguien le tapo la entrada

Era la chica vampiro que bloqueaba la entrada mientras sostenía una hacha en su mano

Ma: -lo siento mucho pero no podemos dejar que intervengas, necesitamos urgentemente encontrar a alguien-

Fi: -no importa, no permitiré que nadie le haga daño a mi hermana- decía mientras sacaba su espada rosa del sujetador de su mochila, -así que apártate si no quieres salir lastimada vampiro-

Ma: -ja, para tu información no soy cualquier vampiro, soy la Reina de los vampiros, pero si lo que quieres es pelear te complaceré con gusto humana, es un buen momento para ver lo que mi entrenamiento logro- diciendo esto ambas chicas se aproximaron a la otro sujetando sus armas con ambas manos

Las armas de las chicas chocaron formando una gran onda de aire alrededor de ellas. Mientras chocaban espada y hacha las chicas se miraron mutuamente, Fionna tenía una mirada de seriedad mientras que Marceline tenía una sonrisa de alegría pero a la vez algo siniestra.

Chocaron armas una y otra vez a gran velocidad mientras Bubblegom y la bruja cazadora miraban la escena con mucha tranquilidad

PB: -vaya, no había visto a Marceline divertirse en mucho tiempo-

BC: -¿a eso le dice diversión?, bueno quien soy para criticar los gustos de otros, después de todo a mí me divierte la cacería-, Bubblegom soltó una pequeña carcajada y siguieron observando la pelea

Había pasado unos minutos de intensa pelea y tanto como Fionna y Marceline se estaban cansando.

Ma: -uff, pero que buen calentamiento, ¿lista para pelear en serio?- Dijo Marcelina una sonrisa de emoción

Fi: -por supuesto su majestad-, dijo poniendo al igual que Marcelina una sonrisa un poco siniestra y sacando su espada de sangre de ángel

Estuvieron a punto de chocar sus armas otra vez pero fueron detenidas por un sonido que provino de la casa del árbol. El perro amarillo salió empujado por un gran puño atravesando la pared de la casa.

Atrás del puño se encuentra Cake sobándose la cabeza

C: -hay ese perro sí que es una molestia-, Fionna deja la pelea y va con su hermana mientras que Marceline flota hacia el perro tirado

Ma: -vamos Jake no me digas que te gano la gatita- Jake se levanta aun aturdido por el golpe

J: -perdone oficial, yo no fui, el dragón se me atravesó y la pared apareció de la nada-, diciendo tonterías Jake se recupera poco a poco

Ma: -y bien, ¿encontraste algo?-

J: -pues no exactamente, el olor de Finn está en toda la casa pero no hay rastro de él en ningún sitio-

PB: -que extraño, hey tu chica huma, ¿no sabes algo acerca de un chico humano llamado Finn?-

Fionna confirmo que buscaban al chico aunque ella no confiaba en esas personas

Fi: -es mi compañero, ¿por qué?-

J: -enserio, ¿puedes llevarnos con él?-

Fi: -¿Qué?, ¿por qué razón les diría dónde está?, no los conozco, legaron y me atacaron a mi hermana y a mí ¿y creen que les voy a decir tan fácilmente?-

Todos se quedaron a pensar en la situación pero no importaban que como lo vieran, ella tenía razón, en ese m omento la bruja cazadora se acercó a Fionna con una mirada histérica le grita a Fionna

BC: -mira, he estado viajando por ocho días con ese molesto, esa desesperante princesa y esa ruidosa vampira, lo único que queremos es encontrar a Finn- hablaba en un tono desesperado que le hacían parecer alguien con mucho estrés acumulado

Fi: -bien, entonces explíquenme quienes son y como están relacionados con Finn- Fionna mantenía su mirada firme

PB: -bueno es simple, nosotros venimos desde Ooo, escuchamos que nuestro héroe Finn se dirigió a estas lejanas tierras y vinimos a buscarlo después de un año que desapareció, yo soy Bubblegom la dulce princesa, él es Jake el perro, ella es la cazadora que nos trajo hasta aquí y ella es Marceline la reina vampiro-

Estas últimas palabras le recordaron a Fionna las historias que le conto Finn en especial la de Marceline ya que Finn la menciono cuando hablo con Marshall

Fi: -entiendo- bajando la mirada, -pero aun no me dicen cuál es la relación que tienen con Finn-

J: -y soy su hermano mayor-

BC: -soy su amiga- dijo esto mientras se sonrojaba y ocultaba su rostro

PB: -una vieja amiga-

Ma: -su amante, quiero decir su amiga-, todos se quedaron viendo a Marceline confundidos de lo que dijo, pero después de unos pequeños e incomodos segundos ignoraron ese comentario

PB: -y bien, ¿Dónde está Finn?- pregunto con entusiasmo

Fi: -bueno él, no, él está,- no quería darles más malas noticias pero no tenía opción -de acuerdo síganme y se los mostrare-, en ese momento las tripas de Fionna rigieron

C: -hermana ¿estás bien?, aun no has comido nada-

Fi: -estoy bien, no es para tanto-

C: -está bien, confiare en ti-

Fi: -ok síganme y por cierto me llamo Fionna y esta es mi hermana Cake

Todos se pusieron en marcha siguiendo a Fionna, Jake trataba de mantenerse lo más alejado de Cake y el dragón gigantesco los seguía a pie por él cansancio de volar tanto tiempo.

A la distancia se podía observar un reino muy adornado de un color rosa cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche, Marceline y Jake se quedaron viendo la expresión de Bubblegom al ver ese reino tan parecido al suyo, eran coincidencias muy extrañas, pero no parecía tener mucha importancia.

Mientras tanto en el hospital

M: -¿ya dejaste de maquillarte afeminado?-

PG: -cállate, acabo de salir de reconstrucción facial y verifico si no quede deforme-

M: -en ese caso pide que te cambien todo el rostro-

PG: -jaja, muy gracioso- lo decía en forma de sarcasmo, -¿no te habías ido a casa?-

M: solo fui a dormir un poco, a comer y cambiarme la ropa, quería ver como seguía e chico-

PG: - ¿acaso te preocupa su salud?-

M: -no exactamente, pero si muere quiero comerme el color de esa espada roja que tiene-

PG: -ja, eso es cruel-

M: -aunque estoy seguro de que vivirá, además, quiero vencerlo algún día-

PG: -bueno no he visto su estado pero ya debería haberse recuperado físicamente, que despierte dependerá de su voluntad-

Gumball se abrochaba su traje y se dirigió a la puerta donde estaba Marshall, ambos se dirigieron a la sala de cuidados intensivos en donde se encontraba Finn pero un enorme ruido de explosión resonó espantando a ambos.

M: -¿que fue eso?-

PG: -no lo sé, pero vino de la planta de arriba-

M: ¿no es donde esta Finn?-

PG: -sí, vamos rápido-

Ambos se apresuraron a la habitación, pero lo que vieron era algo aterrado a simple vista. La capsula de recuperación de Finn estaba rellena de solo fuego que luchaba por salir.

M: -¿qué pasa?-

PG: -Sus poderes se salieron de control-

M: -¿por qué?-

PG: -ya que voy a saber, debe de tener una pesadilla o l algo así-

La capsula comenzó a brillar con más intensidad, dentro de ellas el envuelta en fuego resaltaban un par de ojos rojizos, pero eran muy diferentes a los que resaltaban, eran dos grandes esferas luminosas a diferencia de solo las iris de los ojos que solían cambiar de color. Prácticamente era como si hubiera encerrado a un ser de fuego y este tomara su forma de fuego puro.

¿?: -Marshall, Gumball, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo una voz al otro lado del pasillo

Ambos voltearon y vieron a Fionna corriendo hacia ellos seguido de otras personas más atrás que no se distinguían bien

PG: -Fionna no te acerques esto está a punto de explo…- una explosión que destruyó el cuarto impido que Gumball terminar su frase mandándolo a volar junto con Marshall, Fionna se tapó los ojos a causa del resplandor que de la explosión

Fi: -¡Finn!- Grito Fionna al ver como la habitación explotaba

Fionna miro como una presencia salía de la habitación, entre el humo solo se veía el resplandor de esos ojos rojos que asustaban con solo verlos. Poco a poco los ojos se apagaban y aquel ser cayo de rodillas al suelo

¿?: -solo fue un sueño, solo un maldito sueño- decía la voz

Marshall y Gumball se levantaron después de del impacto de la explosión y Jake, Marceline, Bubblegom, Cake y la bruja cazadora llegaron y se colocaron detrás de Fionna observando aquella figura hincada que se volvía visible poco a poco.

El humo se disipo lo suficiente dejando a la vista la cabeza de un joven humado de cabello rubio que agachaba la cabeza.

Jake y Bubblegom estuvieron a punto de caer en lágrimas, mientras que Marceline tenía una cara maravillada. Después de más de un año estaban viendo aquel gran amigo que creyeron que había muerto

J: -¡Finn!- el perro corría hacia el chico dentro del humo seguido de Marceline, Bubblegom y la bruja cazadora.

Finn volteo al escuchar su nombre y vi al perro amarillo acercándose y lanzándose hacia él

F: -¿Ja-Jake?- en ese momento los cuatro saltaron hacia bien y lo sujetaron con un abrazo alrededor de él, haciendo que los celos de Fionna se dispararan al ver a Finn abrazado por esas tres hermosas chicas

Finn estaba paralizado sin entender nada de lo que pasaba

F: "esto debe de ser una ilusión, no es posible" pensaba mientras sentía el caluroso abrazo de sus amigos, -Jake, en verdad son ustedes y no un sueño ¿verdad?-

J: -si Finn, somos nosotros- decía el perro soltando lágrimas, Finn contuvo las lágrimas de alegría y subiendo sus brazos abraso a los cuatro, -los extrañe mucho-

Los cinco se quedaron abrazados en el suelo con los ojos cerrados por un momento hasta que Jake hablo

J: -oye Finn-

F: -¿Qué pasa Jake?-

J: -¿acaso estas desnudo?- el humo termino de esparciré y dejando a la vista el cuerpo de Finn al descubierto, al parecer su bata y vendas se habían quemado

Rápidamente las tres chicas que abrazaban a Finn abrieron los ojos y observaron el cuerpo de Finn que antes estaba cubierto por el humo y efectivamente, no tenía ninguna prenda encima de él dejando su escultural cuerpo desnudo a la vista

Marceline se alegó exaltada mientras seguía viendo a Finn y le salía una gota de sangre por la nariz, Finn se tapó la entrepierna con las manos con una gran cara de avergonzado, Jake también se apartó de Finn con una cara burlona apunto de reírse de la situación.

Por otro lado Bubblegom, la bruja cazadora y Fionna que también observo se desmallaron completamente.

M: -¿pero qué paso aquí?- se acercó Marshall y Gumball aun un poco aturdidos del impacto de la explosión

Ambos miraron la escena y vieron a dos chicas desmalladas y a un perro amarillo alrededor de Finn desnudo

Marshall no pudo evitarlo y se comenzó a reír pero por otra parte Gumball se desmallo al igual que las chicas

M/Ma: -que marica- dijo Marceline y Marshall al mismo tiempo, al darse cuenta ambos se voltearon a ver directamente y un silencio incomodo lleno el lugar

Ma: -¿Marshall?, ¿eres tú?- pregunto de una forma nostálgica

M: -Marceline- dijo asombrado

Ma: -idiota, no sabes cuánto te extrañe-

M: -¿enserio?- dijo aún más asombrado

Ma: -sí- de repente el tono de voz de Marceline fue subiendo de tono, -jamás pude arrancarte la cabeza- decía con una cara de loca mientras sacaba su hacha

M: -hay no, estoy jodido- se dijo a si mismo mientras veía espantado de Marceline y comenzó a huir flotando

Ma: -vuelve aquí bobo, aun no pagas por lo que hiciste- gritaba Marceline mientras agitaba su hacha tratando de cortarlo pero este seguía huyendo mientras se defendía con su hacha

M: -por favor eso fue hace 150 años, ya perdóname-

Ma: -jamás- grito con una cara de demonio y lengua de serpiente enfurecida y Marshall grito como una niña del miedo que le tenía a Marceline

J: hermano creo que deberías ponerte algo de ropa-

F: -sí, pero no sé dónde está- Jake empezó a olfatear en el aire

J: -ya lo tengo, voy por ella, mientras ocúltate en el cuarto-

F: -ok date prisa, no me gustaría pensar que alguna de ellas despierte y me vuelva a ver así-, Jake se estiro hasta la panta de abajo, entro al almacén y abrió la caja donde estaban las pertenencias de Finn y las tomo

J: -Toma hermano, ahora vístete-

F: -gracias, la ropa de hospital no resiste el fuego-

J: -jejeje, veo que aun usas esos poderes-

F: -sí, últimamente los entrene- decía mientras se ponía su ropa, -hay muchas cosas que quisiera contarte pero la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre, Cake ¿Dónde estás?-

C: -aquí estoy- hablo la gata que se escondía detrás de una esquina

F: -¿Qué haces hay?-

C: -me mantengo alejada de ese salvaje-

J: -jejeje, perdón pero no me puedo controlar-

F: -en fin, ¿podrías ayudarnos a sacarlas a todas de aquí?-

C: -está bien, solo mantén al perro alejado- diciendo esto Cake tomo a Fionna, Jake a Bubblegom y Finn a la bruja cazadora y se dirigieron a la salida de hospital

J: -espera que pasa con ese tipo rosado-

F: -¿Quién?, ¿Gumball?, estará bien este es su reino después de todo, quien me preocupa es Marshall, conociendo a Marceline diría que está en un gran problema-

Saliendo del reino se encontraron el gran dragón esperando en la salida

F: -o pero como has crecido- le decía Finn al dragón

J: -¿tú lo conoces?-

F: -por supuesto yo lo salve-

J: -wow, que tanto has hecho en este tiempo-

F: -te lo contare más tarde, la verdad es que quisiera comer primero-

Ma: -no pensaran irse sin mi ¿verdad?-

F: -por supuesto que no, espera, ¿Qué le hiciste a Marshall?-

Ma: -digamos que tendrá que permanecer en el hospital por más tiempo- mostrando una sonrisa siniestra y unas pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas

Mientras tanto en el basurero detrás del hospital se encontraba Marshall herido

M: -nota, no hacer enojar a Marceline- después de eso se quedó inconsciente

En casa de Fionna y Finn

F: -¿pero qué pasó aquí?-

C: -pregúntale al perro- hablaba un poco molesta

J: -no fue mi culpa, yo solo entre a buscar a Finn y me atacaste sin razón alguna-

F: -bien no importa, solo coloquemos a las inconscientes en el sillón

Paso un rato y las tres chicas despertaron, al principio todas tenían la cara enrojecida por recordar lo que sucedió, pero tratando de cambiar el tema Bubblegom le pidió que les contara el cómo había llegado hasta aquí.

Cake hacia la comida mientras los demás conversaban, varias preguntas surgieron como: ¿Cómo conseguiste esa espada?, ¿Cómo es que creciste tanto?, ¿Cuántas aventuras has tenido? Y varias otras, también Jake y Bubblegom le contaban las cosas que habían pasado en Ooo incluyendo que Finn era tío cosa que lo sorprendió mucho, aun mas cuando Jake le enseño la foto de sus hijos. Después le entrego una caja adornada con un moño

F: -increíble, lo recordaste-

J: -como olvidar el cumpleaños de mi hermanito- todos se sorprendidos al enterarse de que Finn había cumplido años, 18 para ser exactos

Fi: -¿enserio ya tienes 18 años?-

F: -bueno, no exactamente, me festejan mis años conforme a la fecha en que mis padres me encontraron-

Fin habría el regalo que le dio Jake y lo saco, era un pequeño toso metálico

F: -¿Qué es Jake?- pregunto con curiosidad, pero de inmediato el pedazo de metal brillo y se pegó a la ropa de Finn

J: -jejeje, es una mejora a tu ropa, la bruja cazadora me dijo que tenías un nuevo atuendo mágico, así que te compre esto-

F: -¿y qué hace?-

J: -ya lo averiguaras en tu siguiente pelea-

Cake terminó de preparar la comida y llamo a todos para que comieran, todos se sentaron y Finn se comportaba como si todo ese tiempo que desapareció no hubiera pasado, después Cake sirvió la comida y todos empezaron a comer

Todo parecía normal a excepción de Finn y Fionna que comían como si no hubiera un mañana, después de todo no habían comido nada en todo el día.

Después de la comida Cake tenía que irse a su casa con sus hijos y su esposo, y todos los demás tenían sueño, el problema era no había suficientes habitaciones

Fionna acepto compartir la habitación con la bruja cazadora, Finn dormiría con Jake en la habitación de visitas ya que por caballerosidad decidió dar su habitación a Bubblegom pero tendría que compartirla con Marceline cosa que no les agrado mucho considerando su mala relación que tienen y el enorme dragón obviamente dormiría fuera de la casa

Ya era mu de noche y todos dormían, o al menos eso parecía.

Fionna se despertó como a las 3 de la madrugada ya que escucho ruidos extraños. Se paró tratando de no despertar a la bruja cazadora que dormía como un bebe y se asomó a la ventana

Cuando miro vio a Finn en la punta del árbol sentado con una cara de deprimido, como si toda esa sonrisa que mostro fuera falsa, ella salió por la ventana y escalo lo más cerca que pudo sin que Finn se diera cuenta

En ese momento Jake aparece caminando por el árbol dirigiéndose hacia Finn por lo que Fionna se oculta.

De inmediato Finn quita esa cara de deprimido y pone una cara normal voltea a Jake

F: -¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-

J: -siempre sales cuando algo te preocupa, que pasa hermano creí que estarías bien-

F: -estoy bien, me encanto volverlos a ver pero…-

J: -no digas más hermano, no te lo pregunte porque sabía que no querías-

F: -gracias, pero, ¿crees que hice lo correcto?-

J: -si y no, te fuiste a buscar aventuras, tu naciste para ser un héroe, aquí te necesitan, pero no debiste irte sin avisar-

F: -pero si les decía no me hubieran dejado, cuando vi que me dieron por muerto supe que causaría más daño si regresaba solo para irme después-

J: -no es todo ¿verdad?, tampoco querías volver sabiendo que no podrías tenerla-

F: -ella lo era todo para mí, era lo que me quedaba, y cuando lo perdí ya no quería más esa vida, ¿de qué sirve un héroe en donde hay paz?, ¿de qué sirve la vida si no puedes vivirla?, ¿de que sirve vivir si no puedes amar?-

J: -je, suenas igual que nuestro padre, pero si él estuviera aquí diría que hiciste lo correcto, aquí puedes volver a ser un héroe, aquí te necesitan, además aquí parece que encontraste a alguien más ¿verdad?- Finn se sonrojo al escuchar esto

F: -¿de qué hablas?, yo no-

J: -vamos soy tu hermano, sé que sientes algo por esa chica humana ¿no es cierto?- Fionna que estaba escondida se enrojeció al escuchar eso-

F: -¿Qué?, claro que no, aunque, no, bueno, tal vez un poco, la verdad me gusta pero, yo no quiero-

J: -¿Qué no quieres?-

F: -tengo miedo, no quiero volver a enamorarme-

J: -no te entiendo Finn-

F: -tengo miedo de que si me enamoro otra vez y vuelvo a perder ese amor, no sé lo que haría, esa sensación de que el corazón re rompe, ya la he tenido antes-

J: -vamos Finn, no puedes dejar que algo así te moleste tanto-

F: -pero no es la primera vez, cuando Bubblegom tuvo mi edad creí que por fin estaríamos junto, pero no fue así, ella se olvidó de mí, Marceline dijo que solo me quería como amigo, y cuando Bubblegom me lo dijo también fue aún peor, aquel día llore y llore, hasta que conocí a Flame Princess, y ella también me dejo al final-

J: -o, lo siento Finn, es duro para ti pero tienes que seguir, además con ella no tendrías ningún inconveniente-

F: -si lo tengo, ayer volví a entrar al modo héroe- inmediatamente Jake puso una cara de asustado

J: -¿Qué?, ¿estás loco?, acordamos que jamos lo volverías a usa, ¿acaso te olvidaste de lo que paso la última vez?- lo decía de forma enojada pero en voy baja para no despertar a nadie

F: -por supuesto que no, pero no lo active de por mi cuenta-

J: -y que sucedió acaso…-

F: -no, por alguna razón se mantuvo estable, a decir verdad se sintió muy diferente a lo habitual- como si estuviera completamente bajo mi control

J: -aun así, es muy peligroso, al menos que lo controles no deberías usarlo-

F: -lo sé, pero me alegro de que pasara, si no fuera por eso Fionna y yo estaríamos muertos-

J: -hay hermano solo haces que me preocupe, por cierto cuando saliste te encontramos en el hospital decías "solo su un sueño", ¿Qué paso?-

F: -tuve una pesadilla, pero no te preocupes, mientras el búho no aparezca todo está bien-

J: -bueno hermano- dio un gran bostezo, -volveré a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo-

F: -sí, solo un momento más-, Jake se retiró pero se detuvo antes de eso

J: -hiciste bien en querer ser un héroe nuevamente, ¿Recuerdas lo que decía papá?-

F: -como olvidarlo-

J: -los fuertes se cuidan de sí mismos…-

F: -pero los más fuertes cuidan al resto- acabando de decir esto Jake se fue a su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

También Fionna impactada de todo lo que escucho volvió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama pensando en que quería decir las palabras de Finn, aunque recordando especialmente la parte en la que hablaron de ella.

Para ella escuchar que tenía una oportunidad con él era suficiente, pero sabía que tendrían que hablar seriamente de lo que sucedió por lo que dio un suspiro

Fi: -mañana será un largo día- y se quedó dormida

Finn del capítulo 15

**Lo sé, un poco cursi u poca emoción, aunque quería aclarar algunas cosas, y dejarles más dudas XD, en el siguiente capítulo pondré algo más de comedia y acción depende que se me ocurra.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, me gusta saber que les parece, siempre que veo los comentarios me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo**

**Adiós, cuídense**


	16. Alma de espada

**Hola, perdón por siempre tener que tardar tanto, pero las tareas no me dejan, (maldita tarea) aun así no faltare a subir mínimo uno por semana**

**En esta ocasión les traigo algo más de acción, espero que les guste y perdonen la ortografía**

El sol salía iluminando las colinas da Aaa, la noche había sido larga y algunos no habían dormido bien

Era alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, Fionna despertaba después de una molesta noche con la bruja cazadora, la cual compartió habitación con ella, pero fue más molesto de lo que ella pensó.

La bruja cazadora tenía un mal hábito de hablar, gritar y mientras dormía se movía como un gusano de tierra, así que Fionna se levando antes que todos los demás ya que no podía dormir.

Fionna se paró de la cama con unos ojos irritados y con ojeras, tenía una mirada de loca sicópata y observa a la bruja cazadora quien seguía dormida en una colchoneta abrazando su almohada

Fionna estaba dispuesta a golpearla con todo lo que tenía planeándola despertar con un puñetazo en la cabeza.

La mirada de Fionna se dirigía a la durmiente Cazadora que tenía un sonrisa en el rostro y parecía toda enrojecida, Fionna cerraba su puño con fuerza y con una sonrisa siniestra lo levanto para golpearla

La cazadora comenzó hablar nuevamente mientras dormía, pero las palabras que dijo hiso que Fionna parara su puño que estaba a punto de hacer contacto con la cabeza de la chica

BC: -mmm, Finn, no hagas eso- lo decía mientras abrazaba la almohada con más fuerza y sus mejillas se ponían increíblemente rojas.

Fionna se quedó parada con una cara de completa confusión y vergüenza observando y escuchando a la cazadora

BC: -o Finn, no sabía que te gustaba de esa forma- seguía hablando dormida y Fionna con la cara roja de vergüenza no sabía que hacer

Entonces un Fuerte ruido sonó desde fuera de la casa haciendo que Fionna saltara del susto y la cazadora se despertara rápidamente

Aquel ruido se volvió a oír y esta vez fue más fuerte, tanto que probablemente todos en la casa se despertaran

BC: -o no lo olvide por completo- decía la cazadora mientras se ponía de pie y se vestía con su ropa habitual, cabe mencionar que duerme solo con su playera y unos shorts

Fionna aun desconcertada le pregunta a la cazadora que se levantó tan rápidamente como si tuviera prisa de algo

Fi: -oye, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- tratando de sujetar a la cazadora que salía por la ventana de la habitación-

BC: -perdón olvide que tengo que alimentar a mi dragón, volveré más tarde, - decía mientras saltaba por la ventana y caía sobre el rojizo dragón, ahí fue cuando Fionna se dio cuenta de que ese fuerte ruido que escucho fue el rugido del hambriento dragón

Fionna dio un suspiro mientras veía como se iba volando la cazadora montada en su dragón

Fi: -esa creída- volteo viendo a su ropa de dormir que tenía puesta y la olio, al parecer tenía un mal olor, -mejor me doy un baño- y con esto Fionna se dirigió a la bañera

Mientras tanto en la habitación de invitados en la que Finn y Jake pasaron la noche

Ambos cayeron de sus camas al piso al primer rugido del dragón

F: -¿Qué fue eso?- decía mientras se levantaba del suelo aun medio dormido

J: -es el dragón de la buja, suele hacer eso cuando tiene hambre- dijo ayudando a Finn ponerse de pie

Jake dio una mirada a la cara de Finn y se sorprendió un poco de lo que vio

F: -que pasa hermano- lo dijo mientras bostezaba

J: -te ver horrible, ¿a qué hora te dormiste?- Finn unas grandes ojeras por falta de sueño, su cabello estaba completamente aplanado por la almohada y de su boca caiga baba, además no habría completamente los ojos

F: -no recuerdo- contesto como un zombi

J: -será mejor que te des un baño antes de que bajes a desayunar-

F: -está bien- Finn arrastrando los pies tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño de la casa,

J: -preparare el desayuno para todos así que no tardes- le dijo a Finn mientras salía de la habitación

Jake bajo las escaleras, entro a la cocina, tomo un delantal y se puso a freír tocio.

Mientras Jake preparaba el desayuno se escuchó un grito de ira que decía -¡Marceline!-, y de inmediato se oye que alguien baja las escaleras, Jake se asomó a ver y vio a Marceline riéndose mientras sostenía una pequeña consola rosa en las manos

A pie de las escaleras najo Bubblegom con una furiosa cara mirando a Marceline

Ambas ya tenían su ropa habitual puesta pero había algo diferente en Bubblegom que se distinguía a simple vista

La cara de Bubblegom tenía varias manchas negras como si se hubiera limpiado tinta de la cara

PB: Marceline, te exijo que borres eso de inmediato- sonaba molesta

Ma: -por supuesto que no, jamás tendré otra oportunidad como esta- hablaba entre risas mientras miraba la pantalla de la consola

J: -bien ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Pregunto el perro mientras se acercaba a Marceline

Ma: -mira por ti mismo- diciendo esto Marceline mostro la pantalla de la consola a Jake, cosa que molesto a Bubblegom aún mas

En la pantalla se apreciaba una fotografía tomada a Bubblegom mientras dormía, pero en esta ella tenía toda la cara pintada con un plumón, un parche, barba, bigote, cicatrices, pecas y un mensaje que decía "NERD" estaban pintados en el rostro de Bubblegom

Jake se tiró al suelo a reír después de ver la fotografía y la cara de la princesa se puso de color rojo

Bubblegom trataba de arrebatarle a BMA de las manos de Marceline pero esta no de dejaba.

Un fuerte grito de chica resonó del piso de arriba lo cual llamo la atención de todos

J: -¿Qué fue eso?-

PB: -no lo sé-

Ma: -deberías ir a ver-

PB: -yo no voy a ningún sitio hasta que borres esa foto- le dijo a Marceline con una voz de desafío

J: -ok, no peleen, voy a ver que paso-

Ma: -espera- dijo Marceline mientras olfateaba el aire, -creo que algo se quema-

J: -el tocino- dijo Jake mientras corría a la cocina ya que había dejado friendo el tocino

Ahora volviendo unos minutos antes para saber que paso

Fionna había entrado al baño para tomar una ducha, pero había mucho vapor. Al parecer había alguien que estuvo hay pero no había rastros de que siguiera hay.

Fionna que estaba completamente desnuda solo con una toalla que le cubría desde el pecho a las rodillas había abierto la llave del agua caliente de la regadera, la regadera estaba rodeada por un par de cortinas que cubrían da ambos lados ya que atrás de esta se encontraba la bañera.

Este diseño era muy útil ya que se quería tomar una ducha rápida solo había que entrar a la regadera pero se quería un baño relajante solo había que pasar hasta el fondo donde se encontraba la bañera

Fionna dejo su toalla en un perchero que se encontraba a un lado de la regadera pero noto que había otra toalla colgada, pero no había rastros de que alguien estuviera usando el baño así que no le tomo mucha importancia

Fionna entro a la regadera y mojo todo su cuerpo y cabello, después de enjabonarse y tallarse se volvió a remojar en el chorro de agua que salía de la regadera, después lavo su largo cabello amarillo y cerró las llaves de la regadera

Al momento que el agua dejo de caer se notó un pequeño pero constante ruido que venia del otro lado de la regadera

Fionna curiosa por saber que generaba ese ruido que recorrió la cortina para ver, pero no se esperaba nada de lo vio

Al remover la cortina que impedía la vista a la bañera, vio que hay se encontraba Finn durmiendo dentro de la bañera llena de agua y cubierta de espuma

Al parecer Finn había entrado al baño antes que Fionna y tomo un baño de agua caliente, paro esto solo hiso que le diera más sueño por lo se durmió

Fionna totalmente avergonzada trato de salir del baño lo antes posible antes de que Finn trasportara y la viera desnuda pero se tropezó en la regadera y cayó al suelo dándose un buen golpe además que tratando se sujetarse de algo tiro las cortinas

Fionna se puso de pie y trato de ir a su toalla paro ya era demasiado tarde, Finn se despertó por el sonido de la caída y al momento que abrió los ojos vio a Fionna completamente desnuda

Finn solo se quedó inmovilizado al ver el cuerpo de la chica completamente desnudo, dejando a la visto todos sus grandes atributos mientras que de la nariz de Finn salía un gran chorro de sangre

Fionna ya había visto a Finn desnudo y quedo desmayada, pero esta situación era totalmente distinta, la reacción de Fionna fue lo que se esperaba

La chica rápidamente se cubrió con su mano izquierda los pechos y lo la derecha soltó un tremenda cachetada a Finn que lo dejo noqueado por unos momentos, el tiempo suficiente para que Fionna tomara su toalla y saliera del baño

Después de un rato Fionna bajo las escaleras con su ropa habitual puesta con excepción de su gorro ya que su cabello aún no se secaba por completo

Jake ya había preparado el desayuno, eran unos trozos de tocino bien freídos, unos huevos estrellados y algunos panques

Bubblegom y Marceline ya estaban sentadas listas para desayunar mientras que Jake traía unos platos y cubiertos para que se sirvieran

Casi al instante Finn bajo las escaleras con su roa habitual al igual que Fionna.

Ambos se sentaron sin decir una sola palabra, aun con la cara completamente enrojecida, aunque Finn tenía una muy notable marca de una mano en la mejilla causada por la cachetada de Fionna la cual todos notaron y se llenaron de curiosidad

Finn y Fionna no se volteaban a ver por nada de lo que pasara lo que dejaba un silencio muy incómodo en la mesa hasta que Bubblegom pregunto

PB: -Finn, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso en el rostro?- con una voz curiosa

F: -¿Qué?, nada, ¿Por qué?, no ha pasado absolutamente nada- negaba de forma muy nerviosa con la cara enrojecida lo cual todos notaron que algo ocultaba pero era preferible no saberlo

Marceline miro detenidamente a ambos y rápidamente se dio una idea de lo que había sucedido y puso una pequeña sonrisa siniestra

El desayuno fue muy rápido así que una vez que terminaron todos, se limpió la mesa y los platos

Bubblegom parecía que se preparaba para salir lo que dejo confuso a todos

Ma: -¿A dónde vas cara de chicle?- pregunto en ese tono que es solo para molestarla

PB: -pienso ir a ese dulce reino-

Todos: -¿Qué?- de forma muy sorprendida

PB: -si ese Gumball es como me han platicado puede que también tenga una buen laboratorio, necesito que me lo preste para poder crear un portal que lleve directamente a Ooo ya que no pienso viajar nuevamente una semana con ustedes en ese dragón- dijo Bubblegom de una forma muy calmada pero a todos los dejo más confusos

J: -un momento, si podías hacer un portal de aquí a haya, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?- pregunto de forma molesta

PB: -pues obviamente no puedo crear un portal sin saber las coordenadas a donde se abrirá, pero ahora que se exactamente dónde estamos no tengo ningún problema-

Ma: -¿y cuál es la prisa por volver?, apenas llegamos-

PB: -el consejo no me permite estar tanto tiempo fuera de mi reino, si no regreso pronto tendrán que nombrar a un nuevo gobernante- dijo de una forma inquieta

J: -entonces yo voy contigo- dijo de manera ansiosa, -no he visto a mis hijos ni mi esposa así que quisiera verlos lo más pronto posible-

Fi: -solo hay un problema- interrumpió Fionna, -Gumball no es del tipo de personas que les guste prestar sus cosas-

PB: -ja, no te preocupes, tengo varias maneras de convencer a las personas- poniendo una sonrisa habitual

Ma: -ja, ¿piensas golpearlo hasta que te deje?- dijo en forma de burla pero Bubblegom solo se quedó callada y puso una pequeña pero siniestra sonrisa cosa que dejo impactados a todos

PB: -bueno, mejor me voy pronto-

Bubblegom se despidió y salió de la caza junto con Jake

Marceline bostezo y volteo a ver a los dos humanos que la miraban fijamente, al parecer necesitaban una distracción ya que seguían con las caras rojas sin mirarse, entonces puso una cara siniestra la vampira y dijo

Ma: -ahora que lo pienso mejor, me gustaría ver como Bubblegom golpea a Gumball, así que los dejare aquí "solos"- lo dijo con énfasis en esa palabra mientras tomaba su hacha y su gran sombrero para el sol

F/Fi: -espera- gritaron los humanos mientras veían a la vampira salir por la puerta

Lo último que querían era quedarse solos después del vergonzoso incidente en el baño

Un largo minuto de silencio Finn comenzó a hablar un poco nervioso

F: -este, yo, pues, voy, voy a salir un rato, qui, qui, ¿quieres venir?- Fionna con cara de sorpresa y tartamudeando contesto

Fi: -bueno, yo, no, yo quería- Fionna tomo una bocanada de aire y siguió, -yo quería preguntarte si pidáis entrenarme- pregunto de forma muy nerviosa

F: -¿a qué te refieres?- la tensión en sus palabras iba disminuyendo

Fi: -por favor, quiero ser igual de fuerte que tu- decía mientas se inclinaba de rodillas y ponía las palmas de sus manos juntas frente su barbilla

Finn tomo un suspiro como si se aliviara de la tención anterior y puso sus manos en su cintura

F: -bueno, no es algo que suela hacer, pero aceptare tu petición- Fionna al oír estas palabras levanto su cara, -primero pote de pie- el tono de Finn cambio a uno más serio

Fi: -entonces ¿me entrenaras?-

F: -aun no, primero tengo que advertirte una cosa- Finn cruzo sus brazos y puso una mirada seria –una vez que empiece el entrenamiento no habrá marche atrás, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga y como lo diga sin cuestionarme, are que lleves tus habilidades al límite y no podrás descansar al menos que yo lo indique, ¿aun estas segura que quieres que te entrene?-

Fionna con su cara de seriedad y un poco de miedo afirmo con la cabeza sin dudarlo

F:- entonces toma tus espadas- dijo Finn mientras tomaba las espadas de Fionna y se las arrojo, después de esto el tomo las suyas

Fionna siguió a Finn Fuera de la casa

Fi: -entonces ¿Qué es lo primero que tengo que hacer?-dijo con una voz de entusiasmo pero lo que dijo Finn la atemorizo totalmente

F: -trata de vencerme sin morir- lo dijo en una forma tan seria que indicaba que en verdad podía matarla

Finn tomo su espada de oro con su mano izquierda y empezó a atacar a Fionna de manera frenética

Fionna se sorprendió por lo repentino de los ataques y solo se defendía usando sus dos espadas pero Finn era muy rápido a pesar de que usaba solo una espada

Fionna retrocedía mientras se defendía

Los ataques de Finn eran consecutivos, una vez que un ataque era bloqueado deslizaba su espada hacia atrás y lanzaba otro ataque, poco a poco Fionna se adaptó a la velocidad de los ataque de Finn y comenzó a ponerse a la ofensiva

Fionna ya no retrocedía, en cambia comenzó a forzar a Finn retroceder, la velocidad de Fionna alcanzo a la de Fin por lo que tenía la ventaja al usar dos espadas haciendo que Finn estuviera a la defensiva pero aun así no parecía impresionado por la velocidad de Fionna

En un momento inesperado Finn dejo de retroceder en el momento que Fionna dirigió una estocada al rostro de Finn

La espada de Finn estaba baja por lo que no podría defenderse de ese ataque, Fionna intento detener su mano, pero era muy tarde ya que el impulso que uso para llevar su brazo hacia adelanta le impido detenerlo, Fionna no esperaba que se detuviera de esa forma y creyó que retrocedería dándole el espacio necesario para que bloqueare su ataque

Finn que no se movió del lugar movió su rostro a un costado esquivando la espada de Fionna

La espada paso apenas unos milímetros de la mejilla de Finn y Fionna se quedó tiesa por el susto que creer que podría matarlo cosa que no debió hacer

Finn usando su brazo derecho golpea a Fionna en el abdomen haciéndola caer al sacarle el aire

Fionna tirada en el suelo soltó sus espadas y comenzó a respirar fuertemente

F: -te lo advertí Fionna en esta pelea no debes tomarme como un amigo, así que no me tomes a la ligera- Hablaba Finn con una voz muy seria

Fi: -entonces supongo que no me contendré- dijo Fionna levantando la cabeza y mirando a Finn con sus ojos azules y tomando nuevamente sus espadas ataco a Finn de forma desenfrenada

Finn esquivaba la mayoría de los ataque y solo bloqueaba algunos que venían por sus costados, los ataque de Fionna se volvieron más rápidos y suertes pero Finn no retrocedía ni un paso lo cual frustraba a Fionna

Finn que estaba a la defendía balanceo su espada a un costado de Fionna,

Fionna no noto el momento en el que Finn movió su espada para atacarla pero aun así trato de bloquearla

Al momento en que la espada de cristal choco con la de Finn, Fionna se percató de la diferencia de fuerza de esa ataque, los movimientos de Finn no solo se hacían más rápidos, sino que también eran más fuertes

Fionna retrocedió ya que no bloquearía el ataque con suficiente fuerza y seria cortada.

F: -aun no estas al nivel que necesitas, debes darme con todo lo que tengas- las palabras de Finn llegaron a los oídos de Fionna y respirando aún más fuerte levanto la mirada hacia Finn mirándolo con sus ojos ahora de color verde

Fionna nuevamente se lanzó a Finn soltando un fuerte grito de ataque

Finn se defendió de la espada que se acercaba a él bloqueándola, pero la fuerza del impacto mando a volar a Finn.

La fuerza que ahora empleaba Fionna era devastadora, suficiente para destrozar una enorme roca con solo golpe y Finn que aún seguía volando por los aires pro antes de caer al suelo vio que Fionna ya estaba esperándolo en el lugar que golpearía suelo por lo que tuvo que recuperase en el aire y defenderse del ataque que Fionna preparaba

Finn llego al punto en que Fionna lo esperaba y bloqueo nuevamente el ataque de la espada que venía desplazándose de arriba hacia abajo, pero la fuerza de Fionna aún era devastadora por lo que el impacto llevo a Finn chocar con su espalda con el suelo formando un gran cráter y levantando mucho tierra

Fi: -por fin, eso debe ser suficiente, ¿no Finn?- mirando que se disipara la tierra para ver a Finn derrotado en el suelo

F: -aun no- se escuchó la voz de Finn mientras la hoja negra de una espada salía entre el polvo

Fionna coloco sus dos espadas para bloquear el ataco poniendo todas sus fuerzas, pero el impacto mando a volar a Fiona esta vez, aunque solo un par de metros y logro caer de pie.

El polvo se disipo y miro a Finn un polco sucio y con una pequeña herida en la frente, pero lo significativo es que su espada de oro ahora brilla con una luz negra y Fionna solo veía paralizada mientras que sus manos temblaban por el impacto que recibió

F: -bien hecho Fionna- dijo con una sonrisa de confianza, -por fin peleas enserio- dijo mientras se limpiaba una gota de sangre que salía de su boca y luego retorno a su voz seria, -pero aun no logras lo que quiero que hagas-

Fi: -ya basta, ya no puedo seguir más- decía con una espiración muy agitada

F: -aun puedes, aun no hago que llegues a tu límite, así que tienes que pedir ayuda o esta pelea de dos contra uno no será justa-

Las palabras de Finn extrañaron a Fionna, dijo que era una pelea de "dos contra uno" pero solo estaba Finn y nadie más

Fi: -de ¿Qué estás hablando? solo somos tu y yo-

F: -¿eso crees?- dijo Finn con una sonrisa en su boca y levanto su espada frente de él poniéndola en posición horizontal, -¿aún no lo entiendes?- pregunto casi como si se burlara

Fi: -entender ¿Qué?-

F: -yo no peleo solo, una espada no es una herramienta o un arma, "son aliadas"- Fionna no entendía lo que decía, -¿recuerdas cuando tomaste mis espadas la primera vez y no soportaste su energía?-

Fi: -si lo recuerdo, ambas tenían una desagradable sensación-

F: -exacto, toda arma tiene una personalidad distinta, en pocas palabras las espadas están vivas y al igual sienten y tienen un alma, y solo hasta que logres comprender eso y les des su lugar podrás utilizar todo su poder-

Las palabras de Finn resonaban en la cabeza de Fionna, pero no lograba comprenderlas del todo, aunque no tenía el tiempo para pensarlo más ya que se lanzó a atacar a Fionna nuevamente

Fionna retrocedía intentando soportar los fuertes ataques de Finn, mirando como su espada se había vuelto negra y le había otorgado un poder que superaba al suyo ella quería entender peno no podía

Fi: "yo quiero ser más fuerte, pero no logro sentir nada de mis espadas" pensaba Fiona mientras seguía bloqueando los ataques de Finn, "quiero poder entenderlas, quiero poder usar todo su poder, por favor ayúdenme"

Fionna estaba a punto de caer al siguiente golpe de Finn y solo coloco sus espadas en forma de cruz y cerró los ojos solo para resistir un último ataque antes de caer

¿?: -no sabes cuánto hemos esperado que dijeras eso- dijo una suave voz femenina como la vos de una mujer adulta

¿?: -ja, ya era hora ahora demostremos de lo que somos capases- sonó otra voz femenina pero esta se oía más joven

Estas dos voces sonaron en la mente de Fionna y de inmediato abrió los ojos solo para ver como sus dos espadas brillan mientras detenían el ataque de Finn

Su espada de sangre de ángel brillaba con un intenso color azul mientras que la de cristal rosa se envolvió en una luz blanca

Fionna sentía ambas espadas y también sentía como sus energías regresaban mientras miraba a Finn el cual tenía una mirada de satisfacción mientras mantenía su espada contra las suyas

F: -ahora solo te falta hacer una cosa-

Fionna puso una sonrisa de confianza y de un solo movimiento empujando sus espadas mando a volar la espada de Finn con mucha facilidad

Finn al ser empujado no solo soltó sus espadas, sino que también perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre su espalda cerrando sus ojos y al momento de abrirlo solo vio a Fionna que estaba sentada en su pecho y manteniendo sus dos espadas brillando entrecruzadas a los costados del cuello de Finn

Fi: -¿algo que quieras decir?- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

F: -dijo, que has superado la primera fase de tu entrenamiento- Dicho esto Fionna retiro sus espadas de los costados del cuello de Finn y te acostó en el pasto a un lado de él

Fi: -o estoy agotada-

F: -ja, entonces esperaremos hasta mañana para la siguiente fase o no la soportaras- dijo esto y después de un momento de silencio ambos se empezaron a reír mientras veían el cielo acostados en el pasto

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino de Aaa

PB: -por fin llegamos, no recuerdo que estuviera tan legos-

Ma: -¿Qué pasa Jake?- le pregunto por qué Jake volteo bruscamente hacia atrás

J: -no nada creí haber escuchado algunas explosiones o algo así, tal vez deba volver para ver como siguen-

Ma: -nada de eso- dijo bloqueando el camino del perro con su hacha, -ellos están bien, solo hay que dejarlos a solas- teniendo una sonrisa siniestra

PB: -¿y esa actitud?-

Ma: -no es nada, tengo el presentimiento que las cosas se van a poner muy raras cuando volamos-

Mientras tanto dentro del dulce reino

PG: -¿Por qué rayos sigues aquí?- pregunto molesto a Marshall

M: -ya te lo dije, desperté en el basurero y no puedo salir del reino hasta que se oculte el sol- decía mientras se secaba el cabello ya que había tomado una ducha

PG: -como digas pero no entiendo por qué tienes que usar mi baño- Gumball se asomó por la ventana de su habitación ya que se escuchaba algunos gritos

En efecto, había 2 chicas gritándose entre ellas mientras se dirigían al castillo, acompañadas de lo que parecía un perro amarillo, aunque no se veía muy bien a lo lejos una parecía tener estructura de caramelo rosa y otra una chica flotando con un inmenso sombrera

Obviamente él no sabía exactamente quiénes eran ya que se desmayó antes de conocerlas la noche anterior

PG: -mira Marshall, ¿Por qué no te compras un sobrero como ese?- llamo a Marshall para que se asomara por la ventana

Marshall miro y efectivamente vio el inmenso sombrero para él sol pero tapaba la vista para saber quién lo lleva

M: -¿estas bromeando?, ese sombrero es para mujer, te quedaría mejor a ti- lo dijo un poco molesto

PG: -tú sabrás, puedes conseguir uno así o tener que esperar siempre a que se oculte el sol- lo dijo de manera que Marshall admitiera que él tenía razón

M: -cállate afeminado- murmuro, -entonces iré por ese sombrero- dice marchándose de la habitación

PG: -¿acaso vas a robarlo?-

M: -no, solo se lo quitare a la fuerza- dijo y cerró la puerta

PG: -ay ese cretino, mejor me voy a mí laboratorio- se dijo a si mismo

Marshall se escondía a la vuelta de un pasillo esperando a que pasaran aquellas personas para quitarles el sombrero

PB: -por que tenías que asustar a ese dulce, nos estaba a punto de decir donde estaba el laboratorio- decía molesta

Ma: -lo ciento, tenía un color rojo que se veía delicioso-

Marshall solo esperaba hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente ignorando la conversación y cuando estaban a punto del cruce del pasillo el salto con su hacha en mano

M: -denme ese sombrero y nadie saldrá heriiii…-

Marshall se tragó sus palabras cuando vio que era Marceline quien tenía el sombrero

Ma: -o pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-se quedó mirando a Marshall con una sonrisa siniestra

M: -o no, otra vez no-

Finn del capítulo 16

**¿Qué les pareció?, sé que algunos les gustaría ver más sobre Finn y Fionna pero me gustaría darle algo más de emoción antes de eso**

**Dejen sus comentarios y tratare de subir capítulos más seguidos si me es posible**

**Cuídense y adiós**


	17. La ira del fuego

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, me volví a tardar para sacar el capítulo, iba a subirlo antier pero tuve que terminar mi tarea ya que me iría a la expo anime pero el mero y ayer tuve visitas por haber sido mi cumpleaños por lo que no me di tiempo para seguir.**

**Para recompensarlos alargue el capítulo, espero que les guste y nuevamente perdón por tardar **

Fi: -vamos, quiero continuar- decía Fionna a Finn muy entusiasmada después de un pequeño descanso al terminar la primera fase del entrenamiento que le puso Finn

F: -supongo que no tengo opción si insiste tanto- decía Finn con duda ante el entusiasmo de la chica, -pero dime, ¿ya controlas las espadas a voluntad?- Fionna se quedó callada con una cara de duda

Fi: -por supuesto, ¿no viste que pude activarlas?-

F: -¿así?- ´poniendo una cara de presumido, -vuelve a activarlas- lo dijo en forma de reto

Fionna tratando de que Finn se comiera sus palabras tomo sus espadas pero y trato de activarlas nuevamente pero no ocurría nada

Fi: -¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no puedo?- pregunto extrañada

F: -por qué ellas te lo permitieron, aun no las sientes por completo, entremos a la casa y te mostrare- dijo mientras volteo a la casa y camino lentamente

Una vez dentro ambos Finn le pidió que se sentara en el suelo en una posición como si meditara y con sus dos espadas en sus piernas

Fi: -sigo sin entender- decía indicando ansiedad

F: -calma, en esta fase estarás por tu cuenta, dije que sería dentro de la casa porque mientras estés en esta fase del entrenamiento estarás completamente vulnerable- palabras que le dieron un mal presentimiento a Fionna

Fi: -vamos ya dime -

F: -entraras a la conciencia de tus espadas para conocerlas mejor y poder sentirlas- palabras que decía de forma tan simple que confundieron completamente a Fionna, -es fácil, solo debes pensar en la sensación que tuviste cuando se activaron, pero una vez dentro te probaran para saber si eres digna de usarlas, tal vez tardes un par de horas, así que estaré fuera-

Fi: -¿eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer?, suena sencillo- dijo con confianza

F: -no las subestimes, no te la pondrán fácil, ahora trata de entrar a su mundo-

Fionna tomo una gran bocanada de aire y cerro sus ojos mientras sujetaba sus espadas y trataba de recordar esa sensación que tubo anteriormente y en cuento a Finn solo la observo mientras entraba a ese estado

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Fionna aparentemente quedo inconsciente frente a Finn

¿?: -¿crees que pueda lograrlo?- sonó una voz masculina dentro de la mente de Finn, parecía la de un hombre adulto y sonaba serio

F: -por supuesto que lo lograra, ella es lo suficiente fuerte, lo hará sin problemas, además sus espadas parecen muy gentiles-

¿?: -ja, solo por eso son débiles- una voz de un chico dijo con un tono un poco frio

F: -aun así, nos derrotaron de un solo movimiento una vez activadas- contesto Finn con una sonrisa de confianza en el rostro

¿?: -creí que tú también entrenarías tu modo héroe- dijo la primera voz y al instante la mirada de confianza de Finn desapareció y cambio por una de preocupación

F: -la verdad, preferiría hacerlo cuando no haya nadie cerca- contesto mirando al suelo y con una voz un poco deprimente

Finn guardo un momento de silencio y serró los ojos como ci recordara algo trágico, unos momentos después volteo esa mirada y se dirigió a la planta superior, y salió a unas de las ramas del árbol y se sentó mirando el paisaje

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino

Bubblegom se encontraba trabajando en un aparato dentro del laboratorio, Marceline jugaba tirar dardos junto con Jake en un lado del mismo laboratorio

En cuanto a Gumball estaba amarrado en una silla y a la vez amordazado con un pañuelo en la boca y Marshall se encontraba en su forma de murciélago atado justo en el centro de la diana donde Jake y Marceline jugaban dardos

M: -por favor sáquenme de aquí- gritaba el espantado murciélago que no se podía mover

Los dardos rodeaban perfectamente todo su cuerpo pero ninguno lo había atravesado, Marceline solo quería jugar para espantarlo lo más posible

PG: -mmmm, mmmmmmmm, mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm- ninguna palabra se entendía de la amarrada boca de Gumball, Princess Bubblegom había sido muy amable al pedirle su laboratorio, pero como Gumball se negó sobre todas las cosas, así que no tuvo más alternativa que amararlo

Unos cuantos guardias pasaban mirando dentro del laboratorio, pero solo veían a Bubblegom y al juzgar por los extraños hábitos del príncipe Gumball, ninguno de los guardias se sorprendería al verlo con forma de mujer así que Bubblegom era confundida fácilmente con él

En cuanto a Fionna

Ella se encontraba en un inmenso valle, solo se veía césped a cualquier lugar que volteara, era como un valle infinito y detrás de ella se encontraban dos mujeres, su apariencia era casi humana pero tenían características algo raras

La primera chica era un poco más alta que Fionna y perecía aproximadamente de unos 20 años, y vestía un vestido blanco con una falda que le cubría hasta el suelo, un cabello largo de color azul cielo y ojos de color blanco. También tenía una mirada de tranquilidad

La otra chica tenía la estatura de Fionna, vestía una camiseta de color blanca y una chaqueta y falda ajustada de color negro, tenía un cabello largo de color rosa amarado en dos coletas, sus ojos eran un rojo suave y un par de colmillos sobresalían de su boca y una sonrisa que parecía dar una advertencia

Fi: -¿acaso ustedes son…?- decía Fionna algo confusa pero fue interrumpida por la chica de caballo rosa

-por supuesto que lo somos, ¿Quién más seriamos?- dijo con una intención de aclarar lo obvio

-Vamos no seas tan dura, es la primera vez que nos ve de esta forma- decía con una voz muy gentil la otra chica

-está bien, no perdamos el tiempo, ¿viniste a convencernos de que te dejemos controlarnos ¿verdad?, entonces pasemos directamente a las pruebas- decía la chica con cabello rosa muy entusiasmada

Fi: -espera ¿Qué tipo de pruebas?-, decía Fionna mientras trataba de entender lo que sucedía-

-no te preocupes, solo tenemos que ver si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para poder usar nuestra fuerza a voluntad- decía la chica de caballo azul mientras le sonreía a Fionna con los ojos cerrados

Fi: -¿y qué clase de pruebas se refieren?- al terminar de preguntar esto sus dos espadas aparecieron en sus manos y a la vez cada chica tenía una espada igual a las de Fionna

La chica de vestido blanco y cabello azul tenía la espada de sangre de ángel mientras la chica de cabello rosa tenía la de cristal mágico

Fi: -¿Qué?, no yo no vine a pelear- decía algo espantada Fionna ya que no se esperaba que la prueba fuera pelear

-es muy tarde niña- dijo la chica de caballo rosa, -ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que solo tienes que vencernos a ambas al mismo tiempo, y ten cuidado, si te matamos no podrás volver a tu mundo-

Fi: -espera ¿Qué?- dijo la aterrada Fionna, ella quería evitar la pelea y estaba asustaba por lo último que dijeron

Ambas chicas saltaron, era como si pudieran volar y empezaron a atacar a Fionna desde muchas direcciones rápidamente

Fionna reacciono y se defendió, pero a diferencia de cuando entreno con Finn, estaba siendo atacado por dos espadas a la vez, Fionna bloqueaba y esquivaba perfectamente pero la pelea apenas comenzaba para ella

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino

Ma: -ya me aburrí- decía Marceline mientras daba un gran bostezo, -¿Cuánto te falta cara de chicle?- le dijo a Bubblegom con un tono de queja

PB: -no fastidies, aun no puedo hacer que esto funcione- decía frustrada mientras golpeaba el artefacto que había construido

PG: -mmmmm,mmmmm,mmmm- sonaba el amordazado Gumball como si se burlara del fracaso de Bubblegom

PB: -¿Qué dijiste?- volteo molesta a ver a Gumball con una cara de odio y empezó a caminar hacia él y le quito el pañuelo que cubría su boca

PG: -dije que para ser una genio cometes muchos errores- lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona y un tono de reto

PB: -¿errores?- dijo con exaltación como si la ofendieran, -¿Qué clase de errores e cometido?- dijo exigiéndole una respuesta

PG: -Desátame y te diré todo- dijo en forma muy confiada

J: -ja, como si fuéramos a hacer eso- dijo el perro, pero apenas acabo de hablar vio que Bubblegom ya lo había desamarrado de la silla donde se encontraba

Ma: -¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Se va a escapar- dijo algo preocupada que fueran descubiertos por los guardias del reino

Gumball ya había sido desatado pero no mostraba indicios de escapar o llamar a los guardias, sino todo lo contrario, se puso a revisar el invento de Bubblegom por todas partes y después dijo

PG: -en primer lugar, el flujo que usas para el desplazamiento del agujero de gusano es erróneo, el campo magnético de la tierra es exactamente opuesto al que indicas ya que te encuentras en otro eje, la energía que genera es insuficiente para el arranque y la presión para cerrarlo es demasiada- decía de forma muy presumida cosa que dejo a todos boca abierta

Bubblegom se sintió inferior al no notar esos errores en su propio diseño mientras que Marceline Jake y Marshall que aun seguía en su forma de murciélago amarrado a la diana no entendían ni una sola palabra

PB: -mmm, supongo que necesito aprender mas- decía mientras daba un suspiro y admitía su derrota, -bien cerebrito, ahora me ayudaras e armar otro-

PG: -ja, no puedo negarme a enseñarle a alguien más de lo que soy capaz- dejo presumiendo

J: -mejor me voy a buscar a Finn hay algo que olvide contarle- decía mientras salía del laboratorio

Ma: -yo también me voy- dijo mientras tomaba con la palma de su mano al murciélago de Marshall y lo retiraba de la diana llena de dardos, -tu y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho- dijo un una cara siniestra a Marshall el cual trago saliva la escuchar esto

Marceline salió de la habitación con las dos hachas colgadas en la espalda y con Marshall en la mano derecha

Mientras en la casa del árbol

Finn estaba acostado en la copa del árbol viendo las nubes pasar hasta que un grito de una chica se escuchó desde el interior de la casa

-aaaaaaaa-

Finn entro rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba Fionna

Al entrar vio a la chica acostada en el suelo sudando y retirando fuertemente con sus espadas a un lado de ella

F: -¿estás bien?- dijo mientras tomaba su cabeza y la levantaba, -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Fionna comenzó a respirar más lento y recuperaba el aliento, después de un rato logro calmarse y volteo su mirada a Finn

Fi: ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tendría que pelear con ellas?- pregunto algo molesta como si la culpa fuera de Finn

F: -bueno, yo no estaba seguro que te pondrían una prueba como esa- dijo un poco nervioso

Fionna agarro los brazos de Finn y comenzaba a soltar lágrimas por los ojos

Fi: -Fue horrible, creí que no podría volver- decía llorando

F: -¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no volverías?- confundido

Fi: -dijeron que si moría no hay no regresaría- dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho de Finn y seguía derramando lagrimas

F: -eso no es cierto- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Fionna, -solo es algo que dicen para que pelees en serio-

Fionna escucho estas palabras se quedó callada por un momento mientras seguía abrazada a Finn, poco a poco Fionna se quedaba dormida por el cansancio

Fi: -perdón Finn, no fui capaz de ganarles- decía con los ojos cerrados y con voz depreciaba, -ambas enterraron sus espadas en mi pocho-

F: -ja, que tonta eres- dijo con una voz tierna mientras veía como se quedaba dormida, -si enterraron sus espadas en tu pecho significa que te aceptaron como portadora, si te hubieran cortado la cabeza entonces te desprecian-

Fi: -idiota- lo dijo con una pequeña voz y se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro

F: -te advertí que sería demasiado tomar dos entrenamientos seguidos- le decía a la durmiente mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a su habitación

Finn recostó a Fionna en su cama, la miro por un momento y puso una sonrisa de tranquilidad

En ese momento se quedó hipnotizado al ver a Fionna durmiendo de una manera tan pacifica, pero el momento no duro mucho

De repente Finn movió su cabeza bruscamente como si estuviera negando algo

F: no, no, no, no puedo, se supone que esto no debía pasar- se decía a si mismo de una forma desesperada

Finn se retiró rápidamente de la habitación y salió de la casa

El trataba de calmarse a sí mismo, y puso sus manos frente de sus ojos para tapárselos

F: -olvídate de eso Finn, será mejor que yo también entrene-

Finn retiro sus manos de sus ojos y miro a los lados, en chico parecía que buscaba algo en especias

Después de un momento Finn comenzó a correr en dirección a una colina con varios árboles grandes

F: -aquí debería ser seguro- dijo a si mismo cuando llego a la cima de la colina

El lugar estaba a una buena distancia de la casa pero desde hay podía apreciarse el árbol

Finn se quitó la mochila que sostenía sus dos espadas, su gorro de oso y su playera dejando su pecho y espalda al descubierto

Toda su ropa y cosas las dejo a unos cuantos metros a su izquierda y se sentó en pose de meditación

Finn cerró los ojos y pegando los dedos de sus manos entre si comenzó a respirar lenta pero profundamente mientras un ligero viento pasaba a su alrededor

Poco a poco con cada respiro que daba su alrededor era afectado

Poco a poco el pasto que lo rodeaba se congelaba formando unas líneas a su alrededor y en medio de estas el pasto se quemaba

Al alrededor de Finn una pequeña capa de energía azul lo rodeaba y se hacía más y más grande hasta que fue perfectamente notable

Finn abrió sus ojos que brillaran en un resplandor azul al igual que el aura que lo rodeaba

Finn miro sus manos y después a su arredro, él trataba de mantener su respiración lenta y sin alterarse

El modo héroe le hacia sentir un exceso de energía de su interior, su cuerpo se sentía ligero, podía pensar con más claridad y más rápidamente. A diferencia de los poderes de Fionna que actúan de forma física o sus propios poderes que actúan de forma elemental el modo héroe afecta de manera más espiritual y está vinculado con las emociones.

Al entrar a este modo Finn podía sentir todo lo que le rodeaba, desde los arboles hasta los animales y seres que se encontraban cerca, además que podía sentir las emociones y pensamientos de otras personas

Finn después de mantener el equilibrio de este modo camino acercándose a un árbol que se encontraba cerca y quedo parado frente a él, coloco sus manos hacia frente pero sin tocarlo y lo miro fijamente

No parecía pasar absolutamente nada pero Finn no se movía, incluso la expresión de Finn parecía como si se esforzara a mover algo pesado y parecía haber un cambio en el árbol que parecía temblar

Unos 10 segundos después de mantener ese constante movimiento el árbol se comenzó a quebrarse del centro hasta que el tronco del árbol se destruyó completamente frente de Finn como si algún gigante lo presionara con sus manos dejando caer la parte superior del árbol bruscamente

Finn parecía seguir manteniendo esa actitud de calma pero de repente cayo de rodillas al suelo a comenzó a gritar de dolor

Las manos de Finn se apoyaban en el pasto y sus brazos temblaban sin control, su aura azul pasaba a ser un color más oscuro hasta que se hizo de color morado y sus ojos brillaban más fuertes de un color rojo

Finn que trataba de contenerse hizo un último esfuerzo poniéndose de pie y activando sus poderes helados se congelo a sí mismo, el hielo lo cubrió completamente mientras el seguía consiente

Finn seguía expulsando esa aura dentro del hielo el cual se quebraba con facilidad por la presión que emanaba, pero Finn se volvía a congelar una y otra vez por 40 largos segundo hasta que su aura fue suprimida completamente

Finn destruyo el hielo con sus mismos poderes desactivándolos y cayó agotado al suelo y reparaba de manera muy agitada

F: maldición, maldición, maldición- Finn gritaba con ira mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño derecho, -¿Por qué no puedo?, se supone que soy un héroe pero ni siquiera puedo controlar mi propio poder-

Finn quería tranquilizarse pero seguía frustrado por su fracaso, Finn miraba al suelo mientras respiraba lentamente para relajarse

Una vez tranquilo se sentó aun con la parte superior de su cuerpo descubierto, por fin se había tranquilizado pero sintiendo una presencia detrás de él volteo rápidamente

Al momento que volteo la mirada vio una persona que se le hacía conocida y rápidamente la reconoció

Era Flame prince, quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo con muy pocas fuerzas arrastrándose hacia Finn, el chico rubio rápidamente se puso en guardia pero en un instante analizo la situación y noto que obviamente él no estaba hay para atacarlo, más bien parecía que estaba huyendo de alguien

Finn al ver al príncipe herido se le acercó con precaución después de tomar sus dos espadas

FP: -¿acaso, piensas, terminar el trabajo?- dijo el príncipe flama que parecía agonizar mirando a Finn

El príncipe volteo su posición y se coloca boca arriba sobre el suelo, sus llamas que antes eran rojas y amarillas eran muy débiles y de un color anaranjado y azul, en su pecho tenía una gran mancha negra y por todas partes parecía tener heridas como cortadas en todo su cuerpo donde salía lava

Finn miro detenidamente al príncipe y recordaba lo que había sucedido apenas un par de días en el dulce reino, recordaba cómo es que él lo había intentado matar junto con Fionna y recordaba la pelea que tuvieron

Finn levanto ambas espadas y apunto la punta de las espadas al suelo donde se encontraba tirado el príncipe y dando un fuerte grito Finn bajo rápidamente sus espadas haciendo que Flame prince cerrara los ojos al ver que las armas se dirigían a él.

Flame prince abrió los ojos después de un momento al no sentir las armas del humano enterradas en él y logro ver que las espadas estaba a solo unos milímetros de su cuello

FP: -¿acaso piensas jugar con migo?- dijo el príncipe que parecía estar muriendo

Finn retiro sus espadas y se dirigió al árbol caído, corto varios trozos de madera y los coloca alrededor del príncipe, su fuego ara tan débil que la madera no se encendía

Finn usando otro par de ramas las frota hasta que se prendieron en fuego y la arrojo a la madera que rodeaba al príncipe

El fuego ardía como una gran fogata que rodeaba al príncipe, mientras tanto Finn tomo su ropa y mochila y se las puso pero no guardo su espada de sangre de demonio

A solo unos segundos de haber encendido el fuego las llamas empezaron a arder más y más y las heridas del príncipe se cerraban rápidamente

Finn solo observo como el príncipe se levantaba y absorbía todo el fuego a su alrededor hasta que lo consumió por completo y solo quedo el príncipe, aunque no se había recuperado por completo apenas salió con unos rasguños y heridas leves pero ya no estaba en peligro de muerte

El príncipe y Finn se miraban fijamente esperando a que él otro atacara pero ninguno movía ni un dedo

FP: -¿Por qué no me mataste?- pregunto con un tono de indignación

F: -no ataco a alguien que ya está derrotado- respondió seriamente Finn

FP: -entonces ¿Por qué me salvaste?, no había ningún motivo-

F: -¿acaso tengo que tener un motivo para salvar a alguien?, yo soy un héroe y eso es lo que hago-

El príncipe apretaba los puños de ira, él había sido salvado por alguien que trato de matar, cosa que lo hacía sentirse enojado

PF: -ni siquiera pienses que te agradeceré- dijo indicando mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba a otro sitio

F: -no espero eso de ti, pero si quiero saber ¿Por qué te encontrabas en semejante estado?-

FP: -eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo en forma de desprecio

F: -claro que es de mi incumbencia- dijo gritando, -esas heridas no eran comunes, se supone que los seres elementales como ustedes no les afectan armas comunes y aun así tienen una capacidad de regenerarse muy rápida, así que será mejor que me expliques todo lo que sucede- Finn sonaba de forma muy amenazante cosa que incluso llego a asustar al príncipe

FP: -fue el ejercito del Reino de Fuego

F: -explícate- la conversación se ponía tensa y ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder

FP: -te lo contare pero es una larga historia, ¿seguro que quieres escucharla?-

F: -tengo tiempo, así que empieza-

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol

J: -hola, ¿hay alguien en casa?- grito el perro entrando a la casa

En ese entonces Fionna baja por las escaleras, ella apenas se había despertado después un rato

Fi: -¿Jake?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la humana aun un poco cansada

J: -busco a Finn, ¿sabes dónde está?-

Fi: -creí que estaba aquí, tal vez salió un rato-

J: -mmm, entiendo, supongo que iré a buscarlo- decía el perro mientras salía nuevamente

Fi: -espérame, yo también iré- dijo Fionna mientras recogía su mochila con sus espadas y salió de la casa

Volviendo con Finn

FP: -cuando apenas era un chico mi padre murió por causas que nadie supo- el príncipe se había sentado a contar una historia que a Finn le había interesado mucho, -pero como apenas tenía 8 años, no podía sumir el trono-

F: -pero eso no me aclara el por qué te atacaron seres de tu mismo reino, aun mas cuando eres el príncipe- interrumpió Finn con mucha duda

PF: -a eso voy- dijo molesto, -mi tío asumió el poder solo hasta que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad, además mi madre se vio obligada a casarse con él cosa que no le pareció- el príncipe toma aire y sigue contando la historia, -mi madre no soporto más a mi tío, así que decidimos huir conmigo, mi tío que se convirtió en mi padrastro era muy despiadado y mando a perseguirnos- el príncipe bajo la cabeza como si algo malo hubiese ocurrido.

F: -supongo que paso algo trágico ¿verdad?- el príncipe solo asintió con la cabeza

PF: -mi madre me conto que mi padre fue envenenado por su propio hermano solo para ocupar el puesto, pero a solo unos momentos de decírmelo, mientras corríamos huyendo una lanza de fuego de tipo energía atravesó su pecho y ella cayo inconsciente, unos momentos después llegaron los guardias y me arrastraron hasta el reino- el príncipe comenzó a soltar unas gotas de lava desde sus ojos

F: -espera- Finn interrumpió de una forma muy extraña, -¿acaso dijiste "laza de fuego de tipo energía"?- pregunto de manera muy confusa

FP: -si- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro con su brazo, -aun cuando somos elementales, al crear armas o hacer ataques necesitamos usar nuestra energía al igual que tú al crear hilo, la energía de cada individuo es algo incompatible con cualquier otro- le decía mientras creaba una flecha de fuego para explicárselo

Finn volteo a ver su mano y la envolvió en fuego con sus poderes cosa que asombro al príncipe

F: -entonces es por eso que no podía tocarla incluso en este estado- decía algo deprimido

FP: -¿pero qué rayos eres tú?- decía un poco espantado, -¿Cómo es que puedes crear dos elementos tan incompatibles?,

F: -solo utilizo mi energía y la transformo, incluso una vez intente crear agua y rayos, pero no pude hacer ninguno, pero eso no importa, aun no me dice lo que quería saber- la mirada de seriedad volvió hacia el príncipe que siguió contando su historia

FP: -cuando me llevaron devuelta al reino mi padrastro me ensero en una lámpara, para que jamás le dijera a nadie que él fue el asesino de mi padre, me mantuvo vivo para no levantar sospechas, pero él sabía que cuando yo cumpliera 18 tomaría el poder, así que mando a matarme por otros para que no lo incriminaran, los asesinos entraron a mi habitación y abrieron la lámpara mientras dormía, desperté de inmediato y utilice la oportunidad para huir y desde entonces he sido perseguido por el reino- decía mientras apretaba los puños y ardía más intensamente

F: -eso no tiene sentido, ¿Por qué no revelaste lo que el rey hiso?-

FP: -el informo al consejo que yo trate de matarlo por lo que me quitaron todo privilegio real y me consideraron un traidor, pero por derecho el trono me pertenece cuando cumpla los 18 almeno que mi padrastro tuviera un hijo propio, él jamás tubo ese hijo, ahora solo faltan un mes para mi cumpleaños 18 y reclamar el reino así que está desesperado por matarme, porque te aseguro que cuando tome el trono lo primero que haré será matar de la manera más cruel posible a ese desgraciado- el príncipe hablaba rabioso a punto de reventar en ira

El calor aumentaba en la atmosfera, Finn se acercó al furioso príncipe y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro

F: -basta, si no controlas esa ira te consumirá a ti mismo-

FP: -¿y tú qué sabes?, nadie sabe lo que he perdido, nadie conoce por lo que he pasado, mientras que los demás tienen familias que los quieren yo lo he perdido, mis padres están muertos, un grupo de asesinos que solo sirven a rey quieren matarme, ¿Cómo esperas que tome esto?-

F: -ahora entiendo por qué te volviste un cretino- fin no mostraba ninguna intimidación ante la ira del furioso príncipe, -yo jamás conocí a mis verdaderos padres, las chicas que ame me rechazaron, lo perdí todo, incluso apenas unos días pensaba que era el último humano, aun así encontré más razones para vivir, busca una para vivir que no sea solo venganza- la voz de Finn era firme pero expresaba un profundo dolor desde dentro

FP: -ja, buscar una razón, la única razón me la quitaste tu-

F: -¿de que estas hablando?-

FP: -Fionna, ella antes era mi novia, pero ahora solo te quiere a ti- decía molesto

F: -¿Qué?, si ella te dejo fue solo por tu culpa, Marshall, Gumball, tú, todos son iguales, solo piensan en ellos mismos, ella se esfuerza por mantener todo Aaa a salvo, pero ustedes solo la quieren tener como si fuera un objeto- los ojos de Finn se habían tornado rojos y una llamas cubrían su cuerpo

FP: -¿y qué hay de ti? ¿En qué eres diferente?- las flamas del príncipe se volvían más grandes

F: -yo jamás la forzaría a hacer algo que no quisiera, tampoco la odiaría por tomar una decisión que no me guste y mucho menos intentaría matarla- un fuego intenso provenía de ambos chicos

FP: -si no es mía no será de nadie más- grito a Finn mientras avanzaba hacia él cargando su puño

F: -ya te dije que ella no es una pertenencia- grito Finn mientras que al igual que el príncipe corría hacia el para golpearlo con su puño

Ambos gritaban fuertemente se detuvieron a apenes medio metro uno del otro y soltaron sus puños dirigidos a la cara del otro

Ambos doblaron sus cabezas tratando de esquivar el golpe pero no detenían sus ataques.

Ambos que estaban envueltos en llamas terminaron con su puño derecho arriba de hombro del otro y el simple impacto de sus puños en el aire formo una onda de calor que incendio todo a 5 metros a la redonda además que su poder desatado destruyó todo lo que había detrás de ellos formando una muy larga línea de destrucción

Todos los animales que se encontraban cerca de inmediato salieron huyendo espantados

El pasto verde que cubría esa parte de la colina se volvió cenizas negras en menos de un segundo, ambos chicos retrocedían sus puños y preparaban su otro brazo para el siguiente ataque

Finn tenía sus espadas enfundadas pero por simple honor no las usaría contra alguien que no tiene ningún tipo de armas por lo que hacia esta pelea justa, además que Finn estaba agotado después de usar gran parte de su energía para mantener el control del modo héroe y al príncipe apenas re recupero de casi morir

Los puños izquierdos de ambos se dirigieron en la misma dirección chocando uno con otro, sus poderes estaban tan concentrados que un gran destello de luz salió al contacto de sus puños y una columna de llamas se elevó por los cielos

Fionna y Jake que buscaban a Finn notaron que a lo lejos la colina se vio cubierta de llamas en apenas unos segundos, cosa que hiso que ellos se dirigieran en esa dirección

La pelea entre Finn y de Flame Prince se intensifico rápidamente, el primero en acertar un golpe fue el príncipe que logro dar un gancho a la mandíbula de Finn

Finn rápidamente respondió dando un golpe en el estómago del príncipe seguido de otro en la mejilla lo que lo aturdió pos solo unos momentos pero no era suficiente para detenerlos

Su pelea soltaba ondas que se podían ver desde el dulce reino donde todos los habitante incluyendo a Marceline y Marshall que vieron los destellos mientras pasaban por una ventana

Un rodillazo del príncipe golpeo el estómago de Finn sacándole el aire seguido de una patada en el rostro que hiso que Finn callera al suelo, el príncipe trato de pisarlo con su pie mientras se encontraba tirado pero Finn rodo y logro esquivarlo y a la vez encogió sus pierna y las soltó para golpear al príncipe con la planta de sus pies cosa que lo lanzo por los aires

Ambos se levantaron respirando fuertemente

Finn mostraba seria quemaduras donde los golpes del príncipe tocaron a Finn, al igual el príncipe tenia manchas negras donde dieron los golpes de Finn, en esas heridas se sentía un intenso dolor pero ninguno se detenía y seguía peleando sin mostrar debilidad

Tanto Finn y el príncipe volvieron a lanzar sus puños derechos al mismo tiempo pero ambos fueron detenidos por la mano izquierda del otro dejando ambas manos ocupadas

La pelea parecía estar perfectamente sincronizada a tal grado que ambos soltaron un cabezazo a la frente del otro al mismo tiempo dejando las frentes de ambos pegadas mientras sus ojos rojos se miraban con odio y sus frentes se quemaban

A dolo tres segundos después del impacto ambos cambiaron sus miradas a una de sorpresa y ambos retrocedieron

Al instante que se separaron sus frentes una lanza da fuego paso rosando dejando una pequeña cicatriz en la frente de ambos

Una vez que retrocedieron ambos voltearon su mirada a la dirección de dónde provino la lanza y vieron a todo un ejército de soldados de fuego, aproximadamente eran 100, unos portaban arcos y flecas, otros escudos y lanzas y otros escudo con espadas, sus armaduras estaban echas también de fuego

Unos de los soldados se acercaron y dijo

-ex príncipe flama, está bajo arresto por tracción a la corona, será llevado ante el rey donde será ejecutado, entréguese y acepte su condena o lo llevaremos por la fuerza- las palabras sonaban frías

Normalmente los soldados que sirven a un rey son leales y muestran honor ante todo, pero en este caso ese ejercito pero estos parecían más asesinos contratados que soldados y era así

Aun cuando el príncipe Flama fuera desterrado el consejo jamás permitiría que el ejército real fuera usado para arrestar y mucho menos matar al príncipe que retomaría sus privilegios y trono al cumplir los 18 años

Finn y el Príncipe Flama tenían una mirada sombría mientras observaban como goteaba su sangre desde sus frentes y caía sobre una de sus manos

El ejército se enojó al ver que no les prestaban atención alguna y el soldado que hablo anteriormente era también el que encabezaba ese ejército de asesinos y dijo

-ustedes malditos ¿acaso se atreven a ignorarnos?- nuevamente no hubo respuesta de los dos jóvenes, -como quieran, escuchen- se dirigió al ejército, -captúrenlos y no se contengan no importa si os matan-

Con esas palabras el ejército soltó un grito de batalla y los arqueros lanzaron una lluvia de flechas dirigidas a los jóvenes que al parecer seguían ignorándolos

Les flechas descendían mientras los chocos mantenían sus sombrías miradas hacia abajo, las flechas caían y a solo unos metros de que les dieran un gran muro de fuego se levantó de las cenizas

El muro bloqueo todas las flechas que caían y a la vez impida la vista de lo que sucedía al otro lado

Una vez que el muro bajo a solo 5 segundos después que la última flecha fue bloqueada el ejército vio a los dos mismos jóvenes que seguían con la mirada abajo, pero ahora Finn sostenía su espada de sangre de dominio en su mano derecha y el príncipe sostenía un arco de fuego con su mano derecha

Ambos chicos levantaron la mirada con ojos rojos que estaba llena de ira y gritaron fuertemente

F/FP: -no se metan en esto-

Finn del capítulo 17

**Espero que les haya gustado y nuevamente perdón por tardarme**

**Dejen sus comentarios y juro que tratare de subir el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible**


	18. Ojos de sangre

**Hola de nuevo, ¿listos para seguir?, bueno, tal vez la siguiente parte la hice algo simple pero es que no pude expresar bien como sucedían lo hechos, pero a partir de ahora me parece que ya no habrá más parte cómicas ya que se va a empezar a centrar en la parte de acción y en asuntos un poco más serios.**

**Espero que les guste y disfruten**

La colina donde se dio la pelea de Finn y el Príncipe Flama estaba echa cenizas, hasta el último árbol fue incinerado y reducido a un bulto negro

El ejercito que había interrumpido la pelea preparo sus armas para atacar a los dos chicos envueltos en llamas

Flame Prince que sujetaba su arco comenzó a disparar varias flecas a la vez, cada flecha volaba por los aires y caía en sus cabezas, los soldados se protegían con sus escudos de los ataques de príncipe pero a la vez descuidaban su frente

Finn con su espada de sangre de demonio corrió directamente al ejército y con un rápido movimiento de su espada los abdómenes de 5 soldados fueron cortados en dos ya que se protegían de las flechas lanzadas por Flame Prince y no prestaron atención del rápido chico que se acercó por delante

La mitad de las flechas lanzadas por los arqueros del ejército se dirigían hacia Flame Prince mientras que las otras se dirigían en línea recta a Finn que luchaba con la infantería y los lanceros a la vez

Las flechas del ejército fueron destruidas en el aire por flechas del príncipe, aun por ser mayoría la rapidez de creación y lanzamiento de flechas por parte de Flame Prince era superior a la de todos los arqueros

Finn combatía a corta distancia a gran parte de los soldados, sus armaduras pesadas los protegían bastante en el pecho, pero Finn atacaba con demasiada fuerza que un simple movimiento destruía esa armadura y traspasaba el torso de los soldados

Los escudos podían resistir más los fuertes ataques del humano pero al momento de retirarlos para atacar Finn aprovechaba y los cortaba

Una flecha paso muy cerca del cuerpo de Finn, la flecha se encajó en la frente de un soldado que estaba en frente de Finn, la flecha había sido lanzada por Flame Prince pero no con la intención de ayudar a Finn sino para matarlo, pero debido a la fatiga de Flame Prince el disparo se dificulto

Finn volteo a ver a Flame Prince y noto que tenía una sonrisa siniestra, levanto la mirada al cielo y vio una lluvia Flechas que se acercaba a esa zona

Finn reacciono y sin perder tiempo tomo al soldado más cercano, lo sujeto con su mano izquierda del cuello y lo uso para cubrirse de las flecas como si fuera un escudo, las flechas eliminaron a algunos soldados que no alcanzaron a cubrirse a tiempo y una vez que las flechas dejaron de caer Finn continuo peleando

Armas normales no afectan a los seres elementales, pero la espada de Finn no era un arma normal y tampoco las flechas de Flame Prince, los soldados explotaban después de recibir una herida de gravedad, un simple corte en una extremidad no significaba mucho, pero ser partidos a la mitad del torso o ser atravesados por una flecha justo en el centro del pecho o en la cabeza significaba la muerte para un ser elemental

El ejército se empezó a enfocar más en Flame Prince por lo que la mitad de los que quedaban se dirigieron hacia él

Flame Prince normalmente atacaba a distancia pero los soldados se acercaban demasiado rápido por lo que tuvo que empezar a moverse entre las hordas de los soldados para poder seguir atacando

La pelea se hacía convertido en una masacre, Finn destrozaba a cualquiera que lo atacara mientras que Flame disparaba a todos los que podía mientras evadía los ataques

Las flechas no solo se dirigían a los soldados, a la ves Flame Prince buscaba la oportunidad de dispararle a Finn que se encontraba ocupado

Apenas había caído la mitad del ejército y tanto como Finn y Flame Prince ya estaban en su límite, aun después de que Finn utilizo una muy grande cantidad de energía y Flame Prince había burlado a la muerte, ellos tuvieron una fuerte pelea antes de que el ejército los atacara y en ella se habían herido bastante

Sus ataques se volvían débiles, sus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio, sus herida dolían, la atmosfera les hacía pesado seguir combatiendo, sus reflejos comenzaban a fallar pero no podían detenerse, si lo hacían serian asesinados sin piedad

La espada de Finn comenzó a brillar en un fuerte tono rojo al igual que metal hirviendo, los escudos que lograba resistir los ataques de la espada de Finn, ahora eras destruido como si fueran mantequilla

Parecía que Finn lograba seguir el ritmo de la pelea pero cometió un grave error

Finn tenía reservado una técnica que no estaba seguro de usar debido a las condiciones que se encontraba

Finn llevo su espada hasta detrás de su cabeza y soltando un fuete corte al aire salió una onda que cortaba a todos los que se encontraron frente de él

Este simple movimiento derroto a más de la mitad de los soldados dejando a un máximo de 15, pero esta ataque requería demasiada energía por lo que Finn perdió todo su poder después de utilizarlo y cayó al suelo de rodillas a punto de desmallarse

El ataque estuvo cerca de golpear a Flame Prince pero logro esquivarlo tirándose al suelo, pero una vez tirado no noto a los arqueros que dispararon directamente a él

Varias flechas golpearon a Flame Prince en sus costados y en sus extremidades haciéndolo soltar sus armas por el dolor y cayera inmóvil al suelo

Un soldado aprovecho para enterrarle una espada por la espalda pero fue detenido por uno de sus compañeros

-ya basta, recuerda que nos pagaran más si lo llevamos vivo-

El soldado guardo su espada y saco una red de fuego en la que metieron al inconsciente príncipe

Finn solo miraba mientras 3 soldados se llevaban a Flame Prince

El trato de ponerse de pie para detenerlos a pesar de su débil estado, logro ponerse de pie pero para llegar a los soldados que se llevaban al príncipe tenía que pasar por los 12 últimos soldados que quedaban

Los sentidos de Finn se habían estropeado a tal nivel que no noto que un soldado detrás de él estaba a punto de atacarlo

Una lanza atravesó el brazo derecho de Finn obligándolo a soltar su espada, Finn que ya se había apagado a falta de energía llevo su mano izquierda a la punta de la lanza y la rompió para sacarla, el que había lanzado el ataque a Finn tomo una espada de fuego del suelo y se hacerlo para apuñalar a Finn por la espalda

Finn reacciono a tiempo y con la punta de la lanza que había sacado de su cuerpo volteo y la enterró en el cuello de aquel soldado

El chico volteo nuevamente en dirección en que se llevaron a Flame Prince y noto a dos soldados que blandían sus espadas, pero era demasiado tarde

Finn ya no podía dar un paso más por lo que cayó arrodillado al suelo y solo por simple reflejo llevo sus brazos arriba de su cabeza para cubrirse

Sabía que no había forma de escapar esta vez, los ojos de Finn se cerraron solo para esperar su muerte

En ese pequeño momento cientos de pensamiento llenaron la cabeza de Finn, ellos se oían varias voces dentro de su mente

-inútil-, -creíamos en ti-, -no te rindas-, -¿acaso el niñito no puede?-, - levántate-, todas estos pensamientos se oían en su mente y muchos mas

F: "tengo que seguir" pensaba de forma desesperada, "se supone que soy un héroe, debo continuar, no puedo rendirme, no puedo romper mi promesa, prometí proteger al que lo necesitara, prometí ser el compañero de Fionna, prometí entrenarla, no faltare a esas promesas aunque no importa lo que pase"

El mundo se movía muy lento para el chico, mientras que las dos espadas de fuego se acercaban, el filo de la espada ya había debido cortar sus manos, pero la sensación que tubo fue más a la de recibir un simple golpe además de que alguien lo empujara

Finn abrió los ojos para ver como sus brazos brillaban con una luz gris desde sus manos hasta sus codos, las espadas habían sido detenidas entes de cortar los brazos de Finn por ese extraño brillo que parecía estar tomando forma

Finn no lo entendía como pero no le importaba, aún tenía una oportunidad de ganar mientras siguiera respirando

Finn tomo las espadas de fuego con sus manos que brillaban y las jalo desde el filo en cual no le causaba ningún daño, los soldados que no soltaron las armas fueron jalados hacia abajo por la fuerza de Finn

El chico llevo sus manos hasta el cuello de los soldados y mientras se ponía de pie los levanto del suelo, el fuego de los seres no quemaba a Finn al contacto como solía hacerlo, por lo que con sus dedos hiso presión en los cuellos de los soldados y después de unos segundos en los que los seres elementales se retorcían al ser asfixiados, explotaron y cayo un rubí por cada uno

Finn volteo a ver su cuerpo y noto que no solo sus manos, sino que sus pies, pecho y espalda también brillaban

La luz se apagaba poco a poco y en su lugar se distinguían unas partes metálicas que rodeaban las partes de su cuerpo

Una armadura liguera había aparecido sobre el cuerpo de Finn, unos guantes metálicos que cubrían sus manos hasta sus codos, una pechera que lo cubría desde la parte superior de su abdomen hasta su cuello incluyendo la espalda y a los costados a unas hombreas, además de que sus zapatos habían sido cubiertos por unas botas metálicas que subían hasta las rodillas

F: -gracias por el regalo Jake- murmurio recordando que Jake le había regalado un trozo de metal que se disolvió en su ropa diciendo que era una pequeña mejora

Los diez soldados que quedaban se quedaron viendo atemorizados al chico que logro ponerse de pie y mato a dos de sus compañeros a la vez, de los 100 soldados que había 3 se llevaron al príncipe y solo 10 más quedaban en pie

Los soldados comenzaron a correr tratando de huir, sin soltar sus armas los soldados le dieron la espalda a Finn mientras corrían y solo voltearon una vez para asegurarse que no los siguiera

Al voltear a donde se encontraba el chico notaron que ya no estaba ahí, no dejaron de correr pero al volver a voltear hacia adelante notaron que el chico estaba ahí parado esperándolos sujetando una espada dorada con su mano izquierda

Los soldados frenaron y comenzaron a correr en dirección contraria pero antes de que avanzaran un paso más sintieron como una fría cuchilla los había atravesado dejando una línea donde salía una especie de fuego negro y que recorría la mitad de su cuerpo

Ninguno de los 10 soldados logró ver que sucedió apenas un simple destello de luz y el chico volvió aparecer delante de ellos, después de esto todos se redujeron a un simple rubí

Finn que sostenía su espada con mucha fuerza la dejo caer al igual que dejo caer todo su cuerpo sobre las negras y calientes cenizas de la colina

Los ojos de Finn se cerraban mientras que una leve voz se escuchaba a lo lejos y se hacía cada vez más débil

-Finn- lo voz parecía llamar a Finn pero este ya no estaba consiente

-Finn- la voz se volvió a oír por última vez, solo que ahora fue más débil el sonido ya que Finn quedo inconsciente

Mientras tanto en el dulce reino Marceline y Marshall que miraban a lo lejos como la colina que ardía en llamas fue consumida por las cenizas, ellos no entendían lo que sucedía, solo podían ver como un montón de destellos volaban y columnas de fuego se levantaban

M: -wow, no me gustaría estar ahí- decía Marshall con algo de asombro en su voz

Ma: -¿acaso te da miedo el fuego?- decía con un tono de burla

M: -claro que no- respondió enojado pero su tono disminuyo rápidamente, -pero si me asusta la luz, apenas un par de días casi muero por culpa de Flame Prince- miraba como sus puños se serraban y apretaba con fuerza

Ma: -que vergüenza, no eres ni un poco de lo recordaba de ti- decía con un tono de decepción

M: -a ti ¿Qué te importa?, no importa lo fuerte que pueda ser, el simple toque de una luz ya sea del sol o de un fuerte fuego me puede matar, tú lo deberías saber mejor que nadie-

Ma: -es el precio que los vampiros pagamos por nuestra inmortalidad- decía mientras cruzaba los brazos y desviaba la mirada

M: -yo no pedí ser un vampiro- grito enojado cosa que sorprendió a Marceline, -esta inmortalidad es una tortura, no puedo sentir el calor de caminar bajo los rayos del sol, no puedo tocar ni llevar algo de plata y apuesto que tú también has llegado a pensar de esa forma- Marceline bajo la mirado uno segundo y respondió

Ma: -por supuesto, he vivido demasiado, he visto como mueren aquellos a quienes conozco, he visto el mal levantarse una y otra vez, he peleado en batallas desde que era una niña defendiendo a este mundo desde antes que naciera esta generación, solo míranos, aparentamos tener 17 años cuando tenemos más de mil, todos los que conocemos y nos relacionamos morirán y nosotros no aparentaremos ningún cambio, incluso Finn envejecerá y seguiré así- Marceline voltio a la ventana y siguió observando la colina echa cenizas

M: -te gusta ese chico ¿verdad?- pregunto mientras se colocaba a su lada y observaba también

Ma: -así es, pero hasta yo sé que no puedo enamorarme de él, lo conozco desde que él tenía 13 años, lo he visto crecer y convertirse en todo un hombre, es el sueño de cualquier chica, es como tú y esa chica llamada Fionna, linda, atrevida, valiente, pero no podemos pasar la eternidad con ellos-

M: -hay una forma- decía con una mirada seria-

Ma: -pero esa decisión no podemos tomarla sin permiso, aun así ella no la tomaría y estoy segura que Finn tampoco- dijo en un tono triste

M: -ya no quiero hablar de tema, ahora devuélveme mi hacha- decía a Marceline quien tenía las dos hachas colgando en la espalda

Ma: -para que la quieres, no sabes ni cómo usarla-

M: -¿qué quieres decir?- pregunto molesto

Ma: -que eres un débil, como dije antes, no eres aquel lunático que conocía anteriormente- dijo en un tono muy despreocupado

M: -ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Qué le paso a la sádica y nada misericordiosa que eras antes?-

Ma: -ja, buen punto- dijo mientras se quitaba el hacha guitarra y se la aventaba a Marshall

Al momento que Marshall atrapo el hacha retrocedió a ver que Marceline había dirigido un ataque hacia él, el hacha de Marceline golpeo una pared quedando incrustada, pero de un solo jalón Marceline fue capaz de sacarla

M: -¿ahora que pretendes?- La personalidad de Marshall cambio de alguien asustado a la de alguien ´resumido

Ma: -¿no querías ver la antigua Marceline?, podrás verla ahora- la mirada de Marceline se tornó con una fría mirada de asesina

Marceline que tomaba su hacha con solo con una mano la balanceó directamente a la cabeza de Marshall, él solo se quedó flotando sin hacer ningún movimiento y con la mirada hacia abajo y con una siniestra sonrisa mientras el hacha de Marceline se movía hacia él

El hacha de Marceline choco con la Marshall que en un solo movimiento la llevo para cubrir su cuello, un fuerte sonido de metal chocando se produjo, Marceline sonrió siniestramente aún más al ver que él se defendió.

Marshall levanto la mirada se en su rostro se apreciaba la cara de un asesino al igual que en la cara de Marceline

M: -querías volver esta parte de mi ¿no?-

Ma: -por fin veo al verdadero Marshall, será mejor que no te contengas, esta vez te matare si no me tomas enserio-

M: -lo mismo digo-

Los ojos de los vampiros se vieron uno a otro de forma muy aterradora y solo un instante sus armas comenzaron a chocar una y otra vez

Nubes de tormenta se empezaban a formar rápidamente alrededor de duce reino, esto parecía un evento muy extraño, apenas unos minutos no había ningún indicio de una tormenta, lo m as extraño es que la nubes negras comenzaron a moverse en forma circular cubriendo todo el reino impidiendo el paso de la luz de sol, rayos comenzaron a salir de las nubes seguidos de fuertes truenos que resonaban espantando a todos los habitantes del reino haciéndolos correr a sus casas y encerrarse en ellas

De la torre del castillo provenían fuertes sonidos metálicos, de repente las paredes de la torre se rompieron un objeto había salido volando de ahí

Era Marceline quien había salido disparado por un fuerte golpe y cayó en la azotea de una de las casas, enseguida del mismo agujero de donde salió Marceline, salió Marshall flotando sosteniendo su hacha en su hombro pero con su ropa rasgada y una severa cortada en el rostro que iba desde la parte derecha de su frente hasta debajo de su ojo izquierdo

Marceline que había quedado estrellada se puso de pie y dando un salto se dirigió como un cohete directamente hacia Marshall quien la estaba esperando con su hacha

Sus hachas chocaron nuevamente, Marceline golpeo con su puño a Marshall haciéndolo salir volando con demasiada velocidad y con la fuerza del golpe atravesó la torre por completo pero unos metros después se estabilizo y volteo hacia enfrente solo para ver que Marceline ya estaba arriba de él preparando otro ataque

Marshall esquivo el hacha y utilizo el impulso que llevaba Marceline para patearla por la espalda y cayera al suelo nuevamente

Marceline se puso de pie y miro a Marshall que se encontraba descendiendo frente de ella

Los ojos rojos de ambos tenían un brillo fuera de lo normal, su velocidad y fuerza también parecía ser mayor a la que usaban normalmente y sus heridas sanaban a un ritmos más acelerado

La escena era digna de ver para cualquier demonio, era la lucha entre dos seres con poderes sobrenaturales que le hacían honor al título de rey y reina vampiro.

Gumball y Bubblegom salieron del castillo después de escuchar la conmoción que se originó después de sentir temblar el castillo

Ambos miraron al cielo que se había oscurecido y observaron atemorizados a los dos vampiros luchando

PG: -no, no, no- decía con temor viendo a Marshall, -maldito, juraste jamás volver a ese modo-

PB: -¿estás loca?- le gritaba a Marceline, -¿cómo pudiste hacer eso después de lo que sucedió?, recuerda que no puedes controlarlo-

Los vampiros parecían ignorar lo que les gritaban y seguían pelando entre ellos, cada vez más y más fuerte

PG: -esto es malo, si no se detienen destruirán todo el reino-

PB: -necesitamos hacer algo, si continúan en ese modo no habrá que los pare- gritaban mientas un fuerte viento comenzaba a soplar

PG: -puedo hacer el suero, pero no sé si tenga suficiente tiempo, además no lo tomaran por su voluntad- el viento soplaba tan fuerte que hacía casi imposible de escuchar

PB: -hazlo, en seguida vuelvo- decía mientras se alejaba

PG: -¿a dónde vas?- le grito a Bubblegom mientras se alejaba

PB: -por la única persona que conozco que los puede detener si esto no funciona- ella se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo dirigiéndose a la casa del árbol, a solo salir del reino pudo notar como la luz regresaba y volteo al reino de nuevo solo para ver cómo es que esas nubes de oscuridad tapabas la luz del sol

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol

Fionna y Jake llegaron con Finn en grave estado y Jake pidió que lo recostaran en el sillón, Cake por alguna razón había ido a la casa pero al ver que llegaron con Finn inconsciente y con quemaduras graves los ayudo quitando las cosas de la mesa y sugirió que lo colocaran ahí para atenderlo mejor

Fi: -¿Qué hacemos?, ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntaba muy nerviosa la chica

C: -primero hay que quitarle la ropa- Fionna al escuchar estas palabras de Cake se puso completamente roja pero por el nivel de la situación no hiso en seguida

Al quitarle la playera vieron cono por debajo de la ropa tenia severas quemaduras, pero algo que llamo la atención de Fionna fue una marca en la parte baja de la espalda de Finn que ella no había notado antes pero no le presto mucha importancia

La marca parecía un pequeño cristal azul claro, prácticamente era como un tatuaje ya que parecía estar pintado en su piel pero no se borraba

Fi: -¿bien y ahora?-

C: -traeré el botiquín- dijo apresurada la gata pero Jake la detuvo-

Fi: -¿Qué haces? Si no lo atendemos las heridas se volverán más serias-

J: -ustedes tranquilas y yo nervioso, no hay tiempo para los métodos tradicionales, así que tendré que usar uno de mis nuevos trucos-

Jake comenzó a hacer símbolos extraños con sus manos mientras pronunciaba palabras que no se le entendían, de repente sus manos comenzaron a brillar de manera extraña

J: -necesito espacio, así que háganse a un lado y si quieren ayudar en algo, será mejor que recen para que esto funcione-

Finn del capítulo 18

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Algo corto?, pues no se preocupen, no tardare en sacar el próximo capítulo, espero, este tuve que acortarlo o de lo contrario tendría que revelar unos de los misterios que quiero dejar para el siguiente capitulo**

**Gracias por leer mi Fic y recuerden que sus comentarios son bien recibidos**


	19. Reyes vampiro

**Hola **_(¿cómo que hola?, te tardaste mucho__**),**_** si lo sé, descargue un juego y me avicie, y cuando trate de seguir escribiendo tuve unos problemas al describir los sucesos, aun así por fin termine, se alargó más de lo que esperaba pero termine este capítulo, disfrútenlo y disculpen las faltas de ortografía**

Fi: - ¿Jake?, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba muy extrañada al ver que el perro ponía sus manos que brillaban sobre Finn que solo usaba su ropa interior

El perro no contesto, al parecer estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, pero Fionna y Cake se dieron cuenta de inmediato que las quemaduras de Finn comenzaban a desaparecer.

Jake saco más manos de sus brazos y las coloco en las demás quemaduras que tenía el humano y tan solo unos segundos todas las heridas de Finn desaparecieron

Fionna y Cake no podían creer lo que habían visto, Finn parecía estar como nuevo pero seguía dormido

C: -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste perro?- pregunto un poco asustada la gata

J: -¿Qué no es obvio?, lo acabo de curar- respondió de forma irónica

C: -eso ya lo sé, pero quiero saber ¿cómo?- decía molesta por la contestación de Jake

J: -no pienso decírselo a una gata maleducada como tú- Jake solo quería hacer enojar a Cake y ya lo había conseguido

C: -¿Qué dijiste saco de pulgas?-

J: -lo que oíste bola de pelusa- el tono de ambos si había vuelto rabioso y empezaban a gruñir uno el al otro

C: -¿quieres pelear?

J: -éntrale-

Ambos estaba a punto lanzarse hacia el otro pero un fuerte grito los detuvo

Fi: -"BASTA"- el tono de Fionna era muy serio por lo que ambos se detuvieron, -miren esto- les dijo pera que observaran a Finn

Los tres voltearon su morada al inconsciente Finn que parecía tratar de moverse de forma muy rara

C: -¿Qué le pasa?-

J: -parece que tiene una pesadilla-

Finn movía mucho la cabeza de un lado a otro y sus uñas rasgaban le madera de la mesa en la que se encontraba y se podían oír algunas cosas que decía Finn

F: -de, dej, déjala,- Finn temblaba y repetía esta palabra muchas veces, cada vez más fuerte pero no se despertaba

Jake lo sujeto de los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo para que despertara pero no parecía tener efecto

J: -Cake, trae una cubeta con agua, tal vez así despierte- decía un poco alterado el perro

Fi: -¿Qué le pasa?-

F: -te, te mat, te matare- seguía hablando mientras dormía pero se movía mas bruscamente a tal grado que Jake lo sujeto atándolo con sus brazos a la mesa

Finn cerró los puños comenzaba a verse rodeado de un débil resplandor rojo cosa que aterro a Jake y sorprendió a Fionna

J: -Cake, necesitamos despertarlo ahora-

C: -ya voy- decía Cake mientras llevaba el balde con agua para arrojárselo a Finn

Jake parecía muy asustado mientras lo sujetaba, pronto comenzó a sentir como sus brazos temblaban y la mesa en la que lo tenía atado comenzaba a destrozarse sin razón alguna

Cake arrojo el agua fría sobre el rostro de Finn y después a su cuerpo

La mesa se destruyó por completo reduciéndola a muchos pedazos pero Finn había logrado despertarse

Finn alterado miraba a todas partes como si buscara algo, pero no tardo mucho antes de reaccionar y calmarse, él respiraba fuerte mente y se tapaba los ojos con sus manos

Todos quedaron algo asustados después de lo que sucedió en especial Jake, Fionna noto que Finn parecía muy alterado así que se le acercó lentamente, se inclinó y puso su mano en el hombro de Finn

Finn sintió la mano que lo tocaba en su hombro y volteo, vio que era Fionna quien lo estaba agarrando, su mirada parecía que algo muy malo había pasado, a tal grado que casi lloraba

Finn tomo le muñeca de Fionna y la jalo hacia él, Finn la abrazo fuertemente mientras repetía las siguientes palabras

F: -fue solo un sueño, fue solo un sueño, no dejare que eso pase, no dejare que eso pase-

Fionna se sentía muy nerviosa y avergonzada por el inesperado abrazo de Finn quien se encontraba casi desnudo, pero poco a poco paso sus brazos alrededor se su espalda devolviendo el abrazo mientras de Cake y Jake se quedaron con la boca abierta

Fi: -tranquilo, no pasa nada, todo está bien- Fionna hablaba tranquilamente tratando de calmarlo

Poco a poco Finn parecía estar más calmado y después de un momento volvió a la normalidad y se dio cuenta que se encontraba casi desnudo pero más importante que no tenía ninguna herida

Finn soltó a Fionna y reviso todo su cuerpo pero no encontraba ninguna herida cosa que lo dejo muy confundido

F: -¿Qué le paso a mis heridas?-

J: -jejeje, yo las cure- decía muy orgulloso

F: -¿Qué?, ¿pero cómo?-

J: -Encontré el libro de hechizos de papá y aprendí unos cuantos- Contesto de igual manera muy orgulloso de sí mismo y dejo a todos impresionado, -y dime, ¿cómo te hiciste esas heridas?-

F: -a, esto, tuve una pelea con Flame prince y después llegaron unos…- Finn no continuo hablando y se quedó en un estado paralizado, como un rayo en su mente recordó lo que había sucedido con Flame Prince

Finn se puso de pie muy rápido y busco su ropa para ponérsela, todos se sorprendieron de la extraña reacción de Finn, él ya se había puesto nuevamente su ropa, colgado su mochila y equipado sus espadas que Fionna había traído cuando lo recogieron

J: -¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- decía mientras detenía a Finn sujetándolo del hombro

F: -no hay tiempo, Flame Prince va a ser ejecutado- la noticia impacto a Fionna y Cake pero no a Jake ya que él no lo conocía

Fionna simplemente bajo la mirada, no sabía cómo reaccionar respecto a Flame prince después de lo que sucedió en la fiesta aun así era evidente que Finn tenía planeado salvarlo aun después de lo que le hiso

Finn se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, pero tan pronto como llego cayó al suelo sin razón alguna

J: -basta Finn, pude haberte curado físicamente, pero aun estás cansado y con poca energía, necesitas recuperarte-

F: -tengo la suficiente energía- decía mientras se ponía de pie con una mirada de determinación

Fi: -¿Cómo puedes preocuparte tanto por alguien que casi te mata?- Finn escucho estas pequeña palabras y volteo a mirar a Fionna

Ella estaba apretando los puños y con la mirada abajo, parecía muy molesta el hecho que Finn quería salvar a alguien que trato de matarlo

Finn camino lentamente hacia Fionna, levantó su rostro y le miro a los ojos

F: -eso es el deber de un héroe, él no es malo, solo es alguien que ha cometido errores, por eso debo salvarlo- decía Finn con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Fionna

Fionna simplemente se quedó sorprendida de la respuesta, no importaba de qué manera lo viera, él estaba muy segura de lo que decía, Marshall o Gumball jamás habrían dicho algo así ni tampoco habría perdonado a Flame prince

Finn se dio media vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta dejando a la pensativa Fionna parada en el mismo lugar

Finn estaba a punto de salir por la puerta pero esta se abrió sola y detrás de ella estaba Bubblegom muy agitada, todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Bubblegom así, parecía que había corrido mucho y muy rápido

J: -princesa, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Bubblegom trato de responder pero estaba muy agitada y no se le entendía bien

PB: -Marshall, y, Marceline, ambos, están, peleando- hablaba muy pausadamente ya que le faltaba el aire

F: -¿Qué?, no te entiendo- Bubblegom tomo mucho aire y dijo

PB: -Marshall y Marceline iniciaron una pelea y se salieron de control, ahora el reino está siendo destruido- Finn se quedó mudo, él tenía planeado ir a rescatar a Flame prince pero no esperaba que algo así pasara

F: -espera, a que te refieres con que se salieron de control- ninguno entendía a lo que se refería con eso, ninguna persona además de Bubblegom y Gumball habían visto anteriormente aquel estado en el que se encontraban los vampiros

PB: -no hay tiempo para explicarlo, pero si esa pelea no se detiene ambos podrían terminar muertos- Finn alterado, no podía dejar que Flame prince fuera ejecutado pero tampoco podía arriesgar a que Marceline le sucediera algo

F: -de acuerdo, los detendré- parecía que tomo la decisión de ir con Bubblegom

Fi: -yo también iré- dijo la humana sin dudarlo

PB: -no puedes, no es seguro podrías…- fue interrumpida por Finn

F: -tranquila ella puede, sé que puede, después de todo somos compañeros ¿no?- dijo dándole toda su confianza a Fionna a la cual solo asintió con la cabeza

F: -Jake, necesitamos que nos lleves y rápido-

J: -a la orden- Jake salió de la casa, se puso en cuatro patas y se volvió un poco más largo, -suban todos- todos se subieron a la espalda de Jake y una vez que todos estaban arriba este se volvió gigante y comenzó a correr hacia el reino

Ya estaban en camino hacia el reino, Bubblegom estaba muy nerviosa, mientras que Finn y Fionna seguían confundidos

F: -será mejor que nos expliques rápido lo que sucede-

PB: -alguna vez se han preguntado ¿Por qué tienen el titulo re reyes vampiro si ni siquiera tienen un reino?- todos se pusieron muy pensativos ya que era cierto

Fi: -no, jamás se me paso por la cabeza eso-

PB: -bueno la razón es simple, ese título se les otorgo por ser los vampiros más poderosos y temidos entre los mismos vampiros, Fionna, tu pelaste con Marceline, debes tener una idea de que tan grande es su fuerza ya que no peleo enserio-

Fi: -yo tampoco pelee enserio, fuimos interrumpidas antes de que pasara a mayores-

F: - hace poco tuve una pelea con Marshall, le gane sin esfuerzo pero tampoco ciento que él ella peleado enserio-

PB: -la situación es diferente, la fuerza que poseen ahora es 10 veces mayor de cuando pelean enserio- Todos se quedaron paralizados al oír lo que dijo

F/Fi: -tiene que ser una broma- dijeron preocupados

F: -como es que llegaron a ese grado-

PB: -es un estado que solo ellos dos pueden entrar, no tiene un nombre fijo pero se le decimos "modo rey", un estado que solo un vampiro extremadamente fuerte puede entrar pero por desgracia mientras más se queden en ese modo, perderán el control y actuaran como vestías desenfrenadas-

Finn entendió todo lo que dijo Bubblegom y Fionna se quedó solo con unas dudas

F: -princesa, acaso,- hablaba un poco nervioso, -¿es igual al modo héroe?-

PB: -sí, tiene bases similares y tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que es estar en un modo así-

F: -prefiero no recordarlo- dijo bajando la mirada

PB: -solo he visto a Marceline entrar en esa forma y fue hace ocho años, ella le encantaba pelear, pero siempre había cosas que ni ella misma podía lidiar sin entrar a esa forma, pero aquella vez no logro controlarlo y el caos se desato en Ooo, logre crear un tranquilizante para que volviera a la normalidad pero los daños fueron grandes y hubo muchas bajas, a juzgar de que Gumball también sabe de ese estado es posible que sucediera algo similar con Marshall-

Fionna no sabía a lo que se referían, el modo héroe o modo rey no es algo que ella allá escuchado anteriormente, pero Finn tenía una mirada seria como si lo supiera todo

Por fin estaban a punto de llegar al dulce reino, o al menos eso parecía ya que había muchos edificios destruidos y otros en llamas, estaba completamente cubierto por unas nubes negras de tormenta que arrojaban relámpagos, por alguna extrañe razón las nubes solo cubrían el reino cuando el día era completamente soleado

La escena parecía de terror, en el cielo oscurecido se veía a los dos vampiros que en ves te tener su rostro normal, se parecía más al rostro de un demonio, estaban luchando con sus hachas que producían un fuerte golpe metálico que se oía aun a las afueras del reino

C: -¿acaso eso es el modo rey?- pregunto la gata asustada

Apenas llegaron a la entrada del reino se sintió un cambio en la atmosfera, como una fuerte presión estuviera alrededor

PB: -Gumball ya debe tener el tranquilizante listo, necesitamos llegar al laboratorio, pero no podemos dejar que lastimen a los ciudadano-

J: -hermano- hablaba nervioso, -por favor dime que tienes un plan-

F: -eso creo, pero necesito que pongan atención- todos se acercaron a Finn y trataron de escucharlo aun con los fuertes truenos y el sonido de las hachas chocando

Fi: -¿Cuál es el plan?-

F: -Cake y Jake, necesito que pongan a salvo a todos los habitantes que siguen dentro del reino; Fionna, debes asegurarte de que Bubblegom llegue a salvo al laboratorio; princesa, necesito que el tranquilizante se pueda inyectar, una vez listo dáselo a Fionna, ella me ayudara a aplicarlo, yo los mantendré distraídos en caso de que se acerquen más al castillo-

Todos aceptaron el plan de Finn y se pusieron en movimiento, Fionna tomo a la princesa cargándola la llevo al laboratorio corriendo a gran velocidad con sus poderes

Cake corrió por el reino en busca de habitantes pero Jake antes de hacer lo mismo sintió como Finn lo empujaba hacia un lado consigo mismo y tan solo un instante de ser movido de ese lugar algo cayó del cielo dejando un gran cráter y enviando a volar a Finn

Jake se puso de pie y observo que era Marceline quien cayó del cielo dejando ese gran cráter, ella parecía estar completamente ilesa pero desorientada

Jake trato de retirarse sin que lo notara pero Marceline ya lo había visto y tan solo en un instante ella se movió enfrente de Jake, este del miedo al ver el demoniaca rostro de Marceline se echó a correr pero a solo unos pasos el volteo para asegurase que ella siguiera ahí pero para su sorpresa ella había desaparecido

Jake dejo de correr y miro a todos lados sin ver rastro de ella, el giro lentamente su cabeza hacia arriba y ahí se encontraba Marceline con una mirada sicótica y estaba a punto de atacar al perro con su hacha

Jake no podía hacer nada para escapar ya que se paralizo nuevamente por el miedo, el hacha de Marceline comenzó a bajar dirigiéndose a Jake pero justo antes de tocarlo ella había sido congelada, haciéndola caer al suelo

Jake volteo a su izquierda y vio a Finn con su armadura puesta con el brazo extendido y con ojos blancos

F: -Jake, corre- esto lo dijo de una manera muy seria que también daba un poco de miedo

Jake salió corriendo dejando a Finn atrás con Marceline congelada, el gran boque de hielo en el que había sido rodeada se comenzó a quebrar hasta que Marceline quedo libre

La vampira se pudo de pie y volteo a mirar a Finn, lo miraba como un depredador asechando a su presa, Finn comenzó a crear un a crear una capa de hielo alrededor de él como una segunda armadura sobre la que ya tenía, esta cubría las mismas partes que la armadura metálica, era como un refuerzo pero esta también cubría su cabeza como un yelmo, dejando solo descubierto su rostro

F: -parece que tengo tu atención, pero ¿Dónde está Marshall?- dijo de una manera seria

Sin previo aviso Marshall apareció detrás de Marceline que no prestaba atención dejándola indefensa al ataque de Marshall

Finn corrió rápidamente hacia Marceline quien tomo este acercamiento como un ataque por lo que también iba a atacar a Finn cuando este se le acercara

Finn se movió por un costado de Marceline esquivando un zarpazo de su mano que parecía garra y golpeo a Marshall en el estómago con su mano derecha haciendo que bajara su cabeza, Marceline volteo mientras balanceaba su espada para cortar cualquier cosa que se encontrara detrás de ella, Finn utilizando su mano derecha tomo la nuca de Marshall que seguía con la cabeza abajo debido al golpe de Finn,

Finn bajo el cuerpo de Marshall y lo estrello en el suelo mientras él también se agachaba esquivando el filo del hacha de Marceline, tomo el brazo de Marshall con las dos manos y lo utilizo para golpear a Marceline como si el vampiro fuera un martillo

Todo esto sucedió en menos de cinco segundos desde que Finn se preguntó dónde estaba Marshall

Los dos vampiros salieron volando chocando contra una pared, los vampiros no soltaron en ningún momento sus hachas, ambos se pusieron de pie pero en vez de seguir peleándose entra ellos parecía que solo se quedaron observando a Finn

F: -parece que ahora tengo la atención de ambos, no sé si esto es mejor o peor, pero definitivamente no es algo bueno para mí- Finn se decía a si m ismo mientras tomaba su espada de sangre de demonio, -Fionna, donde estas con el tranquilizante- de preguntaba a si mismo algo preocupado

Marshall y Marceline se lanzaron como dos proyectiles dirigidos a Finn por ambos lados empuñando sus hachas con ambas manos, el hacha de Marceline se dirigía a la cintura de Finn mientras que la de Marshall al cuello

Finn dio un salto hacia atrás para disminuir el nivel del impacto bloqueando a Marceline con su espada y sujetando la empulgadura de Marshall con su mano derecha apenas unos centímetros debajo del filo

Ambos impactos se detuvieron en seco mientras Finn se aferraba al suelo con sus pies para no ser mandado a volar, Marceline retrocedió su hacha para tomar impuso y atacar nuevamente, Finn aprovechó este momento y guardo su espada para poder usar ambas manos

Con su mano izquierda que seguía deteniendo el avance del hacha de Marshall decidió soltarla dejando que el vampiro fuera llevado por su mismo impulso esquivando su hacha por debajo agachando su cuerpo

Cuando el hacha paso la zona en que se encontraba la cabeza de Finn, este se levantó rápidamente y volvió a tomar la empuñadura del hacha pero esta vez a un lado de la mano de Marshall, Finn usando la palma de su mano derecha golpeo el codo del vampiro, lo que hiso que perdiera la fuerza en su mano

Finn jalo más fuerte de la empuñadura y logro arrebatarle el hacha, Finn tomo el hacha con ambas manos y dio un medio giro para tomar impulso, como el hacha de Marshall era de un solo filo a diferencia del de Marceline que tiene dos, utilizo esta parte sin filo para golpear a Marshall en la nuca dejando aturdido al vampiro mientras caía al suelo

El giro que había dado Finn continuo, esta vez dio otro medio giro volteando la posición del filo de hacha y justo cuando logro dar la vuelta, bloqueo el ataque de Marceline que venía desde arriba

Esta pelea no parecía muy difícil para Finn, ambos vampiros habían adquirido una inmensa fuerza y velocidad, pero habían olvidado como pelear, solo había quedado un instinto asesino que los impulsaba a atacar sin pensar en sus movimientos, pero aun así con esa fuerza bruta era demasiado para Finn, aun cuando podía bloquear sus ataques, la fuerza que usaban pasaba de sus armas y atravesaba el cuerpo de Finn por lo que él se llevaba una gran parte del impacto que lo toleraba concentrándose en ignorar ese dolor

Finn se movió a un costado de Marceline dejándola caer con su impuso y usando esto la golpeo en la mejilla pero en vez de salir disparado por el golpe, la armadura de hielo que cubría a Finn se destruyó al contacto con la piel de la vampira

Finn se quedó paralizado por la mirada que dirijo Marceline a él, sin darse cuenta un zarpazo de las garras de Marceline en el pecho de Finn atravesaron su armadura y rasgando la piel del humano dejándole unos cortes que comenzaron a sangrar mientras Finn era lanzado por los aires y cayendo adolorido en el suelo

Finn se sujetaba adolorido el pecho, pero su armadura y ropa comenzaron a regenerarse por lo que la herida quedo cubierta.

Marshall se puso de pie, y como si un hubiera sufrido daños se arrojó hacia Finn, Finn comenzó a lanzar rayos de hielo para congelar a Marshall pero parecía inútil, el hielo que congelaba al vampiro se destruía al instante que lo tocaba, solo lograba alentarlo pero no podía detenerlo

Finn trato de ponerse de pie y retroceder pero el dolor de la herida en su pello lo inmovilizo nuevamente haciéndolo caer, Finn miro hacia arriba y vio a Marshall flotando enfrente de él, el vampiro estiro su mano a un costado y su hacha que estaba tirada a un lado de Marceline voló directamente a la mano del vampiro

Finn saco su espada de sangre nuevamente y la sostenía con la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba su pecho, Marshall con ambas manos llevo su hacha arriba de su cabeza y la bajo velozmente para cortar a Finn

La espada de Finn comenzó a brillar en un tono rojo y su cuerpo fue cubierto nuevamente con esa segunda armadura de hielo, levanto su mano derecha con su espada para bloquear el ataque de Marshall, mientras que Marceline solo observaba desde la parte de atrás

Sus armas chocaron, un enorme cráter se formó alrededor Finn que se encontraba incido en el suelo, toda la fuerza del impacto paso por el cuerpo de Finn hasta el suelo dejándolo severamente herido pero él no dejaba de resistirse y mantenía firme si espada bloqueando el ataque de Marshall

Finn miro directamente al vampiro y vio esa mirada perdida de un monstro sediento de sangre, el modo rey los había sacado completamente de control y convertido completamente en monstros, aun así, Finn sabía que ganaría si entraba en su modo héroe, pero no podía hacerlo sabiendo que podría perder el control, además de que sería demasiado para usarlo contra alguien que no quiere lastimar

Mientras Finn veía el rostro de Marshall un rayo de luz azul paso frente de él, y Marshall había desaparecido de la vista de Finn, solo se encontraba Marceline unos metros de distancia, ella no se había movido desde que ataco a Finn, por lo que no pudo ser ella que Marshall desapareciera

El brazo de Finn cayó rendido junto con su espada que se apagó de ese brillo rojizo, el volteo a ambos lados pero no veía señal de Marshall, de pronto sintió que toco su hombro derecho y escucho una pequeña pero gentil voz

-no te preocupes, esta vez es mi turno de protegerte-

Finn volteo rápidamente pero solo consiguió ver un destello azul que se dirigió hacia Marceline, la vampira se vio impactada por este destello azul levantando una nube de humo y escombros al momento de chocar

Finn noto que a su lado había alguien, bajo la mirada y vio que en el suelo se encontraba Marshall inconsciente, su aspecto había vuelto a ser el de antes y en su cuello se encontraba una jeringa bacía justo en medio de sus marcas de colmillos

Finn volvió a mirar donde el destello azul había impactado a Marceline, el polvo se quitó rápidamente gracias a los fuertes vientos que había alrededor dejando al descubierto la escena

Estaba Marceline flotando mientras sostenía su hacha y enfrente de ella se encontraba Fionna sujetando su espada de sangre de ángel que estaba lanzando un resplandeciente color azul, la espada la sostenía con la mano derecha y con la izquierda sujetaba una jeringa con un extraño liquido morado, en si cintura llevaba un cinturón café que sujetaba tres más de estas jeringas y los ojos de la chica eran de un tono verde brillante

Las chicas desaparecieron y es su lugar solo se podían ver dos destellos, uno de color azul y otro gris con rojo, estos destellos chocaban entre sí a una increíble velocidad que no era fácil seguir

Fionna se encontraba peleando de forma muy pareja con Marceline, debido a sus poderes ella era una oponente más adecuada que Finn para este tipo de encuentros, pero a la vez trataba de inyectar el tranquilizante por lo que se le dificultaba pelear

Bubblegom y Gumball llegaron corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba Finn y Marshall, de igual manera aparecieron Cake y Jake que se acercaron a Finn

PB: -¿estás bien?- le pregunto a Finn

F: -sí, estoy bien- él se encontraba en un pésimo estado pero no quería preocuparlos más,

J: -ya revisamos y sacamos a todos lo que quedaban- dijo el perro indicando que lograron su objetivo

F: -bien ahora Cake, saca a los príncipes y a Marshall, aun necesito hacer algo- decía mientras se ponía de pie con esfuerzo y levantaba su espada de sangre de demonio y la guardaba, -Jake, necesito tu ayuda- el perro de inmediato siguió a Finn que comenzó a correr mientras que Cake llevo a los demás a fuera del reino

Fionna no podía inyectar el tranquilizante a Marceline, siempre antes de inyectarlo la vampira lograba destruir le jeringa, Fionna comenzaba a sentir como el poder de la vampira aumentaba más y más sin parar, si no lo lograba le sería imposible para ella detenerla

F: -Fionna-, un grito de Finn llego a los oídos por lo que ella rápidamente se alejó de Marceline y se dirigió a donde estaba el humano

Fionna llego a donde estaba Finn, este estaba solo y con sus espadas guardadas

Fi: -¿Qué sucede?-pregunto agitada

F: -no podrás inyectar el tranquilizante de esa manera, ¿Cuántos te quedan?-

Fi: -solo dos-

F: -bien tengo un plan pero abra que sincronizarlo bien-

Fi: -te escucho- Finn hablaba al oído de Fionna mientras que Marceline volaba en el alto cielo negro

F: -¿entendiste?-

Fi: -si- dijo entregándole una de las dos jeringas con el tranquilizante, - si esto falla todo está perdido-

F: -no tenemos fallaremos, confía en mí- Fionna asintió con la cabeza

Fionna tomo un brazo y pierna derecha de Finn, dio un giro como si quisiera lanzarlo y lo arrojo en dirección hacia Marceline que estaba flotando, Finn se envolvió una vez más en sus dos armaduras, tenía el puño derecho cerrado como si fuera a dar un puñetazo y en mano izquierda salía la aguja de la jeringa

Finn lanzo su puño directo al rostro de Marceline y con su mano izquierda la preparaba para poder enterrarla en el cuello de Marceline, la vampira esquivo el puño de Finn el cual paso a un lado de su cabeza dejando el puño de Finn detrás de su nuca, Marceline usando la rodilla la dirigió al abdomen de Finn, la armadura de hielo se destruyó y el golpe le saco él aire a Finn dejándolo inmóvil

Marceline sujeto a Finn del cuello y sin esfuerzo comenzó a asfixiarlo con su mando derecha, y con la izquierda sujetaba su hacha lista para cortar a Finn, en ese momento Fionna aparece detrás de ella, ella debido a sus poderes puede saltar tan alto como volaba Marceline

Fionna usando su espada golpea el haca de la vampira con suficiente fuerza para que el hacha cayera y desarmando a la vampira, Fionna guarda su espada y saca la otra jeringa con el tranquilizante listo para ser inyectado

Marceline reacciona rápido agarra a Fionna del cuello impidiendo que se acercara al suyo y haciéndola soltar el tranquilizante, la vampira coloca a los dos humanos que están siendo asfixiados pero nota algo inusual, en los rostros de ambos se veía una sonrisa que parecía indicar que habían ganado

Finn con lo que le quedaba de fuerza levanto su brazo izquierdo donde tenía la jeringa, al momento de abrir la mano la jeringa estaba vacía y un fuerte dolor sintió Marceline desde el cuello

En su cuello había un pequeño mini Jake que había inyectado una jeringa con tranquilizante en el cuello de la vampira

Al momento en el que Marceline esquivo el puñetazo de Finn, este abrió su puño donde se escondía Jake con la jeringa con el tranquilizante, mientras que en su mano izquierda lo que tenía era la jeringa que Fionna había utilizado con Marshall y que Finn le había quitado cuando lo vio

Tan pronto la vampira quedo inconsciente, los fuertes vientos las nubes de tormenta comenzaron a desaparecer

Los cuatro comenzaron a caer del cielo, Jake tomo a los dos humanos y a la vampira y los amarro con sus brazos estirados, el perro se transformó en un paracaídas que comenzó a descender lentamente mientras el reino se iluminaba nuevamente con los rayos del sol que ya había comenzado a ocultarse entre el horizonte.

Finn y Fionna estaban pegados el uno al otro con Marceline durmiendo encima de ellos envuelta con una parte de la piel de Jake para que no se quemara con los rayos del sol, aun así Marceline parecía la misma chica calmada que antes y hablaba incoherencias mientras dormía, especialmente decía cosas como –tu, cara de chicle- cosa que hacia reír a los demás

Ambos veían como se ocultaba el sol, ara una hermosa vista, que relajaba a cualquiera, Fionna cerró los ojos y coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de Finn haciendo que este se sonrojara completamente, por la altura pasaría un par de minutos antes de que desentierran completamente, así que Finn no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el momento y recargo su cabeza encima de la de Fionna cerrando los ojos y la abrazo con su brazo derecho recargándolo en el hombro de la chica

Todas esas dudas en que habían rondado en la cabeza de Finn sobre que no quería volverse a enamorar desaparecieron, en su lugar solo había tranquilidad, estaba tan tranquilo que incluso olvido la enorme herida que tenía en el pecho

Unos sonidos de explosiones interrumpieron el momento, ambos humanos abrieron los ojos y a lo lejos, apenas se apreciaban unos puntos pero se distinguían que eran fuegos artificiales, era algo extraño ya que solo los hay cuando se celebra algo entre reinos

J: -jejeje, chicos, pueden ver eso- decía el perro que tenía la cara en la tela del paracaídas, -de ¿dónde son?-

Fi: -mmm, están muy lejos así que podrían ser del reino del Fuego-

Todos pusieron una expresión como si dijeran –está bien-, pero solo unos segundos la verdad los golpeo haciéndolos recordar y poniéndoles en el rostro una cara de angustia

F/Fi/J: -Flame Prince- recordaron que él iba a ser ejecutado

Fin del capítulo 19

**Pobres héroes, ha sido un día muy pesado y aun no acaba, espero que les gustara, perdón si los hago esperar mucho para saber qué sucederá, aun así me gusta ver los comentarios para ver qué opinan, espero no tardar mucho para el siguiente capítulo**

**Nota: cuando suba el siguiente capítulo modificare los primeros capítulos ya que siento que están muy simples y no se expresan muy bien y aparentemente muchos pierden el interés antes de pasar esos capítulos y no siguen la historia**

**Adios**


	20. Ira del Rey

**Perdón por el retraso pero salí de vacaciones para celebrar navidad con mi familia y no tengo mi computadora para poder escribir, logre encontrar una oportunidad para hacer este capítulo y lo acabo de subir pero aun no volveré de vacaciones para este año nuevo por lo que el siguiente capítulo puede volver a tardar a salir, pido nuevamente una disculpa pero esto es lo que puedo hacer por ahora así que espero que lo disfruten**

La noche había caído en los reinos de Aaa, en una habitación en el castillo del dulce reino se encontraba Marceline despertando de una corta siesta

La vampira parecía confundida, no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, ni porque estaba dormida, lo único que recordaba es que había discutido con Marshall

Marceline miro a ambos lados y noto que a un lado de ella se encontraba Marshall aparentemente también despertando sobre una cama y en frente de ellos se encontraba Bubblegom y Gumball observándolos con una cara de les indicaban que estaban molestos

Al instante los vampiros notaron una extraña sensación en el ambiente, ambos observaron más detenidamente y notaron como sus ropas estaban rotas y sucias

M: -¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntaba el vampiro aun un poco adormilado por los efectos del tranquilizante

Ni Bubblegom o Gumball contestaron y solo se les quedaron viendo a los vampiros con esa mirada enojada en sus rostros, Marceline comenzó a flotar encima de la cama al igual que Marshall

Ma: -oye chicle- hablaba con su tono normal de siempre, -¿por qué tienes esa cara de amargada?- nuevamente ninguno respondió pero esta vez dirigieron sus miradas a la ventana indicando que vieron hacia afuera

Los vampiros se dirigieron a la ventana y observaron como gran parte del reino se había convertido en solo pedazos, cosa que dejo a ambos vampiros muy sorprendidos y con pocas palabras, la destrucción era demasiada como si varios monstros gigantes hubieran bailo dentro del reino destruyendo todo a su paso

Ma: -¿pero qué demonios le sucedió al reino…- Marceline se quedó muda por un momento y comenzó a soltar un grito de dolor mientras se sujetaba al abdomen y se caía al suelo

La vampira retiro sus manos de su abdomen para observar lo que pasaba en su piel y lo que vio dejo sorprendido tanto a los vampiros como a los príncipes

En su abdomen había aparecido una enorme cortada muy profunda sin razón alguna y después de unos segundo se cerró su piel sin dejar rastro se semejante herida

Al igual Marshall se acercó a Marceline para verificar que estuviera bien pero al igual que ella empezó a gritar de dolor sujetándose el rostro donde la aparecieron tres cortadas que recorrían desde su frente hasta su mejilla pasando por su ojo derecho, estas le cubrieron el rostro con sangre y al igual que la herida de Marceline le provocada mucho dolor y desapareció después de unos segundos

PG: -¿Qué les está pasando?- preguntaba un poco asustado

PB: -no estoy segura pero creo que es un efecto secundario de su estado anormal- decía mientras ayudaba a Marceline a levantarse, a pesar de que estaba enojada con ella sentía la necesidad de ayudarla por ser su amiga al igual que Gumball con Marshall

Marceline escucho las palabras de Bubblegom las cuales le dejaron muy confusa pero después de unos segundos ella lo entendió todo, mientras los príncipes llevaban nuevamente a los vampiros a sus camas Marceline le pregunto a Bubblegom

Ma: -¿acaso entre al modo rey otra vez?- preguntaba con una voz cansada a lo cual Bubblegom solo le afirmo moviendo la cabeza, -con razón, entonces esto son los efectos retrasados-

PG: -¿Qué son los efectos retrasados?- preguntaba el príncipe de forma muy curiosa

M: -todas las heridas que tuvimos cuando estamos en modo rey se curan al instante pero lo único que hace es que se ocultan, hasta después de que salimos de modo rey empiezan a surgir nuevamente pera que nuestro cuerpo pueda curarlas, eso es el efecto retardado- dijo el vampiro con la cara ensangrentada y con voz cansada mientras se recostaba en la cama

PG: -¿cuánto tiempo estarán así?-

M: -no sé, depende las heridas que tengamos, decía mientras ponía una sonrisa y soltaba una débil carcajada, -él peor de los efectos no es este, si no la pérdida de memoria, pero supongo que fue por pelearme con Marceline- decía tapándose los ojos con su brazo derecho

Por otra parte Marceline parecía un poco más preocupada pero no por ella

Ma: -¿acaso hubo heridos?- preguntaba con tono de preocupación

PB: -ninguno de gravedad a excepción de uno- dijo bajando la mirada

Ma: -¿Quién fue?- Bubblegom al parecer no quería contestar esa pregunta pero no fue necesario ya que juzgando por su mirada parecía algo obvio, además de que se llegó escuchar un fuerte grito de esa persona

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- el grito parecía de un intenso dolor además de que era vos de hombre muy familiar por lo que sepia decir que era Finn quien se encontraba gritando de dolor

Marceline se puso de pie y comenzó a flotar para dirigirse al lugar donde se encontraba Finn, a pesar de que sus heridas seguían apareciendo aunque eren tolerables a diferencia de la anterior, Bubblegom quería detenerla paro sabía que no le sería posible así que solo a acompaño ayudándola a moverse mientras de Gumball y Marshall se quedaron en la misma habitación

Marshall seguía tapándose los ojos con su brazo pero debajo de se podía ver unas lágrimas cayendo a pesar que seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa

PG: -¿por qué lloras ahora?, no es común de ti verte hacer eso-

M: -cállate- su voz parecía alegre y triste a le vez de alguna forma, - últimamente me he sentido completamente inútil-

PG: -no es tu culpa, yo también me siento igual, es por ese chico, él está a un nivel completamente superior al nuestro, tal vez de donde viene sea un lugar aún más peligroso que donde estamos o sea el hecho que gran parte de su vida a estado peleando, paro esa no es razón para sentirse inútil y mocho menos que te pongas a llorar-

M: -¿Qué?, no seas idiota yo jamás lloraría por algo como eso- decía molesto

PG: -¿enserio?, entonces ¿por qué lloras?-

M: -es que Marceline me dejo muchas heridas, y duelen mucho- sus palabras parecían algo agonizantes pero tenía razón, él solo lloraba por todas las heridas que empezaron a brotar

PG: -entonces ¿por qué me dijiste que te sentías inútil?-

M: -solo buscaba abrir una conversación-

PG: -es una pésima idea para iniciar una conversación-

M: -para tu información estamos conversando- esto último fue un "trágate esto" ya que tenía razón

Mientras tanto

Marceline había llegado al cuarto de donde se escuchan los gritos y lo primero que vio su algo espeluznante

Cake amarraba con su cuerpo las piernas y brazos de Finn a una camilla mientras que Fionna estaba sujetando la cabeza de Finn y parecía que trataba de calmarlo y Jake ponía sus manos que sacaban un extraño brillo sobre el pecho de Finn

J: -vamos hermano, tienes que calmarte hago lo mejor que puedo- hablaba casi gritando

C: -date prisa perro, no puedo sujetar a este chicho por mucho tiempo- la gata parecía tener problemas al sujetar a Finn y Jake problemas para curarlo

F: -basta, ya no lo soporto- decía el chico que se retorcía de dolor

Fi: -¿Qué pasa Jake?, porque no se curan sus heridas-

J: -no lo sé, está herida es muy extraña no puedo curarla por alguna razón-

Ma: -basta- grito la vampira haciendo que todos se asustaran

En ese instante todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo por lo que Cake soltó a Finn y este solo se sentó cubriendo su pecho con ambos brazos por el dolor

J: -¿Pero qué te pasa?, tratamos de curar a Finn- decía molesto el perro porque lo interrumpieron

F: -no tengo tiempo para esto, necesito ir al reino de fuego- decía el chico tratando de ponerse de pie pero era detenido por Fionna

Marceline se acercó al humano y se puso enfrente de él, aun cansada y adolorida logro poner una cara seria

Ma: -muéstrame la herida- le dijo seriamente al Finn que seguía cubriendo su pecho con su mano

Finn al parecer no quería mostrarla pero no tenía más opción así que retiro sus brazos y dejo a la vista unas enormes cortadas profundas, cuatro para ser exactos que iban desde la izquierda de la parte baja de su cuello pasando por el centro de su pecho y llegando hasta el lado derecho de su abdomen

Ma: -yo fui quien te hiso esa herida ¿verdad?- todos se quedaron cayados y Finn solo asintió con la cabeza, -necesito que te recuestes, necesito verla mejor- al decir esto Finn se ponía nervioso, - descuida no te doliera solo voy a verla- dijo en un tono más calmado

Finn accedió y volvió a recostarse, aun cuando le dijo que no dolería, el seguía muy nervioso por el simple dolor que sentía de la herida sin que la tocaran, después de unos momentos de que, Marceline miro la herida detenidamente, después dio un suspiro y dijo

Ma: -es lo que me temía- dijo de una manera triste

Fi: -¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- decía la chica que parecía la preocupada

Ma: -es infectada con mi aura, por eso no se puede curar, si fuerzan la herida a serrarse lo único que aran es que le dé un inmenso dolor- Finn se bajó de la camilla y se puso de pie

F: -¿puedes quitarme tu aura?- la voz de Finn parecía muy cansada y preocupada a la vez

Ma: -no puedo, en estos casos se usa una planta especial que absorbe el aura, la puedes conseguir en cualquier tienda mágica-

F: -no tengo tiempo para eso- Finn grito furioso cosa que asusto un poco a todos, -Flame prince podría estar muerto en cualquier momento y no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo- mientras hablaba la herida de Finn volvió a sangrar haciéndolo que cayera de canclillas al suelo por el dolor

J: -basta Finn, has llevado a tu cuerpo al límite más de una vez en un solo día, si sigues así terminaras muerto antes de poder salvar a alguien- decía el perro mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

F: -¿y que se supone que haga? ¿Dejarlo morir mientras yo descanso?- los ojos de Finn comenzaban a brillar en un leve tono rojizo, Jake comenzaba a asustarse de su hermano que parecía lleno de ira que podría estallar en cualquier momento

-relájate héroe- una voz les dijo desde la puerta de la habitación por lo que todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, vieron a una figura femenina cubierta por una capa y con una piel verdosa y se dieron cuenta de que era la bruja cazadora

F: -no tengo tiempo de relajarme- contesto al comentario de la cazadora

BC: -y yo que creí que se alegrarían de lo que tengo que decir- dijo en un tono fingiendo deprimirse

C: -¿qué sucede chica?-

BC: -nada importante, solo quería decirles que le ejecución de Flame prince seria a la media noche-

Todos pusieron una cara de angustia pero de inmediato cambio a una de alivio debido que faltaba un poco más de tres horas para su ejecución

Fi: -¿Cómo sabes eso?-

BC: -mientras buscaba algo para cazar me llamo la atención uno fuegos artificiales, así que me dirigí hasta el reino de fuego para saber de qué se trataba y a las afueras había un enorme letrero que decía "ejecución del ex príncipe flama", por lo que escuche planeas salvarlo, así que ahora puedes relajarte un poco-

Finn al parecer se había calmado y el resplandor rojo que se formaba en sus ojos desapareció, cosa que alivio a los demás

Ma: -bueno ya solucionamos un problema, pero falta otro, ¿tendrás de casualidad hojas absolvedoras de aura?- se dirigió a la cazadora pero al parecer esta pregunta le molesto

BC: -¿acaso crees que soy alguien que carga con sigo rarezas todo el tiempo?- ante le contestación Marceline supuso que no tenia

F: -las tienes ¿verdad?- Finn hablo de una manera seria y la actitud de la cazadora cambio completamente

BC: -por supuesto, siempre tengo cargando un montón de rarezas con migo Finn- su actitud ahora era la de una chica alegre que parecía querer coquetear con Finn

Fionna, Bubblegom y Marceline se quedaron sin palabras ente este cambio de actitud tan repentino pero sabían perfectamente que solo porque Finn se lo pidió, así que solo pusieron una pequeña sonrisa tratando de ocultar la rabia que quería brotarles

La cazadora saco una bolsa que estaba llena de pequeñas hojas y acercándose a Finn que no tenía puesta su playera se las comenzó a colocar sobre sus cortadas

Si se pudieran leer los pensamientos que tenían en ese entonces esto es lo que cada uno pensaba

BC: "pero que músculos"

F: "que amable"

C: "doble cara"

PB: "aprovechada"

Ma: "bruja"

Fi: "perra"

J: "rayos tengo ganas de soltar gases pero no puedo hacerlo en frente de todas las chicas o Finn me regañara"

BC: -ahora no te esfuerces mucho o se caerán, tardara alrededor de una hora para que extraigan todo el aura de las heridas y no debes ponerte la playera o se caerán las hojas- seguía hablando en ese modo coqueto y algo sensual a Finn, esto hacia Fionna hirviera de celos y a Finn lo ponía un poco nervioso

Fi: -bueno, si eso es todo yo y Finn no hemos comido en todo el día así que comeremos algo y nos prepararemos para irnos- decía tomando a Finn del brazo izquierdo y jalándolo lo llevo hasta la cocina

Ma: -será mejor que vuelva a la cama, mis heridas siguen apareciendo- decía la vampira que tenía problemas para mantenerse a flote mientras que Bubblegom la acompañaba

BC: -¿Por qué tenía que arruinar mi momento?- decía molesta debido a que Fionna se llevó a Finn, -en fin, será mejor que yo también empiece a prepararme, ¿tú no bienes?- le dijo al Jake que parecía no moverse de la habitación

J: -claro, iré en un momento, solo necesito hacer algo- el perro actuaba algo nervioso pero no le importó mucho a la cazadora y se fue

A solo unos momentos de que la bruja cazadora abandono la habitación se escuchó un extraño ruido como de un globo desinflándose pero tampoco le prestó atención y siguió su camino

Mientras tanto en la cocina del castillo Fionna había llevado a Finn jalándolo del brazo pero la chica estaba tan concentrada en alejar a Finn de la cazadora que olvido que Finn seguía con esa herida que le producía dolor hasta que voltio a verlo

Fi: -o, perdona Finn, me olvide de que sigues con la herida abierta- decía apenada

F: -tranquila, ya no duele como antes- decía aguantando el dolor por no hacer sentía mal a Fionna

Finn se sentó en una mesa dentro de la cocina mientras Fionna preparaba algo ligero para comer

La mente de Finn era un desastre, apenas hace unos minutos estaba exageradamente espantado por la ejecución de Flame prince, pero ahora parecía tranquilo ya que él estaría bien por unos momento más, aun así lo que le dijo Jake tenía razón, si sigue llevando a su cuerpo a tales limites los resultados podrían ser horribles para su cuerpo

Finn trataba de descansan sentado en la silla de la mesa mientras veía a Fionna como preparaba unos sándwiches trataba de relajar su mente del dolor de su herida y de pensamientos de que pasaría si falla en salvar a Flame prince

Él era fuerte pero para rescatar a Flame prince sabía que tendría que pelear con aquellos que lo impidieran en especial al Rey Flama y si no se recuperaba perdería al instante por lo que trato de relajarse lo más que pudo antes de partir

Finn comía tranquilamente frente a Fionna pero mientras lo hacían había un silencio muy incómodo

Fi: -oye Finn, ¿Qué significa la marca de tu espalda?- pregunto por curiosidad y para romper el incómodo silencio

F: -¿Qué marca?- Finn desconocía de que hablaba

Fi: -la marca que parece un cristal azul claro-en medio de tu espalda-

Finn se quedó pensando por unos momentos y toco su espalda con su mano pero no sentía nada y después reacciono

F: -no, ni idea, no puedo ver mi espalda así que no sé cómo es- el chico actuaba de una forma muy normal como si no le importara que tiene una marca desconocida en su espalda

El tiempo paso rápido, una hora se fue como minutos, Finn se quitó las hojas de su pecho y en vez de encontrar unas heridas profundas solo había cuatro cicatrices que no producían ningún dolor

Fi: -¿estás bien?- pregunto la chica que lo siguió a una habitación donde se encontraban sus pertenencias

F: -Tranquila, esto se ve genial- se refería que la cicatriz se veía muy masculina

Fi: -siempre viendo el lado positivo a las cosas más raras-

F: -será mejor que me prepare- decía mientras tomaba sus cosas-

Fi: -¿seguro qué rescataras a quien trato de matarte- decía bajando la mirada

F: -no es una mala persona, solo es alguien con un pasado difícil, merece una segunda oportunidad- dijo con una sonrisa que hacía a cualquiera confiar en sus palabras a lo cual Fionna solo asintió con la cabeza

Finn se puso nuevamente su playera ocultando su cicatriz, después ambos se colocaban sus respectivas mochilas, sus gorros y por ultimo tomaban sus espadas colocándolas en los sujetadores de sus mochilas

Fi: -¿listo?-

F: -por supuesto-

Ambos humanos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la salida del castillo donde Cake, Jake y la bruja cazadora se encontraban esperándolos

Fi: -¿Dónde están Marshall, Marceline, Bubblegom y Gumball?- decía notando su ausencia

J: -los vampiros no se recuperan y los príncipes no pueden ir o podrían tomarse como una declaración de guerra entre reinos

F: -tiene razón, además ellos no pueden pelear, será mejor que solo vallamos nosotros-

BC: -bien será mejor que nos vallamos ahora o perderemos más tiempo- decía con los brazos cruzados

Fi: -tiene razón, ¿pero cómo nos vamos?-

BC: -¿acaso ya se olvidaron?- dijo mientras abría la puerta y dejando ver al gran dragón volador a lo cual Finn solo puso una sonrisa

F: -perfecto-

Los cinco subieron a lomo del dragón el cual emprendió vuelo al instante

Solo unos minutos de vuelo y llegaron al reino de Fuego, el cual desde el cielo parecía haber una fiesta en un coliseo

F: -mmm, ahora como aremos para entrar, no tenemos escudos para soportar el fuego- decía algo preocupado ya que olvido ese detalle

J: -no te preocupes hermano, ya tengo ese truco dentro de mi lista- al instante Jake comenzó a decir unas palabras que no se entendían mientras aparecían símbolos extraños frente de él, después sacando tres puños de cada brazo golpeo a todos levemente en la frente incluyéndose a excepción de Cake que su un golpe más duro que el resto

A todos empezaron a envolverse en un campo azul que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, pero el escudo de Finn se deshizo completamente

J: -o lo olvide, el escudo ya no funciona en ti- olvido que el Finn se hiso inmune a ese hechizo después de usarlo tantas veces para estar con Flame Princess

F: -no hay problema hermano- dijo mientras sus ojos se volvían blancos, su piel parecía tornarse de un tono azul y su piel se veía envuelta en una ligera capa de hielo

J: -wow Finn, ¿pero qué es eso?- decía sorprendió el perro a ver a su hermano de esa forma

F: -es el primer truco que aprendí, puedo resistir el ambiente caluroso pero no ataques, pero con esta formo mis movimientos no se limitan a diferencia de la armadura gruesa-

Fi: -¿tienes algún plan?-

F: -de hecho tengo dos ya que el primero de alguna forma siempre fracasa- y así todos se acercaron a Finn para escuchar el plan

Mientras tanto en el coliseo del reino de fuego se estaba dando el juicio de Flame prince el cual se encontraba encerrado dentro de una lámpara de cristal similar a donde vivía antes Flame Princess, esta se encontraba en el dentro de la arena del coliseo

Flame Prince aparentaba grandes heridas aún más fuertes a las que tuvo en su pelea contra Finn pero se mantenía de pie con una mirada desafiante al Rey de Fuego que estaba en un trono el cual era enorme y tenía una gran armadura adornada con piedras rojas que cubría su cuerpo muy parecida a la que usa el padre de Flame Princess pero aún mas adornada

Un grupo de seres elementales que aparentemente era el consejo del reino era quien dirigía el juicio

Con: -Flame prince, se le acusa de traición a la corona, ¿Cómo se declara?- hablaba como juez al concejal que hablaba

FP: -inocente de hacerlo, pero culpable de querer hacerlo- so tono de voz era de alguien enojado y no despegaba esa mirada de odio al Rey

Con: -según testimonio de tres soldados, se le encontró infiltrándose al reino del cual fue desterrado hasta que cumpliera su mayoría de edad, los soldados también aseguraron que entro en la cámara del Rey armado y con intenciones de atacar al rey antes de ser detenido-

PF: -eso es falso- gritaba iracundo el chico

Con: -por testimonio del Rey se le encontró culpable violar las normas de su destierro temporal por lo que se le arrebatan los privilegios de tomar el reino aunque cumpla 18 años y por intento de asesinar al Rey se le condena con ser ejecutado a decisión del Rey- los concejales terminaron de dictar sentencia de ejecución a Flame prince lo cual hiso que el rey pusiera una mirada siniestra sobre el muchacho

El rey se levantó de su asiento y miro fijamente al muchacho manteniendo esa sonrisa siniestra mientras que todos los habitantes del reino observaban al chico mientras gritaban alabando al Rey

RF: -ya que tu ejecución está a mi decisión yo decido que será ahora mismo y de la forma más divertida que hay- su voz era muy grave y firme, - serás condenado a un juego de supervivencia- todo el reino gritaba de emoción al escuchar que tendrían un espectáculo de matanza

La lámpara de cristal fue retirada dejando a Flame prince libre pero sin lugar a donde ir más que permanecer en la arena del coliseo

RF: -veamos hasta donde llegas, liberen al primer guerrero- una reja de la arena se abrió y salió un ser elemental cargando una espada

Esta forma de ejecución consistía en liberar guerrero que también están destinados a ser ejecutados y pelear hasta que uno muera y quien gane se enfrentara a otro desafío similar

Flame Prince parecía estar en total desventaja debido a sus heridas y a que él no tenía ninguna arma, aun así, Flame prince se puso de pie de una manera muy firme y con la cabeza agachada y dejando de sujetar sus heridas

El otro guerrero aprovecho el hecho que había bajado la mirad para atacarlo con su espada balanceándola de arriba hacia el cuello del chico esperando matarlo de un solo corte, pero esto no le resulto como esperaba puesto que Flame prince se movió apenas un momento antes de que la espada tocara su obro y esquivo el ataque, el chico sujeto la muñeca de la mano que tenía la espada con su mano izquierda y la doblo para romperle la extremidad al guerrero

La espada del guerrero cayo mientras soltaba un grito de dolor, Flame prince cruzando sus brazos agarro la espada que caía de la mano de su enemigo y la tomo de la empuñadora con su mano derecha y con un fluido movimiento corto el brazo del guerrero y siguiendo su camino cortando la cabeza de su oponente

El guerrero decapitado desapareció dejando solo un cristal rojo, de esta forma el chico levanto su mirada al rey nuevamente y con una voy siniestra le dijo

PF: -bien, ¿en qué momento comenzamos el juego?- estas palabras de alguna forma hicieron enojar al Rey ya que ese era su propósito ya que el suponía que podría vencer al primer guerrero pero no tan fácilmente

La ira del príncipe hacia el rey re tanta que le hacía olvidare de sus heridas y solo se enfocaba en pelear, la multitud gritaba de emoción, no le importaba quien muriera si ellos tenían un espectáculo de muerte

RF: -liberen al siguiente enemigo- grito furioso el rey y de inmediato salo otro guerrero pero este con una espada, un escudo y con una armadura ligera parecida a los soldados que lo atacaron anteriormente

Este salió disparado hacia el príncipe tratando de dar una estocada directa al pecho del príncipe pero este se movió al lado opuesto al anterior y cambiando la espada que poseía en la mano derecha a su mano izquierda con la que llevándola hacia arriba cortó el brazo del guerrero haciendo que la espada de su mano cortada lanzara su espada a los aires

Con la mano derecha del príncipe que dejo libre sujeto al guerrero del cuello y con impulso lo tiro al suelo haciéndolo que se golpeara en la nuca mientras su cuello se era empujado al suelo, después el príncipe dejo de sujetarlo y levanto su mano atrapando al espada que había salido volando y dirigió la punta atravesando el cuello del guerrero haciéndolo explotar quedando solo otro cristal rojo

RF: -bien pequeño engreído veamos si puedes con esto, "suelten a las vestías"- otra reja se abrió, pero esta vez en salir algún guerrero salieron tres coyotes de fuego negro y todo el público volvió a gritar de dolor

Los coyotes rodearon a Flame prince y caminaban en forma circular alrededor de él, uno de ellos dejo de rodearlo y salto hacia el chico, estos eran muy rápidos, apenas Flame prince logro esquiarlo y se acomodó para partirlo con la espada de su mano izquierda pero antes que pudiera otro coyote ataco ese brazo sin que se diera cuanta

Los colmillos del animal de fuego negro se encajaban con fuerza, Flame prince corto la cabeza del animal que sujetaba su brazo con su mandíbula, el momento de cortarlo el coyote desapareció pero sus colmillos ya habían hecho heridas profundas en su brazo izquierdo

El los otros dos coyotes se aventaron hacia el príncipe herido, el chico trato de encajarles sus espadas a los animales pero su brazo izquierdo no respondió, por lo que al que se le aventó del lado derecho logro atravesarlo pero el que ataco del lado izquierdo logro morderlo en el hombro haciéndolo caer al suelo

El coyote mordía peligrosamente el hombro del chico, muy cerca de su cuello, Flame prince se retorcía de dolor pero con un último esfuerzo atravesó el cuerpo del coyote con la punta de su espada que aún tenía en la mano derecha, el coyote exploto y mando a volar esa espada a varios metros de distancia de él

El príncipe logro ponerse de pie con mucho esfuerzo, con su mano derecha sujetaba su brazo izquierdo que ese había quedado completamente inmovilizado, sus llamas se habían tornado azules y muy débiles, de todo su cuerpo se podía preciar heridas de donde salía su sangre que parecía lava, Frente de él estaba la espada que usaba en su mano izquierda

Flame prince dio un paso enfrente para acercarse a esa espada pero al dar un paso enfrente tropezó y cayo de nuevo al suelo con la cabeza abajo

RF: -este es tu fin, que salga el campeón- esta vez no salió un guerrero cualquiera, más bien era uno del doble de tamaño que cualquier otro

Flame prince usando su mano derecha trato de levantarse pero solo consiguió quedarse de rodillas mientras veía como ese enorme ser elemental se acercaba a él, su vista le fallaba pero lograba distinguirlo, un enorme guerrero sin armadura pero con una inmensa hacha en mano

El enorme guerrero se puso de frente al chicho y volteo a ver al rey el cual solo levanto la mano apuntando con su dedo pulgar hacia abajo indicando que lo eliminara mientras el público guardaba silencia esperando ver caer al príncipe, el guerrero volteo nuevamente al chico que seguía inclinado y parecía completamente inmovilizado

El enorme guerrero levanto su hacha con ambas manos la llevo hasta arriba de su cabeza para tomar impulso, en ese momento Flame prince logro ponerse de pie lo más rápido que pudo y tomando con su mano derecha la espada que aún tenía enfrente corto las piernas del guerrero haciéndolo caer y soltar su hacha, pero al momento de caer cayo encima del príncipe aplastándolo

EL guerrero exploto convirtiéndose en un cristal rojo y dejo a la vista al príncipe que estaba debajo de el con la espada levantada indicando que lo atravesó justo en el pecho antes de que cayera

Todos que se quedaron cayados al ver la escena, pues nadie esperaba que el chico sobreviviera pero sin embargo lo único que veían era que Flame prince seguía vivo y que el enorme guerrero no

El príncipe se encontraba al borde de la muerte, ya no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, solo se quedaba mirando hacia arriba mientras trataba de mover su cuerpo pero era inútil, ni siquiera era capaz de mover un dedo, si otra vestía o guerrero llegaba sería inútil hacer algo más que cerrar los ojos

El Rey tampoco creía lo que veía pero el hecho que el chico seguía vivo lo llenaba de ira

RF: - esta vez no habrá errores- decía mientras se ponía de pie y acto seguido saltaba desde su estancia hasta la arena, el suelo templo fuertemente cuando el gigantesco ser elemental soco el suelo con esa enorme armadura, .yo seré quien te elimine- dijo dando acercándose hasta el inmóvil chico con unos pasos que hacían vibrar el suelo

Una vez lo suficiente cerca el Rey de Fuego levanto su enorme puño apuntando para golpear a Flame prince mientras el chico solo podía ver mientras la persona que más odiaba en el mundo estaba a punto de matarla mientras él no podía hacer nada

RF: -muere maldito mocoso- en ese momento el Rey de Fuego bajo su puño y Flame prince solo cerro los ojos esperando su Finn

En ese momento un inmenso rayo de hielo golpeo el pecho del Rey empujándolo hasta la barrera de la arena, el príncipe abrió los ojos solo para ver que seguía vivo y el rey había sido golpeado por algo con tanta fuerzo que lo envió a estrellarse

El Rey furioso se desprendió de la barda en la que se estrelló y busco al responsable de ese ataque al igual que todo el público volteo a ver en la dirección que vino el rayo pero no lograron ver nada por más que miraran

Entonces notaron a alguien caer del cielo y golpear el suelo creando un cráter debajo de él enfrente del Flame prince, no se distinguía quien era, solo se podías ver que era una persona de una estatura un poco más grande a la del príncipe, estaba cubierto por una capa blanca que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, un gorro blanco con orejas de oso, su rostro era cubierto por una sobra y solo se podía apreciar dos ojos blancos brillando, en su espalda se veían las empuñadoras de dos espadas que salían por un par de orificios que tenía la capa y debajo de sus pies salía mucho vapor como si agua se evaporara

RF: -¿quién demonios eres tú? Y ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?- aquella persona no respondió y le dio la espalda al Rey dirigiéndose hacia Flame prince el cual logro identificarlo por el gorro

F: -vámonos de aquí-

Finn del capítulo 20

**Hasta aquí por ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me despido y les desea un buen fin de año**


	21. Finn el príncipe

**Hola otra vez, ya volví de mis vacaciones y les traje este capítulo con varias sorpresas, para los que ya leyeron el título de este capítulo supongo que están muy emocionados por saber por qué lo de príncipe ya que he recibido muchos comentarios sobre eso, pero por eso mismo me tarde tano en escribirlo**

**Hehe, la idea original que tenía para ese secreto era muy simple y prevalente muchos se decepcionarían, después de un par de días de pensar y pensar por fin llego la idea mientras estaba en la ducha y me gustó tanto esta cambio que tengo otra sorpresa que diré al final del capitulo**

**Ahora sin molestarlos más lean el capítulo XD**

Finn había tomado al inmóvil príncipe del suelo y lo cargo sobre su hombro izquierdo, Flame prince quedo inconsciente y con un tenue color de fuego azul mientras Finn comenzó a hacia una de las jaulas de la arena que ya había sido abierta para escapar

Las llamas del príncipe eran tan leves que podía colocarlo sobre la capa de su gorro sin que se quemara pero debía ser cuidadoso de no tocarlo sin ella puesto que la capa de hielo que usaba sobre su piel para soportar las temperaturas del lugar, podía herirlo aún más con solo tocarlo

El rey miraba con ira a aquel encapuchado que lo ataco y lo ignoro mientras se llevaba al príncipe que quería ejecutar

RF: -NO LOS DEJEN ESCAPAR- gritaba enfurecido

La arena del coliseo se había llenado de guardias en solo un momento bloqueando la salida de Finn mientras otra oleada se dirigía a él, Finn dejo de correr y miro a todos los soldados que se dirigían, no podía pelear mientras cargaba a Flame prince debido a su delicado estado

Una inmensa nove de vapor comenzó a salir de los pies de chico, el calor del suelo derretía muy rápido el hielo de Finn por lo que tenía que regenerarlo constantemente, pero esta vez incremento ese hielo para formar una cortina de vapor y poder ocultarlos temporalmente

Finn busco otra salida, no podía hacer un camino de hielo o una escalera que no duraría el tiempo suficiente entes que se derritiera o destruyera por el ataque de un soldado

La arena se llenaba más de soldados que comenzaban a rodear a Finn, dejando al encapuchado sin otra opción

F: -lo sabía, el primer plan nunca funciona- se decía a si mismo mientras creaba un muro de hielo para cubrirse de las flechas que lanzaban los soldados al fuego, -AHORA- grito el chico al aire dando la señal para iniciar el plan "B"

Fionna, Jake, Cake y la Bruja Cazadora, que estaban azules por el escudo contra fuego, descendieron sobre el dragón para cubrir a Finn y emprender la huida sobre la bestia alada

Todos bajaron del lomo del dragón colocándose en posiciones de batalla, paro por alguna extraña razón, probablemente los haya impactado el dragón como a cualquiera lo aria pero esto era más de lo que esperaban ya que el mismo Rey se quedó paralizado

Todos en el coliseo se tiraron de rodillas a suelo, tanto el público y los soldados con excepción del Rey

BC: -pero ¿Qué rayos están haciendo?- preguntaba muy confusa

Fi: -¿acaso están haciendo una reverencia?-

Era exactamente lo que decía Fionna, todos se ponían de rodillas y reverenciaban al dragón

-alabado sea él Dios del Fuego- todos los seres elementales repetían esto una y otra vez

No podían creer lo que pasaba, los elementales adoraban al dragón como un Dios, era lo más extraño que pudieron imaginarse pero en realidad sucedía, pero esto al parecer hacia enojar al Rey ya que esa criatura estaba de parte de los que trababan de salvar al príncipe

RF: -¿Qué están haciendo?, GUARDIAS, él es el enemigo, atáquenlo- los soldados se espantaron al oír estas palabras, por una parte no podían desobedecer las palabras del Rey, pero por otra parte no podían atacar a algo que ellos consideraban un Dios, además de que nadie era tan idiota para enfrentarse a un dragón, nadie a excepción de Finn que anteriormente ya había matado a uno

Los soldados solo se quedaron inmóviles ya que no podían tomar una decisión

RF: -malditos inútiles ya me las pagaran, me encargare yo mismo- decía mientras cargaba una inmensa bola de fuego aún más grande que él, -MUERE- grito mientras soltaba esa inmensa bola de fuego sobre el dragón

Ni Finn, ni alguno de sus compañeros pareció alarmado al ver como ese ataque impactaba sobre el dragón ya por obvias razones no se habían molestado en ponerle un escudo

El dragón se encontraba envuelto en una bola de Fuego que poco a poco parecía consumirse, el Rey parecía asustado al ver como el dragón se comía su ataque, al terminar de devorar el fuego, el dragón parecía tomar un fuerte respiro y de su hocico lanzo un rugido de fuego, un inmenso ataque golpeo al Rey mandándolo nuevamente a chocar con la pared del coliseo, pero esta vez atravesó la estructura

F: -rápido, es nuestra oportunidad- dijo para que se apresuraran y salieran de ahí

Ya habían subido todos al lomo del dragón y listos para escapar mientras que los soldados seguían agachados y el Rey Flama estaba fuera de combate, Finn recostó a Flame Prince inconsciente sobre el lomo del dragón mientras este agitaba sus alas para elevarse

Estaban a punto de escapar cuando notaron una enorme roca encendida fue lanzada directo al dragón que aún seguía elevándose, si no hacían algo esa roca los golpearía

Fi: -yo me encargo- dijo la chica con ojos verdes mientras soltaba para romper la roca

F: -no espera, es una roca explosiva- le grito el chico pero ya era demasiado tarde

Fionna había golpeado la roca, esta comenzó a partirse en pedazos pero una vez que se comenzó a separar una onda explosiva sacudió al dragón e hirió a Fiona que recibió el impacto más cerca y cayo de nuevo a la arena

Finn casi por reflejo salto del dragón para regresar a la arena y ayudar a Fionna, este fue seguido por Jake dejando solo a la Bruja Cazadora, al príncipe Flama y a Cake en el lomo del dragón

BC: -Finn, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo al ver saltar al humano

F: -continúen con el plan, nosotros nos las arreglaremos- dijo indicando que se fueran sin ellos

La Bruja Cazadora obedeció a Finn y una vez que el dragón obtuvo suficiente altura para salir del coliseo emprendió vuelo alejándose del reino lo más pronto posible

Finn ayudaba a Fionna a levantase ya que esta aún estaba algo desconcertada por la explosión, una vez en pie Finn noto otra roja explosiva que se acercaba a ellos

Finn lanzo su rayo de hielo a la roca que se les aproximaba, esta comenzó a desacelerar y quedo congelada un poco antes que los impactara, esta no exploto ya que Finn la congelo hasta el centro pero lograron ver que el que lanzaba esas rocas era el Rey Flama

El ejército de soldados se puso de pie una vez que se fue el dragón y rodearon a Finn, Fionna y Jake mientras el Rey solo los observaba con una mirada de odio a los que dejaron escapar al Príncipe

RF: -MATELOS- grito enojado y al instante todos los soldados atacaron a los humanos y al perro

F: -no los mantén- estas palabras eran para Fionna y Jake cosa que los dejo muy extrañados pero hicieron caso

Tal como se acercaban eran golpeados por la gran fuerza de Fionna, por un puño gigante de Jake o eran golpeados por los puños de Finn envueltos en hielo. Cualquiera de estos ataques era suficiente para mandar a volar a los soldados y dejarlos inconscientes

Fi: -¿por qué no podemos matarlos?- preguntaba mientras se defendía usando su espada de sangre de ángel en su mano derecha y golpeando con la mano izquierda

F: -estos no son como los asesinos que me atacaron anteriormente, estos son simples soldados, ellos no son malos, solo se ven obligados a obedecer las órdenes del Rey- le explicaba mientras golpeaba a unos cuantos soldados que se le acercaban

J: -maldito cobarde, ¿Por qué no peleas tú?- se dirigía al Rey Flama

RF: -una basura como tú no tiene derecho a pelear con migo, no eres de la _realeza_- dijo resaltando la palabra realeza

Fi: -¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- preguntaba enojada mientras seguía luchando con los últimos soldados que quedaban de pie

F:- una vieja regla de realezas, nadie puede retar a un rey almezos que pertenezca a otra realeza, pero cuando este reto se acepta es una pelea uno a uno hasta la muerte para evitar una guerra entre reinos- Respondía el humano que empezaba a debilitarse por en consumo constante de magia helada

Fionna parecía frustrarse, no importaba cuantos derrotaras, seguían llegando más y más soldados

RF: -por lo que veo eres la mascota de Gumball- dijo refiriéndose a Fionna, -esto significa que el dulce reino es quien está detrás de esto, no importa cuando termine con ustedes me encargare de destruirlo- estas palabras alarmaron a todos

F: -ya basta- gritaba con un tono de desesperación, -entonces pelea con migo, yo soy un príncipe- Finn estaba mintiendo con tal del ponerle Finn al combate

RF: -haha, como si fuera a caer en una mentira como esa, si eres un príncipe dime ¿príncipe de qué?- Finn nunca fue bueno con las mentiras por lo que bajo la mirada y apretando los dientes al ver que su mentira no funcionaria

J: -Él es Finn, PRINCIPE DE HEROES- grito el perro de forma inesperada y todos los soldados dejaron de atacar

El Rey Flama puso una cara de sorpresa y a la vez asustada al escuchar estas palabras del perro, pero Fionna y especialmente Finn también se sorprendieron ya que la forma en que lo dijo parecía que no bromeaba

RF: -¿Qué?, no, eso no es cierto, él no es ningún príncipe- gritaba de forma que expresaba miedo

J: -míralo por ti mismo- dijo acercándose a Finn, cosa que lo dejo aún más extrañado

Jake volteo de espaldas a Finn y levanto su capa junto con su playera, su piel era cubierta por hilo transporte por lo que se podía ver atraes de este, justo en el centro de su espalda se apreciaba una marca con forma de cristal azul que el Rey Flama podía ver a la perfección y al instante la cara del Rey se veía con miedo

RF: -no puede ser, la marca de la "realeza heroica", se supone que dejo de existir hace más de 18 años- al oír estas palabras Finn y Fionna también pusieron una cara de espanto ya que definitivamente esto no parecía una broma

J: -Él es el último descendiente de esa realeza, ahora tienes que aceptar el desafío- el Rey apretaba sus puños con mucha ira el quedar acorralado por esta inesperado desafío

RF: -de acuerdo, aceptaré tu desafío, será una pelea a MUERTE Príncipe Finn, y cuando termine contigo habré de terminar con ese maldito legado de héroes-

Finn seguía en shock por la noticia pero pronto reacciono al entender que se enfrentaría en una batalla a muerte cosa que también dejo impactada a Fionna

Los soldados se retiraban de la arena rápidamente, ese sería el lugar de la pelea lo que dejaba a Finn con desventaja ya que tendría un límite de tiempo antes de que sus poderes helados lo dejaran agotado

RF: -¿Qué pasa príncipe?, ¿no es esto lo que querías?- lo decía en forma retadora para provocar a Finn

F: -tienes razón, no hay vuelta atrás- dijo reaccionando a las palabras del Rey

Finn comenzó a caminar al centro de la arena donde lo esperaba el Rey pero algo lo detenía, al voltear podía ver a Fionna que Fionna lo abrazaba por la espalda para evitar que avanzara

Fi: -no lo hagas Finn, debe haber otra forma- decía con una voz solloza

F: -perdón, pero ya no tengo alternativa, si no lo detengo ira tras el dulce reino- antes de que pudiera seguir hablando lo interrumpió la voz de Fionna

Fi: -no me importa el dulce reino- dijo casi gritando y sujetando más fuerte a Finn, -si pierdes morirás, yo no quiero verte morir- lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos

Finn noto estas lagrimas aunque ella bajaba la mirada para ocultarlas, el voltio su cuerpo para quedar de frente a Fionna, llevo sus manos al rostro de la chica para levantarlo de tal forma que miraran directamente

F: -no te preocupes, no perderé- dijo mientras ponía una esa sonrisa que siempre daba confianza a quien la viera

Finn volteo nuevamente y se alejó de Fionna que esta vez no trato de detenerlo, Finn se dirijo frente al Rey Flama mientras que Jake alejaba a Fionna lo más posible de la arena

J: -no te preocupes, cree en él, después de todo, él jamás pierde cuando se lo propone- trato de calmar a la chica que aún estaba triste por pensar que Finn pudiera perder la vida

RF: -creí que te habías acobardado- el Rey tenia los brazos cruzados mostrando un exceso de confianza a si mismo mientras que Finn solo se paró frente a él con la mirada baja

El gran Rey que media aproximadamente 4 metros de altura, a Finn no le importaba, ya había derrotado a monstros más grandes por lo que tenia confianza

Ambos solo estaba parados frente al otro esperando a que iniciara el combate, como en todo duelo se da inicio con un fuerte sonido de algún instrumento, en este caso fue un enorme cuerno de guerra

Al instante que sonó, el Rey Flama saco un látigo de fuego gigante que sostenía con la mano derecha, aunque era enorme el látigo para el Rey era de un tamaño regular, Finn quedo algo sorprendido, era la primera vesque se enfrentaba a este estilo de pelea ya que jamás lo habían atacado con un látigo, lo cual era peligroso ya que toda la energía de un golpe se concentra en la punta lo que causa un gran daño

El primer ataque que se lanzo fue por parte de Rey, a pesar de ser enorme era rápido, se movía de forma circular y la punta golpearía en el rostro de Finn, este se agacho para esquivarlo, lo cual logro pero antes de que pudiera retroceder un poco más y tomar una distancia segura para contraatacar noto que un segundo látigo se diría a su pecho en línea recta

Finn se cubrió con sus brazos envueltos en una gran capa de hielo para soportar el golpe, pero al instante que el látigo golpeo el hielo, este se destruyó a pesar de que era una capa bastante grande

Finn fue empujado por él golpe, aunque no recibió un gran daño ya que se protegió justo a tiempo, mientras Finn retrocedía por los aires por el impacto, este lanzo de sus manos varios rayos de hielo que parecían relámpagos dirigidos al Rey

El rey se cubrió el rostro con los brazos mientras la armadura recibía el daño del ataque

F: -esa armadura va a ser un gran problema- se decía a si mismo mientras frenaba con sus pies para dejar de retroceder

Finn saco su espada de sangre de demonio y la sostuvo con la mano derecha mientras que con la mano izquierda seguía disparando rayos de hielo, el rey se cubría únicamente la cabeza ya que era su única parte vulnerable, pero a la ves tapaba su propia vista lo que hacía que Finn tuviera una oportunidad de atacar

Finn se acercó sin detener su ataque y con su espada golpeo al ruby central de la armadura, pero por el simple hecho de ser un ruby apenas logró quebrar un poco del cristal, tan rápido se dio cuenta el Rey que el ataque de hielo solo era una distracción para que Finn lo golpeara, este retrocedió de inmediato y ataco con ambos látigos al chico

Los laticos se acercaban a Finn formato una "X" enfrente de él, Finn retrocedió evitando los látigos justo antes de que lo golpearan e intento golpearlo de la misma forma

Fi: -¿Por qué Finn ataco el ruby?- le preguntaba a Jake mientras observaba la pelea muy nerviosamente

J: -si Finn rompe ese cristal se caerá la armadura del Rey, es una de las cosas que aprendió en Ooo-

Fi: -pero es un ruby, son demasiado resistentes-

J: -eso no detendrá a Finn- decía con una sonrisa de confianza mientras seguía observando la pelea

El Rey noto su estrategia y empezó a girar rápidamente el látigo de su mano derecha en frente de él, el látigo se movía tan rápido que parecía las turbina de un avión, haciendo que todos los ataques de Finn fueran destruidos antes de que cruzaran

RF: -¿acaso no tienes otro truco?-

El Rey empezó a avanzar hacia Finn manteniendo girando el látigo, si Finn se acercaba a ese látigo en movimiento prácticamente lo cortaría en pedazos, por lo que el chico comenzó a retroceder hasta que toco con pared

Finn parecía acorralado y extramente guardo su espada, Fionna y Jake se preguntaba el por qué pero de inmediato vieron como Finn lanzón un enorme rayo de hielo al cielo son razón alguna

Todos miraron al cielo incluyendo al Rey esperando que cayera el rayo pero no caía, cuando el Rey regreso su mirada al suelo noto que Finn ya no estaba, uso el rayo como una distracción

Antes de que el Rey localizara a Finn sintió un enorme dolor en su mano izquierda y al mirarla noto que esta había sido cortada, su armadura solo descubría su cabeza y sus manos pero fue más que suficiente córtale una para producirle un gran dolor

RF: -Aaaaaaa, MALDITO MOCOSO- maldecía sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha

Finn volvió a atacarlo lanzando rayos de hielo de su mano, el Rey se volvió a defender usando su látigo de la mano derecha mientras soportaba el dolor de brazo izquierdo

RF: -te matare, te are subir- le gritaba desesperado a Finn

F: -no lo entiendes ¿verdad?, tú ya perdiste- dijo mientras dejaba de dispararle rayos y su espada de sangre comenzaba a brillar

RF: -are que te arrepien…- no pudo terminar su frase cuando sintió un enorme dolor en su cabeza

Del cielo caían enormes trozos de hielo, prácticamente estaba granizando y el Rey no podía defender su cabeza esta vez por lo que se vio forzado a dejar de proteger su frente y proteger su cabeza

Finn corrió al pecho del Rey que estaba desprotegido, dio un salto y de solo un corte con su espada partió en dos al ruby, casi de inmediato la armadura se cayó quedando en el suelo en partes separadas

De la armadura salió un ser elemental muy extraño, se trataba del Rey pero en su forma normal, tenía una barba larga, no tenía cabello, muy similar al Rey helado pero sin la narizota, vestía ropas finas como lo haría un Rey, no tenía mano izquierda cortada y en su cabeza llevaba aun la corona con un ruby en ella y otro ruby en el pecho

Normalmente heridas echas a los elementales se curan con el tiempo y un buen tratamiento, pero la mano del Rey jamás se regeneraría debido a la sangre de demonio de la que esta echa la espada

Finn respiraba de una forma muy cansada, usar por tanto tiempo la magia de hielo lo estaba dejando muy cansado, apesarar de eso aún estaba en perfectas condiciones, en su estado era bastante ágil por lo que no recibió ningún daño severo

Fionna y Jake veían entusiasmados a Finn ya que parecía estar a punto de ganar, Finn se acercaba lentamente al Rey que se veía asustado

RF: -Guardias, ataquen- gritaba desesperado

Ningún soldado apareció ante el llamado del Rey, las leyes eran muy claras con respecto a no interferir en un desafío real, Finn había guardado su espada y mientras se acercaba se tronaba los nudillos dando a entender que lo atacaría con sin usar un arma

El cuerpo de Finn se envolvió en su armadura de hielo gruesa, esto disminuía su destreza, pero en ese momento le importaba más tener un mejor ataque y defensa

La cara de Finn le daba miedo al Rey, su mirada le advertía que iba en serio, cada paso que daba el Rey retrocedía otro, Finn caminaba más rápido para acercarse el Rey pero antes de llegar frente a él, se detuvo en seco

Todos quedaron confundidos pero en solo un momento Fionna logro entender lo que pasaba, los ojos de Finn habían vuelto a ser azules, lo que indicaba que se había quedado sin magia

Finn no podía creerlo, sus poderes se habían ido justo antes de que terminara, la armadura de hielo que cubría su cuerpo dejo de regenerarse por lo que se derretía por las temperaturas y esto podía notarlo el Rey

F: -demonios, creí que podría mantenerla más tiempo- se decía a sí mismo al darse cuenta que no le quedaba mucho tiempo

El rey de hielo comenzó a atacar frenéticamente a Finn con bolas de fuego aunque estas eran demasiado débiles a diferencia de cuando usaba esa enorme armadura

Finn trataba de evadir los ataques si y comenzó a correr más rápido, a lo mucho tendría un par de minutos antes de que su armadura de hielo se derritiera por completo

El Rey Flama no acertaba ni un tiro a Finn y sin esperarlo había recibido un golpe en la cara con el puño congelado del muchacho, una marca negra con forma de puño quedo en el rostro del Rey pero eso no fue todo, el puñetazo fue seguido por un rodillazo en el abdomen haciéndolo retorcerse y bajar la espalda

Finn no se detenía, continuo con un golpe en la nuca con ambas manos que lo hiso caer al suelo, pero antes de que tocara el piso de la arena recibió una patada haciéndolo rodar un par de metros y la armadura de Finn estaba llegando al limite

El Rey se retorcía de dolor lo cual no le permitía moverse, Finn se acercó hasta el Rey, cerro su puño y golpeo el suelo justo a lada de la cabeza del Rey después bajo su cabeza y le susurro al ser elemental

F: -ya he ganado, ahora tu reino y habitantes me obedecen a mí- al terminar estas palabras le retiro la corona de la cabeza y alzándola en señal de victoria

Todo el reino se quedó sin palabras, un inmenso silencio llenaba la arena con la excepción de Fionna y Jake que gritaban felices por el triunfo de Finn

RF: -¿por qué no me has matado?, ¿acaso no tienes el valor?- trataba de gritarle al muchacho que se marchaba con la corona en mano

F: -si vives o mueres no será mi decisión, sino del nuevo gobernante-

De momento todos se sorprendieron al ver una a otro ser elemental dentro de la arena sin que nadie se percatara de su entrada y se sorprendieron aún más al ver quien era y que Finn se acercaba a él

Era Flame prince y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones a pesar de que solo unos minutos atrás parecía estar al borde de la extinción

Finn pasó a un lado de él, entregándole la corona, no hubo ningún intercambio de palabras entre ellos, solo un intercambio indirecto de miradas y Finn continuo su camino dirigiéndose hacia Fionna y Jake

Aun con la falta de palabras todo era muy claro para los espectadores, aquel chico que le llamaron príncipe de héroes, acababa de ganar el reino de fuego y de inmediato le entrego el poder a Flame prince

Ninguno podía protestar, ni siquiera el consejo, el Rey perdió su trono y el que lo gano se lo entrego a alguien más, así de simple

FP: -esto no cambia nada entre nosotros humano- decía a espaldas de Finn

F: -lo sé, solo hice mi deber- estas fueron sus últimas palabras

El enorme dragón descendió nuevamente en la arena la Bruja Cazadora y Cake estaban sobre él indicándoles a sus amigos que subieran rápido

Los humanos subieron de inmediato seguidos por el perro, la armadura de Finn se había derretido completamente, y el humano había quedado inconsciente por el cansancio y por el calor a solo unos momentos de subir al lomo del dragón mientras este se elevaba para salir del reino de fuego

Finn parecía estar bien, solo estaba muy cansado, después de todo fue el día más largo y agotador que había tenido, así que no se preocuparon mucho después de que quedó inconsciente, a excepción de Fionna que no dejo de Fionna que no dejo de abrazar a Finn entre sus brazos mientras volaban sobre el dragón, esto molestaba completamente a la Bruja Cazadora pero no podía hacer nada al respecto o terminarían estrellándose

Fi: -descansa príncipe, te lo has ganado- le susurró al oído del inconsciente Finn

C: -¿Qué pasa perro?- le dijo a Jake al notar una cara de angustia

J: -no nada, solo que cuando despierte estará lleno de preguntas, será mejor que la dulce princesa me ayude con eso- dijo dando un gran suspiro

Volviendo al Reino de Fuego

Flame prince era quien ahora controlaba el Reino de fuego aun sin tener su mayoría de edad, seguía en la arena del coliseo y los habitantes del reino seguían viendo todo lo que sucedía

Flame prince se colocó la corona en su cabeza y al instante todos se arrodillaron reverenciándolo

-viva el Príncipe Flama- los habitantes y soldados del reino comenzaban a gritar esto una y otra vez

Flame prince se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el ex-Rey, tirado e inmóvil solo veía como aquel chico que tanto odiaba se acercaba a él con su corona puesta

RF: -¿Cómo es que te recuperaste tan rápido?- hablaba con dificultades

FP: -solo una enorme fogata de carbón- el Príncipe tomo del cuello al viejo con su mano izquierda y lo levando en el aire, -¿cómo es posible que un ser tan débil como tu haya asesinado a mis padres?- decía mientras aplicaba presión al cuello del ex-Rey

RF: -ellos…eran…unos…idiotas…con…sentimientos…, el…reino…no…los…necesitaba…y…al…igual…que…ellos…eres…inútil…- le costaba hablar ya que lo estrangulaban a la vez pero eso fue más que suficiente para enfurecer a Flame prince

FP: -esto es por mis padres- con estas palabras atravesó el pecho del ex-Rey con su mano derecha, después de eso fue reducido a solo un cristal rojo en la mano del príncipe, -y esto es por mí- dicho esto presiono el cristal con tanta fuerza que se hiso añicos

Finn del capítulo 21

**¿Les gusto?, espero que sí, gracias a todos los que leen y comentan ya que me hacen saber que les gusta lo que escribo**

**Nota: Para todos los que se preguntan que es todo esto de "realeza heroica", les informo que hare un precuela (lo que sucedió antes de esta historia) de esta historia, esta estará sobre que sucedió antes del origen de Finn y sus padres, tratare de que sea de un solo capitulo por lo que me enfocare solamente en eso para terminarlo lo antes posible y continuar con esta historia **

**Adiós y hasta la próxima**


	22. Rojo recuerdo

**Bueno, los hice esperar mucho, pero es que el escribir este capítulo me aburrí demasiado de toda la conversación que puse, además del traume que me dejo Jake el intentar expresar sus emociones, bueno pero eso era necesario aclarar ciertas cosas para poder darle paso a lo que queda de la historia**

**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, perdí la practica un poco por lo que pueden encontrarse con alguna incoherencia**

**Lean y les explicare ciertas cosas al final**

Han pasado un día entero desde los sucesos del reino del fuego, se podría decir que habían tenido un descanso de aventuras después de aquel día tan drástico

En aquel momento Bubblegom y Gumball estaban en el dulce reino trabajando tranquilos en el portal que ya casi estaba por terminar

PB: -supongo que está listo, no hemos olvidado algo ¿verdad?- le daba un último a lo que parecía una caja de metal con dos conos rodeados de aros

PG: -teóricamente debería funcionar- hablaba mientras revisaba los planos

PB: -en ese caso hay que encenderlo-

Bubblegom presiono un control a distancia colocando las coordenadas del portal y de inmediato se formó un portal, ambos tenían ganas de brincar por el éxito de su invento pero por tratar de verse profesionales se aguantaron esas ganas de celebrar

PG: -bueno, podemos decir que este experimento fue todo un…- antes de terminar la máquina que generaba el portal exploto cerrando el portal y dejando sus caras y ropas sucias u con un rostro que se aguantaban las ganas de llorar

PB: -Gumball- su voz no mostraba ninguna emoción

PG: -¿sí?- tampoco mostraba emoción alguna

PB: -¿el generador exploto?-

PG: -si-

PB: -significa ¿Qué estamos igual que en el principio?-

PG: -si-

PB: -¿tendremos que empezar desde el inicio?-

PG: -si- este último "si" lo dijo junto con un suspiro y bajando la mirada

PB: -entiendo- también bajo la mirada

Solo un par de segundos ambos se tiraron de rodillas al suelo empezaron a llorar y como un par de niños chiquitos que se les acaba de romper su juguete favorito

Marceline había ido a casa de Marshall ya que quería tocar un poco de música, aunque al vampiro no le gustaba la idea de que Marceline estuviera en su casa, pero ambos preferían evitar una pelea después de los problemas que causaron

M: - ¿Quién te dijo donde vivía?- preguntaba en un tono molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos

Ma: -le pregunte a Gumball-

M: -ese maldito- susurraba a si mismo aunque Marceline lo podía escuchar claramente

Ma: -él creía que quería saberlo para poder torturarte, aunque ya me aburrí de hacerte sufrir, solo quiero tocar un poco como lo hacíamos antes de que hicieras esa estupidez- ella hablaba con total normalidad

M: -no era para tanto, solo quise tomar la nocheosfera para mí mismo- hablaba en un tono similar al sarcasmo, lo cual molestaba a Marceline por no tomarlo en serio

Ma: -deja de hacerte el gracioso o me darán ganas de golpearte- hablaba mientras un aura negra la rodeaba la cual asusto a Marshall

M: -ja, sigues siendo la misma loca de entonces- decía con una sonrisita nerviosa

Mientras tanto en la casa del árbol

Fionna se encontraba sentada en una silla frente a la cama donde se encontraba Finn durmiendo, ella parecía estar preocupada ya que Finn no ha despertado desde que escaparon del reino de fuego hace más de un día

En ese momento entra Jake a la habitación cargando una charola con un par de sándwiches y un vaso con leche y se los colocaba en una mesita delante de Fionna

J: -toma, debes comer algo y dejar de preocuparte, él estará bien- hablaba mientras se centava en una silla alado de Fionna

Fi: -sé que no debo preocuparme, pero ¿es normal qué duerma tanto?- al terminar de hablar tomo un sándwich y lo mordió

J: -claro que no es normal, pero tampoco fue normal lo que hiso aquel día- hablaba de forma muy natural que aparentaba que todo estaba bien, -llevo a su cuerpo y energía al su límite cuatro veces en un solo día, de milagro sigue vivo y me sorprendería que despertara hoy-

Fionna que comía tranquilamente su sándwich dejo de masticar al oír las palabras de Jake

Fi: -¿a qué te refieres con "de milagro sigue vivió"?-

J: -¿alguna vez has sentido esa sensación de que no puedes moverte cuando te cansas demasiado?- Fionna que seguía comiendo solo asintió con la cabeza, -pues esa es una señal que manda tu cuerpo indicando que está a punto de herirse a sí mismo si lo le das un descanso, Finn siguió exigiéndole más a su cuerpo a pesar de tener esa sensación, cuando lo cure pude sentir todas esas heridas, no debe exigirse tanto o su cuerpo podría tener daños irreversibles-

Fionna escucho toda la explicación del perro y parecía que la entendía perfectamente además de que para ese momento ella ya se había terminado de comer todos los sándwiches y también se había tomado la leche, fue demasiado rápida ya que tenía mucha hambre aunque no lo admitiera

J: -y por qué no sales un rato, sería un desperdicio que no aprovecharas un lindo día como este, inclusa la Cazadora salió a jugar con su dragón- Fionna negó con la cabeza a las palabras de Jake

Fi: -quisiera quedarme aquí hasta que él despertara, simplemente quiero asegurarme que él esté bien- lo decía de forma muy tierna y Jake al oír estas puso una mirada picara, -ademas, quisiera aprovechar el día para preguntarte ciertas cosas- ante estas palabras Jake cambio su rostro a uno con dudas

J: -¿Qué clase de cosas?- pregunto algo nervioso

Fi: -sobre Finn, hay algunas que quiero saber de él, pero por alguna razón siento que haría sentir mal a Finn si se las preguntara yo a él- preguntaba de forma muy tímida

Jake puso la bocha chueca y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza y después de un rato de pensarlo dijo

J; -está bien, pregúntame lo que quieres saber, pero te lo advierto, no te arrepientas de saber ciertas cosas- su tono era totalmente seria, tanto que daban la impresión de que sería algo malo, pero esto no le importaba a Fionna, su curiosidad era demasiada para dejar ir la oportunidad

Fi: -entonces dime, ¿Finn siempre ha sido así de fuerte?, es decir jamás me he conocido a alguien con tal nivel de poder- el perro pensó por un momento antes de responder

J: -podría decirse que sí y no- él se rascaba la cabeza mientras hablaba, -desde que era un niño peleaba contra monstros, demonios y uno que otro tipo malvado que apareciera, mientras más pelaba se hacía más fuerte, pero a él nunca le importo volverse más fuerte, mientras encontrara la forma de ganar no le importaba ser débil- en ese momento el perro dio un suspiro, -pero mientras más crecía se daba cuenta que podía lograr más, aun así, lo que más le gustaba de ser un héroe era que tenía divertidas aventuras, así que en aquel entonces era fuerte pero a comparación de ahora era muy débil -

Fi: -entonces ¿por qué cambio?, ¿qué le hizo que se interesara en ser más fuerte?- Fionna seguía con muchas dudas y la explicación de Jake no le aclaraba las cosas

J: -lo mejor y peor que le puede pasar a una persona, se enamoró- dio una pausa para soltar una pequeña carcajada y después continuo hablando, -Finn se enamoró, él quería ser mejor y más fuerte para demostrar que podía protegerla, su determinación lo llevo a volverse un maestro en luchas, domino a la perfección sus espadas y aprendió magia- Jake bajo la mirada mostrando algo de decepción, -a pesar de todo eso, jamás encontró la manera en la que pudiera estar con ella, pero aun así, él jamás se dio por vencido, le bastaba con saber que ella también lo quería y así ese chicho seguía siendo un héroe feliz y sonriente, hasta ese trágico día- su voz y mirada cambio a una que mostraba miedo lo cual preocupo a Fionna

Fi: -¿Qué paso?- su voz parecía un poco deprimida al escuchar que todo eso lo hiso por una chica y por lo que le había contado anteriormente Finn se trataba de Flame Princess

J: -La dulce princesa daría una fiesta, Finn llevo a su novia, en aquel entonces aun funcionaba el escudo de fuego en él, así que no había ningún problema, o almeno eso creíamos, la fama de Finn se volvió tan grande en todo Ooo que no tardo él padre de su novia en enterarse que Finn era un héroe-antes de continuar Fionna interrumpió

Fi: -no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que Finn cambiara?-

J: -tanto su padre y todos en su reino eran malvados, el padre no aceptaría que su malvada hija cambiara a causa de un héroe, así que en esa fiesta su padre interrumpió causando un gran alboroto solo para llevarse a su hija a la fuerza, ninguno se oponía al rey, no con todo el ejercito que tenía detrás de él, solo un idiota se interpondría a él, y para su desgracia Finn era ese idiota- mu mirada seguía mostrando un miedo profundo debido a ese recuerdo

Fi: -¿acaso Finn se enfrentó también el Rey Flama de Ooo?- a esto el perro asintió con la cabeza

J: -el Rey Flama de Ooo era más fuerte que el de Aaa y en aquel entonces Finn no era tan fuerte como ahora y no llevaba sus espadas a todas partes como lo hace ahora, en pocas palabras Finn fue masacrado por el Rey a tal punto que casi lo mata, Flame Princess trato de defender a Finn pero tampoco era rival para su padre y yo no pude ayudarle ya que el ejército me rodeo- de los ojos de Jake comenzaron a brotar lagrimas sin razón alguna

En aquel entonces Finn se puso en medio de Flame Princess y el Rey Flama, sin sus espadas solo podía confiar en sus habilidades, además en ese entonces no tenía la magia de hielo, el furioso Rey Flama ataco a Finn con su enorme puño derecho, Finn esquivo el golpe de pura suerte pero la mano izquierda del Rey atapo a Finn y apretándolo fuertemente Finn comenzó a gritar de dolor al sentir que sus huesos comenzaban a romperse

Flame Princess ataco a su padre para defender a su novio pero era inútil, la inmensa armadura bloqueaba todos los ataques de la chica, pero eso fue suficiente para llamar su atención

El rey aventó a Finn a la pared haciendo que recibiera un fuerte golpe, a pesar de ello trataba de ponerse de pie mientras veía como su novia era atrapada por el Rey, en ese momento Finn hizo lo que siempre hacia en situaciones como esas

Un aura azul se formó alrededor de Finn y su cuerpo herido se puso nuevamente de pie, ya había entrado al modo héroe, en esos tiempos Finn ya podía entrar a ese modo cuando quisiera aunque todavía era inexperto en usarlo ya que no pasaba medio minuto sin que desapareciera el modo héroe así que tenía un límite de tiempo para vencerle

Finn salió disparado hacia el Rey Flama y este fue golpeado sin aviso alguno por el humano, Finn había golpeado la armadura del Rey dejando una marca notable de su puño, a pesar de que la armadura recibió el golpe, el Rey sintió como si lo atravesaran, soltando a Flame Princess debido al dolo además de que se sostuvo el pecho con sus manos

Finn atrapo a Flame Princess en sus brazos, en el modo héroe no parecía afectarle el contacto a la piel de fuego de la chica, se podría decir que era el único modo que la podía tocar directamente sin la necesidad de un escudo o algo parecido, para su desgracia esa forma no duraba mucho tiempo

Finn bajo a la princesa y volteo a ver al Rey, el solo verlo lo hacía enojar por lo que estaba haciendo, el Rey se puso de pie y miro furioso al chico, Finn se dirigió nuevamente al Rey para atacarlo otra vez antes de que se acabara su modo héroe, Finn estaba punto de golpear nuevamente el Rey cuando algo inesperado ocurrió

Finn quedo completamente paralizado sin razón alguna, su modo héroe seguía activado pero de su interior sintió como si alguien lo quemara por dentro, era una sensación indescriptible, como si un poderoso odio lo encadenara y no lo dejaba mover ni un solo musculo

El rey noto como el chico cubierto de esa aura azul quedo inmóvil lo cual aprovecho para atacarlo, un puñetazo directo golpeo a fin tirándolo al suelo, seguido de otro golpe, el suelo alrededor de Finn se rompía al igual que sus huesos mientras el chico no podía hacer nada

Todos los presentes miraban con horror como Finn era masacrado en el suelo por una ráfaga de golpes por parte del Rey hasta que se cansó de golpear el cuerpo inconsciente del chico, extrañamente parecía que los nudillos del Rey también habían sido heridos pero eso no importaba

RF: -malditos héroes, siempre han dado muchos problemas- dijo a si mismo pero todos escucharon

El rey tomo a su hija nuevamente, y se marchó sujetándola para que no escapara, se retiraba dejando a Finn en un estado lamentable para cualquiera, inconsciente, malherido dentro de un cráter que se formó de tantos golpes y rodeado por un enorme charco de sangre roja que salía del cuerpo del humano

A cualquiera que lograra ver eso podría decir que Finn estaba muerto

Fi: -¿Jake?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntaba preocupada al ver llorar a Jake

J: -la gente de Ooo recuerda ese día como "el día de la masacre del fuego", pero yo siempre la recordare "como el día que aquel feliz y sonriente Finn murió"- esas palabras aterrorizaron completamente a Fionna, no sabía qué hacer, por un lado tenía mucha curiosidad de que paso pero también se estaba aterrando a tal punto que no quería saber mas

Entre lágrimas Jake siguió contando la historia

J: -el Rey dio la orden de destruir el reino y matar a sus habitantes mientras él se marchaba llevándose a su hija a la fuerza- la voz de Jake se había tornado completamente triste muy lloraba mientas hablaba

Fi: -Jake, basta, no tienes que seguir si no quieres- la chica lo sacudía pero este no reaccionaba y seguía contando la historia

J: -el ejército mataba a todos los que se encontraban en la fiesta, yo logre liberarme de los soldados y de inmediato defendí a mi preciosa Arcoíris que estaba junto a la Dulce Princesa y a Marceline, mientras yo y Marceline golpeábamos a los seres de fuego que se acercaban, nos mataba la idea de que Finn en realidad estaba muerto ya que no podíamos acercarnos debido al enorme número de soldados que nos atacaron, parecía el fin, no podíamos contra tantos y entonces todos se detuvieron cuando se escuchó un enorme rugido, tan fuerte que parecía venir de una enorme bestia, todos volteamos a ver el origen de aquel rugido y ahí estaba eso- Jake se sujetó la cabeza mientras seguía recordando

Fionna no sabía que más paso, trataba de entender y suponer lo que paso pero el instante Jake siguió hablando y lo que dijo fue algo que Fionna jamás se imagino

J: -ese monstro con grandes colmillos, completamente ensangrentado, rodeado de fuego y con una aura roja, todos los soldados más cercanos explotaban antes de tocarlo, todos comenzaron a salir huir, incluso yo trate de sacar a arcoíris mientras Marceline sacaba a Bubblegom, esa cosa no se movía seguía encorvado de pie en el mismo lugar como un demonio, pero no podíamos seguir ahí, el simple hecho de estar en su presencia se sentía como si te aplastaran una inmensa presión, mientras nos alejábamos le dimos la espalda, y de repente sentimos una presión mayor que nos hizo caer al suelo, y cuando levante la cabeza todos los soldados habían sigo aniquilados, y esa cosa estaba enfrente nuestro dándonos la espalda, después volteo su cara y me miró fijamente y era… era…- antes de terminar el perro entro en shock

Fi: -¿Jake?, vamos reacciona- dijo mientras lo sacudía

Fionna que estaba asustada por el relato de Jake lo seguía sacudiendo para que reaccionara, pero era inútil, el perro no respondía, así que decidió darle una bofetada la cual si funciono haciendo que el perro continuara

J: -FINN, ERA FINN AQUEL MONSTRO-grito fuertemente y muy asustado

El perro se cayó de espalda al suelo mientras respiraba fuertemente, pero parecía que empezaba a calmarse ya que dejo de hablar de ese recuerdo

Por otra parte era Fionna la que entro en shock, no podía ni imaginarse a Finn como un horrible monstro, aunque también por ser un recuerdo hablado no podía darse una imagen exacta en su imaginación, por otra parte Jake recostado siguió hablando pero con más tranquilidad, solo que aun parecía estar soltando lágrimas

J: -en aquel entonces solo pude ver como desapareció a una increíble velocidad, en cuanto se fue desapareció esa fuerte sensación de presión y logre levantarme, en cuanto lo hice ayude a los demás que seguían tirados en el suelo y de inmediato fui tras Finn, aunque desapareció sin dejar tan siquiera un rastro para oler, era obvio a donde se dirigió- Jake se sentó con los pies encogidos y miro seriamente a Fionna

J: -lo que estoy por decirte es un secreto para Finn, Fionna seguía muy confusa pero solo puso atención al perro

Fi: -de acuerdo, no diré nada- dijo con una mano al aire y otra en el pecho

J: -fui a buscar a Finn en el reino de fuego tan rápido como pude, pero fue demasiado tarde, medio reino había sido destruido, busque a Flame para que me colocara el escudo de fuego pero al verlo estaba totalmente aterrado y gritando ayuda, y no lo culpo, cuando entre había centenas de rubís tirados, edificios destrozados y cuando entre a la sala del Rey pude ver a Finn y el Rey peleando, pero esta vez fue muy diferente, ahora Finn era quien masacraba sin piedad al Rey Flama- Jake bajo la mirada mientras Fionna solo trataba de imaginarse lo que paso aunque le era muy difícil

Aquel día, cuando Jake entro a la sala del Rey, noto a Finn completamente fuera de control, como si un animal salvaje tomara control de su mente, el Rey estaba tirado en el suelo, aun con su armadura pero esta estaba completamente dañada y además le faltaba el brazo derecho, su rostro tenía muchas heridas y parecía completamente agotado

Por otra parte Finn solo se le quedaba viendo, estaba asechándolo como un animal que juega con su presa antes de matarla

FP: -BASTA, por favor Finn, ya es suficiente- gritaba la princesa con lágrimas en sus ojos y sostenía con sus manos lo que parecía una herida

A pesar de todo lo que paso Flame Princess no quería que Finn matara a su padre, pero este parecía ignorar sus gritos de desesperación

El Rey Flame se arrastraba en el suelo en un intento desesperado para huir mientras Finn se le acercaba caminando lentamente hacia él provocándole un intenso miedo, parecía que Finn se había cansado de jugar con su presa y esta vez iba a matarlo, fue ahí cuando Jake supo que tenía que intervenir

Jake agrando su brazo izquierdo para golpear a su loco hermano, no podía permitir que se saliera más de control, al gran puño golpeo directamente a Finn por la espalda, extrañamente Jake sintió como si golpeara un muro de acero ya que no se movió mi un poco, Jake miro a Finn y su brazo y noto que su golpe había sido detenido con la palma de Finn

Finn voltio a ver directamente a Jake el cual seguía impactado por el resultado de su ataque, Finn soltó una carcajada entre diente como un sicópata, Finn desaparecía de la vista de todos y apareció sin aviso alguno frente a la cara de Jake, antes de que el perro reaccionara Finn ya lo había tomado por el cuello y lo sujetaba en el aire haciendo presión para estrangularlo

La presión lo asfixiaba, era tanta la fuerza que no podía ni siquiera en cambiar de forma o crecer, Jake estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente mientras veía esa sonrisa diabólica en el rostro de su hermano, parecía que era el fin para él, pero de la nada la mano de Finn se abrió liberando el cuello del perro

Lo primero que hiso el perro fue sujetarse el adolorido cuello mientras daba grandes sorbos de aire mientras estaba tirado en el suelo, Jake noto que Finn había caído de rodillas, volteo a verlo más detenidamente, podía ver un par de brazos de fuego que lo rodeaban de la cintura y el pecho, y a un lado de su cuello estaba apoyada la cabeza de Flame Princess mientras seguía llorando

PF: -por favor Finn, ya fue suficiente- lágrimas de lava caían hacia el brazo de Finn, el aura roja que lo rodeaba empezó a desaparecer mientras seguía siendo abrazado por Flame Princess, la mirada siniestras de Finn desapareció y Finn quedo inconsciente, un poco después el aura que cubría a Finn desapareció completamente y al instante el cuerpo de Flame Princess que estaba pegado al de Finn lo comenzó a quemar al igual que el suelo del reino

Jake reacciono lo más rápido que pudo a pesar del trauma y dolor, pero el cuerpo de Finn ya había sufrido quemaduras severas además de sus heridas anteriores que empezaron a sangrar rápidamente, Jake tomo a Finn y lo saco del reino del fuego y pudo en marcha al dulce reino para que pudieran curarlo

FP: -perdón Finn, pero esto no puede seguir así- este leve susurro llego a los oídos del Jake, pero en ese momento lo le puso atención, él estaba actuando por instinto y su instinto solo lo hacía llevar a su hermano al hospital del dulce reino

Volviendo al tiempo actual, Jake conto todos los sucesos esperando que Fionna entendiera

J: -Finn paso un par de días en el hospital, sano rápido gracias a la medicina especial que fabrica la dulce princesa, cuando Finn pregunto qué paso ese día ya que al parecer no recordó nada después de oponerse al Rey Fuego, solo le dije que sus poderes se salieron de control y actuó como una bestia salvaje, pero fue capaz de rescatar a la Princesa Flama, solo eso, jamás le contamos de la masacre de cientos de seres de Fuego, tampoco de que él fue quien destruyo más de la mitad de ese reino y tampoco de que casi me mata, Bubblegom y Marceline me lo advirtieron, era preferible que no lo supiera hasta que el asunto se tranquilizara pero debía encontrar la forma de convencer a Finn de no volver a usar el modo héroe, así que solo le contamos lo básico- el perro agachaba la cabeza como si algo mas lo molestara

Fi: -y ¿por qué no se lo han dicho ahora?, ya no tiene mucha importancia si lo sabe o no ¿verdad?-

J: -no es tan fácil, desde ese día Finn dejo de sonreír como habitualmente lo hacía, comenzó a entrenar duro todo el tiempo, a tal grado que ha beses no dormía en tres días seguidos, empezó a buscar más aventuras y a combatir a todo villana que encontrara, fue tan enfermizo que tan solo un mes después ya no quedo ni una solo aventura ni villano a quien derrotar, había logrado lo que nadie creía posible, erradico todo mal en Ooo, pero para él esto era peor de lo que parecía-

Fi: -¿Por qué?, ¿no debería estar feliz con eso?-

J: -no se puede ser un aventurero si no tiene aventuras, no se puede ser un héroe si no ayuda a los que lo necesitan, la existencia de Finn parecía la de alguien sin motivos para existir, pero eso no parecía importarle, aun tenia lo que más quería en este mundo, su amada novia Flame Princess, todos los días él iba a visitarla, todo parecía normal, pero yo podía ver en su rostro la incomodidad que tenía al estar cerca de Finn, no la culpo después de las horribles escenas que presencio ese día, para ese entonces el escudo de fuego ya no servía en Finn se volvió inmune al hechizo después de tanto uso-

Fi: sigo sin comprender por qué no le han dicho a Finn a cerca del incidente-

J: -por qué a Finn le rompieron nuevamente el corazón, Flame Princess, ella era la última razón para que Finn quisiera seguir viviendo, desde que era un niño Finn siempre tuvo la esperanza de encontrar otro humano, ya que eso jamás se cumplió cayó en una horrible depresión de que jamás podría encontrar a alguien como él, y con el tiempo esa preocupación creció cuando entendió que jamás podría encontrar a alguien a quien amar y estar el resto de su vida con esa persona especial, ahora la única persona que logro amar a Finn como él a ella le rompió su corazón, fue ese día que dejo de sonreír totalmente-

Fi: -entonces, Flame Princess dejo a Finn porque tuvo miedo de él después de ese día, ¿no?-

J: -así es, por eso en que preferí jamás decirle acerca de su horrible comportamiento o terminaría odiándose a sí mismo, aun así el tomo la decisión de quitarse la vida, ahora sé que mi hermano no murió, solo desapareció, ahora fui capaz de volverlo a ver sonreír, todo gracias a ti y a todo Aaa, pero no debes decir nada de lo que te acabo de contar a Finn ¿entendido?- el perro miro seriamente a Fionna

Fi: -claro, pero…- antes de continua fue interrumpida por el perro

J: -ni una palabra- reiteraba el perro con un tono firme-

Fi: -sí, de acuerdo pero…-

J: -ni una palabra- volvió a interrumpir a Fionna

Fi: -ya me lo dijiste pero…-

J: -ni una palabra- otra vez interrumpió lo que molesto a Fionna

Fi: -JAKE- grito en tono molesto al perro que la interrumpía

J: -¿Qué?- en ese momento Fionna le giro la cabeza al perro

Para sorpresa de Jake vio a Finn despierto, estaba sentado en su cama, en su rostro tenía una expresión de miedo mientras de sus ojos salían unas lagrimas

J: -¿Finn?, ¿escuchaste todo?-

F: -así que ese fue el motivo- su voz sonaba bacía y solloza, -no era ella, era yo el que le daba miedo- dijo bajando la mirada dejando caes unas pocas lágrimas sobre sus sabanas

Finn con la mirada perdida se levantó rápido de la cama y salió por la ventana, aún estaba descalzo y en sus ropas de dormir, pero no le importó, solo salto y huyo de la casa

Fi/J: -Finn espera- los dos gritaron al ver al humano saltar de la ventana

Ambos salieron tras Finn, Fionna salto igual que el chico pero Jake al salir se tropezó y cayo de cara al suelo, por lo que Fionna fue la única que fue tras él

Finn corría demasiado rápido, poco a poco se iba perdiendo de la visión de Fionna, la chica no podía alcanzarlo a esa velocidad por lo que activo sus poderes acelerando su paso drásticamente descuidando un pequeño detalle

Cuando Fionna acelero resbalo con un pasto medio congelado pero muy resbaladizo, ella perdió el control de su cuerpo y salió disparada hasta parar golpeándose levemente en un árbol a la distancia

F: -perdón Fionna, necesito pensar a solas- dijo mientras se adentraba en un bosque y se perdía ante los demás

La noche cayo y la casa del árbol estaba casi vacía, Finn no había regresado, Bubblegom se quedó en el dulce reino para seguir trabajando en el portal, Jake se quedó también en el dulce reino en caso de que Finn pasara por ahí, la Bruja cazadora acampa en alguna colina de Aaa ya que no le gusta estar en la casa de Fionna y Marceline termino discutiendo nuevamente con Marshall por lo que no parecía que volvería en un buen rato

En la casa del árbol solo estaba Fionna y BMA, pero BMA so solía platicar mucho por lo que Fionna se sentía bastante aburrida, Cake no fue a visitarla en todo el día, así que Fionna decidió dormirse temprano ese día

La se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó en su cama, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía quedarse dormida, después de un rato de desesperación se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación mientras seguía acostada, de repente un pensamiento paso por su mente

Fi: -un momento, no será que…- rápidamente salió de la cama y se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto

Justo ahí estaba Finn sentado en una rama del árbol como habitualmente lo hacía, Fionna salió por su ventana y subió hasta donde estaba Finn

Fi: ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?- pregunto suavemente tratando de no alterarlo

F: -todo el tiempo, aquí sería el último lugar en el que me buscarían- so voz parecía completamente suave y calmada, no parecía esta alterado en lo más mínimo

Fi: -pero Jake te busco con su olfato, ¿Cómo es que no te detecto aquí?-

F: -congelo mi esencia, no me puede oler si mi olor esta congelado- Finn parecía sonreír como si le pareciera gracioso

Fi: -¿acaso ya estas mejor?- le pregunto tras ver su ligeramente alegre estado de animo

F: -ya pensé lo suficiente, mis ideas se aclararon y llegue a una conclusión-

Fin del capitulo

**Por fin termine este capítulo, la verdad sentó que me estanque demasiado en ciertas parte, pero por fin podré seguir con lo que quería escribir**

**La razón por la que me tarde es porque tengo que hacer prácticas profesionales y eso me quita mucho tiempo y me quedaba sin creatividad para el dialogo**

**No suelo dar fechas de cuando saco el siguiente capítulo ya que siempre tengo muchos imprevistos como en este, pero el siguiente capítulo lo sacare para el siguiente sábado en la tarde o más tardar al lunes de la siguiente semana, (lo prometo)**

**En cuanto a la précuela, ya la empecé pero surgió el problema de que será más larga de lo que creí, asique tardara un poco más**

**Y por último Gracias a los lectores que siguen la historia y también a los que dejan sus comentarios**

**Hasta la próxima**


	23. El nuevo comienzo

**Aquí les trigo lo que muchos esperaban, el avance en la relación de Finn y Fionna (simplemente me agrada esta pareja ya que no es muy común), aunque me tarde más de lo que planee debido a la forma de pensar de los personajes**

**Disfruten la lectura y espero con ansias sus comentarios**

Fionna estaba un poco pensativa al oír las palabras de Finn, se preguntaba a qué se refería, pero no encontraba ninguna conclusión, apenas hace unas horas había salido huyendo y ahora está muy clamado

Fi: -¿a qué conclusión llegaste?- le preguntaba con nervios

Finn no respondió, solo coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca y se recostó en la copa del árbol, dio un profundo respiro relajador y volteo la mirada Fionna

F: -ven, acuéstate también- invito a la chica a que se recostara también sobre la copa del árbol

Fionna aun confusa acepto la invitación de Finn, se acercó y se acostó a un lado de él, guardo cierta distancia, no tan lejos para no aparentar que quería evitarlo pero no tan cerca como para invadir su espacio personal

Después que se recostó hubo un breve momento de silencio, parecía incómodo para Fionna debido a que solo pensaba en lo que le quería decir Finn con "conclusión"

F: -¿sabes?, viaje todo un año con la esperanza de comenzar una nueva vida- la voz de Finn parecía firme y alegre a la vez, -una vida donde volviera a tener aventuras, una vida en la que volviera a ser un héroe, una vida donde pudiera olvidar mi pasado- en este punto la voz de Finn se volvió más apagada, -pero no fue posible, mi pasado me siguió todo el tiempo-

Fi: -Finn, no digas eso, no es tu culpa-

F: -si lo es, al principio pensé que si me alejaba lo suficiente podría olvidar todo eso, pero la verdad es que jamás quise dejar ir mi pasado- Finn coloco una sonrisa a la vez que su mirada se tornaba seria, -sea cual sea mi pasado ya no importa, soy lo que soy ahora gracias a él, si lo olvido olvidare quien soy, así que no olvidare mi pasado, solo lo are a un lado para seguir adelante-

La mirada de Fionna se abrió de emoción, sus palabras fueron todo lo contrario a lo que ella temía

Fi:- ¿eso significa…?- pregunto emocionada pero antes de terminar fue interrumpida por Finn

F: -sí, mi conclusión es simple, sea lo que haya pasado en aquel entonces "no me importa"- lo dijo dando énfasis a esas tres últimas palabras, -no importa si soy un monstro, no me importa si soy un príncipe, yo soy un héroe, soy un humano, soy un mago de fuego y de hielo, un espadachín y lo más importante, soy tu compañero- Finn llevo su mano derecha a su pecho mientras miraba el estrellado cielo, -tuve una segunda oportunidad, esta vez no la desaprovechare-

Fionna estaba tanto con la boca y ojos bien abiertos, prácticamente quería lanzarse sobre Finn y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, ya no quería seguir ocultando lo que sentía hacia él, no después escuchar que ser su compañero es lo más importante para él, pero antes de hacer ningún movimiento noto como la superficie en donde estaban recostados se congelo completamente y se quebró

Fionna cayó directo al suelo, gracias a sus reflejos aterrizo sin ningún problema con una pierna arrodillada y la otra inclinada, de inmediato miro a todos lados y noto que Finn no estaba, eso fue completamente extraño, lo primero que pensó fue en un ataque provocado por la Reina de Hielo, pero tampoco había rastros de ella

De repente noto su espada de sangre de Ángel junto con la espada de sangre de demonio de Finn ser lanzadas desde la ventana de su cuarto, ambas cayeron juntas a 15 metros de distancia de la casa del árbol, después Finn salió de la misma ventana y cayo enfrente de Fionna

F: -es tiempo de terminar con lo que comenzamos aquella noche- le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

Finn se refería a terminar aquella pelea que comenzaron la noche que se conocieron, a pesar que Finn se desmayó por el cansancio que tubo, Fionna jamás tomo la victoria al igual que él que no la tomo cuando entrenaron

Fionna estaba desconcertada, su momento fue destruido debido al capricho de Finn, por una parte Fionna estaba completamente molesta pero por otra fue la oportunidad perfecta de averiguar quién era mejor ahora pero recordó un pequeño detalle

Fi: -pero estamos en nuestra ropa de dormir, estamos descalzos y en plena oscuridad de la noche- le dijo con la intención de esperar un poco

F: -así es mejor, además hay suficiente luz de luna, quiero que esta pelea sea lo más pareja posible, sin magia, sin ropa especial- refiriéndose a su ropa regenerativa y más resistente de lo normal, -solo tú, yo, nuestras habilidades y solo una de nuestras espadas- al terminar de hablar ya se encontraba frente a frente a la chica, el con una sonrisa de entusiasmo y ella completamente enrojecida y nerviosa por la cercanía de sus cuerpos

Fi: -¿Finn?- le hablo nerviosa pero de inmediato esos nervios se fueron y su mirada cambio a una similar a la de Finn

Ella asintió con la cabeza al entender las verdaderas intenciones del chico, una mirada de seriedad por parte de Fionna le hiso entender a Finn que estaba lista

El escenario era muy silencioso, apenas la luna daba la suficiente luz para que la zona fuera visible, un leve viento soplaba, los humanos estaban a un lado del árbol mirándose fijamente mientras sus espadas esperaban a la distancia para ser tomadas

Finn comenzó a avanzar lentamente en dirección a su espada mientras observaba firmemente a Fionna que hacia exactamente lo mismo, poco a poco la velocidad de sus pasos aumento y aumento hasta que amos se encontraron corriendo a la par para ser el primero en tomar su espada

Sus espadas se encontraban a apenas un metro de distancie entre ellas, ambos humanos llegaron exactamente el mismo tiempo, ambos se quedaron mirando a sus ojos mientras tomaban las empuñaduras de sus espadas con la mano derecha

Ambas espadas fueron desclavadas del suelo, Fionna sujeto su espada de forma vertical con la hoja del arma apuntando hacia arriba, en cambio Finn la sujeto de forma horizontal apuntando con la hoja a su derecha

Finn y Fionna se pusieron en sus posiciones de pelea y al instante dieron su ataque, Finn simulando dar un puñetazo pero con la hoja de la espada, mientras que Fionna dio medio giro a su espada denlo la punta hacia abajo y elevándola mientras se acercaba al punto de impacto

Las espadas chocaron con gran intensidad, un fuerte golpe metálico se escuchó a la vez que una pequeña onda expansiva se sintió alrededor de ellos, mientras sus espadas quedaron estéricas, Finn deslizo su espada hacia el lado izquierdo mientras aplicaba presión para empujar a Fionna

La posición de Fionna no le fue favorable al empuje del chico por lo que se vio obligada a retroceder un poco para liberar su espada, al momento que se separaron las armas, Finn cambio el sentido de la suya solo con un movimiento de su muñeca, avanzo un paso hacia adelante y volvió a atacar con un movimiento de izquierda a derecha

Fionna noto su movimiento, ella coloco su espada en poción inclinada para bloquearla, al momento del choque, se volvió a escuchar ese sonido metálico pero no tan fuerte como el anterior

El ataque de Finn fue bloqueado perfectamente, a la vez Fionna inclino más su espada, lo que hizo que la de Finn se deslizara sobre ella utilizando su fuerza en su contra, dejando a Finn con una gran apertura en su defensa mientras el trataba de detener su impulso

Fionna aprovecho el descuido de Finn y deslizo su espada de forma horizontal hacia el torso del chico, tenía planeado un corte poco profundo, lo suficiente para dejarle una notoria cortada pero no a nivel de herirlo drásticamente, pero Finn hiso algo que Fionna no podía creer

Finn soltó su espada lanzándola al aire mientras él se agacho doblando su cuerpo hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque, la hoja de la espada de Fionna paso delante de sus ojos, estando en el suelo dio un giro con su pie izquierdo y con el derecho pateo la parte trasera de las piernas de Fionna haciéndola caer inevitablemente al suelo

Mientras Fionna caía en al suelo, Finn se puso rápidamente de pie y tomo su espada que estaba aún en el aire y dio un último giro rosando con la punta de su espada la ropa de Fionna

Finn voltio a ver a la chica, esta vez la miro poniendo una sonrisa con sus labios tratando de aguantase la risa, a pesar de que peleaba seriamente estaba sonriendo demostrando que disfrutaba de la pelea

Fionna se levantó del suelo rápidamente y miro que Finn tenía una sonrisa burlona, ella busco el motivo y noto que ropa había sido rasgada de su manga izquierda provocando que esta se rompiera completamente y se cayera

Fionna miro molesta a Finn que no pudo contener más su risa al ver como quedo al descubierto todo el brazo izquierdo de la chica, pero lo que más le divertía era ver la cara molesta de Fionna haciéndolo reír desenfrenadamente con los ojos serrados

Fionna noto algo raro en Finn, él se estaba riendo, ara casi como un milagro verlo así, pero esa risa no duro bastante, Finn sintió un leve rasguño en sus brazos, él abrió sus ojos y noto a una Fionna bastante cerca de el con la misma sonrisa que tenía él anteriormente, a solo un segundo vio y sintió que sus dos mangas fueron cortadas dejando sus firmes y musculosos brazos al descubierto

F: -¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?- se preguntó desconcertado

Fi: -si bajas la guardia te ganare fácilmente- lo dijo en un tono provocativo a lo cual Finn solo soltó una carcajada

Finn retroceso con un salto para tomar distancia, pero Fionna no lo dejaría, la chica se lanzó rápidamente para impedir que tomara la distancia que necesitaba para contraatacar, Finn estaba sorprendido, estaba siendo presionado por Fionna con una serie de ataques rápidos que apenas lograba esquivar y bloquear, pero a la vez noto que en su ropa se hacía más y más rasgaduras

F: -nada mal- murmuro entre dientes colocando de nuevo su sonrisa

Fionna mientras atacaba a Finn sintió un fuerte golpe en su espada y esta salió volando de la mano de Fionna, había olvidado que aunque fuera más ágil que Finn, él la superaba en cuanto a fuerza física cuando no usa sus poderes, basto con un empuje después de bloquear su ataque para desarmar a Fionna

La espada cayo a solo unos cuantos metros lejos de su dueña pero eso le daba una ventaja exagerada a Finn, por lo que la chica trato de recuperar rápidamente su arma mientras esquivaba los ataques de Finn, su agilidad le permitía esquivar sus ataques pero no por completo

Cuando llego a su espada, la tomo del suelo y bloqueo los ataques de Finn con ella, Finn trato de desarmarla de nuevo, pero esta vez Fionna los bloqueo de tal forma que pudo resistir la fuerza de sus ataques, por lo que Finn tuvo de detener sus ataques y retroceder un poco

Una vez a una distancia considerable, ambos humanos miraron las condiciones de su ropa, estas parecían las únicas dañadas, tanto las de Finn y las de Fionna estaban con múltiples cortes lo que las hacia colgar como trapos rotos y esto a la ves era incómodo y estorboso para seguir luchando

Finn arranco las partes de su ropa rasgada, dejando tanto sus piernas y su pecho fornido al descubierto al igual dejo visible su cicatriz dejándolo solo con la parte cubría su ropa interior, en cambio Fionna se deshizo de la parte que cubría sus torneadas piernas y la que cubría su esbelto abdomen dejándola con un conjunto que cubría desde su pecho a su brazo derecho y lo que parecía una falda

A pesar del frio de la noche, parecía que ni lo sentían, ambos ya estaban demasiado metidos en la batalla como para detenerse sin un buen motivo

F: -¿aun quieres seguir calentando?, o ¿prefieres luchar de verdad?- le pregunto en tono muy relajado

Fi: -creí que jamás lo dirías- contesto en el mismo tono que Finn

Ambos sonreían mientras observaban a su oponente, lo que dijeron no era ninguna broma, ninguno de los dos estaba peleando enserio, esta vez se pudo sentir una presión diferente en la zona de batalla, el viento dejo de soplar a ellos, ahora parecía emanar de ellos

Ambos humanos sujetaron sus espadas frente a ellos, ahora la diferencia era que estaban usando ambas manos, las espadas en sus manos comenzaron a brillar con un aura alrededor, la espada de Finn en un brillo rojo mientras que la de Fionna en uno azul

Una vez sus espadas activadas se miraron una vez más a los ojos al igual que pusieron una sonrisa de emoción, la luz de la luna fue tapada por una enorme nube dejándolos en una oscuridad menos visible resaltando el brillo de las espadas

A pesar de la oscuridad, Finn y Fionna se lanzaron al ataque, sus espadas chocaron con gran intensidad, formando una "X" con su resplandor, al igual se escuchó un resonante choque metálico, pero esta vez en vez de sentirse una onda expansiva a su alrededor, esta vez se logró sentir como temblaba la tierra bajo sus pies

En ese momento tanto Finn y Fionna sintieron el temblor que ocasiono el choque de sus espadas, extrañamente el poder que poseían en ese momento superaba por mucho al que tenían apenas unos días atrás, a pesar de eso, no tuvieron en ningún momento la intención de detenerse

Haciendo un simple movimiento separaron sus espadas y tomando un distinto movimiento volvieron a chocarlas, el mismo efecto de sonido se escuchó y la tierra volvió a temblar a su alrededor

Las espadas continuaron chocando por varios minutos de la misma manera, ninguno de los dos se movía de su posición, golpe tras golpe la tierra temblaba, ellos estaban peleando con todo lo que tenían sin recurrir a sus poderes especiales, a pesar de ser una lucha seria, ninguno de los dos dejaba de sonreír, era evidente que estaban disfrutando de la pelea

Ninguno de los dos entendía ¿por qué? del descomunal incremento de su fuerza, solo sabían que podían continuar por mucho más tiempo, así lo hicieron y siguieron chocando espadas a gran velocidad por varios minutos más sin moverse de sus posiciones, apenas y parpadeaban, parecía que nunca terminarían hasta que Finn decidió que era tiempo de terminar

Finn incrementando su fuerza en sus ataques comenzó a desequilibrar la posición de Fionna, por lo que Fionna retrocedió dando un salto de lo contrario terminaría tropezándose

Los rayos de luna volvieron a tocar suelo iluminando un poco más el escenario, se observaron detenidamente, ambos estaban jadeando, barias gotas de sudor brotaban de sus cuerpos agotados, y lo que quedaba de sus ropas parecía a punto de deshacerse

F: -creo…que es hora… de acabar con esto- pronunciaba jadeando, a lo que Fionna solo asintió la cabeza ya que también estaba muy exaltada

Sujetando sus espadas con ambas manos, los dos humanos levantaron sus espadas para dar su último y más grande ataque

Comenzaron a correr hacia el otro, eran demasiado rápidos ambos pero en sus mentes el mundo se movía lento, el momento de que sus espadas hicieron contacto, el sonido ya no fue de un golpe metálico, esta vez fue el de una fuerte explosión que formo un cráter alrededor de ellos levantando una nube polvo que los cubrió completamente

Las espadas fueron lanzadas a sus lados opuestos de golpe como si hubieran rebotado mutuamente quedando a una distancia de diez metros del punto de impacto

El polvo se despejo rápidamente dejando a la vista a los dos humanos que vestían solo su ropa interior ya que lo demás se deshizo completamente al impacto de sus armas

Ambos sentían las manos adoloridas, y temblando, ellos estaban mareados, era my noche y habían terminado sin energías después de semejante pelea

Finn trataba de mantenerse en pie mientras trataba de despejar su mente del impacto, pero Fionna estaba completamente mareada, tanto que no se dio cuenta que estaba casi desnuda

Fionna ya no resistía, se iba a desmayar, a pesar de eso mantuvo su sonrisa, la chica cerro sus ojos y se dejó caer como un tronco, no le importara donde callera ya que simplemente no podía mantenerse más de pie

Unos segundos después Fionna noto que no sintió el golpe de su caída, en cambio podía sentir un precio en su pecho con la cual se estaba apoyando

Poco a poco abrió los ojos para notar que estaba siendo sostenida y a la vez abrazada por Finn, su pecho estaba siendo apoyado sobre el del chico, su barbilla estaba apoyada sobre su hombro derecho y los brazos de Finn la envolvían de la cintura y de la espalda

Ella podía sentir la respiración del humano en su pecho, era lente y tranquila, a ella la relajaba, se sentía cálida y segura mientras él la abrazaba, en cambio Finn no comprendía del todo porque se sentía tan tranquilo y nervioso a la vez, siempre que estaba con Fionna su mente se ponía en blanco y sentía la necesidad de protegerla aunque ella es bastante fuerte para cuidarse a sí misma

Aunque Finn no lo comprendía del todo, tenía una cosa por seguro, no importa lo mucho que quería negarlo pero su varias veces destrozado corazón se había vuelto a enamorar de esa chica, para él era amable, le gustaba pelear al igual que él, era alguien en que podía confiar plenamente, no era malvada, no había ningún inconveniente en cuando la diferencia de edad o incompatibilidad elemental, no había ninguna excusa que pudiera inventarse para no enamorarse de ella, simplemente era perfecta

Finn era el chico que se preocupaba por proteger a todo aquel que lo necesitaba, era fuerte, amable, alguien leal con el que siempre podrías contar, pero también era sensible en cuanto a sus sentimientos, Fionna sabía de su pasado y acerca del horrible monstro que puede llegar a ser, por lo que tenía claro que no sería fácil llegar al corazón de una persona que ha sufrido tanto, pero para Fionna era la persona con la que siempre había soñado y estaba determinada hacerlo suyo, literalmente era el príncipe azul con el que soñaba toda chica

Fionna disfrutaba tanto el abrazo de Finn que no le importaba el hecho que ambos estaban en ropa interior, a decir verdad le encantaba esa sensación de tener su cuerpo pegado al de él a tal grado que no quería moverse

Poco a poco comenzaban a sentir el frio de la noche por lo que tuvieron la necesidad de refugiarse en la casa del árbol

F: -Fionna, creo que es momento de entrar a la casa- le dijo completamente nervioso, sus mejillas se habían vuelto rojas y trataba de no mirar directamente el cuerpo de la chica casi desnuda

Fionna noto sus nervios y se sonrojo, así que solo asintió con la cabeza

Finn noto que a Fionna tenía dificultades para moverse correctamente, así que Finn decidió cargarla, sujetándola por la parte posterior de las rodillas con el brazo derecho, la espalda con su brazo izquierdo y presionándola suavemente hacia su pecho, igual como cargan a las princesas

Lentamente Finn camino hacia la casa, a pesar que él estaba en un estado de agotamiento similar al de Fionna, pero no le importó, incluso se olvidaron sus espadas, le llevo cargando hasta el interior de la casa, después subió las escaleras aun cargándola y entro a la habitación de ella

Apenas llegaron a su cama, Finn trato de acostarla suavemente, pero el cansancio hiso que se tropezara haciéndolos caer a ambos sobre la cama, Finn quedo en sima de Fionna haciéndolos sonrojar completamente

F: -perdona, me iré en seguida- dijo completamente avergonzado y haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse de la cama

Por más que intentara Finn, no podía despegarse del cuerpo de Fionna, un poco después noto que la razón era que la hermosa chica estaba sujetándolo con ambos brazos alrededor de su espalda haciendo presión para que no se separara de ella

F: -¿Fionna?, ¿Qué estas…?- no pudo completar su frese ya que fue silenciado por los labios de la chica sobre los suyos

Apenas fue un leve rose entre sus labios que no duro más de un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que Finn se pusiera completamente rojo mientras Fionna lo veía directamente apenada

Fi: -por favor, quédate esta noche así con migo- decía aplicando más fuerza en sus brazos y haciendo a Finn tragar saliva, -quiero quedarme así, no quiero separarme de ti, o ¿es acaso que yo no te gusto?- pregunto de una manera tan tierna que parecía que lloraría si la respuesta seria fuera negación

Finn se quedó sorprendido mirando los grandes ojos azules de la chica, pasaron unos momentos de silencio que comenzaron a ser interpretados como un "no" haciendo entristecer a la chica entrecerrando la mirada

Finn se dio cuenta de ello y casi por reflejo junto sus labios con los de ella, ahora era Fionna la sorprendida, al sentir como la besaba tiernamente el chico que ella amaba

F: -Fionna, yo te amo- dijo de una manera tan suave pero segura a la vez, -pero ¿estas segura de amar a alguien como yo?, en el fondo soy un monstruo- lo dijo agachando la mirada, pero al instante su cara fuel levantada por una de las manos de Fionna que lo tocaba de la mejilla

Fi: -tú no eres un monstro, tu eres un héroe, una buena persona y alguien que me enamoro por su forma de ser- ambos humanos se miraban mutuamente mientras sus labios se juntaban otra vez y los brazos de Finn pasabas por debajo de la cintura de Fionna abrazándola nuevamente

Nuevamente se besaron, pero esta vez fue un beso más profundo y duradero mientras sus manos se movían alrededor del cuerpo del otro casi por instinto sin separar sus labios, pronto el beso pasó de ser de uno de solo labios a uno de boca completa y después a uno en el que sus lenguas invadían la boca del otro

Después de un muy largo beso separaron sus bocas y se miraron mutuamente con una inmensa ternura y de dieron cuanta que extrañamente ambos se encontraban sin ninguna prenda de ropa sobre ellos ya que por simple instinto se las quitaron dejando su cuerpo desnudo pegado al del otro e intercambiando miradas

F/Fi: -te amo y mucho- se dijeron mutuamente antes de continuar con otro beso y presionando sus cuerpos desnudos

Para ambos fue una noche llena de amor que jamás olvidarían

A la mañana siguiente

Ambos amanecieron acostados desnudos en la cama de Fionna con solo una sábana sobre ellos abrazándose mutuamente, ya era algo tarde, pero ninguno quería levantarse, ambos querían seguir disfrutando de la cercanía del otro por mucho más tiempo pero algo los interrumpió

-HOO POR GLOB- sonó una voz totalmente sorprendida

Al instante los dos humanos abrieron los ojos y encontraron a Cake que había entrado a la habitación y los miraba con una cara traviesa mientras se tapaba la boca

F/Fi: -¿Cake?, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo e igual de sorprendidos

C: -nada, solo que escuche que Finn había desaparecido y vine a ver como estaban las cosas, pero parece que todo está más que bien- hablaba en una voz muy coqueta y con mirada traviesa, -así que díganme, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sucede aquí?-

Ambos humanos quedaron paralizados ya que no sabían cómo explicar su situación actual por lo que solo tartamudeaban incoherencias

F: -bueno…yo…es decir… y luego-

Fi: -si... y después… y él… y yo-

La gata solo se echó a reír enfrente de ellos haciendo que se avergonzaran aún más de lo que ya estaba, en ese momento sonó como golpeaban la puerta de la casa

Toc, toc, toc, -¿Fionna hay alguien en casa?- la vos pertenecía a Jake y los humanos se pusieron tan blancos como un fantasma, no querían que nadie los viera de la forma que estaban

C: -no se preocupen, yo entretendré al perro, pero será mejor que se vistan- dijo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a los humanos completamente confundidos, pero al instante comenzaron a buscar sus ropas para vestirse

C: -¿Qué quieres perro?- dijo después de abrirle la puerta

J: -hola gata, vine si sabían algo de Finn ya que no estuvo en el dulce reino, pero extrañamente encontré las espadas de Finn y Fionna tiradas cerca de un enorme cráter que está cerca de aquí- dijo mostrándole las espadas

C: -o, así que ahí estaban, bueno Finn está bien así que dame las espadas y esfúmate- dijo quitándole las espadas y casi serrándole la puerta en la cara, pero Jake la detuvo

J: -¿Qué dijiste? ¿Finn está aquí?- dijo sorprendido

C: -sí, pero ahora no está disponible así que vuelve de donde viniste saco del pulgas-

J: -¿Qué dijiste bola de pelos?- le respondió el perro ofendido

Después de eso ambos comenzaron a gruñir y después comenzaron a pelear causando un gran alboroto en el primer piso de la casa

En ese momento bajo Finn para ver que sucedía, aunque aún no tenía playera puesta, dejando su enorme cicatriz a la vista

F: -Jake, Cake, dejen de pelearse- le grito tratando de llamarles la atención y al instante los dos animales se detuvieron

J: -¿Finn?, ¿Dónde estabas?, estaba muy preocupado- dijo mientras se acercaba a su hermano y lo abrazaba, pero en ese momento olio algo raro en él, -¿Finn?, ¿Por qué el aroma de Fionna está completamente imprecando en ti?-

Las preguntas de Jake pusieron completamente nervioso a Finn ya que no sabía que contestar, incluso después de eso bajo por las escaleras Fionna que ya estaba completamente vestida a excepción de su sombrero y su largo cabello cubría toda su espalda

Al instante Jake logro oler el aroma de Finn en Fionna cosa que lo dejo más confuso, y lleno de preguntas, ahí fue cuando Fionna noto el error de bajar ya que lo único que quería hacer era darle su camisa y gorro que Finn olvido, tanto Finn y Fionna estaban blancos por los nervios de que el perro se diera cuenta de lo que sucedió

C: -ya basta perro, si solo viniste e molestar será mejor que te largues- la gata llamo su atención haciéndolo que dejara de examinar a los humanos

J: -por supuesto que no vine a solo eso- unos momentos más tarde se dio cuenta que había afirmado que vino a molestar, por lo que Cake se echó a reír del perro, -ya cállate gata, vine a decir que por fin Gumball y Bubblegom terminaron el portal a Ooo, así que es tiempo de volvamos-

F: -bueno, en ese caso será mejor que vallamos al dulce reino- dijo mientras se ponía su playera y gorro, -pero primero quiero desayunar, así que iré después- le dijo al perro mientras se retiraba a la cocina

J: -valla, Finn parece muy feliz, ¿paso algo mientras no estaba?- pregunto el perro a las chicas pero estas no respondieron, -bueno iré al dulce reino los espero ahí- dijo mientras salía de la casa

Cuando se fue el perro, Fionna suspiro de alivio de que no se dio cuenta de nada

Más tarde en el dulce reino

Llegaron Fionna, Cake y Finn y notaron que Bubblegom, Gumball, Marceline y Marshall los estabas esperando, en cuanto los vampiros, Marceline llevaba su sombrilla para taparse del sol y Marshall el enorme sobrero similar al de Marcelino, solo que no parecía tanto al de una mujer, o al menos eso le dijo Gumball

F: -veo que por fin lograron hacer el portal- decía al ver el extraño aparato en el suelo

PB: -sí, por fin- decía en un tono muy cansado debido que no han dormido nada en varios días

Gumball igual de cansado se acerca al extraño aparato y lo enciende, al instante se formó un enorme portal circular

F: -entonces ya se van, ¿verdad?-

PB: -así es, si no vuelvo pronto esos limones tarado volverán que querer ocupar el reino-

Ma: -¿Qué?, ¿no piensas volver también?- a esta pregunta Finn solo negó con la cabeza

F: -volveré cuando Ooo me necesite, mientras tanto quiero permanecer aquí-

Fi: -un momento, ¿Dónde está la bruja cazadora?, ¿no volverá con ustedes?-

PG: -ella dijo que se quedaría por más tiempo, al parecer le gustan todas las creaturas extrañas que habitan el Aaa-

Al cabo de unos minutos todos se despidieron de Marceline, Bubblegom y Jake que eran los únicos que se irían a Ooo, a ninguno de ellos les molestaba que Finn se quedara en Aaa a excepción de Marshall y Gumball

J: -vendré luego a visitarte, y traeré a tus sobrinos para que te conozcan- dijo despidiéndose con la mano una vez mas

Ma: -seguro ¿Qué no quieres volver?- le pregunto una vez más la vampira antes de cruzar el portal

F: -no, quiero permanecer aquí por mucho tiempo- dijo mientras se acercó más a Fionna y la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba más hacia él, cosa que todos miraron de manera muy extraña

M: -un momento, acaso ustedes dos…- no podía a completar la frece pero ambos humanos asentaron con la cabeza y una sonrisa

Después de eso Marshall solo siguió flotando hacia el portal

M: -mocoso con suerte, ¿Cómo es posible que lo haya escogido a él?...- continuo murmurando maldiciones hacia Finn mientras cruzaba el portal

J: -jejeje, ese es mi hermano-

PG: -suficiente, me tomare unas vacaciones- dijo mientras se acercaba enojado al portal

Ma: -¿no piensas decirle al consejo acerca de tomar unas vacaciones?-

PG: -al diablo el consejo, hare lo que se me dé la gana ahora- parecía bastante alterado respecto a la noticia de los humanos

Ma: -en fin, vámonos cara de chicle- dijo jalando del brazo a la princesa que había entrado en shock

J: -adiós Finn, adiós Fionna, adiós bola de pelos- refiriéndose a Cake, -no vemos luego- dijo por ultimo atravesando el portal el cual se serró unos momentos después

C: -bueno, yo también me voy con mis hijos, los veré después- se despidió dejando a los dos humanos solos

Una vez solos Finn le dio un profundo beso sorpresa a Fionna, la cual solo respondió el beso y pasó sus brazos por la parte trasera de la cabeza de Finn, una vez que sus bocas se separaron se miraron mientras apoyaban sus frentes mutuamente

F: -sabes ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto con una voz provocativa

Fi: -¿hora de aventura?- hablo con una voz sensual

F: -no, HORA DE NUESTRA AVENTURA- diciendo esto termino plantándole otro profundo en la boca

Fin del capítulo 23 y fin del Fic

**Así es, esta historia se acaba aquí, espero que la hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiendo**

**Antes de que me pregunten se voy a continuar la historia le digo que no lo sé, aun trabajo en la precuela, por lo que no estoy seguro de una secuela, la verdad es que si la tenía planeada pero la verdad es que a partir de la siguiente semana en adelante, estaré muy ocupado con la escuela y exámenes de admisión a la universidad por lo que será difícil que sigua escribiendo**

**Para los que van a ver la pre cuela, les informo que tomara aproximadamente dos semanas en salir el primer capítulo por problemas personales, pero en esa historia cambiare un poco la forma de escritura, esto es para dar un mejor entendimiento o eso es lo que espero**

**Así que espero su último comentario acerca de esta historia**

**Nota: en caso de que llegue a hacer una secuela, me gustaría saber que parejas secundarias les gustan (Flame Princess, Flame prince, Bubblegom, Gumball, Marshall, Marceline, Bruja Cazadora, etc… ), a mi simplemente no les presto mucho la atención a estos personajes, así que si no tienen alguna opción que me convexa los pienso eliminar de alguna manera, ya que la siguiente historia sería más traumática debido al enemigo que pondré (en dado caso que haga una secuela)**

**Con esto me despido y le doy cierre oficial a este Fic, ya sabrán de mí siguiente entrega de la precuela **

**Adiós y cuídense **

**Atte: BRUDARK**


End file.
